Renesmee's Saga: Blue Moon
by True Tigeress
Summary: Second Story in The Series: The Voltouri are seeking power at the highest level, and the Cullen's are buckling under the strain of it all. The children are all growing up fast, With kidnap, the startings of a war and changing feelings, will the Cullen's be able to hold it all together or will they crumple under the strain of the new order?
1. Violent Flowers Bloom

**_Quick Author's Note, this story is set sometime after the last one, and if you are a new Reader, you should read my other Story, Renesmee's Saga: Shooting Star as it will explain some of the new characters! Happy Reading!_**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Violent Flowers Bloom**

* * *

_ When a man's heart is full of deceit it burns up, dies, and a dark shadow falls over his soul .From the ashes of a once great man has risen a curse, a wrong that must be look to the skies for a vindicator, someone to strike fear into the black heart of the same man who created battle between good and evil has an army of shadows comes the Dark Warrior, the purveyor of good, with a voice of silence, and a mission of justice._

_-Sting_

* * *

10th February 2012

**Madison Cullen**

Today was my fourth birthday, I was finally an adult, finally able to make my own decisions and choose what I wanted in life.  
Firstly, I had to tell my parents that I expected to be treated differently now. My party was in a few minutes, I took one final look at my short hair, it was perfect. I remember the day Henrik had ripped half my hair off. When I got home, I shaved it all off... from then on I had always had it short for as long as I could remember.

I looked at my black dress in the mirror and sighed, Alice always dressed me. Not anymore. I looked at the ridiculously high heels and opted to change them, just in time for the party.

The loud roaring of people from my school to celebrate my '16th' birthday caused me to have a head ache, and the vampires and wolves didn't help. Time to put on the human facade and act like I loved parties, of course I didn't love them, and I hated been centre of attention in big crowds, but with nearly all my year there waiting for me, it was a little hard to get out of it now!

I sighed walking down the stairs, the dim lights gave a beautiful glow to my skin, and I knew in every male's eyes, I would be one of the most beautiful creatures they had ever seen. The female's would envy me.

I walked with my head high, acting as if I didn't care about the lustful looks and envious stares I seemed to be getting. I acted like I liked the stares, truth was I did, it made me feel special and unique, but I hated been a vampire. Especially a witch blood vampire. It made me a freak amoung freaks.

I liked the stares from the boys, yet I had never had a boyfriend or my first kiss, Renesmee had an assortment of boyfriends but seemed never to kiss them. I knew who she really wanted. Smiling at the thought I true love, I only hoped one day I would find it, in which ever form it may lie.

"You look beautiful, Maddie!" Renesmee yelled at me over the loud music. I smiled awkwardly and nodded.

"Hey, Maddie!" Mary ran up to me, she had grown so fast after the first two years of her life, she had quickly caught up to us all now, she looked almost 14. She was my best friend.

"Hey, Mare" I smiled half heartily.

"Come on! It's your party! Act happy!" She grinned enthusiastically and I couldn't help but been influenced by her. That was the main difference between me and most of my siblings and cousins. Where as they were all Charismatic, I was Enigmatic. I was mysterious yet I drew people. Figures that now I had to act like the most Charismatic out of us all.

"I'm trying!" I laughed with her, her laugh sparkled, her black curls bouncing as she jumped up and down.

The song '2012' came on by Nicki Minaj and Jay Sean. I quite liked this song, I danced with the rest of people, swaying my hips to the beat of the music.

Disco lights came on in the dim room and as night drew the patio lit up and people started to flock outside as well as inside. I walked between them, getting a range of 'Happy Birthdays' from people as I walked past them.

My dad stood at the end of the patio, dancing to slow music with my mother. "When are we opening presents? " I asked. That was always my favorite part of parties, getting pressents of my family because they were always thoughtful, sentimental gifts. I didn't ask for gifts of others, in fact I specifically asked against the idea.

"When everybody leaves, we want that to be a family affair!" My Mom yelled over the music.

I smiled for the first time, genuinely, I would prefer that. Aunt Alice would be fuming. I didn't really care.

I turned around, another chourus of 'Cool party, Maddie!' and 'Happy Birthday!' came from a various number of people. I tried to find Leo, he was undoubtedly flirting with some innocent girl. He was a lovable rogue... I smiled. Leo was just funny. He was also the one who was most like me besides from my brother.

"... And then I just kissed her!" Leo was bragging to his friends about yet another girl he had kissed. I frowned.

"Heeeyyyy hot stuff, you wanna join out little gang?" His friend Simon asked with a cheeky wink.

"Um, no." I said sarcastically.

"Simon, don't hit on my sister, it's weird. What's up Mads?" Leo asked me, flipping his blonde hair out of his eyes so he could see me better.

"I'm bored. But seen as you have company..." I gestured to his friends.

"Hey, I can always make time for my sister." He smiled genuinely, we had all been brought up to be brothers and sisters, not really cousins. I smiled at him.

"Well come with me then... I'm bored and I wanna dance with somebody!" I laughed.

He grinned, and followed me to the dance floor. People were dancing in the centre, and just as I was about to dance with Leo, one of the wolves tapped my arm. I turned to see Embry stood there smiling at me. "Wanna dance?" He asked.

"Go ahead, I'll ask Mary!" Leo said enthusiastically, he knew about my small but obvious crush on Embry when I was physically 12 years old. Now he was just a good friend, and I didn't fancy him what so ever.

"Yeh, sure." I smiled at Embry and took his red hot hands as he lead me onto the dance floor.

Leo and Mary had joined hands and were dancing beautifully together, Mary smiled at me as she passed me. I chuckled at her expression which was all dreamy and lovey. She loved dancing. She loved dancing with Leo. That was another small but obvious crush we had in the Cullen family, the only one who was oblivious was Leo himself!

Me and Embry danced around, and as we finished, he kissed my hand like a gentleman and then walked away.

I smiled, looking after him, smiling like a nugget to myself as I wondered over to Charlotte. She was dancing with Seth, no surprise there. And Renesmee with Jacob. Another no so surprise.

Renesmee was too beautiful for words tonight, her long hair hung to her hips and with every twirl or sway of her hips, danced like flames.

Charlotte white hair moved with her too, but that was more like a shimmering waterfall. She looked about 15 now, Renesmee looked about 15 1/2.7

I was smaller than Renesmee though, she was 5'1, I was 5'0. She said it was the curse of being the youngest. I would always tell her been short was not a curse. I smiled as I played the childish conversation through my head.

Though my childhood had been far from perfect, it had been mine, and I would not have changed it for the world.

Life as I knew it was wonderful, but not enough.

Small town life, it wasn't enough for me.

I wanted the world, and now with the world at my fingertips, I felt I was finally able to take the plunge and stand up to my parents.


	2. Virtue Stolen

_**This chapter isn't filled with action, it's just about getting to know Leo who was never introduced as he was born in gap between these stories! :)**_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Stolen Virtue **

* * *

_Our deepest fear is not that we are inadequate. Our deepest fear is that we are powerful beyond measure. It is our Light, not our Darkness, that most frightens us._

_-Marianne Williamson_

* * *

12th February 2012

**Leonardo Cullen**

"Mom, I'm going on a date soon. Could you not have found some other time to take photos of me and Charlotte?" I sighed. My Mom was firm, and there was no point in fighting what she had to say, not even for a second.

"Leo, be quiet and smile!" She said, a warning to me.

I sighed again and put on the best fake smile I could for the camera.

"Try a little _less _teeth." She laughed. I frowned at her. "Not that much less teeth!" She cracked up again. It was hard to believe before she had me and adopted Charlotte she was suppose to be a sad woman who hated life. I looked at her now and couldn't help but be irritated at how happy she was. I was going to be late for my date!

"Done." My mom said, turning to look at the pictures.

Charlotte stepped into my path. "Are you seriously going on a date like that?" She frowned heavily.

"Yes..." I said waiting to hear what she was getting at.

"You look like a Swaggot." She laughed, sure I had a cap on, hoodie and jeans half was down my back side, but that was called fashion. Charlotte just liked any excuse to pick on my because I looked older than her now.

"I do not." I laughed.

"You do and you know it!" She giggled and I sped her to a wall and began to tickle her. She laughed, a high pitched sequel "Stop!" She laughed breathlessly as I carried on tickling her.

When I decided to stop, she laughed for a few more seconds and smiled sweetly, "Good luck finding your soul mate bro."

"I'm not trying to find my soul mate you idiot, it's all about the shagging!" I said, making Charlotte frown.

"We both know you're a virgin, the most you've ever done with a girl is make out!" She laughed once more.

"Yeh, well at least I've kissed _somebody." _I grinned as she rolled her eyes at me. "We all know you're holding out for Seth!" I teased her.

"No I'm not!" She blushed a shade of tomato red.

"Don't lie to me _little sister._" I poked her in the stomach.

_"Hey!_ I'm the eldest!" She yelled, playfully.

"You are small though." I said standing tall beside her. "And we all know you have a thing for Seth!"

"That's called an imprint, Dummie." She said, regaining some not red shading to her face, she was still smiling though.

"Sure, that's _part _of it." I said smugly, "Shit! I gotta go! I'm gonna be so late!" I said, waving to Charlotte.

"By bro!" She yelled as I ran out the door.

* * *

I got to the date just on time thank god. The girl who stood there was my usual type, tall, blonde and too perfect. I smiled, these were usually the easy ones!

The girl wore over the top make up, a smile touched her lips when she saw me, "Hey Leo!" she called.

"Where you wanna go, babe?" I asked her. She tapped her chin for a second then grinned.

"How about that new restraunt everybody's talking about? What's it called... _The Milestone? " __  
_

_"_Only the best for my girl." I said, flirting just slightly. She fluttered her eyelashes and we began walking down the street. She was going to be easily won over.

"So you're adopted then?" She asked me, trying to keep the conversation up.

"Yeh, I guess." I said.

"You're sister's are sure pretty... "

"Look, one thing you should know about me. I will never go out with one of my sisters. I'm not like the last generation of the Cullen's " I said, even the thought of going out with my sister made me feel sick. But she meant my cousins. Really, would I go out with one of them? Well... _one of them I might. _I pushed the thought away as quick as it came. The thought was ludicrous.

"Good, because I think me and you have a real thing going on here." She smiled kindly.

"Yeh..." I muttered.

"I was fostered when I was younger you know until my mom got better." She said, the moment had somehow gotten awkward.

"Ok..." I frowned.

"Shall we just skip dinner and make out?" She asked with a little sarcasm in her voice.

"Why don't we just fuck?" I asked with more sarcasm.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Don't be a dick Leo."

"Why?"

"Because a girl might just take you up on you're offer..." She smiled seductively.

"That's a nice thought..." I stroked her cheek bone. Was I strong enough? Of course I was.

I quickly pushed her into a wall, she responded by kissing my lips, her hands tangled in my hair. I did the same to her. She was a good kisser, and in one swift movement, I pulled back. "Are you umm..."

"Yes, I'm on the pill. Now shut up and kiss me." she said, her voice gruff.

I kissed her again, and as we made our way down an ally, my body began to sucome to her touch, I could feel my muscles readying themselves as I kissed her harder. She cried my name as my lips met her neck. I pulled off her shirt as she pulled off mine, my trousers and her mini skirt pulled down to expose our penis and vigina in all its glory.

She layed down, ready for me to enter and with one thrust...

* * *

Later on as I reflected on my actions, I realized I had lost my virginity to the biggest slag in my year, and I loved it.

I realised then I would be doing more of that type of thing, and nobody, not even the girl I truly wanted but couldn't have would get in the way of that.


	3. Life Lessons

_**As I have two characters with the name 'Edward Cullen,' Eddie's Full name will be referred to as Edward Cullen II.**_

_**Also, at my blog you can now see future extracts from future chapters! On the Extracts page! :)**_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Life Lessons **

* * *

_In Sleep we lie all naked and alone, in Sleep we are united at the heart of night and darkness, and we are strange and beautiful asleep; for we are dying the darkness and we know no death._

_-Thomas Wolfe_

* * *

13th February 2012

**Edward Cullen II**

In the morning I woke to see Nessie and Tara in the kitchen fixing breakfast. Tara slept over that night, and I swear each day she got more beautiful, her eyes more blue and her skin more pale.

Over the years we had lived together, more or less, I had fallen in love with her. Now I was 5, I had been fully grown for over a year, but Tara was not yet fully grown, though she was the oldest of us all, she had not been fist to reach maturity because of her human blood. Sometimes I hated the fact she had human blood, other times I liked it.

I didn't like it for the simple fact it drew me, and why I liked it was because I could express my immunity to the smell of human blood.

The third reason I liked Tara's blood was the fact it was Tara's, and I loved her. She didn't know of course, nobody did i didn't think. I hoped nobody knew.

Madison might because she knew everything, not because she could use any power she wished, just because she knew people too well, she studied people and knew them almost straight away. Dad would probably know too as he could read my mind. I looked at my dad who was also in the kitchen with my mom, he looked out of the cornor of his eye at me and smiled.

I scowled at him and walked over to Tara and Nessie.

"What you girls doing?" I asked, acting intrested.

"We're making breakfast dumb ass " Nessie said to me, tapping my hand with a spoon as I reached to grab the blow and look at the pancake mixture. "This is only for hybrids and Witch blood people who still eat food!" Nessie scolded.

"I sometimes do eat food, it's just not very nice most of it." I said frowning.

"Well I think it's nice, especially chocolate." Tara smiled at me, joining the conversation, as she looked at me, her hair covered one of her eyes. I wanted to move the hair, but I knew I would get constant teasing from Nessie if I did.

"Jesus, Eddie, we all know you have a thing for Tara, just move the hair out of her eyes, it's plastered all over you're face that you want to." Nessie said, bluntly.

Tara turned away from me, blushing a deep violet and brushing the hair behind her ear. "Nessie, shut up. Me and Tara are friends." I said to Renesmee.

"What ever you say!" Ness replied.

Everybody knew how close me and Tara were, Renesmee often teased us both, but she didn't know I was really in love with her. I hoped.

"Madison, do you want some? Or are you good for today?" Tara asked Madison. Madison rarely drank blood and when she did, she miraculously had enough control to not kill the animal and heal it.

"Could I have two with chocolate spread please?" She asked Tara.

Tara nodded as she flipped the pancakes. She flipped one and it failed to fall right, landing in a messy heap in the pan. I sniggered which earned a scowled look from Tara as she positioned it in the pan using a fork.

"Could you stop flirting and get some plates Eddie?" Nessie called to me. I narrowed my eyes in her direction but did as she asked.

She was a young girl after all, I couldn't help been the (physically) older and (possibly) more mature one out of us.

Okay, so I wasn't really. I was at times, I guess, but I was really only five! Not that that was a good excuse...

I took the plates and spred three across the table, Renesmee brought the pancakes to the table, dishing out the specific servings everybody had asked for. Tara brought syrup and Chocolate spread to the table, and I watched as each of the girls sat down .

The creek of each chair as they were pulled out hurt my ears and made me cringe.

I watched as each of them ate all of their pancakes. Madison walked slowly up the stairs and Renesmee and Tara followed. We were all in school now.

Mary and Charlotte were freshmen, Renesmee, Tara, Leo and Madison were Sophomores and I was a Junior, much to Renemsee's displeasure. I looked the oldest, so it was only fair.

As the girls finished, I decided to go get dressed. I walked up the stairs, human pase, taking my time for no reason what so ever, and dragging my feet slightly.

When I got to my bedroom, I rooted through the closet to find a pale cream sweater, dark brown jeans and my black sneakers I pulled out a white tank top and put it on beneath the sweater. I then chose to lay on my bed, which I now did very little sleeping on and decided to read a book to pass the time before school.

The book I was reading was Vampire Diaries. I had borrowed them of Madison, she liked to read Vampire books a lot, she thought it was rather ironic about how wrong they were. So did I.

* * *

At lunch time in school, we all got together and sat at the same table, this wasn't unusual for us as most people knew we sat together by now. Mary would sometimes sit with her friends, and it wasn't rare for Madison to join them. Leo was mostly with his friends, but today we were all sat together, all with plates of food, which we all ate, or at least nibbled in mine and Leo's case.

I hated human food now, not only because I was a vampire but because it didn't satisfy the burning in my throat, I didn't know how Maddie could go weeks, even months at a time without blood. She said it was easy, but when my father looked into her head on a rare occasion, he saw how much pain she was in.

Maddie had amazing self controll, equalling, if not more so than my grandfather. I didn't know how, or why she never killed an animal, they were just animals.

I watched as Maddie picked at her salad, Nessie scoffed down a plate of chips and a ham burger while Lottie nibbled away at her breadroll and soup. Tara wasn't eating for some reason, just playing with her food, and Mary didn't seem interested in the empty plate from the food she had eaten.

"What you got fifth period?" I asked them all in general, wanting to make the silence less uncomfortable.

"Science, Biology!" Renesmee cherped.

"Physics..." Lottie smiled at me.

"Ive got English!" Mary grinned.

"Dunno, Maths I think." Leo muttered.

"Maths.." Maddie nodded to herself.

"Tara?" I asked as she continued to play with the food on her plate.

"What's wrong?" I asked her kindly.

"My parents, its five years today they died. My adopted parents I mean." Tara mumbled.

"I'm sorry." I said, forgetting that she actually had a family before ours was hard, she always seemed apart of the family, never seporate, but she was really.


	4. Bloody Mary

_**Hey Chrissy, Eddie is fully grown, Tara looks about 15/16. And seen as witches are only humans with enchanted powers, yes they do get periods, they are NOT immortal beings.**_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Bloody Mary**

* * *

_Somebody can be born of darkness, and spend their whole life defeating that darkness, it is those who are not born of darkness, that accept it willingly that need not be trusted._

_-The Tigeress_

* * *

14th February 2012

**Mary Cullen**

I had always been the youngest, or trear as the youngest because I was a baby for the longest, sometimes I wish I had grown as fast as the rest, but now I was catching up, I enjoyed life because I was now getting treat more and more life the others. Obviously I didn't get as much freedom, I was almost as breakable as a human, but I got to go out and join in things with them. Base ball was the best thing, and my mom had predicted a thunder storm for this night!

Of course I didn't play, I refereed, making sure everybody didn't cheat. Slow reflexes didn't equate to much in this family, but my brilliant eye sight and good senses did. At least everybody else could now join, and if I really did want to play, then they would be supportive.

The teams usually consited of the 'children', Eddie, Nessie, Maddie, Leo, Lottie and Tara and then the 'Adults', Edward, Bella, Mom, Dad, Rosalie, Emmett and Carlilse.

Esme usally refereed with me, I think she didn't like to admit she prefered watching her children have fun. If I joined in, I would be apart of the kids, and I can't remember onetime I actually scored, ever. Our team won sometimes, but rarely against the adults.

I looked out of my window as thunder rattled the sky. I ran to my closet and pulled on a grey tank top, black sweat pants and a baseball cap, I screwed up my short black curls and tucked them into the cap. I dug out my trainers from the hundred of high heels I owned and put them on my feet, not forgetting socks.

I took my pale cream hooded top with diamantes on it and slung it over my sholder, preparing for the base ball match. Tonight I would play. I wanted to play.

I just wish I could be of use. I wanted to be a vampire like my family, or at least to have some vampire in me. Then I could run at their speed go hunting with them, enjoy all the things a vampire is been about, all the things I could not do myself.

I walked out of the my room, closing the door carefully, and I decided to slide down the banister, and as I got off, I misjudged the distance and fell into my mothers arms.

She laughed and spoke, "What are you doing?" And then her face looked horrified, "Why are you dressed like your aunt Bella?! You look terribal!"

"The base ball?" I frowned.

"You're playing?" She smiled, stranglely, "Exellent." And she skipped away, everyone said my mom was weird, even her name, Alice was used as an explanation.

Later as we all gathered in the large clearing that they all commonly used for base ball, and had been for many years, I stood looking awkward with my bat. Maddie was practicing swinging hers, and I stood looking at her, waiting for the game to begin.

Everyone flocked to the field, going slower than normal, taking there possitions. I stood, qued up with my cousins/ siblings/ family /whatever, and waited for my turn to bat.

The game was a blur, literally, I could only just make out Uncle Edward running for the ball, and Uncle Emmett as punch him in his arm as he got the ball, a sort of praised punch if you will. Charlotte frowned and went to the 'bench,' a log, to sit and wait for fielding oppertunities.

Luckily we had fast runners on our team, Eddie, Nessie and Maddie had all gotten their fathers speed, of Renesmee was slowed down because of her human side, but it didn't stop her from putting up a good fight. Me on the other hand, I was a failiure at running fast. Damned human/ witch/ whatever genes I had!

Next up was Eddie, he stood facing my Mom as she threw the ball, the ball crashed with the sound of the thunder and echoed eeirly around the tall forest that surrounded us.

I watched as Edward and this time Aunt Rose ran for the ball, this time I heard the ball crash into a tree, the impact made a great hole in the trunk of the tree, but it gave Eddie a chance of a home run. He ran as fast as he could, and just as he was about to get to the last base, Uncle Edward began towards it. As Uncle Edward leaped for the base, I knew it was going to be too late, then everything froze in motion.

"Stop!" My mom yelled to everybody, the laughs and chanting subsided and Uncle Edward looked directly to me.

"Get to your father now. Their coming for her, the witches." uncle Edward explained.

"They can't." My father said, his gaze intense on Edward and my Mom. He grabbed my wrist and held tightly, only it probrably wasn't tight to him, as he was a vampire.

"Why are the witches coming for me?" I asked, my voice bearly above a whisper.

"She is our daughter! Nobody will take her!" My father, Jasper said angerily now.

"They will do as they please, she is one of them in their eyes and they want her back." My mom murmered, her eyes blank as she was in the future, in a vision.

"Nobody will take her. Nobody!" My dad held my wrist tight and then let go. "I'm hurting you." He said, then with a small smile, "Sorry, you know how much I love you Mary. I just don't want those witches to get you." He explained.

"It's okay dad!" I hugged him, wrapping my arms high around his sholders, I kissed his cheek, then I began to cry.

"Don't cry Mary, do you really think a few human's can take you away?" He asked me, stroking my hair.

"I know daddy, I'm sorry." I whispered, trying to stop the flow of tears.

"Baby, nobody will ever take you, even when you're old and gray, nobody, because you are our daughter, and you are worth more than my own life to me." My mom said to me.

"I don't want to be old and gray though." I said, more strongly now.

"What? But you're human, you will eventually grow old and..." Then my mom realised what she was saying, "You want to be a vampire."

"Yes, momma, I want to be a vampire. I want to live forever with this family, and then I don't have to go with the witches because I'll be one of you." I said, and then my mom collapsed to the ground, instantly.

Out of the shadows of the forest, without any of us knowing, a large group of witches, recognisable by the way they smelled to me, came dressed in deep purple robes that ended at their knees. Each was more beautiful than the next, and the most beautiful, yet the oldest, spoke first.

"Child of Alexandria, join me sister. Join me in the eternal song of the witches and never be alone again!" She called to me, her firery red hair blew out in wisps around her face, and in contrast, her pale green eyes were startling.

"But I'm not alone." I said, obviously.

"You are alone, though. You think these creatures keep you because they love you? Look deeper, you will find the true answer lies in your heart, they are monsters and feed on the blood of the living, you _will _join us." The woman said, her strong powerful voice carrying across the clearing.

"No, no I won't." I said distinctly, my voice sounding weak and inpassionate in response to hers.

At that, the screams of my family as they went down startled me, each dropped to their knees, fainted I suspected, all exept me.

"You bitch! You killed them!" I screamed as tears streamed down my face.

"No, sister, they are meerly asleep, when they awake, you will be home with us, where you belong." The red head spoke again, her voice now softer and more dangerous, "And if you don't come, they will all die a perminant death."

"But... but...!" I said, crying now, her dark words struck fear to my very core, and I knew she was not lying about this, I was possitive.

"You will come, and you will master your powers and you WILL fight with us on judgement day when the creatures will die and we will once again be victorious!" A series of cheers erupted from the other witches. _Judgement day? As in the bible?_

"I'll come." I whispered. "For my family." I walked to the witch, slowly and dragging my feet. She held out a purple robe, one identical to the what the others wore on their backs. I pulled my arms through it, amazed at the fit, and decided once and for all, I would get back to my family, and they would turn me into a vampire.


	5. Beginning Of A New Era

_**Hey Lydia! Leo is not Eddie, if you have read at the end of the last story, Shooting Star, Leo is a child that was born after the end of the story! :)**_

_**This Chapter is dedicated to Dkjkaden as a later Birthday pressent! X**_

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Beginning Of A New Era**

* * *

_"The best love is the kind that awakens the soul; that makes us reach for more, that plants the fire in our hearts and brings peace to our minds. That's what I hope to give you forever." _

– _The Notebook_

* * *

15th February 2012

**Charlotte Cullen**

I could not believe what was happening, what had happened. Mary had gone with the witches, her tracks showed no sign of struggle, suggesting she wanted to go. Aunt Alice refused to believe this, but why would she not want to go with them? To be with people like herself, people who truely understood her needs and what she wanted in life. In my mind it had made perfect sense, Madison disagreed, so did Renesmee and Tara, but the others, the guys agreed that the signs pointed to my theory.

Alice and Jasper were out hunting for their daughter while I Tara stayed at Renesmee's so Carlilse could get busy planning a trip to his witch friend to see if she knew anything, not that that was likely.

I guess I could be wrong, Mary had never seemed to want to leave, as far as everybody was concerened, she was happy with her life.

I guess now we would never know, unless Alice and Jasper could get her back.

One other thing I noticed was how quiet Leo was without Mary here, he was different, quieter, not as chatty, but not in the normal saddened way. He had been walking around with his sholders slumped and his head facing down, his once confident self seemed to disappear when Mary did, and that was when I realised he loved her, and not in the normal brother and sister way, or cousin and cousin way, which ever you wanted to put it, he loved her like a... well, a lover.

The search so far, after a day had been useless, Everybody seemed on eggshells around the houses and outside, as the witches had disarmed us all, even Bella.

They had one powerful witch, capable of horrible things, and what I wanted to know was, with a witch like that on their 'team', what did they want with Mary who had never even tried to cast a spell in her short life?!

Today was another school day, a friday, so at tonight I planned to go to my special grove, the one where my birth mothers body was burried, the one I went to when I felt I needed to pray or get answers. Answers such as this, where had Mary gone, why had Mary gone, and above all, what did the witches want of Mary.

I hated the fact that I could not do anything to help, I was 'too young,' 'too helpless' to be of any use in the 'investigation.'

It would be simpler if we were human, we could call the police, do a few press conferences and voila, Mary would be home, or dead.

At least we would know if she was okay or not.

Hopefully she was okay.

Hoping.

Hope was all we had left.

**Renesmee Cullen**

That night, as we got home from school, I slung my back pack over the coat rack, and ran streight upstairs as fast as I can. I wasn't hungry, infact, I felt in the mood for blood, which was strange, because it was only when I was younger I wanted blood more than food, as I had discovered the many veriaties of food, I had begun to like it more and more, and now all of the food I could think of seemed bland and unattractive, not giving me the slightest reason to want to eat it.

"Mom, can we go hunting, We'll all go, Eddie, Lottie, Tara, Leo... Maddie if she's in the mood for it." I frowned. Maddie and her stupid self controll.

"Yes, but be careful, I don't want you going too far."

"Okay Momma." I said, giving her a quick squeeze, before running out of the door to go meet the others.

I saw them all outside talking, I walked up to them, and then stopped as I saw Maddie with a sandwitch, that was obviously uneaten.

"You coming or not, Mads?" I asked Madison, she frowned heavily.

"Of course I am. I can stand this human crap when I'm sad." She turned and threw the sandwitch into a tree, hardly and then turned to look at me, the unrecognisable flash of anger in her eyes was something I had never seen before and it scared me.

I nodded and then we all set off in an east facing direction. I heard every animal, every single snuffle, every crunch of leaves, and I knew we were close to a large herd of dear. Madison back tracked, she hated to see us kill the animals, but we couldn't stop ourselves like her, so I let her. I sniffed and followed the scent.

As I got close to a young male, I leaped, gracefully like a gazell, I had once been told, if gazels hunted, I would be one of them. I pushed him down, and with no mess I bit into his throat, the gurgle of his last breath made me gag a little on the blood, but it was wet and soothed my throat.

I heard the others pounce on by one, and heard the last gurgles of life from their victums.

Hunting as a vampire was amazing.

**Madison Cullen**

I sniffed around for some large animal I could get my hands on and then take a little of its blood, not too much to kill it, and then I would heal the wound with my power. I sniffed and smelled something amazing, it must have been a human, only a human could smell that delicious... or a witch.

I sniffed again and managed to smell the slightly musky oder of witch, then more distinctly I smelled Mary.

They had passed this way less than 24 hours ago, I could smell them. I sniffed again.

If they had passed this way, I would find them, I would find Mary and bring her back, she was my best friend, the person who knew me the most and the person who had always beeen there for me when I needed her most, now she needed me.

I began to run at my incredible speed, purposely not touching any trees and trying not to touch the soil too much, I needed to follow this scent, this scent that was going South.

South towards what though?

I ran, steadily, for what must have been many hours, and by the time it had gotten dark, I knew my family would be worrying. I decided to go to the next city I saw, or the next house I could spot and go call them. I sniffed again and caught the witches trail, it lead into a large cave, obviously one used for sleeping as their scents were more high here, and the cinders and ash that lay in the centre of a ring of rocks was a tell tail sign of camping.

I had seen bare grizzlies and Extreem survival... I knew what camp sites looked like, even temporary ones!

Mary had been her too, I could smell her, she seemed to be in the very cornor of the cave, I lurched out of the cave again, carrying on into the night to find a house, then get back on Marys trail.

Later that night as I approched a small cottage that had the smell of the witches all over the porch, I knew that it must have been a witch who lived here. A witch who was going to be one of them.

I knocked at the door, trying to put on my human facade, the one that usually seemed to work so well.

The witch opened the door, took one look at me and smiled, it was Lillith, the woman who's blood I was born of. I smiled and almost jumped into her arms.

"How did you know where I lived child? I never told you." She half laughed, half sounded curious.

I told her the whole story, of Mary, the witches, the kidnap and how I had followed their trail here and was going to save Mary.

"You can't!" Said Lillith, I didn't understand.

"Why?" I asked, maddened at yet another adult who thought I was useless.

"They are dangerous creatures, they are witches of the dark magic and old religion, Heticate bless you child! You cannot go after those witches, you're cousin has gone, there is no saving somebody from darkness, not once they have crossed over..." Lillith said, drawing a pentagram in the air between us as she said 'Heticate bless you.'

I cringed as she did this, I had no religion, if god was real, then he would not have made creatures like myself walk the earth, he would not let darkness exist.

"I must do it, I don't have a choice. Please tell me where they have gone." I whispered, in dier need.

Lillith sighed and bent closer, "They, all the dark witches live in the south american rain forest, with the nomadic vampires and groups of creatures that should have never existed, unknowns in even our world of the mythical and legendary beings. Reports have come from there of creatures reprisenting mer people swimming in the rivers and fairies dancing around the tree tops, werewolves lurk and so do nomadic vampires, other creatures too, creatures of your very nightmares Madison. Still keen to go?" She asked.

"I have to. I have to save her Lillith." I said, as a tear escaped my eye.

"Ring your family, tell them you are okay." she passed me a phone.

"You can't tell them. Promise me you won't tell them." I whispered to her.

"I promise, Madison, you are a part of me and I am a part of you, never forget that." Lillith whispered back to me.

The phone rang and I put the device to my ear, and counted the small rings that followed until my father answered the phone...


	6. Revoked Redemption

_**Hey people, Just a reminded to follow me on twitter at TrueTigeress for updates and quotes of upcoming chapters, and also look on my blog! www. apirateslifeforme2012. blogspot. com**_

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Rovoked Redemption**

* * *

_"A great person once told me that if the world ended, I would be one of the few survivers, I would be one of the people that would save the world from it's destruction. When they asked this person why would I even want to be one of the last survivors, with nobody and nothing, all I replied was 'Hope. There is always hope.' And the great person who told me this was myself."_

_-The Tigeress_

* * *

**Isabella Cullen**

My daughter had ran away to save her cousin. My brave daughter. My brave, foolish, idiotic and nieve daughter.

Edward finished on the phone to Madison, his eyes burned a dangerous black, and I knew how he felt, I was a mixture of emotions, anger, sadness, worry... But none of that could save Madison.

When the others had gotten back earlier without Madison, they had presumed that she had either came back or gone somewhere private to do her special type of hunting. I thought they were right until it had gotten past the 8 hour mark for her no return. And it was then that I knew what she had done, what she must have found, a trail.

I didn't need Edward's mind reading or Alice's visions to see what my daughter was doing, what she was capable of doing.

She could protect herself if she learned to harness her power, if she could learn to channel that energy into something productive.

The problem with Madison was that she was too Selfless, too good hearted if that was possible. She had no sense of self preservation what so ever, like my self I had actually been told once by Jacob.

I sat in a tight ball of emotion, not knowing what to say to Edward, which was a first, this was our daughter, and as much as it hurt me to say this, I would rather Mary be kidnapped a hundred times over than my daughter risk her life for some ill mannered attempt at rescue that would never work.

Madison was a child, and nothing more, she was not old enough to be venturing out on her own, not yet, and definately not now in the middle of a family crises that involved the person she was trying to save!

My head was beginning to hurt, so I walked over to the window and stared out, trying to clear my mind, and just think.

**Leonardo Cullen**

I didn't like the fact that Madison had gone after Mary, she was my best friend, besides Mary that is. I loved her like a sister, and there was only one thing I could think to do, I had to follow her. Late that night when I was sure Mom and Pa were over at Uncle Edward's and Aunt Bella's house, I packed a bag pack.

I placed a sleeping back, two spare sets of clothes and some hard wearing trainers that were more comfortable than the black leather shoes I had on at the moment.

I made sure Charlotte was asleep, Walking down the hall to sneek into her room. The faint light from the door made her twist over in her sleep, mumble something I didn't quite catch and then she stilled. That was all the encouragement I needed and I was away and down the stairs in mere seconds. I pulled open the creeking door carefully, trying not to make too much noise, and as the cold air hit my face, I began to be filled with a great sense of dred.

I walked out, and was supprised to be met by my father, who was now not much taller than me, I mean, I was almost fully grown!

He looked down at me, his face stern and angry.

"Don't you think you're going anywhere, because if I have to place you both under house arrest I will. Where is Charlotte." My father demanded, been very much the opposite to what he usually was.

"She's in bed." I said, trying to sound like an adult too.

"And that is where you should be too, not stood out here, with that bag pack and ready to run away to help Mary and Madison, so I suggest you give me the bag here, and you go back upstairs, park your arse in your bed and get to sleep, before I drag you up there!" He yelled at me. I flinched at his tone, he was never this harsh, or protective.

And then I made my decision, "No. I am old enought to do what I want, now move out of my way." I squared up to my ather, I was only a few inches smaller and didn't lack in the muscles department wither, we would be evenly matched, I knew this for a certianty, and I knew for another certianty, if I had to stand here any longer with my father and prance about, Mary would be dead, and Madison would soon follow.

I turned my back on my father, readying to go out into the wide world myself, and then he grabbed my neck and slammed me against the wall of our house.

"You're not going anywhere!" He spat in my face, I pushed against his chest, hard, sending him flying into a tree that toppled over and landed, still semi upright, supported by another tree.

His yell of anger was all I heard before a frenzy of blonde hair landed between us before we both clashed into one another.

"Don't you see what's happening to us?! This is what the witches want! They want us to pick ourselves offf one by one! Emmett, stop been a child, and Leo, stop been an idiot, you can't follow Madison and Mary, the rains have been and gone, there will be no scent trails to follow!" My mom sounded so shrill and exausted, I let my sholders slump and I surrendered.

"You know dad, you don't have to be such a dick." Then I turned into the house, and slammed the door heavily behind myself before walking up the stairs, to a now awake Charlotte, who was sat at the top of the stairs, waiting to give me a hug, and for the first time in my life, I cried in my sisters arms and let the tears wash away my pain and anguish.

**Mary Cullen**

We arrived at a clearing, filled with dark tents and women with elaborately decorated cloaks, in dark blues, reds, purples and golds.

I couldn't help but notice that every one was beautiful, and that right away I did not fit in with these mystifying beautiful people. The auras of power each woman possessed seemed more promenant to me now than outside the clearing, weather this was because of my own personal lack of attention or-

DARKNESS.

I awoke, I awoke with no name, only a purpose, only a reason.

The reason that my family had abbandoned me, my purpose was to kill.

I had no name, no memory of where I came from, just a feeling, a thought and the darkness attached to my soul.

I was Darkness in the flesh.

I was Darkness.

**Madison Cullen**

THe rains had washed away the smell of everybody, the sense of what I was doing had finally hit me, and I knew what I was doing was stupid. I didn't even know if she was still alive. The large, dark, seemingly endless tropical rainforest of the Southern American plains seemed dark and desolate, yet full of life and so beautiful.

Vague feelings kept me alert, I knew I was close to people, possibly Vampires, who would maybe take me in, let me spend a night at their camp... but vampires didn't make camp, not normal ones, only ones like me.

Was that the feeling I was getting? The feeling that there was somebody like me out here in these tropical forests? Somebody like me, that would be amazing, somebody like me, who was not family, some body who understood-

Best not to think about that now. Stay focused.

I trailed through the lush green undergrowth that tickled my bare feet like feathers, soft against my hard skin.

I kept on walking until I came to a strange scent, one I had never smelled before, a sort of musky animalistic human smell.

It smelled amazing in a totally none food way, strange I could think that as my throat was burning bad, real bad like somebody had shoved a hot poker down a humans throat, but intensified by about ten.

The pain dulled at this scent, and I had no idea why, maybe it was the curiousity, the mystery of the situation.

What ever it was, I had to find it and I knew how, follow the trail the thing had left.

I sniffed the air, letting my feet guide me, letting my body do something I rarely let it do, I let instinct take over. I moved like a predator stalking its prey, silent and deadly as a tiger.

What I arrived at shocked me. Cottage after wooden cottage caught my eye, a large fire in the scenter burned away, and I could now smell the mixture of the strage scent with the familiar smell's of witches and vampires. This was intruiging, and scary.

I took a brief step foward, not expecting anybody to see me, and yet, as I stepped foward,. the most beautiful man I had ever seen blocked my path.

His hair was long and dark to his midback, slightly waving in the middle, tied half up out of his face. His golden sun tanned skin shone with an unearthy glow. His chest was bare, and his large muscular arms were tensed showing vains benieth the skin.

He had leather pants on, that were tight around his muscular thighs, and like me, he wore no shoes. He was a tall man, overly tall at around 7'1, yet he was well proportioned.

I could never describe his face though, not if I lived to see the end of the earth, not if I lived for the rest of eternity would I be able to describe every delicate line on his face, every strech of skin that made up his face. He had sharp features, yet his eyes were large and rounded at the cornors, the most beautiful shade of brown, with flickets of green and amber and even blue around the iris caught my attention, and for a moment I was scared as his lips formed the words, "Who are you."

I cringed for a second, he sounded curious, but his voice was flat and voice of any emotion, same as his face, even through his beauty that made him comparable to Adonis, he showed no emotion.

I watched as his eyes moved down my body, and back to look in my eyes.

"What are you." He said.

"I'm a vampire." I managed to choak out, his eyes narrowed.

"Vampires have red eyes... gold eyes.. but not... your eyes." He said again, "unless..."

"Unless..." I said after him.

"You were born of the witch blood." He said.

"I am a witch blood child." I frowned slightly.

"Then join us sister, join me in our circle. I am Benjamin."


	7. Forged Memories, Forgotten Dreams

_**Sorry about all the Authors notes at the top of stories... It might be annoying :P **__**My Benjamin is NOT the one out of the twilight Saga, he just has the same name ;)**__**You will learn more about him shortly... prepare for some supprises!**_

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Forged Memories, Forgotten Dreams**

* * *

_It is easy to hate and it is difficult to love. This is how the whole scheme of things works. All good things are difficult to achieve; and bad things are very easy to get._

-Confucious

* * *

16th February 2012

**Mary Cullen**

I had awoken with no memory, only a vague sense that I was alive, and that I had been alive for sometime, and that I had been betrayed by my family.

I didn't know who this family was or even how they had come to be in my life, but the dim pictures I could get were of creatures, blood drinkers, evil and undeniably the bain of this new world I seemed to have entered. Never before had I felt this, this power I was only just beginning to harness, this awesome power that I had only just scraped the surface of.

One of the witches turned to me, I had no memory of how I had come to be here, only the knowing that they had rescued me from something, and that they were teaching me the most powerful form of magic, not true witch magic as it could be used for good or evil.

I had no idea what side these witches were on.

At first they had seemed good, and now... they seemed bad. They kept refering to me as a weapon, as something that could turn the war in their favour, but I didn't know of any war.

I had no name, to them I was just a means for their survival, I knew that, but they had saved me, so I owed them my life.

I was darkness in flesh...

**Madison Cullen**

As I awoke the next day in the village I had found the night before, I realised that I had almost forgotten about Mary, I had almost forgotten that I needed to save her. I looked around the tent for a door, and was supprised to find it wasn't a tent, just a brick house with animal skin acting as wall paper, it was beautiful and soft beneith my touch, if not a little freaky that they used dead animals to line their homes. I moved one of the animal pelts and a wooden door layed behind it, I opened the door and walked out onto the hard mud floor of the village, people were walking around as if it was normal to have a tribe of witches, vampires and a strange odered creature that I could not quite put my finger on.

I watched as they interacted like normal people, speaking in a language that seemed to be their own. I blinked, shocked at how the people were, a vampire, with supprisingly golden eyes was talking to a witch, normally, as if they could have been best friends. Another strange smelling creature, with mud brown, small animalistic eyes talking to the man I recognised from last night, Benjamin.

Benjamin walked into the largest of the houses, one that was easily four times the size of the others, and more square in shape, with a stone roof rather than leaves and twigs, which I was supprised to notice. I guessed that this was his house, so I stroed over, no thought in my mind that I needed to be wary.

As I approched his door, a man, dressed much the same as the others, grabbed my throat and pinned me to the floor with one swift motion. He snarled and I coudln't help but be frightened by the man.

"What are you doing?" Benjamin's voice boomed over him. I cringed at the angry tone, and I was dropped so I could curl on the floor gasping for air I didn't really need.

"You said we need to be on alert, this... " He gestured to me before trailing off and then his eyes widened, "This is the witchblood girl you told the pack about? I'm sorry... I presumed she was one of us... you said she was a sister!" He sounded panicked, like he was about to get beaten.

"I said she was like me, not like you. She is a witch blood, the first I have seen before..." He closed his eyes, looking pained and then he opened them to look at me. "Since my family, so I suggest you treat her with some respect. Are we clear?" His voice was now low and dangerous, was he bipolar or something?

"Yes, Sir!" The man said, before running away. Benjamin didn't reach out to help me up, which was impolite, of course, so I decided to get myself up and look him in the eyes, before running to the cottage I had been placed in.

I heard the door open after I had closed it, and saw Benjamin stood in the large room looking down at me. "Now I need answers." Was all he said, as walked a few feet away from me.

"What answers?" _You dick. _I said in my mind, he seemed like one anyway.

"I want to know why you are here, what you want with the tribe, I invited you in last night because you looked exausted, now you have slept, what is your purpose here?" His voice was still low and dangerous, strangely enough, it just proved that he was more of an asshole.

"I'm looking for my cousin... she's a witch, actually, long complicated story." I said.

"I have time." His voice was now emotionless, bipolar freak, he was actually getting on my nerves.

"Well she doesn't so if you don't mind, I need to go." I walked past him, and within a second, he was infront of me, yelling in my face.

"Don't you dare turn your back on me!"

"I don't know who you think you are, but I don't know you, so if you would kindly let me leave, I need to go." I walked past him again, and he reached out to grab my shoulder, but pulled his hand back, as if not wanting to touch me.

"Don't go. Please. I've never met anybody like you before, not a vampire anyway." He now sounded sorry, and genuin... could a guy be anymore up and down?!

"I have to go. I have to go to find my cousin, the witches took her-" I said.

He cut me off before I could speak, "You wish to journey to the lands of the dark witches? _You? _A child! You wish to travel through the groves of the fairies, throught the forest of demons, the marshes of the mer folk and them to the _LAND OF THE DARK WITCHES?!" _I didn't know if he sounded patronising or serious or shocked, I decided all three summed up the words that just came out of his mouth.

"Yes, to save my family, yes." I nodded to myself, more for my sake than his.

"You are insane." He snarled.

"You're just a dick." I snarled back.

"I have my reasons!" He pushed me against a wall, been careful not to make contact with my skin.

"I don't know who the hell you are, or even what you are, but I suggest you let me go!" I yelled at him. He snarled and dropped me in a heep.

"I am Benjamin Racluse, a Child of the moon witch blood." His voice was dangerous, again, I was scared for my life.

"You're a werewolf... a real werewolf!" I blurted, not been able to hold the shock in.

"We are not as little in numbers as you think _Vampire, _So I suggest you watch your back."

"Look, all I want to do if find my cousin, and go, I don't need this, I don't need some guy telling me what to do, that what boyfriends are for! Not people who you have just met, who don't know one bit of you're history, thinking because you are young you can't do anything!" I hissed at him, pushing on his chest to make him move, and as my bare hands made contact with his bare chest, something happened.

A bolt of electricity seemed to pass through our skin, and as he jumped away, I felt it tingle it's way up my body, and I realised in that moment, I wanted to touch him more.

"Go then, you're friend will stand a better chance when the witches migrate, they move every few months, their summer camp is not far, a days journey perhaps, their winter camp is miles away and many obsicales will stand in your way. Wait two weeks, and your cousin will come to you. They wouldn't have taken her for no reason, she must be valuable." He spoke quieter now, and I knew some how that he was telling the truth.

If I went on this wild goose chase, I would die. If I waited, I could avoid the unknowns and bring Mary home safely, and that worked for me.

"And what if she dies, then what do I do? How do you know she is valuable?"

"The witches never move around, only to their different camp site, they wouldn't risk exposure for one witch unless she was powerful, very powerful." Benjamin's tone had lowered again, but not sounding dangerous this time, he sounded more... deadly calm.

I pulled my eyes away from his, unable to look into them anymore as they made my body tremble under his stare.

"Good." I whispered, "So they won't kill her then." I said, but not as a question, more of a statment.

"No, they will not kill her." He spoke quitely, "Yet."

**Taramina Cullen**

I watched as Eddie pased, his usual demenor had dropped, and he was one hundred percent over protective big brother who was worried about his younger sister, Renesmee had not been able to stand him anymore, and Leo and Charlotte were too upset about Mary and Madison to talk, this was tearing our family apart.

I walked over to Eddie, and touched his sholder, just lightly, but he stopped walking and turned to me, "What Tara?" His voice was cold and harsh, "What do you want that could be so important?"

I blinked once, trying to keep the tears in at his harsh words, "Nothing, I just wanted to help you." I said.

"Help me what Tara? You can't help! I can't do nothing! I'm under house arrest, and you're just sat here trying everything possible to annoy and agitate me!" He yelled in my face.

I felt the tears slip down my eyes, and I began to cry, "Well sorry for caring too much, Eddie! I just don't like to see you hurt, and because I'm the only one who decided to stay with you, the only one who wanted to help you get through this time, the only one who was trying to deal with your moods, I'm the one who gets lashed out at! Maybe I sould just leave!" I turned away, and tried to escape, but Eddie grabbed my wrist and pulled me close to his chest.

"I'm sorry, I know you care about them too. I know you hate to see me like this... I just feel so helpless! So _useless!" _He explained. I pulled out of his grip and wipped my eyes.

"I know Eddie, I know, but you don't have to lash out at me, you already did that to Renesmee and she left." I whispered to him.

"I know, you're the only one who cares enough to put up with me. Thank you for that Tara." He whispered, we were close now, and as he said the words, he brushed a strand of hair from my face. His head bent foward slightly, "Thank you." And then his lips were on mine.

I closed my eyes at the contact, his lips moulded around mine, slightly parted as mine parted too. The kiss was only brief, a brush of our lips, and then he pulled away looking guilty and saddened. I blinked once, before taking a step back, still holding Eddie's hand. I squeezed it, and he looked at me, half smiled and then took a step foward to kiss me again.

He pulled me into him, so I was enclosed by his body, my arms went around his neck, as his lips parted around mine, this kiss was longer, more passionate and definately the best kiss I had ever had, out of the two I had had off Eddie before. One the mere few seconds ago, and one when we were children, very young children.

I gripped his hair in my hands, and wanted this to stay this way forever, but I knew this could never really happen, we were family, and maybe I should have quit while I was ahead, but I couldn't.

I don't know how many minutes or seconds we were kissing, but as he pulled away again, I felt empty, I liked his body against mine, and I couldn't help but as the question, "Why did you do that?" I looked down as I said the words.

"Because when I'm with you, my whole world feels complete, and when I kissed you, it washed all the sadness and anger from my soul. You're a great force for good, and your compassion is a gift Tara, never lose it."

He sighed once and wrapped his arms around me, before pulling me into his chest and sitting down in a chair, just holding me.


	8. The Lone Wolf

_**Hey Fans! :) Just to let you know, I'm wanting suggestions On PoV's, Who are you wanting to hear from? Choices Are: **_

_**Bella, Edward, Charlotte, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Leonardo or Seth. Now Vote! :) Happy Reading!**_

_**Also, just to clarify, Edward II = Eddie, Charlotte= Lottie, Leonardo = Leo, Taramina= Tara, Madison= Maddie, Mary= Mare, and of course, Renesmee= Nessie.**_

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**The Lone Wolf**

* * *

_"There are three things in life that you should always keep with you, no matter what. No matter if you are starving, sad or dying, always keep these with you: Love, Light and Hope, because if you don't, you will be consumed by the things you don't want to be consumed by."_

_-The Tigeress_

* * *

**Jacob Black**

I could see how much this was killing Renesmee, she was the oldest besides Tara, yet it was her younger sister who had gone, her younger sister who she never wanted to let out of her sight.

I hated Madison for what she was doing to Renesmee, this was eating her from the inside out, I could tell. I was worried about Mary, of course, but this was Madison's own mess, she should have left it to the adults to sort out, not go galavanting off on some death mission that she knew would get herself hurt and possibly killed.

I walked over to Renesmee and smiled, she returned the smile with a semi-half smile that didn't reach her eyes or show her dimples.

"Renesmee, it's not your fault, don't be worried. You know Madison has always been mature for her age, I'm sure she will be fine." I said, trying to comfort her.

"Like Mom said, she was born middle aged and she gets older every year... or she acts like it." She half smiled genuinly now, and I patted her pack, soothingly.

"Thanks, Jake." Renesmee turned to me, it was hard for me now as she had began to get older, you have to remember that I am physically stuck at 16, or thats the age I stopped aging, and now Renesmee was looking around 14 or 15, it was hard for me not to realise how beautiful she was getting. Her long bronze hair, with her youthful round face and big brown eyes, the way her face lit up at the smallest things and she would show her perfect teeth and little dimples...

Yes, she was beautiful.

I smiled and kept patting her back, humming a Quilette melody I had heard at one of the council meetings that we had every so often with all of the wolves and their imprints.

I loved the way that Renesmee seemed to enjoy those, the way she stared mystically into the fire or would sit and listen attentively to my father as his voice deepened to tell the stories of our tribe.

That gave me an idea.

"Do you remember the story of the _Lone Wolf?" _I smiled, this was one of her favourite stories to listen to.

"Yes, about the wolf that was unlike you... he was a child of the moon, a real werewolf who helped the tribe kill one of the largest vampire threats your tribe has ever seen." She whispered, but her voice had gone excited. "Tell me, _Please Jakey?" _She used my child hood nickname when ever she wanted something, I laughed and began to tell her the story.

_"Once a wolf lived alone, he was a creature of the night, a child of the moon. He was tall, with eyes like chocolate and crushed saphires, when he moved, he made no noise exept the soft sound of his breathing.  
He came one night, when the vampires were over running the villiage, fourty vampires, too many for the small pack of 5 to defeat, but then the lone wolf came. _

_His golden skin rippled as he transformed under the blazing silver full moon, his hair a dark silver, the colour of the moon. _

_He came, killing every vampire in his path, destroying the threat, killing nearly all of the vampires single handedly until he was so drained of energy, that one vampire managed to get his throat and snap his neck, the vampire continued to torture the lone wolf, but by the time the tribe had killed the rest of the vampires, it was too late for this vampire to avenge his mate, the vampire was killed and the lone wolf rose victorious with the tribe._

_He was worshipped by the people as a great warrior, but after only one more moon, he left and was never heard from again._

_That is the story of the lone wolf." _

Renesmee stared at me wided eyed, her breathing slowed and she smiled. "I can't believe one wolf saved all of your tribe."

"I know, but I don't think the stories real really, a wolf can't stay solo, even a werewolf, its not possible." I said, she frowned and turned her head.

"I think it's real, just because he wasn't a shape shifter doesn't mean you have to say it must have been fake." Renesmee folded her arms and I knew this was her 'I'm ready for a fight' stance.

"Fine, Nessie, you win." I put my hand out and ruffled her hair, she scowled.

"I keep telling you not to do that! It messes up my hair Jake!" She cried.

I laughed at her mortified expression, as I rolled my eyes, she sighed.

"What's wrong now?" I asked her.

"Just the small matter that my sister is missing and my cousin was kidnapped." She grumped.

"Madison will find Mary, you know she will, she'll use her weird power to track her down." I said, it wasn't genius, Madison was powerful.

"I know, I just worry Jake. You wouldn't know about this cause you're the youngest, you don't know what it's like to have younger siblings, even if they do look older than you." She smiled slightly and then sighed again.

"I know Nessie, I know." I hugged her, and she sighed again and hugged me back.

**Benjamin Racluse**

It was the second day of Madison staying in my village, she had challenged me numerous times, contradicted what I said and out right made me appear a fool in those short two days. I promised myself she would not keep degrading me. This was my tribe, not hers. She had to listen to me.

That was the way things were, people did as I said, or they got hurt.

"Madison, you must stay away from the grove not far north of here, it is the grove of the fairies, and if you disturb them, they can get nasty." I said to her, warning her of the dangers.

"Fairies? Dangerous?" She looked at me, sceptical and went back to sketching something. I growled at her and she looked up at me, "Don't be a jerk, the 'Grrrr' may scare some, but I'm used to that shit of my uncles." She rolled her eyes.

"Show me some respect! I am master here!" I yelled at her.

"Hey, you're the one who's acting like a dick all the time! I tried been nice but you keep ordering me about! I don't do orders so well, so don't bother!" She yelled back at me. I narrowed my eyes, trying to keep my temper under control.

"You will do as I say." I growled at her.

"I won't do as you say. Maybe you should listen for a change and stop been a jerk to everybody. These people don't respect you out of love, they respect you out of fear. Does that feel good? To know that you terrify people? Well I wont be one of these little people you can bully, I'm not like anybody you have every met, so don't mess with me." She growled back, in the same tone as me.

That pissed me off, "People need to use fear to gain respect." I hissed.

"No, people can earn respect through love, loyalty and decency! You know what your problem is? Something in your past made you unable to trust people, so now, instead of letting people reach out to you, you build a wall around yourself and won't let anyone in. I see your silly facade, and I won't stand for this Scare bullshit you're trying to pull on me. It won't work, so just quit while you're ahead." I saw her lip twitch as her face grew into an angry mask.

"You don't know anything about me!" I screamed.

"Because you don't trust people enought to let them know anything about you!" She cried back at me, her face now open and honest.

"I-I..." I stuttered.

"I'm right. But you won't admit it." She snarled.

"Fine, you're right!" I yelled and then stomped out of the main courtyard area of the village.

Later Madison came to me, she knocked on my door, three times before I answered and she stood there with her head hung low.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier, I didn't know, I was just guessing. What I meant to say was that, I think you should start to accept that what happened in your life is over, has gone, and maybe you should move on and stop living in the past, because if you don't... the anger will consume you." She whispered, low and steady.

"The anger consumed me a long time ago, Madison." I whispered back, my voice void of emotion.

"But why? Why did you let it consume you?" She looked into my eyes, and for a moment, I saw the deep understanding and wisdom locked within them.

"I can't tell you, I've never told anybody." I said. "I'm sorry."

"Then maybe, someday, you will tell somebody, somebody you know you can trust, somebody who can be your friend and somebody who will like you for who you really are, not this facade you play to others." She turned away and I watched as she walked away, sholders slumped.

I shut the door and tried to calm the trembling in my soul at her words. Her words shook me to my very core, _she shook me to my core. _

I looked at the painting on the wall, the painting I had done of my lover, the lover I had many hundred of years ago who left me, we were together for one hundred and twenty six years, and all that time, she had been seeing another man behind my back, she had never loved me, only used me for the power of my blood.

Now I trusted nobody.

But what about Madison? Why would she want to use me for the power of my blood? She had the same blood.

She wouldn't want to use me for that. For my power? No, because she was more powerful than me, where as I could collect powers off people, she could manifest any power she desired.

There was no reason for her to be reaching out to me exept one: She wanted to be my friend.

She really wanted to see me, and not the person I had been pretending to be for so long, he was apart of me now.

The old me, was somebody who was inlove, I was free and carefree, confident and longing to do things beyond my wildest dreams, and I would have died for the one I loved.

Now I wasn't.

But Madison had changed that, she was making me feel those age old, long gone feelings for the first time in centuries, grief, sadness, remorse, happiness, kindness and above all... Hope.

Maybe she was the key to my undoing. Maybe she was something much, much more.

I couldn't deny the way she made me feel, the was the energy flowed between us in that brief moment of contact, all I needed to know now what what it meant,

what I was suppose to do about it.

Later that night, I watched out of my window as the tribe had a party, they lit a large fire, they were dancing and laughing, eating and drinking, playing games and talking.

The thing that supprised me most was that Madison wasn't out there.

I saw her, just over the fire, she was inside, looking out of her window too.

I had never joined in one of these parties, these celebrations that seemed so stupid to me.

I decided I wanted to join, I wanted to feel the joy of life again, I wanted to feel what it was like to have fun and to be care free.

I decided once and for all, I needed to put the past behind me.

I looked at the stove that was burning, and carefully, I took the painting off the wall, and kissed it,

"I always loved you, but now I have to let you go." I whispered to the painting of my ex lover.

I launched her onto the stove, the flames lighting the thin paper of the painting, melting the paint to make her face look disfigured until she was a pile of ash on a burned out stove. I picked up some of the ashes, rubbed them in my finger tips and let a few tears fall down my face.

I had loved her and she betrayed me.

I had loved her.

I dropped the ashes as I stood and walked out onto the courtyard, the others stared as I walked out, I walked over to Madison's cottage and walked in, it was my village after all.

"Are you coming?" She looked at me puzzled, and I slowly extended my hand, letting my body decide if I was ready to begin the slow stage of healing, which started with contact with others.

Madison looked at my hand once, and lifted hers, "Are you sure about this? I thought you didn't like touching people." She nodded to herself, a habbit I was starting to see she had.

"I want you to touch me." I whispered, loud enough for her to hear, low enough for it to be personal to myself and let my lips test the words.

She placed her cool hand in my cool hand, though our temperatures were different, I realised immediantly that we were maybe only a couple of degrees apart, I was slightly warmer.

I felt the energy begin to pass between our hands, and she gulped.

"What is it?" I asked, my voice still low.

"I've just never done thing before, never touched a person like this outside my family... it feels so strange... yet so right." She looked down, embarrassed.

"Then let's put our fears behind us and just enjoy tonight." I said to her.

"Yes, let us." I pulled her out the door, and watched as people's eyes widened at me and Madison, our hands joined and me at their party.

There was a first time for everything.


	9. Unfaithful Loyalties

_**Ohh, Chrissy, Benjamin and Madison are not in love, not yet anyway ;) I'm undecided about that! **_

_**Yes, Benjamin in the Lone Wolf, you will see his character develop and learn more about him.:') **_

_**Also, What are you're impressions of Benjamin? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**_

* * *

**Chapter Nine  
****Unfaithful Loyalties**

* * *

"_The reason it hurts so much to separate is because our souls are connected. Maybe they always have been and will be. Maybe we've lived a thousand lives before this one and in each of them we've found each other. And maybe each time, we've been forced apart for the same reasons. That means that this goodbye is both a goodbye for the past ten thousand years and a prelude to what will come."  
_― Nicholas Sparks, The Notebook

* * *

**Carlisle Cullen**

And I thought life was going to be easy once the voltouri had left us alone all those years ago, and now life was complicated again due to some witches.  
Nothing had come up and Esme was losing hope, it killed me to see her like she was, away from her family, worried, lonely, paranoid and scared for what had come of Mary and now Maddie. It killed her to be away from her family, and it killed me watching her go through this.

Sometimes life would be simpler if I had never made myself a family, but then, I wouldn't have anything without my family, and not for one second did I regret anything I had done in my life what so ever. Not one thing.

Over the past few weeks, looking for Mary had got tiresome, and quite frankly I was beginning to give up hope that we would ever find her, all we had gotten was that the 'dark witches' had taken her, and she would be lost to us forever, in a metaphorical sense that she would not be the same person she was before been kidnapped by them.

My witch friend I had known for many years, Amelie, had given us the information, but refused to escort us or tell us more, as she said they were dangerous people only the most foolish went after.

I had to be foolish to save my family- and if that's what it took, foolishness, and maybe a little hope, then I would do that.

**Edward Cullen II**

The days after I had kissed Tara had been weird, things had been different between us, I hadn't brought up the subject, and Tara seemed embarrassed to talk about it. And this was why I always told myself I would never make a move until she was fully grown, my bad.

Physically, Tara was about 15, I was about 18. That wasn't a major difference, but when you calculated that into the fact she was also older, that really made no difference. She was really more mature than me, in a round about way. Sometimes she could be too serious, but sometimes, when she let go, she was a real laugh.

I can't really remember when I fell in love with her, she had always seemed to be there, I remember her been older than me, but I had quickly caught up and outgrown her, I was now almost my fathers hight. Dad was 5'11, I was 5'10. Tara, bless her had only reached 5'4 so far, and she didn't look like she was going to grow much more, maybe an inch or two!

"Tara, please. Just talk to me," I asked her.

"What, Eddie, I don't have time for this." She mumbled.

"We need to talk."

"About what? You kissed me and then blanked me for days, I think enough has been said, don't you?" She growled. I cringed at her tone and stood streight again.

"Please Tara, I just got scared. You know how I feel about you, don't do this, I'm sorry." I sighed.

She looked at me, her kind blue eyes softening. "Eddie, you know I can't stay mad at you, just why?" She asked, her brow raising at her question.

"I always promised myself I would wait until you were old enough... fully grown, but then I realised that... that I can't wait any longer." I smiled, slightly.

"Oh, Eddie! Why didn't you just tell me!" She cried, her voice raising an octive.

"Because it's not easy telling the girl you love that you love her." I said, her eyes widened.

"You love me?" She whispered, brushing a strand of her hair out of her face.

"I love you, Tara. The question is, do you love me back?" I smiled, properly this time.

"I think you already know that Eddie." She said, rolling her eyes slightly.

"Still, it would be nice to hear it." I teased.

"I love you, Edd-" I sped her into the wall, cutting her words off with a kiss. She responded immediately by twisting her fingers in my hair, her pulse quickening. I heart her heart and I noted my self control. Her blood drew me, but not as much as it used to, I had gotten used to her wonderful sweet smell.

She broke the kiss and layed her hands on my chest, "Eddie, wait, maybe we should tell our parents first." She grinned.

"Maybe your parents already know..." My dad and mom appeared at the door, my mom, smiling through sad eyes, and my dad half smiling.

"Oh." Tara said, her cheeks going a dark shade of red.

"I love your blush," I said, stroking her cheek in front of my mom and dad.

"Hopefully you'll be seeing more of it." She smiled up at me lovingly.

My mom and dad turned and went back into the kitchen for no apparent reason. I stroked her cheek again before kissing her soft lips again.

I felt her hands wrap around my neck again, and I knew I wanted this forever.

**Madison Cullen**

Benjamin was a broken man, I now noticed that, he wasn't whole, he was like me really, self hatred and complete loathing of himself caused him to draw away from others as he thought he was not worth loving, so he did not deserve love. He also made me realise this about myself, I didn't want to be the person that hated myself, I just wanted to be human. But that was impossible.

As the sun arose, I walked out to the log Benjamin usually occupied at this time, it was his 'secret' place that was not so secret to me as I had followed him one morning.

"Hey, Benjamin." I smiled at him, he turned and a faint smile touched his lips.

"Hello, Madison." I loved the way he said my name, like I was an exotic Goddess, he pronounced it Mad_ee_son.

"What are you doing out here again?" I sat beside him, keeping at least a foot between us.

"This is my favourite time of day. Its the dawning of a new day, a time for second chances and starting a fresh." He said, turning slightly to me, he moved closer, placing his hand on top of mine, and then looking out on to the horizon and baling up his hand so mine stayed snug in side his.

I looked out at the Horizon with him, as we shared a small private moment together that I was sure wouldn't last, and as if my mind jinxed the setting, Benjamin jumped up suddenly, pulling me into his chest and ducking, standing in a defensive, protective stance.

Dark things moved in the treetops, I watched as I saw the shadows within shadows move around the tree tops.

"Demons. Forest Sprites. Spirits of the forest. You may know them as fairies, they are harmless to us if we leave them be. Deadly if we so much as get in their way." He said. I watched as the Fairies moved around, I caught sight of one, they were not like the fairies in story books. They were small, but people small, like about 5'2 small. Most of them were thin in the extreme with long hair past their wings... they had wings! Or as I looked at them, they seemed to use them to glide, not to fly.

All of them were beautiful and glowed from within, they didn't even glance at us.

And then I realised something, they were all female, not one male.

"Why are they all girls?" I asked, quietly.

"Another name is Sirens. They are heading for the coast, they lure in boats and have sex with the males, then when their children are born, they go again. This is their migration to the coast." Benjamin never relaxed his defensive position. I wasn't scared, I was mesmerised by the creatures.

"What is so bad about them? They look good, not evil." I whispered.

"They are the creation of Darkness himself, powerful, almost as powerful as witches. Thats what you need to be afraid of, they cannot best us in speed of strength, but in pure power, they can." Benjamin looked serious.

"They remind me of my sister." I whispered, it was the way they moved, not as fast nor as fluid as a vampire, but still graceful as they moved.

"They are not as strong as hybrids, but could possibly kill one if they had the technique right, just like hybrids can beat vampires in a fair fight." Benjamin whispered.

A fairy had stopped near the log , she stood, her hair down past the back of her knees, she was smaller than the others, about my hight of 5'0. Her pale blue eyes reminded me of Charlotte, but as she blinked they morphed to a dark blue-green. I shook my head slightly, as the girl carried on staring, all the others were oblivious to us, but this one stared. Then she said one word, "Madison."

"What?" I asked, creeped out.

"You need to save Mary, she is in grave danger! In the next moon fall they will be here, and they will complete her transition to darkness here and then." The girl turned and scampered up into the trees, clearing in an instant.

My heart filled with dread, and I realised Benjamin was still holding me against his bare chest, looking like death had just appeared to him.

"We need to go for your cousin. We can't let her go over to the dark god, that is too much to bare." He cried.

"How would you know?" I asked, shaking.

"I once almost crossed over to him, at the darkest time in my life, and believe me, she doesn't want to go anywhere near that. Ever."


	10. The Alpha's Decision

_**Just because dkjkaden wanted this, I have decided to do a full chapter in some of the packs PoV's! :)**_

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**The Alpha's Decision**

* * *

"_You've gotta dance like there's nobody watching,  
Love like you'll never be hurt,  
Sing like there's nobody listening,  
And live like it's heaven on earth." _

_-_William W. Purkey

* * *

**Jacob Black**

"I'm stepping down Jacob, it's time for me to grow old and Die with Emily, you will live forever, that is your choice, but my choice is to stop phasing." Sam said, his voice strong, serious and confident.

"I can't run a pack of wolves as large as yours!" I said, "And why do you want to die just yet? Emily still has _years _in her left."

"Because she is starting to look older than me, she may only be in her 20's, but those 20s will turn to 30s, and 40s... and I don't want that Jacob, I want to be with her as a man who will grow by her side and die just before or shortly after her." It sounded a good reason, really it did, but I guess when I now had convinced myself I wanted to live forever with Renesmee, weather as her friend or lover, I was just her friend at the moment, I guessed I just thought living forever was the only answer.

"So are you going to be the one's to tell them, or am I? Because I don't feel comfortable with this arrangement, neither will Leah, and she will always be my second in command." I said, Sam nodded, as he had Paul as his second in command now, not supprising as he was one of the best fighters.

"Now, I will tell them Jacob, I wouldn't put that burdon on you, tell Leah, Seth, Embry and Quil to meet the pack's in human form tonight, over near the lake." He nodded once and then jogged off into the distance.

He wanted me to be the leader of his pack as well as mine, his pack had 13 wolves not including himself. That was an amazing amount of wasted wolves as well as our small pack of 5, that made me the leader of 17 wolves who would all need to learn the pecking order of the pack again, and then there would be me, that made 18 wolves, 18 wolves strong.

We could kill any vampire, any _evil _vampire. I corrected myself, we didn't kill golden eyed vampires, it was a new pack law, even though most didn't agree, me and sam had set down the rules, the only ones comfortable with it were Seth (Of course), Embry, Quil and Jared. Leah was a little iffy, and Paul went mad, but I couldn't blame him, I would have thought the same a few years back.

I turned around and walked back to the place I called my house, the place I lived with my father, and (sigh) Rebecca as she constantly had Paul around trashing our place and eating all the food.

They were getting married in a few months, which wouldn't be so bad as Rebecca would probrably move out with him into their own house.

I looked at the small red bricked house, the paint was peeling, the windows were dusty, and yet it was the place I had called home most of my life. I took note of the small red and yellow flowers that were just beginning to bloom outside the windows and the old leather sofa that smelled faintly of tobacco and peppermint. I sat down, letting the smells of my childhood calm me down.

My dad wheeled in pittifully, looking at me sadly, "big responsiblity isn't it, son?" He asked.

"You knew." I took my head out of my hands and placed them on my knees.

"Yes, Sam came to speek to me about it, I said he would have to speak to you about it first, by the looks of things, the conversation went well?" He smiled dully.

I looked at my arms theatrically, "You're right! I don't have any scars!" I gaped at my arms, sarcastically then smiled at my dad, "It went fine dad, I was just shocked and a little annoyed at such short notice of his request.

"I understand, Jacob, but you have to think of it from his point of view, if Nessie was to grow old and you could give yourself a chance to grow old with her and have a life, would you?" He asked me, his voice kind and open.

"Of course I would." I said, actually understanding now, really, it was simple, we couldn't live without our imprints so if they died before us and we were still wolves, we would have to kill ourselves which is nearly impossible.

"I'm going over to the Cullen's, see ya later dad." I said, grabbing a teeshirt off the pile of laundry and tugging it on as I went to grab my leather jacket off the coat rack. I then headed into the shed, and took my moterbike, it was a new one, well... an old one, but it was a large black shiney harley, the kind you seen on TV what the 50 and 60s gangsters ride on.

I reved the engine and set off down the dusty path that lead me to the Cullens, the tree's flew by, not as fast as if I was running, but the thrill of been on a moter cycle was amazing, it was an extention of your body, yours to do as you will with.

I pulled outside the Cullen's , Renesmee stood outside, waiting for me, her curls bobbed as she skipped over to me.

"Oh you brought your Harley!" she cried.

"Yeh, it's cool right?" I asked as she traced her fingers over it lightly, admiring thwe paintwork.

"Can you take me for a ride?" She asked, excitedly.

"Ask your dad." I smiled at her, she frowned deeply and rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but dad says that moterbikes are death traps for humans." She frowned again.

"You're half human Renesmee, so you won't die if you fall off, and I doubt you would fall off anyway." I said, I wouldn't let her fall off.

I saw Renesmee stand there, concentrating for a second, and then Edward came walking out.

"Look after my daughter, Jacob, if anything happens to her, I will kill you, but she needs some fun in her life right now.

Renesmee grinned, and ran inside putting on a leather Jacket like mine, I raised my eye brows and she said to me "All bikers wear leather Jackets. I have to too!" She stood there, looking at me and said "Where do I sit?"

"You can sit infront or at the back, your choice, but either way, I'm driving." I grinned at her.

"I want to sit at the front." I slid back, moving so she could sit infront of me, she was so small I could easily reach around her to grasp the handlebars, and when I felt her warm hands under mine, I looked down at her. "I can still hold the handle bars, right?" She fluttered her eyelashes at me.

"Fine, but you don't move them, even a millimeter could send us off course." I said to her, she nodded again, her long hair tickling my neck as she moved her head.

I stared the moter bike, Nessie gasped slightly at the start as it shook, and then we were off. She watched wided eyed as the tree's rushed past us in blurs, I turned the bike towards the forest, off the path and onto some seriously big hills and bumps it was great to ride over, Renesmee leaned back into me, relaxing her hold on the bars, "This is amazing Jacob." She said quietly.

"I know." Then the first bump happened, with a little start, Renesmee's grip tightened again below my hands and she grinned as another procession of bumps and high hills followed, she wooped and laughed for the pure joy of it, and I couldn't help but be enthrawled in her happiness.

We got off the bike, and sat down on the soft cool grass, Nessie stroked his, plucked a few strands from the ground and sprinkled them lightly, repeating the same process again before looking at me.

"It's such a rush, Jake, I want to do it again sometime!" She grinned, and I laughed.

"We will on the way home!"

She nodded and then looked up at me, her eyes locked onto mine and stared for a few seconds before moving foward, I moved forward too, involentary, and Renesmee looked down rapidly, at the ground and then stood up.

"I think I want to run home." she said quickley.

"Wh-"

"I just do." she said quickley again and shot off into the clearing in the direction of home.

"Dammit!" I said to myself, punching a tree, making a large dint in it that was full of splintered wood. I got back on the Harley and turned it around in the direction of my home, it was almost time to meet the wolves.

**Seth Clearwater**

So we were all meeting at the lake, in our human forms, I mean, how lame is that? I know that Jake and Sam had some agenda that they were going to reveal to us, so I waited, not so patiently and watched as the other wolves argued brother like.

"Where is Sam?" Jacob asked, he had arrived on his motor bike, in a dark leather Jacket and white tank top.

"Dunno, thats what we're waiting for. I sware if he's a no show, I will personally rip his liver out." I frowned, now that I was older, I was different to the kid I was when I first turned, I was now 6'10, almost the same size as Jake, and as a wolf, I was maybe a few inches of his hight, but my fur made up for that.

I brushed my chin length hair out of my eyes and grinned at Jake, "Don't be starting anything Seth."

"'Kay, boss." I did a fake military selute and then gave Jacob my lopsided grin, he shook his head at me and muttered something under his breath I didn't hear.

Leah giggled, and I looked at her, "It's nothing Seth." She smiled at me, and then looked at the ground, looking like she wanted to contain her giggles.

"Sam's here." Jacob said, and Leah's almost laughter stopped.

"Jacob and I need to tell you something, something important, as of tomorrow, I will be stepping down from my possition as Alpha and Jacob will be there to pick up that role." Sam said. Jacob? Alpha?! TO ALL THESE WOLVES?!

No way. Nada. Zip.

Not Happening.

"The pack will be to large sam, most of us can bearly cope with the five of us! Let alone another 13 wolves!" I said, it was annoying enough with all those wolves, but 13 more? No way.

"We managed fine for years, if Jacob is unwilling to take the role, I will!" Paul said confidently, like the jerk he is.

"I am taking the pack, Seth, Paul." Jacob said, his voice strong, this was his alpha voice.

"But-" I said, Leah's glare cut me off.

"One thing that we will be getting streight though is that Leah is my second in command, no questions asked." Jacob said strongly again, pauls face reddening with rage.

"That's not fair!" He yelled.

"If you are apart of my pack, you follow my rules Paul." Jacob said.

Paul looked down and nodded briefly, I caught sight of his lips say something like 'Dickhead.'

Tomorrow though? That was too soon, way too soon. I had began to value the fact that less people knew my thoughts and feelings now, but now with 13 wolves joining our little pack, I guess that I really wouldn't be phasing much.

Just enough to keep my immortal for Lottie's sake.

I watched as all of the wolves dispanded, leaving only Me, Jake and Leah there.

"That was the news Jacob? That you're letting all them join the pack?!" Leah raged.

"Yes, if you don't like it, I could always give the possition of the Beta to Seth, or maybe even Paul." Jacob was teasing now.

Leah frowned, "No, I think I'll keep my possition thanks, Jacob."

Jacob nodded once, his face more serious, "Seth, the Cullen's asked me earlier if you would mind going to go see Charlotte later, I tried to get you on your phone and via the wolf telepathy but you've been blanking everything all day.

"Oh, yeh, sure Jake." I nodded, I hadn't been blanking anybody, I was just absorbed in something, something I couldn't tell anybody about, something secret._  
_


	11. Love Is A Place In The Heart

_**Hello Readers! So, I tallied up the scores for the vote on PM and Reviews and in this order was:  
**__**Tarward  
**__**Benison  
**__**Jenesmee- Selotte  
**__**Maranardo  
**__**Thanks for the Review! So here is is, The top two Ships and an extra bit! :)**_

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**Love Is A Place In The Heart**

* * *

"_I could not tell you if I loved you the first moment I saw you, or if it was the second or third or fourth. But I remember the first moment I looked at you walking toward me and realized that somehow the rest of the world seemed to vanish when I was with you." ]_

_-_Cassandra Clare

* * *

**Taramina Cullen**

I could not believe it, me and Eddie were officially together, like boyfriend and girlfriend. We were planning to take things steady and move at our own pase, but I realised I wanted more than that. I didn't just want the normal _human _boyfriend and girlfriend experience. I wanted to be with Eddie forever.

I don't know when I realised this or how long it had been since I felt this way, probrably from the first moment I realised Eddie was alot more mature for his age than most, and when he began to look older than me too.

He had told me that he had felt this way for as long as he could remember, his exact words were, "I don't know how long I have loved you or how long I will love you for, but all I see is you in my waking hour and I want that to be every day from now till the dawn of my last breath."

Eddie walked into the room, I was sat in Renesmee's room staring out of the large window that went out on to a balcony, it was night time, and dark, but the balcony was lit with solar lighting that gave a dim spectical of light on the stone balcony. The stone was grey and on the balcony layed a white table with four chairs and a large pale pink vase full of red tulips and white roses. The barrier of the balcony had been lit with several candles that made the place look romantic.

Eddie stopped behind me, pulling me into his chest and taking one of my hands. He kissed the top of my head slightly, "What have you been doing today?" He whispered into my ear.

"Nothing, just thinking really." I said, smiling a little at him.

"Why don't we go into my room?" He asked me, I nodded, as we began to walk to his room.

"What have you been thinking about?" He asked, making circles on my hand with his fingers.

"Just... well... us." I smiled romantically, I was a real love sick puppy.

"What about us?" His voice still the same nuteral tone, but a bit more questioning now.

"Just that I dont want this to end. That I feel more for you than I should... about the time when I first saw you and you were only a baby... about when we first kissed, when we first got together... all the memories, secrets, thoughts, feelings and stuff we have shared..." I smiled, "Just stuff like that really."

"Well while I was out hunting, I decided something... I want to be with you forever, and if you let me, then we will get married and hopefully have children, we could get our own house, travel... Anything you want, all you have to say is that you want to be with me forever, and I'm yours forever, Tara." Eddie whispered into my ear, I felt tears glide down my face, happiness seemed to consume my soul.

"Of course I want you forever. It's all I've ever wanted forever, Eddie." I turned to meet his endless gaze, his head bent to meet mine, and before his lips touched mine he whispered the words "Now, forever and always." Then he kissed me.

He pulled away and pulled me onto the bed with him, "Why don't you sleep with me tonight?" He asked.

I felt my eyes widen in shock, "um... I.. um.." I stuttered.

"Not in that way Tara." He face palmed himself. "I mean sleep in the same bed as me, not... that." He frowned heavily at my misinterperatation.

"Oh. Sure." I smiled, he layed down on the bed and I layed next to him. he pulled me close to his body, wrapping his arms around my waist and I snuggled into his chest, content for the first time in ages. It was amazing how safe the world felt in the arms of Eddie, how his voice could drowned out the entire world, how his touch could conflict any pain that resided in my body.

How his touch left tinglings and electricity on my skin.

How one brush of his fingers could send my body into over drive.

I loved him, and there was nothing I could do about it. He would be mine forever, or so I hoped. I wished that he could be, but somethings were not that simple, life got in the way of things, but not true love. If Eddie really was my soulmate as I hoped he was, then we would have the most beautiful kind of love in the entire world, that of the body, mind, soul and heart combined.

**Benjamin Racluse**

I was beginning to feel again, all those lost emotions I had fought to get rid of for years, the emotions that hurt too much, but also brought such joy into my life before had now seemed to come rushing back. Madison made me feel these, and she was making me feel something more.

Never had I felt the instant clicking of friendship I had with her, it was like she understood me on a different level to others, she could see into my soul, and that scared me almost as much as it thrilled me.

She was different to anybody I had ever met, with her dress sense, her intelligence, her beauty and most of all, her values in life.

She had a clear view of right and wrong and you could not sway her otherwise, but I liked that about her.

I also liked the way her touch made my skin feel like it was aflame, on fire. Not in the warm way, but inside like she had zapped me with some kind of bolt of lightening, and the way her touch seemed to linger hours after she had gone, and the way I wanted to touch her more.

I had never liked touching people, but she made me want to touch her, not in the sexual way, though I couldn't deny she was beautiful, but the way her touch was becoming like a drug to me, it drowned out all bad thoughts and fought away the dark feelings I had.

Maybe this was the beginning of something good, or not. Maybe I was getting in way over my head.

One thing I knew was I didn't deserve her friendship, I didn't deserves somebody as pure and good hearted, somebody so full of light in my life. The reason was that I would corrupt her. The darkness that had filled my life for so long could corrupt even the purest souls. You could never underestimate the allure of darkness.

I was walking on a fine line between light and dark, I knew the boundaries, I just didn't know how to get off the thin wire without falling onto the wrong side of the path.

I watched as Madison talked to a female witch, she had a small child with her. The witch left the small child with Madison, and the child, who I now identified as the young girl Kazia was talking to Madison.

Madison sat down, listening to the child ramble on about silly things, but that was Madison, she had extreem patients and such a kind and loving demenor that she drew people, she drew people because she was Enigmatic. Her kind words and sad eyes made up for much of this, but also the way she carried herself, it made people curious and mystified about her.

I was one of those people.

Kazia reached out and held Madison's hand, and then Madison stood, still holding the girls hand, the girl looked about three now, she would soon start growing fast.  
Then they started to walk over to me.

"This is Benjamin, say hello, Kazia." I glared at Madison and she Narrowed her eyes at me.

"Hello, Benjamin." she smiled a toothy smile at me, it was then that I felt my face pull up into a smile and I realised that I still liked children.

"Hello, Kazia." I chuckled.

"Momma said your grumpy. You laughed, that means your happy." Her toothey smile made me smile again, and I wasn't even mad about the comment.

"Well, I am usually grumpy, but Madison told me I can't be grumpy anymore." I told Kazia, Madison smiled at me.

"Madison is very nice, and pretty, arn't you Madison?!" She cherped to Madison.

"If you say so." Madison smiled sadly now.

"I say you are, don't you think so, Benjamin? That Madison is very pretty and very nice?" Kazia asked me.

"Yes, yes I do." I said before the I could stop the words.

"You think so?" Madison asked, she looked at me directly as I said that.

"Of course your nice, you're kind as well." I said, not mentioning the 'pretty' thing.

Madison beemed at that, and then Kazia's mom poped her head out of the door, "Kazia, bed time!"

"Bye Maddie!" She gave Madison a quick hug, and turned to me, and gave my leg a quick hug, "bye Benjamin!" And then she went away.

I was supprised that she had hugged me, I had always thought of myself as inapprochable, and now it seeme that people may actually like me.

"You like children." Madison said, a statement.

"Yes," I answered anyway.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She smiled, and stood there, figiting with her fingers.

"The subject never really came up." I smiled at her.

"I like it when you smile, you should do it more often." Her hand then shot up to her mouth as she realised what she had just said, her face went a little red and she looked down embarrassed.

I laughed, "You're right, everybody looks better when they smile." I then let my face draw into a more serious shape.

She looked up, and for a moment, all I seemed to see was her. She blinked and then said "Good night Benjamin." She turned and went to her cottage.

**Mary Cullen**

Everything was so bright, new, fresh. Before... well... I couldn't remember a before, but I had dim flashed of a small dark hair woman and green, so much beautiful green. But now I could only remember the memories I had since I had awoken.

The dark feelings that pressed on my soul were exhausting, and I liked it when I could stop practicing my powers and just feel normal for a second.

The migration was in a week, when me and the rest of the witches would go to their 'autumn grounds.'

All of the witches were bossy and inconsiderate, they treat me like I was an object more than a person, but I had nobody. I had never had nobody as far as I knew, and if you have nobody, what does your life really matter?

All love, light and hope had gone the moment the witches had rescued me. But had they rescued me?

They swore they had, and I couldn't not believe them could I? They were my potential saviours and I had no obligation to question them on the events of that time.

I sat in the small animal skin tent that served as my room, that was another thing I had dim flashes of, beautifully decorated rooms and laughter filling them... so much happiness and laughter. They had called it my imagination running wild, they had told me that nowhere in the world existed like that, not a place where people could be happy, happiness was not real, it was a foolish persons dream.

Darkness and Anger were what I had to live by now.

I still didn't have a name, I simply went by 'young witch' or 'young souceress.'

"Young witch, come here imediantely!" My mentor Aleshan said to me.

"What have I done?" I asked her.

"Have you been practicing the spell I asked of you?!" Her dark voice boomed and comanded that I tell the truth.

"No, no I haven't." I felt my voice squeek.

"That will be ten lashings for your disobedience girl!" She reached out and grabbed my hair, pushing me viciously to my knees.

Two other witches came to hold me down as I fought to get up. I heard a rustling and then my cloak was lifted off my back.

I heard the whip before I felt it, the terribal wooshing sound before the pain.

The whip sliced open my skin, I felt the warm liquid seep down my back as the lashings continued, taring skin from my bones, leaving tissue that would heal in messy lined scars. The burning of each whip continued as each new drawing of the whip ripped more flesh from my back.

I sobbed as the last one hit my body, the witches dropped me and laughed as I slumped to the floor. I curled in a ball and sobbed.

I was defensless, I didn't know what to do. She came then, again, Her fist made contact with a deafening, CRACK. Numbing pain shot through me, black dots spotted my vision. I stumbled back with the taste of blood in my mouth. Tears stung the corners of my eyes, but I blinked them away. I gathered every inch of my energy and asked:

"Please...just let me die. The pain is unbearable. My soul is shattered. Ive been beaten to submit... to you. Burned, cut, stretched within... inches of my life. My sanity is...dead. Why are you so inhuman? Why am I alive? Why? Have I wronged you? Am I an experiment? Or are you just sick? My blood and my sweat...are pooled on the cold ground, my life goes with each drop. I have nothing left... except very little life. But...I don't want it. I don't...not like this. No...no one should live this life. Please...just...let me die." I begged the witch.

"No! You will live and you will do as I command!"

Then my world went black and I tried to accept deaths call.


	12. Justified Murder

_**Look on my blog for pictures of what the characters look like NOW. **_

_**apirateslifeforme2012. blospot. com**_

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

**Justified Murder**

* * *

_Love is like a friendship caught on fire. In the beginning a flame, very pretty, often hot and fierce, but still only light and flickering. As love grows older, our hearts mature and our love becomes as coals, deep-burning and unquenchable._

_-_Bruce Lee

* * *

**Mary Cullen**

As she said those words, that I would have to do as she commanded, I felt something within me shift. I stood up fast, pushing her off ballence and Alishan stumbled back a few steps. I felt the anger within my soul and I let it consume me, my muscles ached but the quick rush of adreneline and the dark whispers were forcing me to act. I raised my hand and punched her in the face, a deathening crack bouncing off her face. My knuckles stung but blood dripped slowly down her face from her broken nose.

"You bitch!" She spat and then pushed me against a tree, I felt her hand squeezing the life out of me, I coughed and souted and she dropped me. "You will pay for this insolence! GET THE HOT POCKER." She demanded the other witches.

I layed their, unable to move as pain awashed me, I couldn't feel anything but the pain, dark spots on my vision seemed to make me fade in and out of consciousness, and then I felt it. The bright white heat of the pocker was pushed into my side, deep into my skin. I could here the sizzling of my skin and smell the burning of flesh as the torture continued. More heat peirced my skin, the same over and over.

I was unable to move, unable to speak, unable to cry. All I could do was feel the pain.

Then something else changed, I heard them begin to talk, "Use the metal pot. Cook her, we feast on her and consume her power. If she will not give it to use, we consume it!"

I cried as my battered body was dragged, by my hair into a warm room, I couldn't see anything, but I knew what was coming. I prayed to God that this would be quick, I had seen them 'consume' another witch about a week ago, another witch that would not be used, she was thrown into this large metal oven, a pyer was lighted beneith it. I watched as the girl had been cooked alive. I had heard her screams, smelled her burning flesh, heard her last gasp of breath as her body began to cook. Her agony, her pain, her terror... perminantly etched into my mind, and now I had the same fate.

I was thrown into the cold metal oven, I heard the crackling of the fire and then the warming began.

**Third Person**

The poor soul was thrown into the raging inferno. She screamed desperately for mercy, but the intense flames swallowed his voice and engulfed her body. She was in too much pain to think properly. The smoke from the fire entered into her mind, and the girl knew it was hopeless.

'A thousand knives stabbed repeatedly all over her body. The pain was blinding, so much that she couldn't think straight. She screamed helplessly as the bright flames engulfed her further, which brought her to her knees. All she could do then was wait for the horrible, sickening pain to burn itself out, though that thought seemed like an eternity away.

The smell of burning flesh filled her nostrils. Agonizing screams echoed throughout the small, cramped oven as she burned and the sizzling flesh oozed like sap from the trunk of a tree.

**Leonardo Cullen**

I had gotten away and followed the trail that lead me to the dark witches. It was simple really, a little guess work and the right sources, and I was there.  
I ran towards the place, quietly, and I was supprised to see a large campsite, that was beautifully sculpted to look like a small village. It looked perfect, the kind of place nopbody would mind being, but I knew of much more sinister things, stories of rituals and dark magic.

I ran to the village and was supprised also to see it was empty. The smell of familiar blood drew me, I smelled Mary, I sniffed the air and was drawn to a large ammount of blood that had seeped on the floor. It was Mary's blood. I was too late.

I sunk to the floor, my legs giving way beneith me and I began to sob, broken heartedly, until I smelled it.

The unmistakable smell of burning flesh, and a chanting sound not far away. I followed the chanting and the smell, to agonising screams and four witches watching a large metal shaped Elephant with fire under it. There was screaming coming from inside the oven, I had heard of this type of torture, and seen it once on a film.

I heard the scream again and realised something. Those screams of terror belonged to Mary.

"No!" I called out, defiantly, all the witches but one turned their heads, but I moved too fast for them to see me. I went to the closest witch and with a quick twist of her head, I broke her neck. It was that simple. I didn't feel regret, or anguish, and as I dropped her, the other witches stared on in shock and anger.

I had killed the witch who had first came for Mary, the powerful one who had knocked us all out.

The others watched, defenselesly as I turned my back and ripped open the over, been careful to avoid the flames, A girl I did not recognise layed inside.

Her melted skin was ugly, red and jagged cuts ran down her naked back, her face was covered in blood and sevral of her teeth were missing. Her dark matted hair was far from what I remembered as the bright viberant curls that bounced as Mary moved, yet it was undoubtbly, undenyably her.

I clutched her close to my chest, and ran with her until I was far enough away from the witches that they could not get us.

I ran past sevral rivers, streams and caves before finding the perfect place to stop. I took my back pack out and layed Mary's body on the ground besides the stream. A cave sat three meters of so behind us and trees covered the rest of the canopy.

Mary was unconcious, but still breathing. I had to assess her wounds, I felt tears sting my eyes as I looked at her once beautiful body, she was scared and broken. I felt no broken bones, just flesh wounds and bad burns.

I had to cut the clothes off of her, they were stuck too securely to her with the dried blood. I took sevral dressings and bandages out, as well as antiseptic spray and various creams I had stolen off my grandfather. She lay on my lap with nothing but her underware on, and now I could see the full extent of the damage.

Her front torso was unharmed, her face was just a little red and blotchy, but that would be fine. It was her back and left arm and leg that needed treating really. Melted skin that was bloody and crusted was all that remained of her left leg, her left arm was a little better, with actual areas un affected, and her back wad bruised and streaked with ten long deep cuts that reminded me of... she had been whipped. Badly.

I washed her face, seeing that she had two teeth missing, luckily not the front ones. She also had a black eye.

I decided to wash her hair as well, just to get the dirt out of it. I applied ibuprofen cream to help the inflamation on her eye and then tended the wounds on her back. They were the worst as some of them were an inch deep, I had to clean them carefully and quickley. I then noticed three round burn holes on her side, and wondered how they had been inflickted. I realised it was better not to think about that now.

I bandaged up all her wounds and then started on the burns. These were horrific, I pittied her, I really felt for her. I applied burn cream and dressings and bandages, before injecting her with morphine and strong penecillin.

Her almost naked body was now clean and dressed in bandages. I looked in my bag, and realised I had forgotted clothes for Mary. I took out a large teeshirt of mind that covered her to mid thigh and then took out the blankets, folded one up for her, placing her head on it, and then I wrapped the other around her in the cave, and then I went outside to watch for danger.

**Alice Cullen**

I had seen it all, the horrific acts placed upon my daughter, and I thought that that was the end for her, Jasper watched me as I watched our daughter get tortured, his eyes angry and glazed as he didn't understand what my sobs were for. I thought she was going to die.

But Leo got there in time. I didn't even know that he had gone, nobody did, as far as news had travelled, he was suppose to be at his friends studying for the weekend. Trying to keep up normalancy.

I had told Jasper and I will never forget the look on his face, and I will, for as long as I live never forget what I witnessed my daughter go through, and I also knew I could never thank Leo enough, I would never be able to repay what he had done for me.

**Leonardo Cullen**

I heard a small muffled groan about three hours after sunrise. I turned as Mary made more small sounds, she was about to awake, I knew it deep in my soul, and I also knew deep in my soul that Mary was the one who I would want forever. Even now, battered and broken, I still thought she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, and she was still Mary. No matter what.


	13. Memories Are Nothing But Dreams

_**Chrissy, Alice and Jasper are on a different continant, they don't know where she is. Leo was clever and used his brain and... well I can't reveal that yet, but think about the one similarity between him and Madison, the two WITCHBLOOD children and you may begin to guess what will be revealed in the next few chapters ;)**_

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Memories Are Nothing But Dreams**

* * *

_Don't die to see me, Live to love me._

_-_Jeff Hardy

* * *

**Mary Cullen**

I opened my eyes only to close them again with the agony that ripped through my back, and the left side of my body. I was aware that I was alive, or so I thought, but I was somewhere cool. The cool rock under me was hard, but seemed to cradle my body like a mother cradled her baby, If I didn't move, it didn't hurt that much, it was just a dull stinging pain.

I then heard a voice, "Mary, Mary? Are you awake?" Cool fingers touched my right hand and I jerked it away, regreting it as I winced in pain. I opened my eyes to see the most singuarly beautiful man I had ever seen, or as far as I could remember.

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice dry and croaky.

"It's me, idiot." The blonde man said.

"I don't know who you are." I said again, was this man really a freak or did he really think I knew him.

"You really don't know me." His eyes darkened and he blinked, just once. "But it's you. You're Mary." He whispered.

"I have no name." I said confused, raising an eye brow at him, and that hurt my eye.

"You're Mary Cullen." He said, "I'm Leo, Leonardo Cullen." He said desperately as if trying to make his words sound true.

"I have no name." I repeated to this man, "What am I doing here?" I asked him.

"The witches who kidnapped you, Mary... they tortured you... they were cooking you..." Leonardo cried.

"I... OH MY GOD!" I yelled, the previous nights events came rushing back to me, "What happened to them? Where are they? What do you mean kidnapped?" I asked, worried that the witches would find me again and finish me off.

"They arn't coming back. I killed one of them. They kidnapped you from us, Mary, from your parents... your family." Leonardo explained.

"They said they rescued me from demons." I said, this man was weird.

"We're not demons, we're vampires." He said.

I felt the blood drain from my face as I tried to back away, but it only caused me pain and Leo grabbed the top of my arms, "Please don't hurt me!" I begged him.

He pulled away, "I won't hurt you Mary, I would never hurt you!" He snapped at me, instantly looking regretable. "Sorry..."

"It's okay." I muttered, then questioned myself, _it's okay? What did that even mean?_

"I saved you last night Mary, you have to trust me. Please." He said. He began to probe around my bandages.

"It hurts." I almost cried.

"You need more morphine." He said, " And antibiotics."

He rose, looking back at me as he fiddled around with some liquids and neddles. I stared wide eyed as he took my right arm, I tried not to be scared, but as he pushed the needle into my arm, I let a sob go as the preasure of the needle hurt the already tender skin.

"Only one more, Mary." He said stroking my hair as he took the other needle and pushed the clear liquid directly into my vains.

"Do you want some chips? I didn't have time to get anymore food." He said, as he pulled his large bag over to me.

"Food? Please." I asked as he gave me a bag of something that I had no idea how to open.

"You really have forgotten everything." He took the bag and with a swift movement opened the bag. "Eat." He ordered.

I eat the crunchy food and was shocked at the familiar taste, I identified the foods and realised that this was another dim memory I had, of a blonde boy, like this Leonardo and another girl with short hair sitting on a bench eating chips while we laughed about something trivial.  
"I remember you." I said, "You're Leo." I whispered as I let his name touch my lips.

"Do you remember anything else?" He asked egerly.

"No...I just get flashes... A woman with short dark hair who was slightly erratic... a man with blonde hair who was compassionate, another blonde man who I felt so safe with... and now you... I remember sitting on a bench with you and... and... a girl eating chips. We were laughing..." I said, so laughing was real. Happiness could exist.

I wasn't just darkness in flesh.

**Rosalie Cullen**

My son had vanished, run off on this stupid hunt for Mary, and news was he had found her, apparently Mary had been hurt badly, but Leo had saved her life.  
That was my son. My brave boy.

One thing I couldn't understand was why he had done this, ran off to save Mary, when he had other family who needed him here.

Charlotte came over to me "Mom, is Leo okay? Is Mary okay?" She asked me, worried.

"Mary is hurt but Leo is fine... he killed somebody though, for Mary." I said to her.

"Leo _killed _somebody?" She asked, upset.

"Yes, yes he did. It was her or Mary, and quite frankly I can not blame him for picking a member of his family over a bitch who kidnapped a member of our family. Pardon my french." I said, I didn't encourage swaring with my children, so I had so correct myself when I did sware.

"Good Momma, good." Charlotte came and gave me a hug before asking, "Can I go out with Seth later? Please?"

"Yes honey, sure." I told her.

**Edward Cullen**

Why did no much seem to happen at once in our family? One of my daughters was AWOL, my son had just got himself into a relationship, my other daughter was starting to have romantic feelings about her imprint, my niece had been kidnapped and tortured and my nephew was also AWOL.

I had to talk to Renesmee, she had been upset for days and refused to speak to anybody, especially Jacob.

"Renesmee, can we talk honey?" I asked her.

"I don't want to talk." She said, her voice breaking on a small sob.

"Honey, just tell me, whats wrong?" I asked her, I went to sit on the bed beside her, and I put my arm over her sholders.

"My sister and cousins are missing, half my family has disappeared and I don't know how to feel daddy." She cried, tears coming down her eyes.

"Sometimes Nessie we have to talk about personal problems and be selfish, I know you are worried about the family, but what about Jacob? I can read minds Renesmee, he's all you have been thinking about for days now, honey." I said to her, she looked away as I said Jacob's name.

"We almost kissed daddy." She whispered to me. _That fucking dog I was going to kill him! "_I bent forward and he did and then he stopped... I'm confused daddy. Please don't be mad at Jake." she whispered.

"Renesmee, you're a young girl, of course I'm going to be mad at Jacob." I said to her.

"No, because I went to kiss him first daddy." she cried.

"you did?" I asked her, she nodded, "Then If your that confused, I suggest that you make a plan of action, decide what you want to do, tell me, Nessie honey, do you want to be with Jacob?" I asked.

"Is this something to do with the imprint dad? Be honest because all of the imprints are with their wolves. Is that going to happen to me and Jake?" she asked me, her face verging on tears again.

"Yes honey, more than likely, it will happen, but do you _want_ it to happen?" Her responese was a shrug. "Nessie." I warned.

"I don't know daddy... I just... I feel something... I think it's just a crush... but I don't know." Nessie looked down embarrassed and began to cry.

"Honey, if you want to be with Jake then..." I sighed defeated, "And if it hurts you not to be with him, I give you my permission to be with him, in what ever way you like."

"Really daddy?" she wiped her eyes and looked at me seriously.

"Really, Honey. You'll always be my baby girl, but you're growing up and I have to accept that sometime." I said, I spoke the words that felt true to my soul, she would always be my baby, forever, but now she was getting older, and her body was changing, she had started her periods a year ago, and thats when I first realised she was beginning to become a woman.

**Madison Cullen**

Something seemed to be hanging over me, some terrible feeling that something had gone badly wrong, and yet, I just ignored the feeling.  
Benjamin sat with Kazia, talking to her, smiling as she interacted with him, and I sat there, watching the too. I liked seeing Benjamin happy, it was a rare occurence, but children seemed to make him happy.

Maybe it was the fact that children were so full of life, so innocent and so free. So barefit of the adult world and so nieve to believe the world was all rainbows and unicorns. I had never been like that, for as long as I could remember I had been mature and serious, maybe sometimes too serious.

Benjamin walked over to me after playing with Kazia, "I have something to show you." He said to me, I looked up at him, I felt so small next to him, he was maybe 7'1 and I was 5'0 ft. He streched out his hand and I placed my hand in his, letting his fingers tighten around my hand and accept the now familiar electricity I could not ever get enough of. It saddened me to think I had to leave in five days to find Mary.

It hurt me to think I would never see him again, that I would never feel his touch or see the way he smiled at me when I said something silly that he found amusing. It also killed me that I would never be the one to fully heal him from his painful past, but what he really needed was a woman, somebody to love him and for him to accept that love.

He swore he couldn't accept love, yet he had accepted my love, the love of a friend, and the love of a child from Kazia, he also was beginning to earn respect and trust and love off others too, others from his tribe who had feared him before.

And that was what he needed.

I felt him tugging on my arm as I was enveloped in my thoughts.

"Hurry up, Madison." He said impatiently to me, pulling my arm hard now.

I followed him to his home, the larger cottage that I had spent a little time in. The hearth burned lightly and the comforable looking chairs were inviting.  
He then moved to the book shelf, which had many different books on them, though they were tattered and old, they were all leather bound books, countless centuries old and well read.

I watched as he reached and brought out a small box. "I found this and I thought of you." He smiled and gave me the box, placing it in my hand.

I opened the box and inside was a beautiful charm bracelet with lapis lazuli beads on it. It was amazing.

"It's beautiful, thank you." My voice was thick with emotion.

"It's egyptian, from the time Tutankhamun was king, me and him were friends, good friends." He smiled, "I spent many centuaries there." He said, graciously. "I was known as Anubis then."

"As in the _god _Anubis?!" I asked, chills running down my spine.

"The jackle god. God Of The Dead... They didn't have wolves over in egypt, so they thought I was the closest thing they have there." He smiled, "That's where the legends come from anyway."

I fingered the charms in my hands and then put on the braclet. "have you created many legends?" I whispered.

"Just a million or a few." He smiled at me, "That braclet belonged to queen Nefertiti, one of the most beautiful queens that ever lived, she was almost as beautiful as the new owner of her braclet." He smiled, and I felt a sense of teasing... _flirting, _in his voice.

"Oh, was she now?" I said, raising an eye brow.

"Yes, yes she was. But I said _almost._" He took the hand with the braclet on and began stroking the palm of it with him thumb. "Madison... when you find Mary, what do you plan to do?" He asked.

"I don't know... I was going to go back to my family... but thats... that's never been my dream... I'm not like them, I want to explore... I want to see things nobody has ever seen... but then, if I could... I'd be a human. But if my only choice is immortality, then I'd chose to spend it doing worth while things not cooped up in a house... not like them." I said, I didn't know what to do, I knew what he was asking, if I was going to stay here, if I was going to ever return.

"Do you think we will ever see eachother again?" He said, pulling his eyes to mine.

"I hope so." I said, honestly.

"But right now you need to return to your family." He replied sadly.

"Yes." I answered, looking down guilty.

"One day they won't be enough for you, and you'll go looking for more... I just hope then that.. that..." He trailed off.

"What Benjamin?" I whispered.

"I just hope then that you will come knocking on my door, maybe in a few years... a few decades... even centuries, and then, and only then I can show you what the world has to offer, the true beauty of the world, Madison." Benjamin said.

"You want to show me the world?" I said so quietly it was bearly a whisper.

"Yes, Madison, yes I do." Benjamin said, smiling down at me, and this time, his eyes were smiling too, for now, he had found true happiness.


	14. Life In Your Hands

_**Chrissy, AWOL basically gone, or missing in military terms :)**_

_**Also, another question, what would you people think about a 20'000-30'000 word spin off about Benjamins young life? Because you people know nothing about him, why he is like he is, really or about his family, about the places he had been, what he has seen... **_

_**So yeh, it would be like Bree Tanners story, only it would be about Benjamin's past. **_

_**What do you think? Good Idea? Bad Idea? How many people would actually be interested in reading the spin off? **_

_**Any way, Onto chapter fourteen!**_

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Life In Your Hands**

* * *

_At first I didn't know if I could trust you, but then I realised it didn't matter. I had nobody and you were the only person that took an interest in my life, so you were the only person I had. That mistrust soon turned into trust, and then friendship and now it is turning into something much more, a beautiful furness that burns on in my heart, each time I see you is like adding more coal to the fire. It only makes it stronger. _

_-The Tigeress_

* * *

**Mary Cullen**

This Leonardo guy was making me remember things, only flashes, but more flashes than usual.

He tended my wounds and fed me, stroked my hair as the pain would flare back before going to get more pain killers. He fed me water and changed my clothes, brushed my hair and washed my face for me, and I couldn't have been more greatful.

We had talked all through the night, about my experience with the Dark witches and how I hadn't turned out like them, and about what could be done about my suspected memory loss. The only problem was that if I thought too hard, pain would burn my temples and feel like I had something large and hard like a boulder thrown directly into my temple. Leo came back with another cup full of fresh water from the stream, he looked down at me and I reached out with my good arm to...

Then I froze. That wasn't my good arm, this was my bad arm, the arm I was moving as if it was totally healed, after only two days.

Leo gasped at the same time I did and almost dropped the water.

"I need to check your wounds, now." He said, he touched the bandage lightly and I then realised I was over due for some morphine, but the pain didn't flare up. It stung, but it was bareable, it didn't make me want to jump away, cringe or vomit at the intense pain.

I let Leo un wrap all the bandages, and underneith, on my arm was skin, normal skin that looked badly sunburned, but it wasn't as it had been before, the skin had been melted and horribly deformed, this was a miricle. I touched the skin and without the bandages it was very tender, but it was just like sun burn.

Slowly he undid the bandages around my leg and they were the same, dark red and only slightly blistered like sunburn.

He then undid the bandages on my back, I expected the worst for this. The skin had been ripped off my bones at the lashings, going deep into my flesh, deep into my soul.

"There gone. There just pink lines... this... this is amazing." Leo whispered.

"There gone?" I gasped, "There just scars?"

"Yes, there just scars, they've gone, you're healing almost miraculously Mary." He reached out to me, and I took his cool hand with my 'bad' arm.

He tugged me to my feet, my foot and leg were still tender from the sunlike burns, but I could limp around without much pain, and I didn't need bandages on for this kind of burn I didn't think.

"Can I have some morphine?" I asked, the pain was bareable but walking was difficult.

"YOu can have some ibuprofen and Paracetamol, the morphine just about knocks you out." Leo chuckled.

I smiled at his laughing, "I like it when you laugh." I said to him.

He stopped laughing, "The old Mary would be embarrased to say that." He said.

"I'm not the old Mary though, I have no memories from before, my life as I can remember it was lifeless, full of anger and torture... I like laughter." I smiled at him, it was true, I did like laughter, and the sound was so familiar yet so unfamiliar at the same time.

The one memory kept coming back, me and Leo and another girl who he identified as Madison were sat on a bench, just laughing, laughing and talking about life.

"You are still Mary though, you'll always be my Mary." He said, I looked at him and smiled with happiness.

"Your Mary?" I laughed, "I remember, I always wanted to be your Mary... all those other girls... they only wanted you because of your beauty..." I muttered, then I realised something, I didn't have a clue what I was talking about.

"What?" Leo asked, his mouth falling open.

"I don't know... I just said that... but I can't..." I touched my painful temple.

"Just carry on, carry on saying what you were saying." Leo prompted.

"I always wanted to be yours, I always wanted to be a vampire like the rest of you too, I remember writing in my diary that I wanted to spend forever in your arms once... because I loved you." I whispered to him, memories flooded back, the doors falling like flood gates been lifted.

"Really?" Leo asked.

"I always loved you Leo." I smiled, and nodded to myself. "I remember... I remember everything."

"Everything?"

"I remember Madison and Mom, Dad, Grandpa and Grandma... My aunts, uncles, cousins... I remember my life Leo, and it was all thanks to you." I said, and somehow, I was changed, internally I was different.

"Explain how you love me, Mary." He said, his eyes sparkling with humor.

"I'm in love with you Leo, I have been for years." I said, and just like that, his lips were on mine, only briefly, a small peck and then he pulled back.

"I've felt the same way for years but I've never had the guts to say anything... I'm... I'm sorry." He said, I smiled at him and held his hand.

"You don't care that I'm not a vampire? That I'm not beautiful? That I'm not scarred? That I'm not perfect?" I whispered.

"No, I don't. And you are beautiful, and perfect and you might be a vampire someday, like you said, it's all you have ever wanted." He smiled down at me.

"And you." I blinked and layed my head against his cool chest.

Leo loved me back! Amazingly and against all comprehension, Leo loved me, and I wouldn't let him go without a fight. Ever.

**Seth Clearwater**

"Remember what I said Seth, no funny buisness, she's only just turned five, she might look 14, but she's not. Not yet, and she isn't fully grown or ready for a boyfriend, so don't try anything on with her, or I will let Emmett personally kill you." Rosalie smiled sweetly to me as her daughter walked into the room.

"Mom, stop threatening Seth. We're friends, I know imprints usually turn into more, but you're safe for now." Charlotte said, I thought she had never looked more beautiful in her life. She stood there in a pale blue dress with a cream knitted sweater over the top. Her hair was in a french braid over her left sholder and her eyes were lightly covered in make up.

"Hello, Lottie." I smiled at her.

"Hey, Seth!" She ran over to me and gave me a hug, then pulled away slowly.

"Well, you two love birds have fun." Emmett boomed from the door way, I watched as Charlotte went a deep shade of Red.

"Daddy, where only going to Port Angeles for a meal and the cinema and to do some shopping, were just two friends going out." She said to her dad desperately.

"Sounds like a date to me." Emmett laughed again.

"Dad. Shut up." Charlotte went an even deeper shade of red.

"Let me take a photo anyway!" Rosalie said to us, I put my arm over Charlotte's sholders and she layed her head on my chest.

The flash just about blinded me, but when Rose showed me the photo, I had to admit it was a beautiful photo.

"Can we go now?" Charlotte ushered me out of the door, and walked towards my car, which she was supprised to see was different today. "You changed your car?" She smiled.

"Yeh, I bought it yesterday, what d'you think? too much?" I asked her.

"No, I think its nice." She smiled at the car, stroking the dark leather interior.

"Good." I nodded and set off to Port Angeles.

As we took our seats in the cinema, Charlotte sat there, munching on her popcorn and large Cola, the kid could eat almost as much as me sometimes.

The movie was a little boring, but Charlotte seemed to enjoy it, Ice Age was definately not my favorite movie of all time, but I enjoyed the theatrical exaggeration of the friendships between the wierd animals of the main herd and the humerous interactions of Scrat and some of the other characters.

Charlotte was in stiches at some of the comedy sketches done by Scrat, and she seemed to get really into the film, she was on the edge of her seat and almost crying when the characters had death defying moments.

As we left the Cinema, Charlotte was in a hyper mood, "I can't wait for our meal, where are me going?" she held my hand as I took her to the large posh diner on the edge of the coast, right on the sea front.

I walked into the extravigant hotel diner and asked for a table for two, they gave us a small table besides another couple who were older, and looked down their noses at me and Charlotte. I pulled Charlottes chair out quietly, been careful not to disturbe the peace and tranquility in the restraunt.

"It's so beautiful here." Charlotte smiled as she touched one of the lillies in the large crystal vase on our table, and fingered the far on the two large candles, she looked up and the chandelere and her mouth turned into a little 'o' shape as the kilidoscope of colours reflected in the dim room from the lighting of the crystal chandeleres.

A young waitress came and recited, "Hello Mister and Miss..." She smiled

"Clearwater," I pointed to myself and then Charlotte, "Cullen."

"Ah, yes, Mr. Clearwater and Miss Cullen, I will be your waitress tonight, what would you like to order?" She smiled at me and Charlotte, genuinly.

"Can I have spageti bolognaise with a basket of garlic bread please?" She asked the waitress.

"I'll have the stake and salad." I smiled at the waitress as she walked off to get our food.

"She was nice." Charlotte commented and then reached for a breadstick.

"Yes, she was." I smiled at Charlotte.

"Thanks for doing this Seth... It's been nice so far, I've enjoyed myself. For the first time in a while I have felt I can actually smile." She sighed and took another bite of the breadstick.

"Well, thank you for allowing me the oppertunity to take you out, I was supprised you dad agreed... and as for your mom, that had to be just about a miricle." I laughed as Charlotte grimiced.

"The adults had a talk about it the other day, about me and Ness, about the imprints. They told us we are to do as we please, it's only fair. They know it would hurt me and Ness not to see you guys, hurt me not to see you, and that's why they allow it. They allow it because they couldn't stand to see me in pain." She smiled sadly.

"Well good, because that way I can see you naytime I like." I said, reaching for her hand across the table. She let me enclose her hand in mine and stare into her eyes across the table. She was so beautiful, inside and out.

"Your parents kept calling this a date though, so they expect us to... get together?" I asked her, seriously.

"I guess, but I can't... I don't want that yet Seth. This what I feel for you is too new and fresh, and..." She trailed off unable to find the right words.

"I wasn't asking you to be with me in that way, I was just asking if your parents would accept that, if we ever did get together. I understand that Charlotte, it's only recently that I've began to see you differently." I said to her, she smiled and squeezed my hand.

"I think one day, just not yet, Seth." She smiled at me.

"Well we have forever." I grinned as the waitress trotted to out table with one lot of Spagetti bolognase and a basket of garlic bread.

**Alice Cullen**

I froze, another vision coming to me:

_MAry and Leo sat on the bank of a stream, holding eachother, Mary was free of bandages and her skin was only reddened like she had stayed out in the sun for too long a period of time, her back was covered but the top she had on was tight lycra and I could see she had no bandages on. A small cave sat behind them, then all of a sudden something moved in the treetops, dark shadows encased the area, then figgures dressed in dark cloaks came closer to Leo and Mary, they were not the witches. _

_I watched as Aro took his hood down, laughing patronizingly as Leo sprung up defensively infront of Mary._

_"Get away from us. I'm warning you." Leo hissed._

_Aro laughed again as the rest of the guards took their hoods down, I saw Jane and Alec, Demetri and Felix, Chelsea and a few new members of the guards who were all mature vampires by the dark burgandy of their irises. _

_I watched as one liked his lips, staring intently at Mary._

_"Peace brother, we only want to offer you a simple choice." Aro said, smiling viciously._

_"What?" Leo demanded._

_"Life or Death. Chose now." Aro chuckled as the vampires decended upon Leo and Mary._

I came back to the present.

"JASPER! GET CARLILSE ON THE PHONE NOW!" I yelled desperately.


	15. Familiar Faces

_**Sorry about the delay for this chapter, I have been so busy all week with Exams, Revison, I've had to spend time with my friend because her cousin died, My mom burned her kitchen down and her and my sister got Carbon Monoxide poisening and had to go to hospital to get hooked up to oxygen for 5 hours, yesterday I went to Scarborough for the day with my grandma and aunt and cousins, I went shopping for the holiday we're going on in six weeks with my grandma... BUSY BUSY BUSY WEEK. So here it is, the long awaited chapter fifteen!**_

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Familiar Faces**

* * *

_We who are truely brave never live in fear._

_-_The Rock (Dwayne Johnson)

* * *

**Madison Cullen**

It was later afternoon, the day before I was going to leave to find Mary. The sun was high in the sky and blazing hot, casting large shadows from the trees as it sunk further into the horison. The sky was crystal blue and flawless, and I basked it in, the beauty of the ever surrounding area that was becoming like home to me, everything was beautiful from the hooting of the howler monkeys to the silent swaying shrubs and grass on the jungle floor.

I could see everything and _hear _everything, so when I heard a small rustle from behind me, I turned hesitantly not wanting to scare the creature...

And I was suddenly pinned to the rock I had been sat on. The hand tightened around my throat, cutting off my breathing, luckily I didn't need to breathe. I hissed low in my throat at the beautiful woman, her firey red hair was the first thing I noticed about her, it was long and impossibly streight, luciously thick and yet the strands were as fine as baby silk as they blew in the distant breeze. Her eyes matched the colour of her hair, bright flaming red, dulled with age, yet she was undoubtbly a killer of humans with those eyes.

She growled three words that made my heart stop, "Where. Is. Benjamin?"

"I-I don't know, he might be-" I whispered but she held my throat tighter.

"WHERE IS HE!" She screamed.

"He's in the village!" I cringed at her tone, the woman wasn't physically much older than me, maybe 20, at the most and she was small, about 5'4 with small features and big eyes. She was beautiful.

"Take me. Now!" She took her hand away, and shoved me foward. I took one step, slowly and she growled. "Run!"

"I don't like running." I said, which was true, I hated practicing anything to do with vampire life.

"If you value your life I suggest you run before I kill you!" I decided to run, I wasn't scared, I just didn't know who this woman was, and if she did fight me, I knew I would fight back using my power, and that could kill her. What I didn't want was a coven of vampires after me if she had family. That could certainly ruin my day.

Plus I hated killing, in any form, and I wouldn't be a killer without a just cause.

I got to the villiage with the woman quick on my heels, she stopped and her eyes widened, "WHERE HAVE YOU BROUGHT ME!" she demanded.

"I told you! This is the villiage where Benjamin lives." I snarled.

"Where is he? WHERE DOES HE LIVE!" She grabbed my throat again, and then I felt Benjamin's arms rip her arm off my throat.

"Don't you touch anybody in this Tribe, Katia!" she ripped her arm from his grasp and snarled.

"How dare you leave me. How dare you! FOR THAT!" She howled pointing at me.

"I never left you for anybody, you did that yourself!" Benjamin spat, discusted.

"You know why you left me. And it was all. Your. Fault. Because you left me the _first _time." Katia cried, her hair waving frantically in the air, many people came out to watch as they continued to argue. "You all don't know the real reason why he is like this do you? The reason why he is so sick, twisted, demented, disgraceful, unkind, violent, volitle, untrustworthy, selfish, impudent, patronizing, stubborn, impulsive, wreckless, demanding, demeaning, vigourous, reactive, argumentetive!" She chanted all these words and I could see each one taring a rip in Benjamin's soul as his eyes got darker and darker, as his world lost all the brightness I had tried to make him see.

"Why? TELL THEM! TELL THEM WHY!" He cried, screaming as his face turned into angry stone.

"He watched as his own child got slaughtered and then his pregnant lover was beaten and suffered a miscarrige with their second baby!" She yelled to everybody, small gasps escaped everybody, I stood there and watched as the woman raised her hand and touched Benjamin, He flinched away and snarled.

"You won't let me touch you anymore? That has to be a first, you always welcomed my touch, even after I killed Izeya." She chuckled darkly.

"Don't you speak of Izeya!" He growled, and then pinned her, she just carried on laughing in his face. I could see his arms tensing as he wanted to kill her.

"No!" I yelled and shot to Benjamin's side, I pulled on his arm, only to be thrown into a tree. I felt the impact in my back as the tree fell under the preasure of my body been thrown at high speeds towards it. I wimpered as Benjamin threw Katia to the floor.

"Go! GET OUT OF HERE! I don't want you! I haven't wanted you in centuries! _Go before I kill you." _Benjamin's eyes were dark, his body tensed and I could see he was serious. Katia's eyes narrowed and then she laughed.

"I'll always be with you, waiting, watch, you can't get away from me that easily Benjamin, we were meant to be, and we will be once more. Tell that little witchblood to keep off what is not hers. _I love you." _She laughed again, her giggles bouncing off the tree tops and I layed their in a heep, unknowing what to do.

Benjamin turned and ran into the woods in the opposite direction to Katia, His eyes flashed to me, and I saw the pain ansd greif in his eyes, and I knew without any doubt I had to follow him.

I stood and darted into the forest, but a young male vampire stopped me. "I wouldn't go if I were you. I've seen this happen before, I'm the only one who knew about Benjamin's... real past. He will kill you Madison, he's done it before, he'll do it again, at the moment he is emotionally unstable. He will _kill _you." He said, I looked at the vampire and realised is was Caspian.

"I need to, Let me make my own decisions on how I want to live, or end, my own life." I said, and darted past him.

I followed Benjamin's trail, it lead to a small clearing, it had a small beautiful stream and flowers growing ornately out of the ground and up the trunks of trees.

"Benjamin?" I whispered, I saw his sat on a rock, his torso shaking as he silently sobbed. "Benjamin?" I said a little louder. He bounced up and turned defensively.

"What do you want from me?!" He cried.

"I... I just wanted to see if you were okay." I whispered.

"Do I look okay?! I'm sick Madison! I'm demented and violent and I LIKE THAT! THAT IS WHO I AM! Stop trying to change me! Just _Stop!" _He snarled at me.

"But... I'm not trying to... _Change_ you... I just don't like to see you.. like this." I whispered, my voice breaking a little.

Benjamin then did something that scared me. He turned and aimed a punch at me, the sort of punch ment to decapitate and attacker in one blow, instead he hit and tree and sunk to the floor, "Do you want that to be you!" He yelled.

"No!" I cried, looking at the fallen tree as it crashed to the ground with a large thud!

"Then I suggest you leave, leave and never come back because I feel nothing, I feel nothing for you, I feel nothing for anybody, and that is the way it will stay!" He yelled.

"She broke you. _She broke you." _I whispered, "After all these years, she finally broke you and all it took was for everybody to know what she did? That she killed your daughter and you stood by..." I whispered.

"I DIDN'T STAND BY!" He snarled at me, "She had me pinned, she purposely had me imobalised as she killed my daughter and our un born baby!" He cried.

"so.. there was nothing you could have done..." I whispered to him.

"No. There is _nothing! _And that is the worst thing! I should have protected her! And now you know! Now you know the full story and how _EVIL _I am!" He hissed.

"You're not evil!" I finally yelled, "For fuck sake! Ignore that deranged phycopath! She got your children murdered, but you can't be like this! You need to carry on for her, for Izeya! You need to let her live on in your heart! Do you really think she would want to see you like this?! _Suffering?!_" I yelled and then I saw his face soften as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"I watched as my own little girl was killed, Madison, you can't ever get over that." He said, quieter now.

"But you can begin to let your self live with it, you can let yourself begin to cope and live for her, live for her Benjamin. Don't let her memory die as did her body." I took a hesitant step foward and touched his cheek that was now awash with tears.

"How do you live with something like that though, to know you watched somebody you loved die? To know it was somebody you loved who killed the one you loved more? How do you you live in a loveless world Madison?" He cried.

"You learn to love again." I whispered, and he bent foward.

"How?" He asked, his voice captivating my ears.  
"That's for you to decided." I breathed the words slowly, he grabbed my arm and for a nanosecond I was scared, then he pulled me into him and kissed my lips. It was magic, the way his lips connected with mine. An explosion of total peace and serenity overwhelmed them me. The true meaning of life, the love, and the utter wonder on both of our faces, hoping this night would never end. It was right, and somehow, among all of the dizziness and the clinging to him like a life line, something inside me changed, never to be reversed. This new feeling could be dwelled upon later, because, for now, I was content to feel his breath come and go with mine.

**Leonardo Cullen**

There we sat, in complete bliss, just listening to the sound of each others heart beats, mine slow and steady and hers fast and regular.

I played with her hair and stroked her cheeks, something I had never been content to do with any female, I just loved her, cuddled her without wanting anything back in return. It felt right to do that, just to be apart of something that wasn't all about lust or sex or attraction, the way I loved Mary was on all levels, I met her on all the levels, Body, mind, Heart and Soul.

That was the way love should work, and I knew without even any comprehension that we would be together for ever, as long as we both would live.

I watched as she slept, and then I heard something.

"Mary, Mary wake up." I shook her sholder, she blinked a couple of times and looked up at me to see where I was, She smiled at me sleepily and rubbed her eyes.

"I hear somebody, I can hear somebody, Mary, and I'm pretty sure it's not an animal, it sounds like a vampire... or a few." I cringed.

"A vampire? A good one or a bad one?" She seemed much more alert now.

"I don't know, stand up," She stood and I helped her up. Something was telling me that I needed to protect her, that I needed to keep her safe.

She stood and then groaned a little. "Damned burns." She muttered.

"shh." I told her, and then they came. Dark cloaks coming towards us, their faces so much in the shadows I didn't recognise them until Aro pulled his hood down.

He laughed at me, my expression of shock-horror. "Get away from us! I'm warning you!" I snarled to Aro, his face lit up and he smiled, he licked his lips slowly.

"Peace brother, we only want to offer you a simple choice!" He cherped, but his smile was villianous.

"What?" I hissed.

"Life or death. Choose now." Aro laughed again, and the vampires began to walk around us forming a tight defensive circle unless I tried to escape.

"No!" I growled, and then a vampire reached out to Mary, grabbing her arm, she screamed, high pitched and horribly.

"What do we do with her, Master?" Jane asked Aro.

"Kill her." He laughed, and then Jane pulled back Mary's neck, and possitioned her teeth to end her life.

**Madison Cullen**

I broke the kiss at the sound of the scream, I knew that scream, and I knew it was Mary's.

"Mary!" I yelled as I dashed off, Benjamin closely following behind me. I ran to the sound of the scream and ripped the vampire who I recognised as Jane from the voltouri off of Mary, leaving Mary in a heep on the floor.

Benjamin attacked Demitri and Leo grabbed Caius. Leo sunk he teeth in, very fast and ripped Caius's head off, the sound of breaking ice rippled through the forest.

Benjamin got the better of Demitri and ripped his head off, casting it deep into the forest.

I held Jane and blocked her power, much to her dislike, luckily Alec wasn't here. I felt pride in my abilities as I swung Jane around and launched her into Aro.

"Leave now or we will kill you all!" I snarled.

"Three against Six?! You have no chance!" Aro chuckled. I snarled.

"Four actually!" Mary said, and then she raised her hands, a violent aray of fire and lightening shot out from her palms and she watched as the vampires retreated and the bodies of the decapitated vampires burned.

"How...?" I asked Leo and Mary.

"How what? Did we get here or how did Mary do that?" Leo asked, smiling, placing his arm around Mary.

"Both, and more!" I said, " You are unbelievable Mary!" I cheered.

"Who's that?" Mary asked.

"You didn't answer my question." I said to her, teasing slightly.

"It's a long story." She said, leaving to teasing tone out of her voice but she smiled slightly.

"So is mine." I smiled back to her.

"Why don't we all go back to my tribe and discuss these... _long stories." _Benjamin said, his voice flat and cold and void of emotion.

I looked up at him and sighed, then I turned to Leo and Mary and nodded.


	16. Reunited, Forever Lost

_**Thanks for the support, Chrissy, my sister and Mom are fine, they just needed some oxygen and to stay away from the house for a few days while the Carbon Monoxide clears. **_

_**Charlie, you just went full retard, bro. :) Learn some English, and please, if possible, don't review with such sleezy language and grammar again as it took me almost 10 minutes to decode your review. :) **_

_**Also, I will not be uploading anything until wednesday after this as I have things to be doing and stuff I want to watch on TV. Also I'm supprised nobody has said anything about the quotes yet... does anybody actually read them? And has anybody noticed most are from wrestlers? :P**_

_**Follow me on twitter! :) TrueTigeress**_

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Reunited, Forever Lost**

* * *

_It's tough because a lot of my friends in normal life, a lot of my friends in the entertainment business, and a lot of my friends in the wrestling business are gay. Just to say something spiteful and hurtful, I don't get it... if it was true and I was gay, I'd embrace it, and I'd tell you guys about it and I'd celebrate it._

-Hulk Hogan

* * *

**Leonardo Cullen**

I watched as Jane reached for Mary, I snarled and Mary screamed, then within a blinding second, Madison stood with Jane pinned up against the wall, and a large man, who I have to admit was intimidating in all his grace leaped onto one of the vampires and began to fight with him. I decided to take out Aro, I leaped but he jumped out of the way and the last second and I fell onto an unprepared Caius.

He growled in anger as I refused to let go of him, his cloak tour under my strength and he grabbed my head, yanking it back. I quickley pulled my head away from his hand and bit down into his neck, the exact place my father had told me to if I was to decapitate a vampire with my teeth. The quick tinkling of ripping ice echoed around the Rain Forest and I could hear more growling and snarling as the man who had arrived with Madison, god knows where she had come from, fought seporately with Demitri, he was a skilled fighter, he parred Demetri's blows with a warriors precision, every move he made was deadly and accurate, he reminded me of a snake with the precision and his strenght could only be described as super natural within the super natural.

He took one final blow, almost toying with Demitri, and then he tore his head off with a single blow, a heavy punch that threw Demetri's head into the bracken, deep into the forest.

His whole aura shouted dangerous.

Madison had the upperhand on Jane who was snarling viciously in the hold of Madison. Madison stood, blocking her power from us all, and I sniggered at her as she launched Jane into an unsuspecting Aro, who stumbled under the power of her forced throw.

"Leave now or we kill you all!" Madison Snarled at Aro, his face drew into a dangerous grimice and then he smiled patronizingly and began to chuckle.

"Three against six? You have no chance!" He said, still laughing at us.

"Four actually!" Mary sprung up and raised her hands high in the air. For a moment I thought she was going to do what the third wife and my Aunt Bella had done, distract the vampires with her own blood, then I saw felt the power ripple off of her. It increased and washed over me like water, and then I saw it.

A bright flash of light I can only describe as fire, lightening bolts, fireworks, the northen lights and shooting stars all rolled into one, it was magnificent and it set alight the decapitated bodies and singed the other vampires who snarled and then turned, leaving Aro to glare at us, and then follow the rest of his coven back to where ever they were hiding.

"How?" Madison asked, her face full of joy as she skipped towards me and Mary.

"How what? Did we get here or how did Mary do that?" I grinned, wrapping my arm around Mary's sholder and pulling her closer to me, as I liked her close.

"Both and more! You are unbelievable Mary!" She gasped in shock and awe.

"Who's that?" Mary asked her, leaning into my body more as her voice sounded weak from her power usage.

"You didn't answer my question." Madison teased, Mary frowned a little.

"It's a long story." She half smiled at Madison who frowned back at her.

"So is mine," She half smiled, almost sadly.

"Why don't we all go back to my tribe and discuss these... long stories?" The large man said, interupting and scaring me a little as I had forgotten about him. I looked to Madison for an answer and she nodded, and smiled at the man who seemed withdrawn and emotionally unresponsive to her.

"Let's go." She said, turning to the man and saying, "Benjamin... I'm sorry, I was just so sure I knew that scream I..."

"I know, you couldn't let the one's you love die, I get it Madison. I get it more than you know." He whispered to her. I looked at Madison and noticed her lips were slightly bruised as if she had been kissing somebody... and his lips were the same... were those two a thing?

"Mary, can I have a moment with Maddie on my own?" I asked her, she nodded and slumped against a tree as I walked over to Madison. "Hey Maddie, so who is this guy then? Name?" I looked to him and he narrowed his eyes.

"My name is Benjamin, boy." He spoke unemotionally but his use of the word 'boy' suggested... jelousy?

"So how have you been, _little sister?" _I grinned at Madison and she frowned.

"I'm older than you! Just because you're tall like your daddy doesn't make me your little sister!" She moaned, and then smiled. "I missed you Leo."

"I missed you too Mads!" I hugged her, and then looked to Benjamin, his eye brows were raised and he looked shocked.

"Yeh, Madison doesn't like cuddles but it's different with family." I muttered to him, and he turned away as he knew what I was on about, he so obviously liked Madison it was almost irritating.

"I know what Madison likes." He almost growled.

"Leo, don't antagonize him." Madison slapped my chest and I grinned.

"Sorry, Mom." She smiled and then giggled a little as I said those words.

"Oh, Leo, your so strange sometimes." She laughed and then looked at Mary who seemed to be in alot of pain.

"She was hurt badly, I managed to help her, she forgot us and then I made her remember but it's painful for her... I don't know.." I whispered to Madison.

"It's an ancient witches spell, if a person remembers what they were not suppose to, they live in pain, mental, physical and every moment they will be wishing for death, I'm supprised she has lasted this long... the only thing that can drowned out that is something more or less unheard of in the world, the love one feels for a soul mate, but even then the grasp of death is never far." Benjamin said, concluding what was wrong with her.

"I'm her soulmate?" I gasped, and then I realised what he meant, "She's going to kill her self?!" I yelled.

"Only if the spell is not taken off by a powerful witch." he said, his voice deep and void, lacking any expression.

"You actually are friends with this guy?" I asked Madison, she narrowed her eyes.

"Yeh, but as I can see you are both been jerks to one another," She threw me a dirty look, and then Benjamin, "So right at this moment I don't want to be friends with either of you. We need to get Mary to Patrica now, so if you don't mind, I'm gonna take Mary to her and help my bestfriend live. When you two stop with the testosterone display, then you can come with." She turned and walked over to Mary, who was slumped sleepily over near the tree.

"Hey Maddie." She smiled.

"Leo is a Jerk, I don't know why you ever liked him like... well, you know." She winked and then I realised, Madison had known.

"We're together Maddie," She smiled and then moaned in pain.

"It's okay, were going to get you to a witch what can cure the pain, Benjamin know's what's causing it." Madison whispered to Mary, who was now losing conciousness.

"Tell Leo I love him.." She mumbled before colapsing in Madison's arms.

"She needs help now!" Madison cried as I rushed over to help her and Benjamin followed.

**Alice Cullen**

I could not believe what I had seen, and yet still we could not find them, after all my little baby had survived and now the voltouri would be after her for aiding in killing part of their families. I could imagine the wives coming after her, as she had helped kill perminantly their mates.

I knew my daughter would get home safely though, something within me knew it, as a mother, and as somebody who could see the future, I knew she would come home with Leo... but Madison would stay. She didn't want to return, not for the time being.

I decided it was time to go home and wait for the return of Leo and Mary, I didn't see anymore trials for them, only a supprisingly smooth journey home that would be both fun and exciting for them both, they would do a little exploring around some major cities, but would be home within a month.

The only problem was a month was a very long time to have to wait to see your baby again, it was heart breaking for Jasper, and it had made him full of rage when I told him that Leo and Mary had gotten together, she was his little girl, and I knew that was going to cause a few problems between Emmett and Jasper.

Maybe more than a few, but that was only my predictions, not actual visions that I had had yet.

"Jasper, Mary will be fine with Leo, we need to go back and wait for her. Ring Carlilse and tell him to call off the search, tell him I had a vision that they will return home safely within the month, or I'll call him, but I'll need to lend your cell because mine's got no charge on it." I spoke to Jasper, he blinked once and took his phone out of his pocket, placing it in my hand.

"I feel so helpless." He said to me, "I can't even find my own daughter, yet he can! How does that even work?!" He asked, almost yelling.

"I don't know, Jazz." I said, stroking his soft butter corn blonde hair and planting a kiss on his lips. "Don't worry, she is going to be fine, Leo and Maddie won't let anything hurt her, they would rather die themselves that let that happen, you know that."

"And you think I want them to lose their life anymore than I want Mary to lose hers?" He asked, sighing.

"No... that's not what I was saying, what I meant was, she's not as defenceless as she sounds." I sat besides Jasper and layed my head on his chest. "I love you Jasper."

"I love you too, more than anything." He half smiled and bent down to kiss my lips slowly, molding them to mine and wrapping his arms around me, I then decided I would have to call Carlilse later, because for now, I wanted some time with my husband, some time to show him how much I really did love him.


	17. The Strigam Sanguis Fillis

**Chapter Seventeen**

**The Strigam Sanguis Fillis**

* * *

"_We sit silently and watch the world around us. This has taken a lifetime to learn. It seems only the old are able to sit next to one another and not say anything and still feel content. The young, brash and impatient, must always break the silence. It is a waste, for silence is pure. Silence is holy. It draws people together because only those who are comfortable with each other can sit without speaking. This is the great paradox."_

_-_Nicholas Sparks, _The Notebook_

* * *

**Madison Cullen**

"Madison, you have to listen to me, let go of the girl's body, she needs to be prepared for cremation." Whispered the witch to me. I help close to Mary's body, her curls matted with blood that had poured like rain from her eyes, nose, mouth and ears just seconds after she had fainted in my arms. The spell that had been placed on her was one of great power, only with death could it be broken, or by a powerful witch. But it was too late, she was dead. Her pale, flushed cheeks were still warm, yet she had no breath of life left within her.

"No!" I screamed as I held to Mary's body. I had no idea what to do, I just knew that she wasn't going to be burned, not while I still thought there was a chance. I hoped I could start her heart, turn her into a vampire with the help of Leo, he would agree.

"Madison, she is _dead. _You cannot bring her back! I am commanding you to release her body and give it to me now!" She yelled at me. Benjamin stared on at me, looking guilty, and Leo looked heart broken, he had no idea what to do, his face was an emotionless mask.

"Madison, don't. Listen, if I can find Zachariah…" Benjamin said to the witch.

"Zachariah hasn't been here for over one hundred years Benjamin, he's not going to be passing through this instant just to save some witch who had died." The witch whispered to him.

"Yes, but I could try…. Maybe, just maybe." Benjamin said to her, trying to reason with the witch.

"What is it? Why do we need this Zachariah guy to help?" I cried to him.

"His power is life and, he is like me… A witch blood werewolf, the only other of our kind Madison." Benjamin said to me.

"The power of life and death? But… That's…" I mumbled and then shut my eyes. I tried to see the power beneath my fingers, I tried to see the power, but I couldn't, like many abilities I tried to think of, they were just too powerful for me to will into reality. "I thought your power was to copy powers? Don't you have his gift?" I asked frantically.

"I never tried to take his gift Madison, it is a powerful and dangerous gift to possess…" He sighed.

"And one what could have saved my sisters life!" I cried, taking my anger out on him, though he really didn't deserve it.

"Three days, Jayden, that is all I'm asking. I know witches like to cremate their own on the first day of death, but this is not your territory, she belongs to Madison and Leonardo's family, not your own." Benjamin said, ignoring my frantic shouting.

"I will give you three days, Racluse, but if you don't find him, we will cremate her. She needs to be sorted out in the right way, not left to rot until she is flesh and bone on some off chance you can find Zachariah." Jayden sighed and turned to the door, and fled.

"Why didn't you tell me this before? Why?!" I cried to Benjamin.

"Look, okay, there are a lot of things you don't know about the _Strigam Sanguis Fillis, _but rest assure, I _will _reveal it all to you both. Please though, right now we have three day's to find Zachariah, and it would be a lot easier with three of us on the look out for him!" Benjamin sighed.

"How are we suppose to find somebody we have never met?!" Leo yelled.

"With your blood you fool! How do you think you located Mary? How do you think Madison located _me? _How do you think we found each other?!" Benjamin snarled.

"Stop it!" I cried, Benjamin muttered something low, too low to hear and then sunk his shoulders.

"The Strigam Sanguis Fillis translated is Witchblood children. We all share the blood of witches, it gives us special… homing instincts. We are able to find others with the blood of witches, whether they be witches or witchblood children, like ourselves. As Zachariah is the only other witchblood apart from your dear brother, Edward, I think it is fair to say, if we move quickly, we should find him." Benjamin said, his voice deep and sure.

"But what if we locate a witch?" I asked, confused.

"Witchblood's are easier to trace that witches as we have more in common with them." He explained.

"So… Mary could live?" I asked, trying to sound hopeful.

"Zachariah owes me a favour, this should just about fit the bill. I'm sure my old friend will not mind helping me out after what I did for him." He muttered to himself.

"What did you do for him?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter." Benjamin said, his voice turning dark, and I knew whatever it was, I should not ask about it again, at least not until we had built up more trust between ourselves.

It took only two days to find Zachariah, as it turned out, he was living with another small village of just Werewolves, he was the pack's leader and seemed to had made a comfortable place for himself.

The villiage it's self was small, with small thatched cottages much like Benjamin's village, centred around one large courtyard area. The largest house was occupied by Zachariah, and this was the only house made out of stone.

As Zachariah walked out of the cottaged, I almost dropped to my knees. Never before had I seen somebody who could possibly counter the beauty of Benjamin, I had almost the same reaction to Benjamin, yet whereas Benjamin was dark, Zachariah was light. He was almost as tall, about 6'11 with long sliver-blonde hair in a loose pony tail. Wisps of hair fell on his golden face, and danced in the wind. It looked as soft as duck fluff, and almost as fine, yet his hair was thick and shiney.

His eyes were shocking, they were a sliver white, almost invisible against the whites of his eyes, and they contrasted greatly to his large black pupils that seemed to have an endless depth about them.

Like Benjamin, he wore leather trousers and no shoes, with no shirt. He had a few necklaces on and a muscular chest that was slender and dangerous looking. The way he moved was with the grace and arrogance of a warrior, one that knows no limits.

"Hello my dear friend! Welcome, welcome!" He chanted to Benjamin, smiling, his strange accent sounded somewhere between Spanish and Scottish.

"Hello, Zachariah, I have come to ask that favour of you." Benjamin stated to Zachariah.

"I see you have brought… friends… other witchbloods by the look of things, but they are vampires. How interesting! What favour is it you want Benjamin? I presume it has something to do with the dead witch in the young lady's arms." He said, his face turning serious.

"Could you bring her back to life?" Benjamin asked.

"I have never tried to bring back a mortal, Benjamin. You know that." He said, his face pained.

"Could you try though? For Madison… For Leonardo… For me." He sighed once again and looked Zachariah in his eyes.

"I sense a change in you, Benjamin, you're not clouded by as much darkness anymore." Zachariah stated.

"Can you do it or not?" Benjamin asked, obviously annoyed at Zachariah's observations.

"I can try, my friend, all I can do is try." He moved to me, as I still was yet to drop Mary's body. "Hand her to me, child, I need her to be in my arms, or I could kill you while using my power, and believe me, it is painful." He laughed slightly, nervously.

I handed Mary over, my arms feeling incredibly light because of the absence of her small weight.

Zachariah shut his eyes, counting, I think, in an unknown language. I watched as Mary's veins began to turn purple, she flushed brightly as blood came to the surface of her skin. Her chest rose, and fell.

No movement came from her heart.

Zachariah shouted some words at her and a small cough came from her lips, her fingers twitched and I could hear the woosh of blood around her veins. Then one thing I never thought I would hear again.

_Thump-Thump._

I gasped at the sound and then Zachariah smiled, and held her body out to me. "She is alive, but I would take it slowly with her, she will be weak, dehydrated, decomposed and in need of a long sleep and medical care. I invite you to stay here, all of you, for as long as it takes to make the young girl better."

"She's going to be okay though, right?" Leo asked, and then touched Mary's flushed cheeks.

"Yes, with some rest and healing, she should be back to her normal self in a week. Maybe less. The enchantment has gone, though I can still feel the residue of it's power. It should ware off soon, and she will be able to have her powers back also." Zachariah said, smiling at Leo and then me.

"Thank you." I whispered, and then I smiled back.

"Things are different here to Benjamin's village, so I suggest you listen to me now;  
Rule number one, you do not enter anybodies property without their permission.  
Number two, you must listen to the Alpha at all times.  
Number Three, _Have fun!"_ Zachariah laughed at his statement and then watched as I frowned at him.

"What kind of fun?" I frowned.

"Any kind of fun you want," He winked at me and that earned a glare off Benjamin.

"Their fun is hunting, sex, parties." He grumbled.

"I don't hunt with others. Ever. I won't be having sex with anybody. And I won't be partying because I need to attend to Mary. So sorry to be breaking your rules so early, _Mr. Alpha, _But I'm not going to have 'fun' with anybody." I said angryily.

"Hey, I was joking kid, besides, I can see you've already been having fun with this guy, with the look he just gave me." Zachariah laughed.

I felt my cheeks redden and Benjamin looked mortified, "We have not had sex!" He growled.

"So, what was the look for then? If she's not your girl, then you should be up for a little healthy competition, Benjamin." Zachariah smiled wickedly and I frowned at them both.

"Competition." Benjamin muttered under his breath and then turned to me, "Be careful Madison."

Zachariah wondered off and I turned to Benjamin, "Be careful of what?" I laughed.

"Zachariah has always gotten every woman he wants, no matter who they are or what they say. He has this was of… manipulating them. Don't let him manipulate you, keep your guard up. He always has liked young girls, especially young, _innocent _girls." He raised his eyebrows in a kind of 'if you know what I mean' way.

"Hey, I might not be an _innocent girl." _I frowned at him.

"Of course you are, Madison. You can tell. Besides, you're only four years old, don't rush into things. You have forever to find the right person for.. _that. _And it doesn't have to be with that creep." He jabbed his thumb in the direction that Zachariah had gone in, "All I'm saying is, he loves beautiful woman, and well…" He looked at me.


	18. The Strigam Sanguis Fillis- Part Two

_**Hello My Fans! There is now a tab about the Strigam Sanguis Fillis on my blogspot (**_**www. apirateslifeforme2012 .blogspot .com)**_** so you can get more infomation on them, as more infomation is revealed, the page will get larger! And I was wondering, would anybody want to make a poster for me or a video for my stories? ;)**_

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

**The Strigam Sanguis Fillis- Part Two**

* * *

_"I've heard the saying, 'Some men are born great, some men earn greatness, and others have greatness thrust upon them', but I believe nobody is born great. I believe that life is what you make it, and if you chose to make your life great, then that it how you achieve greatness."_

_-_The Tigeress

* * *

**Madison Cullen**

Benjamin trailed off slowly, smiling slightly at me as if I knew what he was on about, "Are you trying to say I am beautiful?" I frowned. I saw his cheeks flush a little at my question.

"All vampires are very beautiful, Madison, it's part of been a vampire." He answered.

"Not all vampires are beautiful, I've known many who wern't, they were just... pretty." I smiled, he did mean he thought I was beautiful!

I guess that that was a confidence boost as to be honest, I had always thought of my looks as mediocre compared to the most beautiful vampires such as my mother, father and Rosalie. In comparrison, I seemed dull and a little plain to be honest. The only thing I had ever liked about myself was my eyes, I knew they were beautiful, I had once been told I have the sort of eyes that can stare a man to his soul.

"I have to go take Mary somewhere, find her a bed. Where did Zachariah go?" I smiled sweetly at Benjamin who was still slightly flushed.

"He went that way." He pointed towards his cottage.

"Thanks, Benjamin." I smiled, and patted his arm, letting my fingers lay on the long, thick muscles under his skin.

"Bye, Maddie." He smiled, almost flirtatiously and then reached out, stroked my hair from my eye, and then turned and walked in the opposite direction I was walking.

I let my eyes linger on him as he walked away, and then I heard the whisper, "So you do like that guy then." A small cough and then Mary's eyes opened again. She smiled breifly and then giggled a little, "Would you like to know what heaven is like?" She whispered.

"What? You went to heaven?" I laughed, she was unbelieveable!

"It was beautiful... so beautiful." She muttered and then her eyes rolled and she fell back asleep.

I ran in the direction Zachariah had gone, to find out where we were all suppose to be staying.

**Renesmee Cullen**

I knew something wasn't right, something wasn't quite going according to plan... yet I had no idea what! The course of the future looked rather bright in Aunt Alice's point of view, and I couldn't wait to see my sister and cousins again! I also couldn't wait for our family to be reunited, because everything would be perfect then, everything would be back to normal, I wouldn't have to pretend to be happy or sad at the right times, I could just go back to been the normal me, care free and fun loving... sort of.

One thing that had been troubling me recently were my feelings for Jacob, as I had gotten older, my feelings had changed, as I had matured, new feelings had replaced the old one of love and adoration and brotherly affection to me wanting more... loving affection, for him to hug me, hold me close, kiss my lips, and yet he wouldn't.

Jacob had never avoided me, but now it seemed he was distancing himself, trying to prolong what I knew eventually would happen. I had seen others imprint, Sam and Emily... Jared and Kim... Paul and Rebecca... and they were all together as they were all close to eachothers ages.

Now the gap was closing in for me and Jacob and I knew that what he felt for me had been changing too.

"Dad? Can I call Jake, please?" I asked him, he rolled his eyes.

"Sure, Nessie, but don't be too long, you know that we're going hunting soon." My father smiled at me, and then handed me the phone.

"Thank's Dad!" I grinned at him, before skipping away into the kitchen to call Jake, I leaned on the counter and dialed the number to Jake. After the third ring, he answered.

"Hello, Bella?" He asked down the phone.

"No, silly, it's me." I laughed at him, holding the phone close to my ear.

"Oh, uh... Nessie, Hey." His voice turned embarassed and quieter.

"When are you going to come around and see me? It's been almost a week!" I cried, mockingly.

"I can't come down right now, Nessie, I have this thing on... you know that." He said, this mystery 'thing' had been going on a while.

"What is this 'Thing?'" I asked.

"Um.. look, Nessie, I gotta go, but I'll come see you later, okay?" He asked urgently.

"Okay... bye Jake..." I said to the dead line. What was his problem?

"Mom! Dad! Are we going hunting yet?!" I yelled to them. Mom super sped into the room and laughed.

"Sure honey, we'll see if you can catch the biggest one this time!" She smiled and mocked me.

"Nu-huh. Last time wasn't fair, I claimed that buck and you stole it off me!" I argued back, jokingly.

"You can't call dibs on food, it's first come first serve!" My mom giggled girlishly and then smiled adoringly at me. "I always hoped my daughter would be my best friend, not so literally, but I wouldn't change any of this anything."

"Me neither, because if you did, I wouldn't be alive." I grinned at my mom and she rolled her eyes at me.

"And that is why I wouldn't change it because none of my wonderful children would be alive... even if one of them is awol." Mom smiled sadly.

"Hey, you know Maddie will be back, and she'll have Leo and Mary with her... and I bet they are all together right now, you know them three were almost inseperable as babies." I told my mom.

"I know, it was always you, Eddie, Tara and Lottie, and Maddie, Leo and Mary." She smiled at the memories. "I remember you all decided that you wanted to beat us at your first game of baseball, so you all teamed up... you were only physically twelve, the same as Madison... Mary was physically eight, Leo was about ten, Eddie was almost fully grown, almost sixteen and Tara was about thirteen, Charlotte was about ten." She laughed.

I walked to my mom and took her hand, showing her the memory.

_Eddie, me and Tara stood there, Lottie came to join us, she was frowning heavily and said to me "Daddy said we are too weak to play! He said we couldn't beat him!" She cried._

_"Of course we couldn't beat him, were not fully grown or full vampires." I said, laughing at her._

_"I bet we could if we stuck together, If all us children formed a team! With the help of Mary and Leo, and a little dirty play, I bet we could win." She smiled slyly._

_I guess we did have the advantage in the powers... I could project my thoughts to distract them, while Tara could make them see, hear and smell and tast and touch anything she wanted. Madison could do anything she wanted, and Eddie could make them go inside his mind. And Leo... well his power was pretty useless unless we wanted him to change the adults memories to make them think we had won. _

_"I guess, because my dad will use his power, and I know alice uses her power!" I smiled at the fact that we could use our powers. "Dad! Can we play?" I asked him from across the field._

_"You wouldn't have a chance-" He then read my thoughts and smiled, "Yes, you may Nessie." He laughed and that was how our Adults VS Children matches had started._

_We had won the first match as well, but the adults had played softer for us then, but now they played at full force, not even been soft for Mary. _

Mom watched as the memory played in my mind, She laughed at the same points as me and then I took my hand off of her cheek.

"Do you remember that? We won?" I smiled.

"I remember your Uncle Emmett's face was a picture! He was the only one that didn't calm down to play, he just played as normal, yet we still lost." She laughed and then pulled me into a hug, kissing me on my forehead. "You do know no matter what, you'll always be my baby, right?" She smiled.

"Yes, Mom, I know." I hugged her back and kissed her cold cheek.

"Love you, Nessie." She whispered.

"I love you too, Mom." She then pulled away, and went to go find my father, so we could go hunting. Eddie was coming with Tara, though they had been spending alot of 'Alone time' at the park lately. Tara insisted she wasn't doing anything, I thought she was lying, who spends up to eight hours a day with her boyfriend and doesn't do anything? I bet they made out. Alot. That thought grossed me out, my best friend and my brother making out? It was almost as discusting as the thought of parent sex. Almost.

"Nessie, It's Time to go hunting!" Mom yelled to me.

**Madison Cullen**

"Hey, Madison, right?" Zachariah said, appearing behind me, just as I was looking for him. I flinched and turned to meet his gaze.

"Where are we suppose to be staying?" I asked him.

"You can stay where ever you want." He winked at me and then smiled.

"Is there any spare cottages?" I frowned.

"No, the only cottage with spare rooms, is mine, so I guess you will have to stay... with me." He grinned.

"In a seporate bedroom, with Mary." I frowned, heavily.

"Whatever you want, Madison." His voice deepened to be husky and sexy.

"I want to take Mary to a bedroom and tend to her." I almost snarled.

Zachariah laughed and whispered, "One day, you won't be so dismissant of me, one day, you will fall at my feet like every other girl."

"I will never be like _every other girl!_" I snarled and then bared my teeth in a growl.

"Oh, you're fiesty! I like that!" Zachariah grinned heavily, "Follow me, I will show you your bedroom."

I narrowed my eyes, and followed him to his cottage. I didn't like this guy, he was obviously a man slut who thought I would be begging him to shag me. Obviously he only dealt with weak willed woman and didn't know that some like me were different. I guess the guy was in for a big supprise if he thought I would fall at his feet.

**Leonardo Cullen**

"So, tell me more about the... Strigam... Sanguis... Fillis?" I asked Benjamin.

"The Strigam Sanguis Fillis are The witchblood children. We were created by witches thousands of years ago, over four thousand to be precice. We were created for the soul purpose of killing, to start an uprise against the vampires and werewolves who were ruling at the time so the witches could be in power and stop the great war that was going on between the supernaturals. I was the first witchblood child and then my sister. My sister was killed by the witches as we were not as compliant as they thought we would be. They didn't realise that we would be able to think for ourselves and be our own people. After they killed my sister, they went after me, so I killed them before they could kill me. We were made of dark Magic, but that does not mean we are dark creatures." Benjamin told me.

"So... how many are there of us?" I asked.

"There are, as far as I know, only five of us in the world. Three of you are Cullens, the other two are me and Zacharia." He answered.

"Look, man. I'm sorry about earlier, about challenging you, Im just protective of Madison, and it was a shock to find her with a random guy who was so obviously as protective of her as I was, if not more so." I said, trying to sound honest.

"I'm not protective of her! But I appologise too. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did." He said sounding sincere.

"What ever you say, Bro, what ever you say." I said, giving him a pat on the back as I walked away.


	19. If Life Was Perfect

_**Hey fans, sorry about this, but if you hate rants, I suggest you turn away now and skip onto the chapter!**_

_**Anyway, Charlie, fuck off. Seriously man, you're acting like you are five years old, and just to let you know, that girl dkjkaden you said you would fuck, well 'she' is actually a he. So maybe you should fuck off you asstarded fuck and go back to creepsville in your cardboard house where you live of your state because you failed at school and now have no money to live off. Stop reading my story if you do not like it, it is that simple. I won't change my characters, points of view or anything like that just for the benifit of one lousey reader who has such bad grammar it took me another twenty minutes to decode your latest review! **_

_**Maybe you should get some english lessons, the guts to make a proper profile and then you can review properly and not hide. Maybe you could try put a story up and see how everybody likes your story! Tata for now, Charlie. **_

_**And by the way, just to let my fans know, after the Mary and Leo head home, there will be much more point of views from the origional Cullens. :)**_

_**Also, when I hit 65 Reviews, I will do a 10000 word chapter. 'Nuff said for now exept follow me on twitter TrueTigeress.**_

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

**If Life Was Perfect**

* * *

_"If you would be forgotten as soon as you are dead, either write something worth reading or do things worth writing about."_

_-_Benjamin Franklin

* * *

**Isabella Cullen**

I hunted with Edward all the time, yet I never got over how beautifully he moved. The way his muscles stood perfectly still. The way his skin would glow in the light. The way the blood would make his cheeks blush and make him smell more delicious than he already did...

I watched as he hunted now, I always did this, watched as he hunted, just to see the beautiful creature I had claimed as mine almost seven years ago.

He moved gracefully, sniffing the air, and I also watched as Renesmee did the same, she moved much like her father, thankfully she didn't inherit my human clumsiness.

They both moved like agile predators, and then Edward jumped, catching a buck, a large one which was definately the largest out of the small herd. I looked at the second largest, Renesmee scanned the pack and then looked at me. She smiled slyly and then dashed past the trees, I heard the small gurgled cry of a dear and knew there were more behind the cover of the trees. The others began to scatter, but I caught the one I had seen.

It struggled for mere milliseconds until I cut into its veins with my sharp teeth, cutting off it's supply of oxygen, killing it in seconds as I severed it's wind pipe.

Renesmee was dragging her carcas to mine, to compare, and as I finished the last drop of blood, I felt full and sloshy.

"Mine is bigger!" Nessie said triumphantly. She was right, her's was huge. God knows how she had finished all the blood.

"Well donek, but next time I will win." I said to her.

"I'm gonna head back, Jacob said he would meet me soon and I really need to talk to him..." She said, looking to Edward and I saw him smile sadly at her and nod.

"What's going on?" I asked her.

"Nothing, yet mom. Ask dad." She said, and then she sped off quickley, avoiding eye contact with me.

"What's this about Edward?" I asked, a little mad at him for not telling me.

"I told Renesmee to do what ever felt right about Jacob." He said to me, he looked scare of me, as he never knew how I would react.

"You told her to do what feels right? Even if that means them getting together? You would be fine with that?" I asked him, curious at why he had let her and Jacob off the hook as he had always been pretty strong willed on the fact Renesmee wasn't allowed a boyfriend until she was fully matured.

"Yes, she will always be my little girl, but I can see she is growing up, Bella. I trust her to make the right decisions and if she makes the wrong ones, then I will be there as her father to pick up those pieces for her." He told me, stroking my cheek effectionately.

"And by picking up the pieces you mean if Jake broke her heart you would break every bone in his body and tare him to pieces right?" I laughed at him, he smiled and then nodded.

"You know me too well, Bella. I would protect Renesmee to the end of the earth, but she needs to start making her own decisions and making her own mistakes. She can't go her whole life been a child, because one day she will want to move out and start a family of her own, and when that day comes, she can't be our little girl anymore. She will be our daughter still, but never our baby girl." He said sadly and then kissed my forehead.

"So you're letting them be together if that is what Renesmee wants?" I asked.

"Conditionally." He answered, his hands tracing circles on my lower back.

"Well, I would have guessed that." I whispered.

His voice was low and husky, me bent down to kiss my lips. I was cut off as Edward slowly started to move his lips on mine, but with an urgency that I knew all too well. Our lips began to move in time with eachother, passionately each of us taking what we wanted from the other. He raised his hands up to my hair and his fingers tangled in it, deepening the kiss and making it more real and vibrant. His other hand pulled my face closer to his as he cupped my cheek in his hand. With one of my hands, I raised Edward's shirt and began to feel his body, the strong muscular lines of his lean abs. Edward placed his hand on my lower back, slipping it down to meet the line of the top of my jeans. I was in a total daze and all I cared about was how good it felt kissing Edward.

"I- Love - You." Panted Edward through the kissing and touching. That did it for me.

I peeled off my shirt and bra, careful not to rip it through my urgancy, desperation and longing to feel my naked flesh against Edward's.

Edward started to kiss my jaw line, leaning over me as he did so. He moved from my throat, down to my collar bone and then he kissed each of my breasts. He touched my body so gently and passionately that all I did was smile as Edward kissed my stomach. He slowly and carefully unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them off in one swift movement, what could I say, he had lots of practice doing this sort of thing with me! He slipped his shirt off, desposing of it on the ground. I unbuckled his belt to his jeans, almost ripping it off now with the flame that needed to be quenched within me. I slid his jeans off and then Edward climbed on top of me, he kissed my neck and I moaned and smiled as he came down...

**Jacob Black**

I was going to meet Renesmee, and even though something inside me was telling me not to, every other part of me was telling me I had to go see her, I had to hear what she had to say. I just had to be near her! Damn the imprint.

No, I loved been imprinted to Renesmee. Damn her vampire family who could kill me.

Damn my changing feelings for Renesmee!

Damn EVERYTHING!

I got on my motor bike, not bothering to put a shirt on, or shoes, or a jacket. I just decided to go for it and stop chickening out on seeing Nessie. I knew how she felt, because I was starting to feel the same way. I knew it had to happen eventually, and if Edward didn't like it, DAMN HIM TOO.

He knew I was imprinted to his daughter and he knew what that meant, so if he couldn't accept the fact I was falling in love with his daughter, then he would have to accept the fact she was going to fall in love with me, thats if she hadn't begun to already.

I pulled up outside the Cullen's house, Renesmee's to be precice and cut off the engine to the Motor bike.

I jumped off it and walked to the well cleaned house that I knew so well. Renesmee came to the door, leaning against the door frame casually with flour smudging her face and clothes. "Why are you covered in flour?" I asked her.

"Well, hello to you too!" She laughed, "You took so long I decided to bake. Tara and Eddie have ditched and Mom and dad are in the forest doing god knows what," She cringed, "So I decided to do some baking!"

"So we're here by ourselves?" I asked.

"Yep." She nodded and walked into the kitchen, me following closely behind her. She smiled and then picked up her bowl of cake mix and began to stir it again.

"And your parents didn't mind that I was coming over?" I asked sceptically.

"Why would they? You're my friend Jake." Renesmee looked at me, raised her eye brows and held out the bowl to me, "Tell me what you think? It's one of Grandma's recipes!"

I dipped my finger in and took a large dollop of the mixture. I sniffed the chocolate goo and then placed it in my mouth, "Not bad." I said to her and her smile beemed.

She picked up the flour, added a little more and then mixed again, the flower flying all over and getting on my face. Renesmee laughed.

I grabbed the bag of flour and took a handful, throwing it at Renesmee, she didn't duck quick enough and her face and clothes got covered in flour. "How dare you!" She cried, and then she took another bag of flour and launched it at my head. It hit me and burst open, showering me in white dust.

I laughed and so did Renesmee. I threw the bag of flour at her, she ducked this time and it went all over the floor. I saw her hand flash to under the counter and she took out too more bags of flour, "FLOUR FIGHT!" She yelled and plunged her hand in, lobbing flour in my direction again. I was quicker this time and only got a little on me.

I did the same to Renesmee, but she ducked using the kitchen counter as a baracade, somewhere to hide. I ran and jumped over the side, pouring the full bag of flour on Renesmee's hair. She burst into fits of giggles as I ducked over her and began to tickle her sides. She squirmed and in breathless pants and giggles she was yelling "No Jake! NOOO! Stop! I Surender!" over and over again until I stopped tickling her. She took a few heavy breaths and then stood back up, "Look at this mess, Mom's gonna kill me." She laughed.

"I'll help clean, you finish your baking." She smiled sweetly at me.

"Thanks Jakey." She said.

I watched as she stired her chocolate cake and added chocolate chips. She placed it in a large oven tin and then put it into the oven, watching it as it rose slightly.

"Are you going to help clean up then?" I asked her, she turned and smiled at me and then walked over to where her Dad kept the sweeping brushes.

"Here," She said, tossing one to me. I caught it in one hand and grinned at her.

"So, why have you been ignoring me anyway Jake?" She asked. I suddenly felt the atmosphere turn very awkward and I knew she wanted an answer.

"Well, Ness, it's complicated." I said, turning my back to her so I didn't have to look at her stare.

"Jake, please, just tell me." She put her hand on my sholder and I turned to see her. She looked sad and scared.

"The imprint. It's the imprint, okay?" I sighed and then pulled away from her.

"What about the imprint Jacob? It's never made you act like this before, so what is it about the imprint what has changed?" She asked, her eyes filling with tears.

"The way I feel about you, Ness." I sighed.

"What do you mean? YOu don't want to be my friend anymore?" She whispered, tears falling down her cheeks.

"No!" I sighed. "Nessie, think of Sam and Emily, my sister and Paul... all of the others..." I mumbled to her.

"But their all together, Jacob." She said, the tears stopping in her eyes.

"So..." I said to her.

"So you want to be with me?" She whispered.

"I... I don't know Ness. All I know is that I don't see you as the little girl who's diapers I was once changing." I said to her.

"Because I'm not a little girl. In just over a year I'll be fully grown Jacob." She said to me.

"I know you're not, but yoour parents..." I sighed.

"Are fine with us. My dad already told me... he knows that I feel... Anyway, he said it was my decision to make."

"You feel the same way?" I said to her.

"I think so..." She said.

"Edward said he was fine with it?" I cried, raising my eye brows at her.

"He said he could see it was upsetting me and that I should do what ever I want because I'm not a baby anymore." She looked into my eyes and I knew she was telling the truth. Edward had accepted the fact that Renesmee wanted to be with me.


	20. Complicated Relationships

**Chapter Twenty**

**Complicated Relationships**

* * *

"_We come to love not by finding a perfect person, but by learning to see an imperfect person perfectly."_

_-_Unknown

* * *

**Madison Cullen**

I watched as Mary twitched in her sleep, her flushed cheeks glowing red as her eye lids fluttered.

Her eyes flashed open, her brilliant green eyes looking at me in shock as she bolted upright in bed. "Where am I? Maddie?" She asked as she recognised me.

"We're in a village of werewolves, but don't worry. Benjamin knows their Alpha and it turns out Leo and Benjamin get along fine when they're not bashing chests at each other." I laughed.

"The voltouri… I.. I used Magic to scare them… Benjamin? Leo? They killed… Oh My God! Benjamin is that hot guy you were with!" She cried and then grinned at me.

"What do you mean?" I frowned at her.

"He was hot Madison, totally your type. So, what have you been up to then?" She wiggled her eye brows at me. I slapped her arm and frowned.

"Nothing, you know I've never had a boyfriend Mare!" I cried.

"Well I didn't mean with him." She winked, "I meant generally, but now you've made me curious. You must have done something. A hot guy who is totally your type, in the middle of nowhere with you, on your own." She raise her eye brows again, "Spill." She ordered.

"We kissed, that's all." I sighed and then looked at her in her eyes, "How did you know?"

"The way he looked at you, the way you looked at him, the way he is totally your type." She giggled.

"Oh, and what is my type?" I asked her sarcastically.

"Tall, dark, ruggedly handsome, manly, long hair, brown or green eyes, muscular, but not like they have been on anabolic steroids like Jacob, strong and sharp features and older than you." She said, I guess she was right. Every guy I had thought was hot usually fit under that description.

"Okay, seen as you know my type in _looks _so well, why don't you tell me why I like Benjamin's personality." I challenged.

"I don't know that yet, I'll have to get to know him to see, won't I?" She challenged back, smiling slyly.

"I missed you, Mare." I sighed and hugged her, pulling her close with my vampire strength. She pulled me close too, and I noticed her grip had gotten stronger. She was stronger than a normal human now. And warmer. Only slightly though, nothing anybody would recognise if they were not a vampire (Or a werewolf.) I silently told myself. "So, what happened then, Leo told me a little but…" I sighed awkwardly.

"I was tortured, beaten, made to do magic against my will, they stripped my memory and forced me to believe that they saved me." She spat in disgust about the witches.

"That's basically what Leo said in a lot more detail." I told her.

"I want to get up." She said, pulling the dusty, old quilt off herself. She looked at the pattern on the quilt, it was pretty, pale yellow with faded blue and pink flowers.

"I'll help you." I said to her, she held out her hand and I took it, pulling her up. She stumbled a little and then regained her balance, taking a few steps holding my hand, before she was steady enough to move on her own. I let go of her hand and helped her to the dresser. "The werewolf girls made you some clothes, there not exactly what I would wear, or what you would wear, but it's better than those." I pointed to the clothes she was wearing, dark, baggy clothes that were filthy and smelled bad.

"Are their showers here?" She asked hopefully.

"No, but there is a bathroom area, the pool is quite big and there's fresh water that's pumped in through the stream." I told her, she smiled slightly, "Where are the clothes then?" She asked.

"There." I pointed to the dresser and she routed through the clothes.

"There all leather!" She cried.

"Yes... I'm wearing them." I frowned. She looked at what I was wearing, I was wearing tight brown leather pants, a low cut brown leather top with no sleves and brown leather shoes that were well made and quite strong.

"There are trousers?" She asked me. I pushed her aside and routed throught the cxupboard myself and found her some leather oants identical to mine. I then found her a top, that was also identical to mine and some boots lined with fur that looked incredibly comfortable to me. I gave her the clothes as well as the cotton bra and knickers, that she seemed happy with, and she walked into the place I pointed out as the bathroom.

"Are there towels here?!" She yelled to me.

"On the top shelf, second on your right!" I yelled back, laughing as I heard sevral things fall off the shelf in her search for a towel.

"Thanks Maddie!" She called to me, and then I heard her humming as she washed.

As she came out, she was dressed in the leather things, her towel wrapped around her head, and she looked more like the Mary I knew and loved, she clean Mary. The leather clung to her skin making her slight frame looked fuller and curvier, and her boobs looked bigger. She wasn't huge, maybe a 32B, but with the leather pushing them up and the low cut effect they looked big.

I put my thumb up to her and she frowned heavily. Her mouth dropped open and I realised she had caught sight of herself in the mirror. "Oh My God!" She screamed.

"What's wrong?!" I panicked.

"I've lost so much weight! And this outfit is so... revealing... and look at the marks under my eyes! I look like shit!" She cried.

"You look fine Mary, you should have see what you looked like _before _you got in the pool." I said sceptically to her. She frowned and then sat at the side of me on the bed. It creaked under her weight and dust circled in the air at the movement.

"If I looked worse than I do now, you should have just left me to die, because I would of died of embarrasment anyway." She cringed and then giggled a little.

"You're so much like your Mom sometimes." I rolled my eyes at her and she frowned at me.

"I'm not that obsessive about my looks, I just know when I look like a bag of shit rather than a human being." She raised her eye brows in a 'told ya so' way.

"You're a witch, not a human." I said, patting her arm, and she slapped my hand away, jokingly.

"Still, I'm a kind of human." she smiled smugly at me and then stuck out her tougue.

"Well been some kind of human can't help you against a vampire." I said dangerously.

"Yes it can, I have-" She looked at me. "Oh." And then I attacked her... with my hands... tickling her.

Her laughter spread across the cold, grey stone room and echoed into the dry night. I giggled with her as she squirmed and cried "I give! I give!" over and over until I stopped tickling her.

"Maddie! you know I hate been tickled!" She grumped at me.

"No you don't, you just don't like the way it makes you feel after." I frowned at her, She rolled her eyes and then smiled at me.

"So, tell me more about this mysterious guy of yours..." she said trailing off, expecting me to answer her.

"Truth is, I have no idea what you are talking about. If you mean Benjamin, we kissed, once. That's all. And it was nothing, really." I said, trying to defend myself to no avail, Mary knew me too well.

"I know you too well, Maddie." I rolled my eyes at her statement, "I know that it really meant alot to you because that's just you. You get too emotionally attached to things. It meant something more to you, and you know it."

"No, really, it didn't." I said, frowning at her and glaring slightly.

"Don't be such a child, I know you Maddie. I might be physically younger, but we both know I'm older. I've seen you grow up Maddie. I know what you are like." She sighed and then looked down, "What I am trying to say is that, don't hide the way you feel. I won't help anybody."

"It helps me though. And you know I hide my feelings, thats another thing I do." I smiled sadly at her.

"And I already told you that you shouldn't because it makes people not know the real you, and how you really feel." She sighed again and then looked up at me.

"I know, but I've just gotten so good at it, that it's normal for me now." I said to her, picking at my nails with my hand.

"I know." She smiled and then giggled, "I remember when you started expressing your emotions through your weird obsessions."

"Oh, like the first one... when I dyed my hair blonde and wanted to be like Abby off of primeval!" I laughed at this.

"Don't forget the pirate obsession, that had to be the best." Mary cracked up.

"No... the best had to be my wrestling obsession." I grinned.

"You're still obsessed with that!" She cried.

"I am _not._" I frowned, I liked wrestling, alot, I have to admit. It wasn't that I knew it wasn't fake (Most of it). I just liked it. Period. I just liked the moves and the way the wrestlers, especially Jeff Hardy, risked their bodies every week for their fans.

"Don't Lie." Mary challenged me, and smiled smugly.

"I just like it, that's all." I said back.

"What ever you say Madison, What ever you say." She said nonchalently.

I rolled my eyes and watched as Mary stood and began to dry her hair. It was drying is messy, frizzy curls like her hair usually did. I laughed at her and she stuck her tongue out again. I loved teasing her, and she loved teasing me. It was just what us sisters liked to do, especially when we were as close as Mary and me.

**Taramina Cullen**

We were sat on the sofa watching Vampire Diaries, usually Madison would have it on and would be sprawled out on the loveseat all by herself, Mary perched on the end of it. Renesmee would sit on the sofa with Jacob, sometimes. Charlotte would claim the clair closest to the fire and Leo would sit on the bean bags in the cornor. Me and Eddie usually sat on the carpet together. Today we sat on the Loveseat, not really paying close attention to the characters as they ripped out eachothers throats and kissed eachother.

I layed my head on his chest as he stroked my hair, humming _Robbie William's Angel_ to me, as it was my favourite song to listen to. The room was quiet and the TV was on low, the crackle of the fire could be heard as it warmed the room and cast dancing shadows from all the furniture and made Eddie's skin glow a pale orange. I touched his hand that was free, and he entwined my fingers in his, kissing the top of my head.

"I don't know why she even like's that Stefan guy to be honest. He's just a dick in this season." Eddie whispered to me, laughing slightly.

"Oh, come on, him and Elena are made for eachother. Damon's the dick. Stefan was trying to save his brother." I smiled and pressed further into his chest, sighing at his coolness.

"Yeh, well. I guess the good guy always gets the girl in the end, right?" Eddie asked me, kissing the top of my head again.

"Of course." I giggled and turned my midnight blue eyes to meet his milk chocolate ones. He kissed my nose before kissing my lips, only a small peck, and then he drew away.

"I love you." He whispered and then leaned down again, this time, his lips were parted and as I felt his lips touch mine, I responded by parting my lips and pressing my body even tighter against his. His hand clutched the back of my neck, and the bottom of my back. I couldn't help but moan a little as he deepened the kiss, and he did the same, then there was a knock at the door.

Edward walked in and I felt my cheeks go bright red as he looked at me, "Tara, you need to come to Carlilse now, it's urgent." He said.

"What is it, dad?" Eddie asked him. He looked skeptical and then worried.

"Something important. I think you should come, now Tara." He ordered, and I stood up, pulling out of Eddies arms and looking worryingly and Edward.

Eddie stood up too, and followed as we walked to my house, the house I lived at. Edward open the door, and Eddie held it open for me as we all trailed inside. I followed Edward and Eddie to the main living room, through the large wooden double doors, to the dining room we rarely used.

"What's up Grandpa?" I asked Carlilse, he stood shadowing a man, somebody who I couldn't see, "Who's that?" I asked.

"Tara, this is your father, Nahuel." he said, stepping aside for me to see a man who was supprisingly like me.

"Taramina." Nahuel said, and then took a step closer to me. I growled low in my throat, and turned around, fleeing through the doors and running into the forest, with Eddie close by my side.


	21. The Beginning Of The End

_**Finally! Somebody noticed that most of the quotes I write are from wrestlers! Yes, I like wrestling. *Sigh.* **_

_**Here it is guys! The long ass chapter I promised you all. It's not quite 10000 words, sorry, but I couldn't add much more to thwis chapter without making it all sloppy and dragging on, like it kinda does at the end already -_- Anyway, ENJOY! By the way, I stayed up extra late to get this finished early, so don't be moaning of spelling mistakes or errors please. Thanks again! And remember, REVIEW (please)!**_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One**

**The Beginning Of The End**

* * *

"_If only it were all so simple! If only there were evil people somewhere insidiously committing evil deeds, and it were necessary only to separate them from the rest of us and destroy them. But the line dividing good and evil cuts through the heart of every human being. And who is willing to destroy a piece of his own heart?" _

-Aleksandr Solzhenitsyn

* * *

**Aro Voltouri**

The Cullen's would pay for this. They had killed my brother and my guard. They had protected a witch! They had a WEREWOLF WITH THEM!  
They would pay.

I walked down the wide hall way, it was dark and dimly lit by flickering candles that made danced in the cool breeze. The air was cool and moist, and the stone walls were cold and inviting as I stepped through the door into the throne room. Three thrones stood there, but we would only be needing two now, unless somebody else was willing to step up. But nobody would be able to take the place of Caius, nobody had as perfect battle technique or as much hatred for werewolves in his eyes.

I then decided what I would do. I would kill every single werewolf in his honor.

The children of the moon would die, and I would make sure every vampire who would not join the uprise against the newly growing species would perish along with werewolves. Even if that meant killing some of the most potentially amazing powers that vampires have ever possessed.

It was time for new laws to be made, time for a new Era in vampire history, and nothing would change that, especially not the Cullen.

Especially not the Cullens.

**Taramina Cullen**

"Why?! Why after all these years did he have to turn up?!" I cried to Eddie. He stood there not knowing what to do, he looked pissed off, _was that aimed at me of Nahuel? _And he looked awkward as I yelled. "I was happy! My life was finally coming together! And now... THIS?!" I cried.

"Tara, calm down." He ordered me. He walked closer and grabbed my sholders to stop my eratic pasing. I stopped under his strenght and hissed at him. He hissed back and then narrowed his eyes. "Don't be a bitch."

I raised my hand and almost slapped him. I felt my hand quiver with the urge but I decided slapping stone would hurt. I lowered my hand and tucked my face into his sholder and began to sob. He held me close, stroking my hair and mumbling sweet things to me, "It's going to be okay." He said, "Don't worry, everything will turn out right."

"What if it doesn't though? What if I have to go back with him? What if... would that mean the end for me and you?" I whispered.

"Tara, we're not going to let you go with that dick, and believe me, we will never split up because of your dick of a dad. We won't ever split up period. We're soulmates, Tara. I love you, and I will forever, so stop thinking you are not worthy of my love and accept that I will never break up with you." He whispered to me. I sniffled at his reply and then rested my head on his sholder again.

The forest was beautiful this time of year, so full and alive, so green and vibrant. The smells were amazing, every tree, every animal had its own distinct smell, every fern, every rock had something new to share about what had been going on in the forest. The sun was warm as it crested over the lines of trees and I saw the way it made Eddie's skin glitter like diamonds, and mine glow dimly.

"That's so beautiful." Eddie whispered, stroking the soft skin on my bare arms.

"You're more beautiful." I sighed, stroking his perfect face, he looked so much like his father now, but his mother was still there within him. I smiled and he enclosed my hand on his face with his.

He sighed happily and then entwined his fingers with mine once more. "You know, one day, when we have children, their going to look just like you, and they will be even more beautiful than me in your eyes." He laughed.

"We're going to have children?" I asked skeptically and then smiled at the thought.

"Of course, we're going to have millions of children, I mean, we have forever, so we may as well have as many children as possible, right?" He asked, and laughed as I wriggled my nose in discust. I hated children, they got on my nerves. I used to love them... before my little brother/cousin had died from my origional family. But I tried not to think about that.

"I hate children, you know that." I frowned heavily as he laughed at me again.

"I know, I was just messing with you. But we have to have at least one child. I like children." He smiled and kept holding me in his arms, close to his.

"I know, and we will someday. Not yet though, I'm not even six yet." I smiled at him.

"I've only just turned five a few months ago." He grinned at me and then kissed my hair. I loved it when he did that.

"Taramina!" I heard the call of Nahuel. He arrived a second later, with Carlilse behind him. "Taramina, listen to me, please." He said in his strangely accented voice.

"What is it, _Nahuel?" _I spat at him, harshly, drawing out his name to show he was not my father and never would be.

"I have come to say sorry, for not been apart of your life. I have come to offer you a choice. My aunt Hulein and I have been living off animal blood for a while now, and we are prepared to settle in a human town for a while, so we can get to know you. We are prepared to try and build... no. I am prepared to try and build a relationship with you, it was wrong what I did. I didn't realise your mother would get pregnant with a hybrid child and that you would..." He sighed and then looked at me.

"You want to start been my dad?! After all this time, you want to start been my dad? _Fuck off." _I snarled at him.

"Tara, think about this, carefully. He's saying he is prepared to drop his whole lifestyle to cater for your needs. It seems to me like he wants a relationship with you, just think for a second. He's not your papy, but he could be your father. Just think about this rassionally." Eddie said to me, stopping me in my tracks.

"Fine. Do what you want, buy a house, move to forks, what do I care? But seriously, if you expect me to be the doting daughter, you are wrong. I can't trust you streight away, and I may never trust you, but believe me, if you leave again, abandon me again, then I will never forgive you." I held my head high as I said this, and kept my gaze steady, making sure no tears leaked out of my eyes as I could feel them wanting to.

"That is all I am asking for, all I want is a chance to be the father I should have been. The father I never had, and I want it to start today, Taramina, I want you to meet my aunt Hulein, your great aunt and your grandmothers sister." Nahaul held out his hand to me, and I took a step forward and looked at Eddie. He nodded and gestured for me to take his hand.

"Fine." I said, and pressed my hand to my fathers for the first time in my life.

**Madison Cullen**

I watched as the newly clean Mary leaped into Leo's arms. He kissed her passionately, and the moment seemed so personal, so intimate, I had to look away. I saw Benjamin also look away and I caught his eye. He smiled at me and then looked away from me too, but kept looking at me out of the cornor of his eyes. I smiled to myself and carried on looking at the floor as Mary and Leo kept up their passionate embrase.

Zachariah came to sit at the side of me, and like he did, he placed his arm around my sholders and grinned boyishly at me, "Ah, the beauty of first love, so passionate, so beautfiul, so intimate. Don't we all just want that so badly?" He asked sarcastically.

"It's not just first love, it's soulmates. Look at the way them seem to fit together, the way they connect. It's just right. You can see that." I whispered like a love sick fool, shrugging Zachariah's arm off my sholders.

"You know what I like about you? You're different. I like that in a girl. You're not like any other girl I have met, you seem to be looking for the one. You are so beautifully innocent and kind." He said with a sweet smile. He had never said anything like this before.

"I don't know if this is some new freaky way of flirting, but could you please stop?" I frowned at him.

"I just told you I like you Madison, that's not flirting. That's telling you I feel something more than lust for you. I fancy you. Is that so hard to believe?" He asked sceptically.

"Yes." I snorted a little and then turned my head to the ground.

"Why, though?" He asked, seriously.

"There are so many beautiful, sexy women here who would have you in a heart beat." I said to him, honestly and truthfully.

"Madison, I've never let my heart get involved, but you're different to those girls. You make me feel alive. You are a challenge, the complete opposite to me. You're everything what I didn't want, but really, I'm finding that I need." He smiled at me and then shrugged.

"So, what you're saying is you like me because I'm different?" I raised my eye brow and then looked him square in the face.

"Yes, really. I like how you don't jump through hoops to impress me, I like how you are so obviously not intrested in having a lover, I like how you..." He trailed off, "I just like you, who you are. Not just for what you look like. I mean, I'm not saying you are not very beautiful, you are, but still..." He smiled and then laughed.

"But still what?" I grumped.

"But still, most other girls have no personality, just hot bodies." He grinned boyishly again, I have to admit, I did like Zachariah, as a friend more, but when he smiled like that, my heart did beat a little faster.

"So, I'm more than just a pretty face?" I smiled at him, trying my best to look a little flirty.

"Yes! That's exactly what I am saying!" He carried on grinning, and he put his arm around me again. It was warmer than my skin, just as Benjamins was, but one thing I noticed was that I didn't feel anything other than the warmth. I didn't feel the electricity, with was supprising as I had expected that from every male, or every male werewolf. But it wasn't there. There was no electricity. None. Nada. Zip.

I stood abruptly, shocking Zachariah, "Are you okay Madison? I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable..." He said, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"No, it's nothing, I just need to walk around a little. Maybe go hunting." I said a little too fast, and I sped off in a northenly direction.

I watched as trees blurred past me and I realised something, I was going at vampire speed. And for once I didn't care. I let the wind batter against my face, and I welcomed the stretch in my muscles. It had been too long since I had let myself go like this, too long since I had ran at my full speed. My hair flew back and I felt my breathing deepen to allow my witchblood to compencate for this running.

For the first time in my life, I had big decisions to make. I had to chose between the one I had feelings for, Benjamin, and the one who was starting to have feelings for me, Zachariah. But could I really do that? I needed to get away for a while and just sort my head out. I kept running deep into the forest, trees and greenery passing by in a blur, the calls of animals echoing wildly as they sensed me approching, but I was not hunting, I was running, and with good reason. I had to get away from reality for a while, to clear my head and decide on my next course of action.

**Renesmee Cullen**

I ran rather slowly to La Push today, I was meant to be meeting Jacob again, and this time I had something to tell him. He knew how I felt, and I knew how he felt, but now I had to decided what I wanted, and I had decided. I wanted to be with him, I needed to be with him. Everything with in me longed to fall into his arms, to feel his breath come and go with mine. Every inch of my being willed me to stroke his soft, hot skin and press my lips to his, and today, hopefully I would get that wish if he accepted what I wanted. If he accepted to be my boyfriend.

I saw the little house he lived in with his father, Billy. The small red stone cottage with its dirty windows and over grown garden was as much apart of my child hood as our old Cullen house had been. There had been countless times I would sit and watch Jacob fiddle with his cars, it was magical the way his big hands seemed so clumsy, and yet, when he was around motor vehicals, he turned from a giant to a master craftsmen. He grace and fluidity at which he worked reminded me of the grace and poise of a temple dancer, one with great skill and beauty who was brilliant at what she did.

I walked down the small graveled path onto the crazy paved porch of Jake's house. I raised my hand, fingering the brass knocker beneth my hand, analysing the rusted animal that I was sure was a wolf. I smiled, and then took the wolfs head in my palm, and knocked loudly three times.

I heard a small rustle, and Jake came to the door, he was dressed in black three quarters and a tight white top that showed off every one of his muscles. His eight pack seemed to be more prominant in this that is he was running half naked, but at least I would be able to think about something more than how hot Jake looked _without _a tee shirt on when I spoke to him.

"Do you want to go down by the beach? I found this cool little spot whats hidden from the rest of the beach, theres a flattened log that is like a bench, and rock pools with all these little crabs and starfish in them." He grinned as he told me about this special place he had found.

"Sure, why not?" I smiled, he held out his hand, and I took it willingly, entwining my fingers with his as we strolled the small distance to the beach in a comfortable silence.

When we got to the sea front, I took my hair out of the hair tie and place the hair tie on my wrist, letting my curls blow in the strong wind. I loved the smell of the ocean, and the sound of the ocean crashing against rocks. I loved the feel of the sand beneth my feet and the cool freshness of the water as it brushes your feet.

We walked further up the beach, to a small headland that stuck out to sea. Jake turned to grin at me, and then he dropped my hand, and began to climb the head land. I followed, watching him as I didn't want to look down, I had a rather large fear of hights. I climbed and as we climbed about half way, a cave seemed to have been specially carved out in the head land. Jacob climbed through it, turning to help pull me through the large hole and onto flat ground. He kept walking, and though it was dark, I could see fine due to my vampires genes.

The path slowly started to slope downwards, and I could feel the shift in verticality. It began to curve, quiet steeply and then I saw light. Bright light, sunshine. I felt the heat before I was even out of the cave. And there it was, just as Jake had described it. It was like a small oasis, beautiful and sunny, trees canopied the back of the beach.  
The sand was white and crisp, and on the edge of the beach were small rock pools of different colours and various sizes. I gasped as the ocean climbed a small area of the beach. I saw the log Jacob had told me about, and truely enough, it had been worn flat by the waves. It was a fairly large size, but it was flat and looked father comfortable.

"It's beautiful Jake!" I cried as he sat on the log. He patted to the area next to him and I went to sit beside him obediently.

"I know, Ness, I thought you would like it. I found this place a while back, and I thought... seen as everyone else seems to have a special place, this could be ours." Jacob said, his voice deep and meaningful.

"Aww, Jake. You're so sweet." I said, feeling my heart beating faster as he smiled.

"Ness, I have to tell you something. Don't freak, but I think I'm falling in love with you. I didn't want to tell you too early, but I didn't want you to think I was avoiding you again, so now you know how you feel." He sighed. I felt a small bubble of laughter escape my lips and Jake frowned heavily. "I'm been serious Renesmee."

"I know, it's just that I had the intention of telling you the same thing, I wanted to ask you if you'd... if you would be..." I stuttered the words and felt my cheeks turn a violent crimson color.

"If I would be what, Nessie?" Jake asked me, his brow frurrowing as I blushed.

"I want you to be my boyfriend." I blurted and then looked away quickley, scared he would say no. I felt his hand touch my sholder, and with his other hand, he cupped my face, pulling it so I would look at him.

"You want to be with me? Officially?" He asked, smiling at me, his eyes shining with happiness and humor.

"Yes-" I whispered.

"Then, shut up." He said, before pulling my face to meet his. He looked in my eyes as he was taller than me, I looked up in to his, he leaned forward as if seeking my approval, I leaned even closer to show my approval, then he touched his lips on mine, I thought I could explode. It felt just like I thought in my dreams, but more arms were warm in comparison with the cool water. I shivered as the spray from the sea touched my bare skin and he laughed when I shudder. I look up at him and I saw his beautiful eyes staring deeply into my own. He pulled me close to his chest and I could feel his heartbeat slowy accelerate. My heart felt like it was flying and the world seems to stop. He moved his lips in unfamilier patterns that I try to mimic with my own and I moved my hands to his face and caressed his cheeks while he held me close to his close to his heart.

I heard a howl then, and Jacob quickley broke the kiss. He snarled slightly in frustration and looked at me. "Don't go anywhere, I'll be right back, I just need to go check out this vampire scent with Leah. Damn, she's so annoying sometimes, and trust a vampire to show up at a time like this!" He groaned and then ran into the dense forest, and I sat there, unable to move, my body warm, my pulse fast and my bruised lips begging for more.

**Leah Clearwater**

_This better be good Leah, me and Renesmee were just having a special moment! _Jake yelled at me in frustration, his mind filled with images of him kissing Renesmee, her hands touching his face, his hands wrapped in her hair... I tried to block the images out.

_Yeh, well sorry, but there's a vampire who I'm pretty sure has passed through before, and a hybrid, but I can't put my finger, or rather paws on the scent _I told Jake, he was still thinking of Renesmee.

_Leah, I can smell them from here, I'm pretty sure they are some of Carlilse's friends, maybe you should go check it out if you're worried, but I have definately smelled that scent before, and I'm sure the vampires are some of the Cullen's friends. _He grumped, before turning back into his human form. I turned my head, and thought to myself _Fine! I'll go save human lives on my own! _I decided to shift back to my human from too, and get my clothes on as confronting a vampire who was possibly _friendly_ meant that I would not be able to kill it, and I would rather not try and intimidate the vampire.

I jogged to where my clothes were, and placed on my tight fitting jeans, and pale yellow tank top. I then jogged to where the scent trail began. I decided that I would follow it and see who the culprits were for myself, and then I would decided if they were dangerous- by myself.

The scent trail was supprisingly short, and lead into the Cullen's house. I then noticed that there was a trail out of the Cullen's house, with the vampires and some of the Cullen's themselves. I didn't have nothing else to do, and as much as I hated vampires, I decided that I wanted to follow the trail and be nosy. It was fresh, so it wasn't hard to follow. When I came to the end of the trail, I was greeted by Carlilse, who always supprised me by been so friendly.

"Hello, Leah, I am guessing you have come to see who we have over." He smiled, warmly and asked the question genuinly.

"Yes, I have." I said in a flat voice, I hated vampires, and no matter what, that would never changed.

"This is Hulein, Carlilse introduced a smallish woman, physically in her early 20's, or possibly late teens. She had her hair in a thick braid down her back, and her eyes were orange, not red, not gold, _orange. _That confused me, which earned a laugh from Edward.

"She had decided to start drinking animal blood, they no longer drink human blood." He explained.

"They?" I asked, and then a man walked out of the trees. He was a hybrid, I could tell that instantly.

He was tall, maybe 6'0 with black hair in a braid, much like the full vampires. His skin was a rich brown and his eyes were the colour of warm teak. As I saw his eyes, I felt something inside me change. Something seemed to shift in my being, and I realised I was no longer held on the earth by gravity.

I stared at the man in shock, he was the most beautiful man I had ever seen, and yet, I hated him. He was half vampire, he should have been my enemy. But my heart was telling me differently. I felt different too, lighter, like all my pain and anguish was washed away and replaced with a new feeling. A new found feeling of love and acceptance, and that when I snarled at the man. He looked at me dumbfounded for a second, and then I turned, fleeing from the scene that had just aroused under my nose.

I had imprinted.

**Edward Cullen**

_What has just happened?! _Leah's thoughts yelled aimed at herself. She looked scared and vulnerable, and then I saw it in her mind.

She snarled as Nahuel looked at her, and then she turned away, fleeing from him. Nahuel looked shocked and confused, "What did I do?" He asked, frowning at me and Carlilse.

"I think the girl imprinted on you." Carlilse said before I could, and he was right of course.

"What is... imprinted?" He asked, looking more confused.

"Do you remember the conection between my Renesmee, and her wolf friend, Jacob?" I asked him, and his eyes widened and then he frowned.

"She think's I'm her soulmate." He hissed at me, and then looked to Carlilse, "A wolf?"

"Yes." I chuckled and then watched as Nahuel turned away and fled in the opposite direction, followed quickley by Hulein, who didn't speak a word, she just looked concerned and worried about the situation.

"Well, another half vampire and wolf imprint." Carlilse commented, "That's extraordinary."

"I know, wait till Jacob hears about this, and Renesmee too." I chuckled again, and then ran home with my father.

**Benjamin Racluse**

I walked into the most desolate area of the forest, I needed some time to think, some space to breathe and finally just concentrate on what I wanted and my own selfish desires, as horrible as that sounds. The area was dark, and quiet, and exept for the small snoring of animals and their rapid heart beats, nothing else made a sound.

It was peaceful, and for once in my life I felt at ease. I saw the wind blow the tall grass, and it danced in the light breeze, rustling slightly as the wind whistled through the trees and made the branches brush against one another eeirily. It was then that I heard crying. Small muffled sobs that could have only been from one person. I walked over to the tree, and surely enough, behind the tree, sat Madison. Tears sat on her cheeks, and when she saw me, she quickley wiped her eyes and then demanded "How did you find me?!"

"I was walking in the most deserted place I could find to try find a place to think, seems like you had the same idea." I said sceptically, and watched as Madison stood.

"I'm sorry, I'll go, I didn't mean to come to the place you were." She said, rubbing her wrist and then turning to leave.

"You don't have to go, I just... I'm just shocked you're here, that's all." I smiled at her and then she smiled back, I loved her smile, it made me want to possess her and keep her all to myself, but I wasn't good for her. I knew that, because I wasn't good for anybody. I would corrupt her soul, destroy her, lead her into the darkness that had consumed me for much of my life, and I couldn't let that happen. I wouldn't let that happen. I let my voice grow colder and I spoke, "In fact, maybe you should go."

"What? But you just said..." She looked confused and slightly upset that I was contricicting what I had just so clearly said.

"I decided I don't want you here, so go, Madison." I said harshly.

Madison looked upset again, and then whispered, "But... Why are you doing this?" She cried.

"Madison, I can keep doing this, I don't want to lead you on." I said, which was a lie, I wasn't leading her on, I was falling for her hard and fast, infact, I think I might have loved her from the first second she stepped foot in my village.

"What do you mean?" She growled defensively.

"The kiss, the smiles, the touching. I can't do that anymore, I know that you like it Madison, but I don't and it is wrong of me to lead you on. I understand that." I said to her, willing for her to just leave and maybe never come back, at least then she would not be in danger from me.

"I don't know what you mean." She hissed, menicingly.

"I feel nothing for you, Madison!" I yelled harshly, "The kiss, the smiling, the touching, it was all fake! I lead you on, don't you get that?" I growled back.

"I don't believe you!" Madison cried and then snarled.

"Believe it, Madison." I said flatly. My head was telling me this was the right thing to do, push her away so she could find somebody better, somebody who would be worthy of her love, trust and commitment.

Then she did something I never imagined her doing, she took a step foward, and raise her hand. With all her force, she slapped me across the face. A deathening crack echoed off the trees, and then she turned around and ran away, sobbing quietly as she did.

My heart was telling me to run after her, to tell her I loved her and that we could be together, but my head was saying this was the right thing to have done. I wasn't what she deserved, a kind soul like Madison deserved another kind, pure soul. Not somebody who was plauged by darkness, not somebody like me.

**Isabella Cullen**

I walked into my house later on, to see Eddie curled up with Tara on the sofa, and Renesmee and Jacob curled up on the love seat watching TNA wrestling.  
"What are you all doing?" I frowned, and then looked at the TV as Renesmee turned around.

"It's Madison's TV time, we're just putting on what she usually watches, Mom." Nessie smiled at me and carried on watching the over grown men fight about some belt or other.

"So, I see you two are getting cozy." I raised my eye brows to Jake and Nessie on the love seat, Nessie smiled and then looked to Jacob lovingly.

"Mom, me and Jake are together, like together, together." She said to me, I felt myself instantly become emotional, although I knew the day would come when my children would grow up and find their own partners, I just had never expected it to seem so quick, and so out of the blue.

"Is that okay with you, Bells?" Jake asked my permission, I smiled sweetly and nodded.

"You'll both always be my babies, you and Eddie, but now you are growing up, and I see that you seem happy. I have no problems what so ever, just please could you keep the ratings PG till your wedding day?" I asked, and Nessies nose wrinkled in discust.

"Mom, we've been togther less than six hours, and I'm not even fully grown yet! I doubt we'll be doing anything other than kissing!" She cried, mortified at me.

"Good, you too, Eddie and Tara." I said to them, Tara blushe and nodded, and Eddie half smiled.

"Sure, Mom." He answered and then kissed Tara on the lips infront of me, which Eddie a slap on his chest from Tara, but he just grinned boyishly at her, "That's why you love me, Tara." He smiled and kissed her fore head. I smiled at my children and how dast they had grown up, and I decided to go and find my husband to spend some time with him on my own.

"Edward?" I called. I opened my mind, and thought hard about images of me and Edward been intimate, him carsing my naked body, feeling my soft flesh as he kissed my throat...

"Hello, Mrs. Cullen, having rude thoughts of out honeymoon are we?" He asked, his voice teasing me.

"Just small ones..." I grinned.

"Maybe we could relive some of those memories... now?" He winked at me.

"We can't here, the children would hear." I sighed, sadly.

"We'll go to the cottage, I'm sure the children are old enough and responsible enough to spend one night without us." He whispered to me, kissing the nape of my neck.

"Are you sure?" I asked, the thought of leaving my children all night frightened me, but I was also going to have to let go sometimes.

"Maybe Jacob could baby sit." He smiled at me, and I rolled my eyes.

"Renesmee would love that." I grinned at Edward.

"They have rules though, they can't have sex till they are Married, though I may let them sleep in the same bed. It's only fair as me and you did that every night when you were human." Edward told me.

"I already told them the first rule," I smiled knowingly, "But I'm supprised you'd let it go that far."

"I have to learn to trust my children, and I have to let them make their own choices," He whispered to me, "So lets got tell them that Jacob is baby sitting so we can go to our cottage,"

"That sounds like a brilliant Idea." I grinned, and followed Edward as went to tell our children the new rules and that we would be leaving them in tonight.

**Madison Cullen**

My emotions were in a twist, my heart renching at the pain as I realised that I had deluded myself into thinking Benjamin might actually like me. Of course somebody like Benjamin would never like me, he was too beautiful, too old, too powerful, too experienced.

I was not any of those things. I cried as I entered the village, and Zachariah ran to me, "What's up, Maddie?" He asked, he had adopted my nick name which was sort of cute, in a strange way.

"Benjamin, he... he just upset me, thats all." I whispered through my tears.

Zachariah pulled me into his chest, and rocked me until I stopped crying, he kept whispering things like "Everything will be okay," And "Shhh, Maddie."

I finally stopped crying and felt the courage to stand on my own. Zachariah stood, looking at me, his eyes pained and worried. "I'm fine now." I mumbled to him, yet I wasn't. My heart was broken, and now, all I could do was stand here and make a fool out of myself.

"Are you sure?" Zachariah asked me.

"Yes." I said, looking up into the kind pale eyes of zachariah.

Nervous-hopeful moon stone coloured eyes met my pale grey-blue ones as we stared at one another, forbidden thoughts flitting through Zachariah's head. I wasnervous, waiting for their forbidden moment on the eve of happening. My hearts doing summer salts, my palms were sweating causing Zachariah to smile a little, wishing the butterflies would fly away.

He was going to kiss me.

Zachariah's eyes stared down at the me, taking in every detail, from my grey eyes tinged with blue, green, brown, gold and silver to my darkly dyed hair. He had no right to want what had to come.

Zachariah leaned forward lifting my head, watching me as I breathed out a gasp. That was all that was needed and his lips touch mine softly. It only last for a second before he pulled away and stared at me, and then his lips came to mine again. Warmth shot through me as I tasted his breath, sending desire through me. He gasped and pulled away panting, reaching out to touch my hair, he ran his fingers through my fringe.

We both stared at each other, I was wondering if this experience was real or not as Zachariah seemed to be yelling at himself for letting his emotions get the better of him. I was his friend and this shouldn't have happened, especially when he knew I loved Benjamin, yet as he looked into my eyes he couldn't help but lean in for another kiss.

"Madison! Madison!" Called somebody in the distance, and Zachariah jolted away from me, his concentration broken.

**Benjamin Racluse **

Looking through the pages of my history, pushing the envelope of torment down, looking through the pages of my fantasy, fantasy of seeing me beaten down on the ground. As I think of the rise and fall of my life, watching my father's fists hitting my face, he made hell out of my life from the moment I was born from such a lack of compassion. That was the moment I had started to believe I was not worthy. I tried many times to trace my self hatred back to its routes, and only now was I beginning to find it, after two thousand years.

I was broken from the rest of my fantasies, feeling the sickness of my disease, been a witchblood, faltering with a trace of my mental scars, my life on fire under the stars. I'd often thought of suicide, a one way ticket to the end of time, but death is already what I'm feeling right now.

I realized my torment as a language of my heart stopping, I suffocate from the fact of me dislocating. Trapped in a world filled with hatred, so much that they thought that hate was sacred. The witches tried to break me down and take me away, they tried to kill me but I'm still standing. They broke me down and put me in dismay, they killed my sister so I saw them beaten down and screaming as I killed them.

The next thing that had taken what ever light I had left was the murder of my child, In the deep recesses of my consciousness I could still remember Izeya, a child withheld, buried in deep slumber. The pain of a memory asunder returned to me. Stumbling in the dark age of ignorance after Izeya's death without anyone to make a mark I had turned to complete darkness.

I then realised something, I may mourn her death forever for her life was forlorn, I stood before this realisation and began to weep, tears spilling over my eyes as I wept with remorse of helplessness. I realised that I needed to accept her death, to live for her and not let her life have ended in vain.

I needed to start living my life and taking risks, and I needed to do that now before I lost the person I had began to feel something for again in my lonely world.

"Madison! Madison!" I yelled, and then I found her, she was stood on her own, looking confused, shocked and upset as she saw me approch.

"What do you want Benjamin?" She snarled at me. Her eyes filling with tears as she began to get upset.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to her.

"What for?" She growled.

"For lying to you." I said honestly, she narrowed her eyes and then frowned.

"I don't get what you mean." She said, not quiet growling the words this time.

"What I mean is that I sit here and watch the others, so happy in their bliss of love. I wonder if I'm to suffer a fate of unrequited love. Am I to live an eternity without love? I'm to watch the others in their ignorance of what they have, and what they take for granted. They lay there together, sleeping so happily. Dreams of each other, of the life they could share. Happy and uncaring of the closed-minded fools around them. It sickens me. Envious? Of course I'm envious. They love each other so much, yet they don't seem to know what they have. They seem so ignorant of their happiness. Perhaps it's my fate to live without someone to love, and be loved in return. Perhaps it's my punishment for all the sins I've caused myself and others. Perhaps I'm to live alone and die alone, in a world of my unrequited love. I watched you, no, I stared at you, wondering if you really know how I feel. Do you notice me watching you, or do you simply ignore it? Bitter? Yes, that's what am. Bitter and envious. Bitter at my self and envious of the fools around me. I'm not angry with them or even you, I'm angry at my self, because I'm a cowered. A cowered for not telling you what's truly in my heart. A cowered for wanting to end my own pathetic life. If I'm to live my life without you, then I'll live in self misery. I have secluded my self from the world, not to care for others. But how can I do that, knowing that what I am doing is hurting others? Hurting you, Madison." I whispered to her, babbling about my feelings for her.

"I don't get what you mean, Benjamin." She cried, the tears back in her eyes.

"I have feelings for you, and I lied before, I lied because of my own pathetic self hatred, but after some soul searching, I found that I was from to exclude you, to lie to you in a vain attempt to push you into the arms of somebody else." I said to her, Madison looked at me and then blinked back her tears.

"You have feelings for me?" She sobbed.

"Yes." I whispered to her, and I then took her in my arms we slipped closer, her creamy, luscious lips barely touching mine. She felt something touch her soft pale cheek and move toward her bright, glowing hair. I inched ever so slowly closer to her, as did she. A few seconds passed and we locked in a game of lovely dancing ecstacy. Minutes passed as her lips touch mine. One long drawn-out howl was enough to break the hushed silence. Us, two figures playing in love's game, stood still as another howl creased over the canopy of the trees. "This is the only time I am not in controll of my transformation, I have to answer the moon's call." I said, painfully to Madison. She looked scared and then she nodded.

"It's a full moon." She whispered and I nodded. "I should go." She took a step back, as I exploded out of my clothes.

**Madison Cullen**

Benjamin was a beautiful wolf, his fur was black with pale golden patches arranged like that of a patchy tabby cat, his fur was a mixture of golds, browns and blacks, different shades atop on another. He was beautiful. His eyes seemed the same, and I felt the unholy urge to touch his fur. I stood with him in the moonlit village, and then he closed his eyes as he moved his head in a "Get over here" way.

I stepped closer, and held out my hand, I touched his fur, and it was soft, so beautifully soft I could have fallen asleep on him, I could have spent forever touching his fur, but he growled slightly and shook his head, then he nugged me with his nose to his side. I decided I would read his mind, I had never done this to anybody exept my family, but I read his mind and realised he wanted me to ride him.

I looked at him, sceptically and he growled again, and I did as I was told, grabbing a hand full of fur and then pulling myself on top of him.

Riding a werewolf was sure different to riding a horse, that was for sure!

Where as a horse was bumpy, riding Benjamin was smooth. I would have doubted he was touching the floor if it was not for the small pattering of his paws. I felt like I was flying without wings. The feeling was beautiful as he ran, we ran, not caring about the world for once.

"Where are we going?" I asked, and then I read his mind, he mentally smiled and whispered, _The Luna Valley._

**Charlotte Cullen**

I had never felt so Alone as I did in my family now, Renesmee and Eddie and Tara were all together with their boyfriends and girlfriends, and I was alone. Madison was off with Mary and my brother galivanting on the opposite end of the equator and I was all alone.

It was late at night when I decided that I wanted to do something about this, and right at this moment in time, the only thing I cared about was trying to find a way that I could escape and do something more useful that sit around, moping, feeling lonely and forgotten.

That was the problem with been the 'middle' one. I wasn't old enough to always hang around with Renesmee and Eddie and Tara, and Leo, Mary and Maddie had always been the younger ones. So I was the middle child, the one that had nobody most of the time. I decided it was time for me to go find Leo, Mary and Maddie myself. i snuck upstairs and began to pack my rucksack as Leo had, luckily, aunt Alice would not be able to see me because I was a hybrid.

I stuffed in sevral outfits and then decided to pack my hair brush as well, just to be hygenic and keep my hair looking nice.

I walked down the stairs, and tried to sneek out of the door, with my parents at Grandpas and Grandma's and Edward and Bella now at their cottage, I was free to escape. I ran out of the door, and quickley tried to get away, but as I turned around, uncle Jasper stood there, with aunt Alice.

"I just saw Rose and Emmett very upset because their little girl had decided to run off to the other side of the world with her brother." Alice told me. I frowned and then walked back inside, and decided that I would not try to run away when Alice was here.

I picked up my phone, and Jasper sat down on the chair besides me as I threw him a narrowed eyes look, which he returned with a smile.

"Hey, Seth, can you come over please? I really need to talk to somebody." I said into Seth's voice mail. Hopefully he would reply soon and come see me. I missed seth, too much.

**Aro Voltouri**

"Yes! Yes! That would be exellent Jane! Thank you!" I clasped my hands together and smiled with anticipation.

"Master, dinner has arrived." Alec said to me, his red eyes beeming at the thought of slaughtering another load of humans.

"Call the guards, Jane, do not tell anybody of this arrangement." I warned her.

Jane nodded, smiled and then said, "Of course master."

War had been declared on the Children Of The Moon.


	22. The Luna Valley

**Chapter Twenty Two**

**The Luna Valley**

* * *

_"A true Hero is somebody who gives up their life for a cause greater than oneself."_

_-_The Tigeress

* * *

**Madison Cullen**

As we came to a mountain, I dismounted Benjamin. The Moon was beginning to go down and the sun was rising. The thick line of mountains meant that I could only seen the sky lightening and Benjamin as his skin twitched and seemed to begin to move as he turned back into something resembling a human form. He moaned in pain as he rose, fully human, and funny naked. I stared for a second as he stood, and then turned away fast feeling my witchblood rush to my cheeks.

"Shit." Benjamin muttered, and then laughed as he realised I was blushing. "You don't need to be embarrassed, I'm the one who is naked."

"Yes, but it's still embarassing to see you naked, for me it is anyway!" I cried as I kept my eyes fully averted from the glory of his naked body, sheen with sweat and glowinging in the dim light like he had a furness lit within his body.

"Still, you don't have to be embarassed, I'll go find something to cover up with." He laughed, very teasingly, which I did not expect from Benjamin, and then he was off with a great wooshing of the wind as he sped by me.

He returned seconds later in tight fitting leather pants, that matched his usual style. I looked confused and he shrugged, smiled and muttered, "I come here often after the full moon, I always have spares."

"Oh, and is this the luna valley?" I asked, looking sceptical, this place wasn't paticuarly beautiful or spectacular, so I was supprised he thought of it as a magical place.

"No, over those mountains is the Luna Valley." He whispered, his voice taking on a mystical aire about it.

"Lets go then." I smiled at him, and he returned my smiled and I immediately felt guilty. What had I been thinking when I had let Zachariah kiss me? I should of pushed him away and told him no... but... there was a part of me that felt drawn to Zachariah, his care free ways, his devilishly boyish smile that he would throw my way, the way he laughed, the way he would whisper sweet things in my ear... the way he made me feel when he held me.

But with Benjamin it was different... we had the electricity, the way it felt like out sould were conecting, and I knew that it would always be Benjamin. No matter what, it would always be him. Forever.

We scaled the mountain in a comfortable silence, the kind that only old people can achieve, the kind that people, after only decades of been together could achieve without it been awkward. As we came to the top of the mountain, I was supprised. The snow tipped peak was very high on the side we had just climbed, and now it seemed half the size on the side sloping to the valley floor. The valley itself was like a bowl, only to the east the coast could be seen, beautiful sandy beaches that seemed illuminated by the rising sun. The mountains ran paralelle from north east to west on either side of the valley, it made them seem like the gods had made the valley specially so that the sun wound always rise over the sea and set behind the mountains in the west. The valley floor was covered in various oak and pine forests with lush savana to the north west, spreading along the line of the river. Coming from the savana you could see where the river started, a large waterfall thats sound could be heard from where I was stood, on the southern breech of the pass. I felt my heart stammer in my chest and then I felt my knees go weak.

"It's so..." I whispered, over come with emotion.

"It's the most beautiful place on earth." Benjamin said to me, taking my hand and slowly entwining out fingers together, "It is a place made by the witches, created through magic to protect the most beautifully rare creatures of all time. Some species which you have never seen, never heard about and maybe never even dreamed could exist may be here. It is a dangerous place and the only thing that allows up passage is the face that we have witchblood in our systems."

"Only people with witchblood can enter here?" I asked.

"Yes, that's right." He whispered as I felt he was becoming overwhelmed as well.

"It feels so magical here..." I mumbled.

"I know... That is why I like it." He smiled, "It makes me feel... better. There have been so many things happen in my life... The death of my sister... my daughters..." He trailed.

"Daughters?" I asked, confused, he said a plural? "Do you mean your unborn child?" I asked.

"I think it is time I was streight with yiu, Madison. I can't expect you to... I mean... I need to tell you everything. I don't want to hide from you... I don't want to hide anything from you, because lying to you might mean I have to live in a world with out you, and I don't think I culd bare losing another person. I've lost so much, and only now has life began to seem... appealing again." He whispered, a small tear trickling down his cheak, I saw his face harden, and then soften again as he sighed.

He let go of my hand, and turned as tears streamed down his face. "don't hide your tears from me, Benjamin." I whispered. "Please."

He turned and looked me in the eye, "It's hard, Madison. I've never been like this with anybody... Yes, I had two daughters. Izeya and Neferetiti." He whispered to me.

"Neferetiti?" I asked, "Isn't that the name of an egyptian queen?"

"She was beautiful, and her mother was egyptian. It seemed fitting. She was born three thousand years ago, to a human mother. Her mother died in child birth before Neferetiti was born. I had to cut open her womb and take her out, she was so beautiful, even covered in blood and ambiotic fluid. She had such green eyes, these beautiful green eyes. They were the colour of moss and grass, of fresh leaves. They were her mothers eyes." He smiled slightley, "The girl was only young, seventeen. She was beautiful, I thought nothing of it, I didn't even know I could have children. We weren't in love or anything, but when I looked into my daughters eyes, I knew I wanted nothing to hurt her... and then when she was physically four years old, she was killed by the witches that killed my sister, that's when I killed all of them. That's when I turned into a killer. I have killed Madison, can you live with that?" He asked, his tortured eyes beared all his emotion, pressing into my soul.

"When I truely care about somebody, Benjamin, their mistakes can't change my feelings. It's only my mind that gets mad but my heart still cares about them too much." I whispered, and then touched his arm.

"I can't tell you everything, not yet... but in time... maybe..." He said, trailing off, trying to explain.

"Benjamin, it's fine. We don't need to talk about this now." I said, smiling at him, he smiled back sadly and took my hand again.

"Do you feel that?" He asked, looking at our joined hands curiously.

"Do I feel what?" I whispered, scared now.

"That... I get this feeling this... buzzing... this...tingling everytime I touch you... everytime I'm near you... it's like a beacon... it makes me want to touch you more, to feel your flesh against mine." He said, looking puzzeled as he said the words, "Ive never felt it with anybody else, Madison."

"I know what you mean, it's like electricity..." I said, looking away, embarassed again.

"Yes... I wonder what that means for us, Madison." He said, I loved the way he said my name Mad_ee_sun. He made it sound exotic and beautiful.

"Me too." I said, looking away from him, and sighing.

"I just wish I knew what it meant... what... this meant." He looked at me and then smiled sadly again.

"It can mean what ever we want it to mean." I squeezed his hand and we walked down the mountain together, into a piece of our destiny.

**Jacob Black**

I stroked Renesmee's hair as she stirred with the rising sun. She yawned and turned over to me, and cuddled into my chest.

"Good morning, Ness." I said, and she groaned.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"It's dawn." I laughed as she rubbed her eyes and muttered under her breath something.

"Shh, if you want to go back to sleep, you can, I'm just bored with you asleep." I said to her, watching as her face softened and she sighed.

"I'll get up." She sighed and pulled the quilt off of her self. She was dressed in a tank top and skimpy shorts, she looked beautiful and sexy and... and I loved her more than anything. It was that simple.

She stood up and then grabbed her dressing gown while I lounged out on her bed. She frowned heavily and cocked her head at me, "Are you not getting up too? Or I'm going back to sleep." She warned playfully.

"Fine, I'll get up." I said, throwing a pillow at her head. It was pointless because of her vampire speed, because she caught it and lobbed it back at me. I caught it again and laughed at her expression that told me I was been very immature.

"You know, it's had to believe you're not even two years younger than my mother yet your more immature than me." She rolled her eyes as she opened the door to her bedroom, onto the hall way, "Well hurry up then!" She cried.

"fine!" I laughed and stood up, following her out of her bedroom. She smiled smugly to herself at her ability to wrap me around her little finger.

We walked down the stairs together in a silent fashion, and then as we got to the bottom, Nessie pushed me to my butt and ran off at vampire speed laughing as I grumbled at how she was so imature, but I loved her, and her imaturity was something I loved about her.

She was my imprint and I knew what I had to do next, chase her down and pin her. Tickle her until she said sorry and then kiss her.

That is exactly what I did, she squeeled alot and protested, but I liked that. She laughed and tried to tickle me back and eventually she chanted "I'm sorry! I give up!" She giggled again before I stopped and kissed her head.

"Good, don't push me again." I laughed and then she pushed against my chest, challenging me.

"Don't push you?" She smiled slyly, "What are you gonna do if I do push you?"

"I'll do this." I smiled and kissed her lips, her sly smile ended instantly as she melted into me. I loved the way she was so small that she didnt even reach my chest, that she was so small that I thought I needed to protect her so much more.

**Aro Voltouri**

The plan was in session, we would first start in the South of America, up through to north and onto Europe, Asia, Africa and Oceana, wiping out the last Werewolves, witches and Shape shifters out. We would spread like a plauge, killing each individual who did not comply to our new rules.

Vampires would be supreem.

The Voltouri would rule for eternity.

**Madison Cullen**

Benjamin and I walked down near the savana plains, the beautiful long grass was almost a meter high, covering most of my body. It smelled fresh, new and beautiful, so many colours, textures and smells and sights I had only dreamed about seemed to come alive in the Luna Valley. It was a place of dreams.

It was then that I saw it. In the distance stood a man, his torso was muscular and he was well bulit, he had dark mocha coloured skin and his teak black hair was in various braids down his back. He had warm golden brown eyes with thick lashes. Down his chest he wore nothing, and as I saw my eyes move down to his stomach, I almost gasped at the sight. Right where his legs should have started and his genitalia should have hung stared dark chesnut fur. His legs were those of a finely bred quarted horse, bulit for speed and agility, to cover long distances without tiring. I couldn't see his feet, only the top of his flank that must have been a good 17 hands high, maybe larger.

"Its... its..." I stuttered to Benjamin, lost for words.

"I said that there were creatures that were rare here." He smiled in amusement.

"Yes, but not something that is mythical!" My voice raised an octive as I stared at the centaur.

"Wait till you see the mer people, and the giant lizards." He grinned.

"Giant lizards? As in... crocodiles?" I asked, scared that he meant something slightly more forocious... something... extinct.

"You know what I mean. Have you ever seen a live raptor?" He grinned.

"How the hell can raptors live here?! They could escape and-"

"The same spell that allows only people of witchblood to enter also stops anybody inside the barrier without witchblood from leaving." He smiled at my expression.

"You mean... these people are trapped here?" I stared at the lone centaur, he looked sad.

"It's for their own good, they would die out their because their numbers are so few. Think of this place as a santuary for things that are rare or extinct in other parts of the world." Benjamin said mysteriously to me.

"And mythical.. dont forget mythical." I said, a little too loudly. The Centaur looked our way and snarled as he saw us, he then bagan to charge our way at blinding speed I thought only Werewolves and Vampires could achieve...


	23. Trust Me

_**Hello my fans! Long time no write, but now I have got my creative juices flowing, and believe me, it is going to be one hell of a ride from here. Things are going to start hotting up, and I will probrably be changing the rating on this story for violence, language and other stuff.**_

_**Anyway, enjoy reading this, it is a little bit into the future, a few weeks after the last chapter.**_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Trust Me**

* * *

_"Life is not about the number of breaths we take, it is about how many moments take our breath away."_

_-_Unknown

* * *

**Madison Cullen**

In the weeks that followed our trips to the Luna Valley, me and Benjamin had been getting closer, not just close as in friends, but I was sure we were becoming more. It was the small things that changed, the conversations, the affectionate hand holding, the protective looks, just the things that made Benjamin... himself. The anger that consumed his soul seemed to be caving, he seemed to be accepting that we had something more, that we had to be together for our souls to feel complete.

The Luna Valley was our little piece of heaven, the centaurs were strange, and what they had show us had been even stranger:

_"Look at it! It's... it's me." I cried as I stared at the paintings and statues of their Goddess, Se-lea-na._

_The paintings and statues had looked so much like me it was unreal. The centaurs had called me 'Little Goddess' and 'Demi-Goddess.' Which had been rather scary and amazing at the same time._

The Mer people were beautiful, and graceful... and deadly. Not to me, but they were deadly hunters, and so graceful while doing it. They were the vampires of the underwater world.

And the lizards... they had been living dinosaurs, raptors and sauropods trailing the landscape as if they were meant to be there, as if they hadn't died off millions of years ago. The land was magical, and beautiful. It was our own little piece of heaven.

"Benjamin?" I called as I stepped out of the small cottage I was currently staying at. We had stayed in Zachariah's villiage, Benjamin was still clueless about the kiss between us, and nothing had happened since, exept a small part of my heart wondering what it would be like to spend eternity in Zachariah's arms rather than waiting for a pass to Benjamin's heart.

Zachariah and me had also been getting closer, but rather than anything changing for our friendship, it was more the fact that Zachariah had stopped having sex with other females, his lustful looks for others had stopped, and now he only stared longingly at me. And I hated that, because I knew how he felt, wanting somebody you knew you could never have, because thats how I felt with Benjamin, only now, Benjamin seemed to be coming within reach, just not within _my _reach.

Mary and Leo had set off back to our family, much to their supprise I had chosen to stay, and they knew why. I wondered if they had arrived back yet... maybe. Maybe not.

"Benjamin has gone hunting." Zachariah said as I noticed him sat on a rock, reading a tattered book.

"Oh." I said disappointed. "What are you reading?"

"It's this book about a girl who loves a guy but another guy loves her, and in the end the guy who she loves leaves and she kills herself. Then the guy who loves her kills himself. It's depressive really." Zachariah shrugged as he closed the book and placed it on the rock besides him. He then stood up, showing his impressive height off, and he smiled down at her. "Do you wanna do anything today?"

"I don't have any plans... so... sure." I smiled at Zachariah, he really was cute, and if I had never met Benjamin, I would have been with him in a heartbeat. We would probrably have gotten married and travelled the world together, had countless children and we would have loved eachother. But that wasn't enough anymore.

Love wasn't enough, an an entire future wasn't enough. Because the way I felt about Benjamin and the possiblity of being with him to live all of those things with him out weighted the guarentee.

"Great. Let's say, at the waterfall at twelve?" Zachariah smiled his cute, sexy smile and I nodded, feeling my witchblood warming my cheeks slightly.

"Yes, that sounds great." I smiled at Zachariah and then watched as he practically skipped off.

I shook my head and sat down on the rock he had just been sat on, his scent lingered at supprisingly, it was comforting.

I then felt arms grab me from behind, and pull me into his chest. "Benjamin." I breathed happily as he held me to his chest tightly.

"You know the waterfall is where he used to seduce women right?" Benjamin whispered to me, teasingly.

"Well, I already told you, he will never get the chance to seduce me. Nothing will ever happen between us two." I reasured Benjamin, placing my head on his chest.

"I don't know why. He obviously thinks the world of you." Benjamin whispered sadly, and then sighed.

"You know why Benjamin." I shut my eyes, pained. He knew. I knew he did, it wasn't rocket science.

"And yet again, I still do not understand why you are willing to wait." He stroked the smalls of my back and I felt a shiver run through my body.

"Sometimes I wonder that too." I murmered, and Benjamin sighed sadly and pulled me tighter into his chest.

"You don't know how much it hurts to see you putting your life on hold for.. me. I'm not worth it, Madison." He mumbled, so quietly that I bearly heard him.

"I don't see it as putting my life on hold. I'm living my life, just not the way I want, but eventually, you might stop the whole... anger thing. You might realised that there is never going to be anybody else, and you might accept that for as long as I breath it will always be you and nobody else." I murmered to him.

"I have trust issues, and you know that. I can't... I can't change those, but I can learn to trust you." Benjamin cried, a tear sliding down his right cheek. A rush of joy came over me and I felt my heart begin to beat fast.

"But what does that mean?" I said to him, a little louder, pulling away so I could see his eyes.

"It means that I want to be with you. I want to learn to trust you, I think I already have learned to trust you... but I think I need to learn to trust you with my heart, Madison." Benjamin cried, a small sob coming from his lips. I had never seen him like this, it was amazing, to see him giving his heart to me like this.

"It works both ways though. I need to trust you with my heart too." I spoke softly.

"I know, and I hope in time you could do that, because I'm sick of hiding what I feel." Benjamin said strongly this time.

"And how do you feel?" Madison asked before she could stop herself.

"I think I'm fallling inlove with you, Madison." Benjamin said, and then without a second thought he took Madisons chin and placed a small, tender kiss on her lips. It was only short and brief, lasting a short second, but it was enough contact to channel all of the built us stress and anger out of him.

**Leonardo Cullen**

We had been home a matter of hours, and our parents had already wrapped cotton wool around us, the best thing that had happened was trying to explain to Jasper that I was with his 'baby girl'.

_"You fucking prick! How dare you touch my baby! I'll rip your head off!" Jasper screamed, his hands on my throat, pinning me to the marble floor of Carlilse's kitchen._

_I squirmed under his grasp, "Nothing happened! We just kissed and hugged! I sware!" I hissed._

_"Daddy! Get the hell off him! He didn't take my virginity!" Mary blurted to her father. I saw her cheeks go red and Renesmee laughed and Charlotte stared at me worried._

_Emmett came over me, and pulled on my sholders, "Get off my son, Jasper. He's done nothing wrong." _

_"If it was Charlotte and her and Seth were together you would rip his head off too!" Jasper snarled at Emmett._

_"No, I wouldn't! I'd accept it because my daughter would be happy! He saved her life, and this is how you repay him?!" Emmett yelled at Jasper. Jasper snarled, and stomped away, grabbing Mary roughly by her arm and Alice followed, yelling abuse at Jasper to not hurt Mary._

I sighed at the memory, and even though it had only been about two hours since me and Mary had been apart, I couldn't help but yearn for her. I wanted her so badly in my arms, that it hurt. We hadn't been apart for weeks now, so been apart from her hurt badly.

Jasper would have to come around to the idea soon enough, because if he didn't, it would hurt Mary.

We weren't just imature human teenagers, we had grown up together, and gotten to know eachother. We had fallen in love slowly, sort of like Eddie and Tara had.

Our love was something unique and special, and if Jasper or any of my family could not accept that, they could all be damned.

**Alice Cullen**

"Jasper, you need to appologise to Mary and Leo. One is your daughter for crying out loud! And the other is you nephew! Grow a pair already and admit you were in the wrong! You knew this day had to come someday, and to be honest, I'm glad she is with Leo rather than some idiot teenage punk who is going to use her and abuse her then leave her when she is knocked up with his kid!" I ranted at Jasper, he snarled at me, but I knew he was going to cave any minute.

"Fine, tell Mary to get down here." Jasper hissed at me, and he folded his arms like a child.

"Mary! Come down here!" I called to her, I heard her sigh of relief and her delicate foot steps trail along the landing and hall way, down the stairs and into the living room. She stood there with her curls brushed back into a pony tail, in her bag puss pyjama's looking very young and scared. Her right arm was badly bruised and Jasper looked guilty.

"I'm sorry I dragged you out of the house." Jasper said, looking guiltily at her arm, and then he sighed, "And I'm sorry about hurting Leo."

"Daddy, it's fine, but you have to accept that I'm not a baby anymore. I'm going to be with Leo weather you like it or not, because I love him." Mary said, holding back a sob.

"I know, baby. I know." Jasper looked down and then looked at his baby again.

"Can you do that? For me?" Mary cried this time, her green eyes glistening with tears.

"Yes, I can. But please, don't do anything, not until you're ready." Jasper begged his daughter.

"Daddy, I wouldn't dream about it. But you have to trust me. And Leo." Mary said to her father, I smiled encouragingly at Jasper and with a heavy sigh, he nodded at his daughter and welcomed her hug and her squeel of joy for his acceptance.

**Aro Voltori**

"Kill them! Rip out their hearts! Chop of their heads!" I laughed as my vampire army killed the first small pack of werewolves we had found in europe. They were all unchanged as the moon was not full, so it made it so easy... almost too easy to slaughter the pack.

They screamed in pain as we killed their brothers and sisters, making them watch as we gouged out their eyes and ripped out their livers just to taunt them.

Their screams of angish made me laugh.

That is how this would end.

In Pain, Blood and Anguish.

* * *

**AN: Please review! It makes my life so much better!**


	24. Forever In Your Arms

**Chapter Twenty Four**

**Forever In Your Arms**

* * *

_"You haven't beaten me 'Taker! You Haven't beaten me!"_

_-_Jeff Hardy

* * *

**Taramina Cullen**

"Taramina, just think about it. I'm not asking you to come live with me in the Amazon, I'm asking if you would like to one day go and see the place that is apart of your herritage." Nahuel asked me. I still couldn't bare to think of him as my father, as far as I was concerned he was an involved sperm donor.

"I'm never going anywhere that dictates what I should be. I'm not apart of the rain forest!" I yelled at him, he sighed.

"Taramina, we have been through this, you are a part of me, that makes the Amazon a part of you." He lectured me.

"No, that makes me a part of an uninvolved prick who wanted to show when my life was perfect just to stir the shit pot some more!" I hissed.

"I have no idea what you just said." Nahuel looked at me confused, "But I'm guessing that a simple 'No' would suffice in conclusion to that answer?" Nahuel asked me again.

"Stop trying to be clever." I snarled and turned my back on him.

"Don't you dare turn your back on me young lady!" Nehaul grabbed my sholder and spun me back around, catching me off guard I snarled at him again.

"What are you going to do about it if I do? Your not my dad! You never will be, so stop trying to act like it!" I yelled, slapping his hand off my sholder.

"I won't stop trying for as long as I live, because what I did was wrong, and if it takes me an eternity to make it up to you, I will!" Nahuel shouted back at me. I cringed and then felt tears prick the corner of my eyes.

"You inconsiderate prick! I don't want you to make it up to me! I want you to leave me alone and let me get on with my life!" I began to sob, and this time I shoved him on the chest and ran out of my own house, into the forest.

Within seconds I felt my body been wrapped in the strong arms of my boyfriend, Eddie. He held me close, stroking my hair, murmering a small lullaby into my ears to calm me down. I cried into his chest, wetting his t-shirt. Not that he minded.

I began to breathe slowly, following his rhythmic breathing to pase my own until I was no longer in hysterics. He still held me close, stroking my long dark hair and then he kissed my forehead.

His lips trailed to my cheek, and then to my lips, slowly winding his hands around my waist and parting his lips. I welcomed the familiarity of it all. I loved him. I loved Eddie, and nobody was ever going to take that away from me.

I felt my body respond to his, my arms wrapping around his neck, tangling in his strangely coloured hair that was brown, but with a slight bronzey under tone, especially in the sun. His brown eyes met mine with a fierce understanding and a decleration of love.

I had never believed in soulmates before getting with Eddie, it seemed ludicris and rather nieve to believe in such fairytales, but when you found your soulmate, you just knew.

Our lips parted and I smiled at Eddie, his flushed cheeks and slightly tussled hair made him look even sexier than usual, and I found myself wanting more than just his lips on mine. I found myself wanting him all, forever.

"I love you." He whispered to me, looking me straight in the eyes as he said it.

"I love you too, more than anything." I murmured, trying to sound sweet and sexy at the same time.

I heard Eddie growl a little at the huskiness in my voice, he had been fully frown for a year and a half almost now, so he must have urges.

He kissed me again, but this time, the kis was filled with an intensity I had never felt with Eddie before. He wrapped his arms around me, making me feel incredibly small, clutching at my hair passionately, almost animalisticly. I felt a moan escape my lips as I forced my own body to comply with his, fighting fire with fire.

Our lips fought one another, our tongues wrapping and our teeth nipping eachothers lips. Eddie moaned as I had.

I felt my body begin to quiver with sexual tension, Eddie smelled so good! I could feel everything he felt, and I could taste him. He tasted amazing, spicy and sweet all at the same time. I took a deep breath before resuming kissing him, and then quickley, Eddie broke the kiss.

"We can't. Not here." Eddie panted.

"Why?" I whispered, my body was charged, I was quivering and ready. I knew it.

"Not here... we need to... the cottage." Eddie's smile crept up his face.

"We're really going to...?" I asked, electricity jolting through my body as Eddie grabbed me bridal style and raced off with me.

Tree's sped by at an alarming rate, all the while I stayed in Eddie's arms. I was still buzzed, shaking with the tension that was built up in my body.

When we got to the cottage, Eddie threw open the door and carried me to the bedroom.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Eddie asked, ever the gentleman.

I nodded once as he opened the door to a beautiful bedroom. It smelled like Eddie, and the small double bed was tucked away in the corner, looking small and cute.

I smiled, knowing this was the bedroom from Eddie's childhood. He still had his posters of his childhood heros and icons, and that made me want him here even more. I threw my arms around his neck, using one of them to tug his t-shirt off. I heard him chuckle as he undid my buttons on my blouse. This was finally going to happen.

We were finally going to be one in our bodies as well as our hearts, minds and souls.

Eddie pulled down my skirt, and slid down my panties as I unbuckled his belt. His skin was warmer than usual and his skin was smooth, like satin, so beautifully soft.

I pulled his pants down and he unhooked my bra, with a little difficulty. I giggled at this and helped him, and resumed undressing him soon after.

Our kisses were not so passionate now, more loving, wanting and free. He touched me carefully as he undressed me, and when I was done undressing him, we both began to examin eachother.

I had to admit, I had never seen Eddie naked. From top to bottom he was about 5'10, taller than me with pale skin covering his body. His chest was muscular yet slim, like his arms, and his legs were also muscular and well built. His impressive length startled me, and I began to feel the slightest of doubts.

"We can always stop." Eddie whispered, his voice hard and heavy as he spoke, clearly turned on, but only wanting what I wanted.

"I want you, Eddie. Now and Forever." I whispered, pressing my naked body against his, warm against cold, and I shivered as he layed me on the bed. The bed covers were soft, and to my supprise they looked fresh and new. I smiled as the materess was comfortable, a memory foam if I wasn't mistaken.

Eddie crawled above me, raising his body as he kissed me, I wrapped my arms around him and met his first thrust. I cried out in pain, which is not what I had been expecting. "Shit!" Eddie whispered to me, "I hurt you!"

"It's suppose to hurt the first time." I cried to him, voice filled with pain.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked, stroking my face.

"No. Don't stop." I whispered to him as he thrust again, and this time, I met his thrust, pain and pleasure wracked through my body, and I knew finally what it was like to know that you had somebody for ever.

**Leah Clearwater**

It had been weeks since I had imprinted on Nahuel, and I still couldn't come to terms with the fact that I had imprinted on a half vampire like my brother and Alpha. What did this mean for wolves? Next it would be Tara! Jesus, us wolves needed to stop imprinting on Cullens/Cullen allies because it was getting damned stupid and annoying.

Why couldn't I have imprinted on somebody normal? A human? Maybe another wolf? No. I had to imprint on a half vampire. Great. SPECTACULAR!

I decided it was time to face him, even though it killed me to admit it, I needed to see the guy, it hurt not to be around your imprint, and I had spent weeks avoiding a nasty comfrontation. Now it was the time to get answers.

"Nahuel, we need to talk." I demanded as I saw him in Carlisle kitchen. He looked at me, several emotions flashed across his face, anger, denile, sadness, fury, unease and then happiness.

"Yes, I think we do. Why did you imprint on me? I can't stop thinking about you!" Nahuel said to me, he blurted it out like he hadn't meant to say it.

"I didn't mean to imprint on you. It just happens..." I explained.

"That's what Edward said, too. He also said that we might start to have... romantic feelings for eachother." Nahuel cringed as he said this, looking away in embarassment.

"Yes, that is entirely possible." I said, embarrassed too.

"Look, maybe we could... go out some time? Maybe to the beach to talk about this on our own?" Nahuel asked me. My stomach did a flip flop, and I felt an instant, unwanted rush of joy in the pit of my stomach.

"That sounds great. Lets say... tonight?" I asked, the prospect of spending time with him seemed to lighten the pain in me from keeping away from him.

"Sound's good. Maybe we could go somewhere else too? For a meal or... whatever." Nahuel looked like he thought he was pushing his luck, but I nodded enthusiastically.

"That would be great too! I could wear my new dress Ive been thinking of wearing for a while now... but I would need some shoes..." I trailed off.

"Ask Alice." Nahuel smirked.

"I don't ask blood suckers for..." I cringed. Nahuel was a blood sucker. Great. I had just offended him.

"They arn't so bad you know, just trust them. She'll make you look great!" Nahuel said, smiling at me.

"You think so?" I looked down at my tacky clothes, I hadn't gotten dressed up for about 7 years now, ever since I had phased. There had been no point, what would it hurt to ask Alice for a bit of help? Damn. This must be the imprint talking.

"I think you could do with some girly time, maybe get done up. And I'm sure Alice would appriciate it. She's been wanting to get her hands on your wardrobe for years. She said you dress worse than Bella did when she was a human." Nahuel chuckled, and I realised that I liked his laugh, it was very... manly yet amazingly ballenced at the same time.

"I don't dress that bad." I frowned, he looked me up and down and then smiled.

"I think you could dress better though." Nahuel smiled at me, teasingly and I felt myself smile back, this guy was infectious! Or maybe it was just the imprint.

It was probrably just the imprint.

Maybe.

**Edward Cullen II**

I layed awake long after Tara went to sleep, her small body pressed against mine, we were both naked still, sleeping in my old bed.

I still could not believe that we had do _it. _I could not believe she had trusted me so much to not let me hurt her.

She had given herself fully to me without conditions, and now I knew what been accepted felt like. True acceptance was the key to true love. And that's what I had with Tara. I think I had known from the first moment I saw her as a child that we were destined for eachother in some way. When I was physically five years old, that is when I really started to like her, and when I was physically fourteen and she was physically about eleven, thats when I really started to fall head over heals in love with her.

Now I knew we were soulmates.

I pulled her tighter to my chest, and closed my eyes, praying that tonight the nightmares would keep themselves at bay.


	25. I'll Always Be There

_**LoopyLoonyLuna6, Eventually I will continue all my stories, but as of now, I am going to stick to 'Renesmee's Saga: Blue Moon' and 'Similar Creatures', because those are the ones I have the most insperation for. 'Childhood Memories' will be updated maybe once every ten days or so... **_

_**The time is now around The end of July, only a week till Tara's Six birthday, so she looks about physically 16, so no problems with her loosing her virginity... not in the UK anyway ;)**_

_**Also, how do you feel about Tara and Eddie making love for the first time... good? Bad? Was it too soon?**_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Five**

**I'll Always Be There**

* * *

_"It's not our mistakes that define us, it's what we learn from them that does."_

_-_Unknown

* * *

**Benjamin Racluse**

"What do you mean you kissed him?!" I confronted Madison. I had just found out about the kiss between Zachaiah and her after he had tried to kiss her again infront of me.

"He kissed me! I was an innocent victim!" Madison cried as tears fell down her face.

"That didn't stop you kissing him back though did it?" I snarled at her, the cruelty in my voice was undeniable.

"You were driving me away! I thought I had no chance... then he came along and messed with my feelings. I only kissed him back because I thought he was my only option!" She yelled back, rubbing her eyes furiously with the back of her hand.

"Is that all I am to you? _An option?!" _I hissed at Madison. I saw her face screw up angered.

"You know damn well that I would chose you in a heart beat! But you made it out as if you didn't want me! You _told _me that you didn't want me! And then you kissed me straight after Zachariah!" Madison screamed, I saw the anger flash in her eyes, and I felt guilty all at once.

"I don't deserve you do I?" I whispered to her sadly.

"What?" She snapped confused.

"I don't deserve you. Zachariah does. I'm turning something that was my fault into a big deal because of my trust issues. We weren't even together. We still arn't." I mumbled, as I let my sholders hunch over and I took my defensive stand away.

"Don't start this again. It was nobodies fault. If you _want _us to be together, then we could be. All you have to do is say the words and I'm yours." Madison said shakingly, she touched my arm reassuringly and I smiled down at her sadly.

"You know I want that more than anything, but I can't claim you. I _can't. _I don't want to hurt you Madison, and everybody I love gets hurt." I sighed, and then, I realised I had said the 'L' word. Damn it. I loved her. I was in love with Madison.

"You... you love me?" Madison blurted.

"Sadly, yes I do." I sighed again, more heavily this time. The words were so easy to say, yet so hard at the same time.

"I love you too." She murmured. "But that's not enough is it?"

"It should be... but..." I felt my heart beating faster in my chest, and I reached out to stroke her hair, "That's enough Madison."

"What do you mean?" Madison looked into my eyes and I brushed a strand of her hair from her face.

"I want to be with you Madison. I want to be with you where ever you may go." I bent slowly and planted a small kiss on her forehead, "But first I need to ask your father's permission to be with you."

"You're so old school." Madison giggled nervously.

"I know." I smiled, and then, bent to kiss the girl I loved more than anything in the whole world.

**Taramina Cullen**

I awoke in a bed of feathers, with strong arms holding me tightly against his chest. I sighed, taking in the sweet smell of Eddie. His cool skin pressed against mine, both of us naked. The events of the previous night flashed through my eyes and I sighed loudly, knowing that what we had done meant that we would be together forever. Eddie was mine, we had staked claim on eachother. As long as I breathed no person would ever be with Eddie other than me because we were soulmates.

Eddie figited in his sleep and yawned, streched and then sunk back into his pillow. I giggled softly as his eyelids fluttered.

"Good morning, beautiful." Eddie said brightly to me. I heard the teasing smile in his voice and I slapped his chest.

"Don't be so smug. You look like the cat who just got the cream." I scolded him.

"I got alot more than just cream." Eddie winked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Your seriously an egomaniac you know that?" I said adoringly.

"That's why you love me, TarTar." Eddie smiled, using the nick name he called me when I was younger.

"Oh, is that why I love you? I thought I loved you cause of your good looks and your amazing massages." I poked him in his stomach.

"Oh is that how we're playing now?!" Eddie poked my stomach and began to tickle me. I cried out in fits of giggles, "Stop! Stop! I give!" I cried as we rolled around on the bed still without clothes on.

"We better get dressed, our parents will be wondering where we are." Eddie sighed and began crawling out of bed slowly, his fingers lingering on my face. He turned around and bent down, picking up his disgarded t-shirt and tugging it over his head. I had to admit, Eddie was hot with clothes on, but beneath the clothes, he was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen.

I sighed as I threw the quilt off me and went to my own small pile of clothes. I put on my underwear and then watched Eddie as he got dressed.

"Wanna help me?" I teased, smiling seductively. Eddie shook his head with a smile.

"You're encouragable, you know that?" He bent to take me shirt and helped me put it on, his fingers tracing my skin as I let out a small groan.

"Don't do that or we will have to get back in that bed." I whispered frantically.

"I hope to get back in that bed sometime soon." Eddie smirked and I giggled at him.

Then my cell phone started to ring.

"Shit." I said as I picked it up, "Hey, Uncle Edward." I cringed at his tone.

"We know what you've done. I suggest you tell my son to get home right now, and you better go to Carlisle. I really hope you had safe sex." Edward said sternly.

"No? Why would we do that? Eddie's a vampire and I'm a half, we don't even know if I can get pregnant?" I whispered in shock.

"Exactly. We don't know. Get your ass home now, young lady and tell my son we will be having words." The line went dead and I touched my stomach with a shaking hand.

"I couldn't be could I?" I whispered to Eddie. He looked scared and then nodded, looking shocked.

"You have periods, it's only natural that you could..." He trailed off looking dazed and then he blinked hard, "I knew we should have waited."

"No. We shouldn't have waited. I'm not a child anymore Eddie. I know what I wanted, this is down to both of us. Don't blame yourself." I touched his arm, he signed and turned to me.

"What happens if you are... pregnant? Are you really ready to be a mother? Cause I know I'm not ready to be a father." Eddie rubbed his head nervously and I heard the fear in his voice.

"Then don't be. But if I am pregnant, I'll be keeping the baby, Eddie. If you want no part in the baby's life, so be it. But I can't kill what could be apart of me Eddie." I touched my stomach, scared at what could lie in there.

"I understand. You know I'd always be there for you Tara." Eddie smiled and hugged me.

**Renesmee Cullen**

I was going to murder my brother. Nailing my best friend! How could he! I would rip his balls off!

I stormed angerly around the house, waiting for my brother to show his face.

Jacob came into the kitchen, which I was currently filling with angry vibed, he caught me by the waist kissed the top of my head, "Stop passing," He smirked, "You'll get the chance to kick your brothers ass soon. Your dad just called them, seems like they have been very busy bees, and get this. They didn't use protection."

"He fucking got her pregnant!" I yelled out loud.

"Language Renesmee!" I heard my dad call from the living room.

"Sorry dad!" I called before looking at Jake again, "She's pregnant?!"

"Nobody knows yet, thats why she needs to go see Carlilse. I don't think the morning after pill will have much effect cause you know... vampires. And somehow I don't think the baby would be as... normal as the rest of you. I mean, his mom is a hybrid, hybrid. So he would be like... a hybrid, hybrid, hybrid." Jake joked with me.

"Tara is a half vampire." I grumped.

"Almost, only because she got the vampire gene off Nahuel. But what would this baby be like?" Jake wondered, kissing my head again.

"I have no effing idea." I stroked one of my curls and then sighed.

"What are you thinking about Renesmee?" Jake asked me, he knew me way too well.

"I'm just thinking about us... our future." I whispered to him, trying to make the conversation less creepy than it sounded.

"Well, what do you see in our future?" Jake smiled down at me and I smirked back.

"Shouldn't you ask aunt Alice about that?" I laughed, "She's the fortune teller."

"You know what I mean, you little joker." Jacob stroked my face tracing my lips with his thumb.

"I want to get married and have children and live in a big house with you near our family... I want to have three... no four children. Two girls and two boys. But I want to get married before we... do anything." I said embarrassed.

"That's fine. I told you I would wait, Nessie. I don't expect anything out of you. We don't have to be like your idiot brother and best friend or your dumb ass cousin Leo, we can wait." Jacob stroked my face and planted a small sweet kiss on my lips. I sighed and I layed my head on his chest.

"I love you, my Jacob." I giggled at the childhood endearment.

"I love you too, My Nessie." He chuckled along with me. I slid my fingers across his abs and smiled as they tensed beneth my fingers.

A memory flashed through my mind from when I was physically three years old.

_"Don't be scared Nessie. I'll always protect you. Always." Jake said to me, I smiled through my tears._

_"It's not that I don't think you'll protect me, Jakey. I want to protect you all. But I can't." I cried, my childlike voice sounding pained and so very innocent._

_"You don't need to protect us Ness. We all want to protect you. You're our Nessie." Jacob half smiled._

_"But you're my Jacob. And that's why I need to protect you all." I frowned and then smiled, "You're my Jacob."_

_"And you're my Nessie." Jacob tickled me and I started to laugh. So small next to him, yet I was already as mature, if not more mature than him at physically three years old._

"My Jacob." I murmured to him, and he bent down to kiss me once more. His hands layed on my waist, and mine tangled in his hair, and for once, my father did not intrude or make us stop.

_**A/N: What do you think about Tara been possibly pregnant? :O Madison is coming home! :D Yey! PLEASE REVIEW! THEY MAKE MY DAY!**_


	26. Family Is Forever?

_**This chapter is going to be wrote a bit differently, from a third person point of view. Review and tell me if it works or not!**_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Six**

**Family Is... Forever?**

* * *

_"I used to have a rubber band ball. It got so big that it was larger than a tennis ball. I remember that if I threw it too hard, the bands would snap. That's how a person is, push them too hard and they will eventually snap. But when it got so small that it was the size of a ten pence piece, I could bounce it as hard as I wanted because it would never break. Moral of the story, no matter how many people try break you, there is always a little bit of you that is unbreakable."_

_-_The Tigeress

* * *

Madison stood on the edges of forks, the familiar smells of her family saturating the area. It smelled like home... wild, fresh, so beautiful. But it was a new scent that distracted her. Not _new new. _Just one that she couldn't quite put her finger on. Pushing her suspicions to the back of her mind, she took Benjamin's hand and they ran together at the fastest speed both could travel, something that was rare for Madison to do.

Tara sat in a chair as Carlilse did the final measurements on her body.

"I am almost one hundred percent sure that you are not pregnant Tara." Carlisle said, smiling at her. Tara breathed a large sigh of relief at the same time as Eddie who had been walking on egg shells for the past week thinking that Tara was going to produce some vampire hybrid hybrid hybrid child. "If you were you would have started to show signs now. But I've been thinking, maybe if you let me take some blood from both of you, I could get an insite into both of your genes to predict what kind of pregnancy you would have Tara."

"That would be very kind of you Carlisle. That's if I can get pregnant at all." Tara smiled sadly, she did want children, not now. But in the future.

"I believe you can Tara, you were just very lucky this time. I could also start thinking about some kind of pill for you and Renesmee and Charlotte... and maybe Madison. I could take each of your bloods and test them and do chemical analasis to see what could make you.. not get pregnant." Carlisle smiled at Tara reasuringly and Tara laughed.

"Thank you, grandpa. This mean's alot to me." Tara hugged Carlisle.

"You know I'd do anything for any of my grandchildren, Tara. All you have to do is ask." Carlisle squeezed Tara once and then let her go.

"I love you, grandpa." Tara smiled, childlike and innocent.

"I love you too, Taramina." Carlisle chuckled to himself at Tara's dopey grin and then turned to get his needles. "This may hurt a little, it does for Humans."

"Just do it, grandpa." Tara cringed as the needle was placed near her skin. She gasped alittle at the hard 'pop' the needle made as it went through her hard as stone skin.

"Done." Carlisle said as he put a label on the needle stating 'Taramina's Blood Sample.' as he wrote in black marker pen.

"Thanks, grandpa." Tara smiled. "Your turn Eddie!"

"Ugh. The needles look horrible." Eddie cringed.

"Come on, you're a vampire, you're indestuctable! Don't let a needle phase you." Tara said to her boyfriend. Eddie smiled and then sat on the edge of the hospital like bed in the medical room of his grandfather's home. He didn't look as the needle went in, but he heard the sharp pop as Tara had and the slight slurping of a liquid like substance. He looked as Carlilse stuck a label on his Needle. The blood inside wasn't really blood. It was a translucent red liquid that looked like food colouring mixed with water or black current juice but thicker.

"I don't know why I never thought about doing this before, examining your blood. Your's looks almost like diluted blood, Eddie." Carlisle said, looking curiously at the large vile of blood in his hand.

"It looks strange." Eddie screwed up his face and then got up, placing his arm around Tara's shoulders and pulling her close to kiss her lips softly.

Madison and Benjamin arrived at the four large houses on the sea front at strawberry bay. Madison smelled the air softly, and discovered that all her family were in her Grandfather's home. This made her smile as it would be easier to see everybody together rather than seporately. She sighed once, trying to take in the last of her freedom, and then she took the final steps to the door of the huge white mansion.

She kept her thoughts blocked, using her incredible power to manifest any power at a time. To her supprise, it was Jacob who answered the door. She smiled as Jacob said, "Maddie?"

"Hey, Jake!" Maddie cried and to another of her supprises she flung herself at Jake and gave him a hug before tugging Benjamin into the house.

Jake laughed and then examined the man at the side of her, "Who is this?"

"My uh.. friend." Maddie smiled shyly and then squeezed Benjamin's hand. "Benjamin."

"More than just friend's huh?" Jake caught on quickley.

"Shh!" Madison hissed playfully.

"Right, anyway. You better go see your parents." Jacob smiled at the tall guy, Benjamin was almost an inch taller than Jake for God's sake!

"Thank's Jake." Madison smiled at Jake and practically skipped into the living room. Her parents sat watching a movie with Renesmee, Charlotte and Seth, Mary and Leo, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett and Alice and Jasper. There were seats spare, Madison noticed. Her typical love seat was empty, which made her smile. They had not touched 'her' place. The carpet which Eddie and Tara usually sprawled out on was empy and Esme and Renesmee were also on their own.

Madison presumed that Jake would go sit back with Renesmee and Tara and Eddie were upto something on their own.

Edward turned around to his daughter. "Madison!" He called in supprise, and that was it. Everybody turned and noticed Madison.

"Madison!" "Maddie!" "Mads!" A chourus rung out of different versions of her name. Nobody seemed to care about the seven foot guy that was stood behind her at this moment in time.

"Hey everybody! I'm back!" Madison cried tearfully, overwhelmed with the love and unconditional concern that was wrapped in everybodies gazes.

"I thought you wern't coming back, Maddie." Eddie said from behind Madison, emerging from up the stairs, giving her a quick hug as did Tara. They walked over to their rug and layed down, watching the film again.

"I missed you so much, Maddie!" Renesmee cried, and stood up, flinging her arms around her baby sister. Edward sprung up and so did Bella, rushing to their baby to do the same.

"Guys! Small person! Can't breathe!" Madison said breathlessly as her family smothered her. She laughed as she said it, and her family pulled away from her.

"So is this the infamous werewolf Benjamin that Mary and Leo have been talking about?" Renesmee asked her sister, cocking an eyebrow at their joined hands.

"Um. Yes. Yes he is." Madison smiled, feeling the blood rushing to her cheeks. Carlisle was next down to join the film watching episode.

"Madison! You're back!" He said cheerfully, giving her a quick hug and going to sit with his beautiful wife, Esme.

"So... are you two a thing or what?" Renesmee asked bluntly.

"Um." Was all that Madison said and then she looked at Benjamin.

"What we have come here for... what I have come her for is to ask her father something. Mr Cullen?" Benjamin asked Edward.

"Yes?" Edward replied, looking up at the incredibly tall man.

"I wish to obtain permission to court your daughter." Benjamin said in his finest voice, projecting so all the room could hear him.

"Huh?" Nessie said to her little sister.

"He wants to date me, dumbass." Madison rolled her eyes at Renesmee and then laughed.

"Hey, don't call me a dumbass. Just because I don't study old english or what ever." Nessie smiled at her younger sister and then let out a small 'Eek!' sound, "Your first boyfriend!"

"Yes, you have permission to date my daughter." Edward smiled at Madison, "I can't believe my children have all grown up so quickley."

"What do you mean?" Madison leaned into Benjamin slowly and rested her head on his chest.

"I mean that one of my children just had a pregnancy scare and all three are in relationships." Edward answered his youngest daughter as Pirates Of The Caribbean played in the background.

"Nessie was almost pregnant?!" Madison blurted.

"Not me you dumbass! Our dear brother and my best friend." Nessie jabbed a finger to Tara and Eddie who smiled dumbly at Madison.

"Eww. That is not a nice though. Sibling sex... that's almost as bad as parent sex." Madison cringed at the thought. "So did Mary tell you everything?"

"No, actually. It was Leo this time. To all of our supprises, Mary wanted to keep her mouth shut." Bella smiled sweetly at her youngest daughter who looked alot like her.

"Wow. Well done, Mare. Shame on you Leo!" Madison called.

"What can I say? I couldn't keep my mouth shut about you and Benjamin and everything that happened out there." Leo called to her, grinning.

"So you all know about Benjamin been a werewolf? A witchblood werewolf?" Madison asked her family.

"Yes, and that had just made me very curious. But for now, let's just enjoy the film." Edward said. All the family now took their places, Madison and Benjamin sat together huddling on the love seat, Renesmee sprawled out on Jake on a chair and Bella and Edward shared a sofa together. The rest of the family shared various other arangements.

For once, the house was peaceful. Vampires, Werewolves, Witchbloods, Shapeshifters and Witches all in once room together, showing that there could be unity and peace. _But could it last?_

* * *

Over in India, The Voltouri had finished slaughtering the last of the werewolves and any other supernatural beings they could find apart from vampires. The words of their cold blooded killings had spread across Europe, Asia and Africa. Many scared werewolves, witches and shapeshifters had fleed Africa knowing that it was next on the target list. Many had fled to the Americas.

The werewolf council had been called to order, the brethren court of Alpha's from the most powerful packs in the world had been called and now only one remained to turn up. The werewolf king. Benjamin's father.

_Where was he?_

* * *

_**Authors Note: What do you think? The Voltouri are closing in and finally the Werewolves have called a 'meeting'... The next chapter will be called, 'The Werewolf King.'**_


	27. The Werewolf King

_**Okay, I have to admit, I wqas thinking of been evil and waiting a few days to post this chapter, but I just couldn't resist posting it!**_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

**The Werewolf King**

* * *

_"Mankind must put and end to war before war puts an end to mankind."_

_-_John F. Kennedy

* * *

**Karamiz Racluse**

I had been summoned agaist my will. It was me who was suppose to do the summoning! Not those wreched little Alpha's who think they can over throw me!

I stormed to the old temple in hidden deep in the forests of Madagascar. The temple was large and had been my home for many years before I decided to go rouge and wild. Most of us didn't have a settlement. Not lone wolves, or almost lone wolves. My wife travelled with me, my beautiful, kind and loving wide Rosetta.

I walked along the steep pathway to the temple, the butterscotch colour marble was so beautiful.

Those bastards had no right to be in my temple!

I didn't even know what I was been summoned for!

"Settle down! I'm sure his royalty will be here soon." Called a young female, I could hear it in her voice, the youth, and yet the power that came with been an Alpha, one of the seven dominant Alpha's in the world. Each Alpha was the Alpha of the continant that they ruled. I was the undisputed king of them all. I was the King. I smiled to myself as I walked in.

All the room quieted instantly and Rosetta stood at my side proudly. The wolves bowed to me, all exept the one female werewolf who narrowed her eyes disrespectfully.

"Do you dare not bow to me?!" I snarled.

"You dare not turn up to a war meeting when your brothers and sisters are been slaughtered by Vampires?!" The young wolf challenge. I growled and then narrowed my eyes.

"What do you mean?" I questioned the girl who was obviously the bravest out of all of the wolves. "Your name?"

"Analise, sir." She coughed to clear her throat, "The vampires have been attacking Europe and Asia. I heard them talking about it. The next place they attack is Africa, sir. They are spreading across the earth like a plauge killing us off one by one. We must stop them before it is too late!"

"We cannot fight the Vampires! They out number us almost twenty to one! Maybe more now! How do you expect us to go to war with them?!" I asked the girl, sceptical.

"My plan is that we get the other supernatuals on side." The girl said confidently.

"And why would they help us?" I growled again, low in my throat, this girl was irritating.

"They are killing off everybody. Not just werewolves, they are also killing off their own kind who will not cooporate with their new rules." Analise announced.

"And how do you expect us to get them onside? Do you know where the leaders of each of these species live?" I challenged her.

"For a matter of a fact, I do." Analise smiled smugly.

"And what species are these?" I grumped now, clearly unable to get one over on her.

"Fairies, Witches, Shapeshifters and possibly the Mer people." She called to me.

"Mer people? What would the Voltouri want with them?" I hissed.

"They want to be the reining supernatural being, and as they are rare anyway, they will kill them one by one. And my allies tell me that Mer people can walk on land with feet if they need. They are strong, fast and have powers that we could not comprehend." Analise proposed.

"So what you are saying is that we need to ask for help?" I snarled at the young girl.

"If that's what it takes to save our species, yes!" She snarled back.

I jumped across the table and slammed Analise by her throat into the wall of the temple. "How dare you propose such proposterous ideas!" I hissed to her.

"Kill me! Go on! I dare you! You need me and you know my ideas are the only ones that will save us! Admit it!" Analise cried, fighting my hand on her throat.

I snarled and then threw her to the ground. "Set up the scouts. We go to the Mer people first."

I turned my back and with that, I walked out of the temple letting my temper get the better of me.

**Jacob Black**

_Hey, Seth. What do you think of the new guy? _I asked Seth as we ran along together.

_New guy? _Seth asked me puzzeled.

_Madison's new boyfriend. The werewolf guy. _I said, just missing a tree as I sped along the forest floor.

_He seems nice. Good for Maddie in a kind of weird and mysterious way. _Seth answered, chuckling a wolf bark as I almost bumped into yet another tree. _You're not on form today, boss._

_Shut it, Seth. The guy creeps me out. There just something about him I don't like. _I said to Seth letting my concerns out.

_Why don't you talk to Maddie about it? Or better yet... Benjamin. _Seth's brain filled with an image of Benjamin and Madison, _I've had a chance to talk to the guy and he seems fine. A little quiet but he adores Maddie._

_I guess you're right. It might just be the hight thing. I mean, I'm so used to been taller than people. _I laughed my wolf bark laugh, the guy was huge and powerful and more than a little bit intimidating.

_That could be it. I just can't get over the feeling of why the guy seems so familiar. _Seth said, puzzeled.

_Me neither. _I said, puzzeling about the same thing.

* * *

They moved as silently and deadly as snakes, making no sound as they crept down wind of their pray. The branches on the trees rustled with the light breeze and provided great coverage for the cloaked figgures that were decending upon the unsuspecting werewolves.

A young female werewolf who must have only been about fifteen when she had been changed looked on into the forest. Her power was to have lucid flashes of danger. She blinked once and was thrown into one of these flashed. Cloaks. Her end was nigh. Cloaks were the end.

Her flash ended and she stood their dazed and feeling slightly nausious as she braided her long silvery hair. She knew something was coming, and yet no matter what she did, it would always be too late for her and the pack.

Several elders of the pack stood around a small fire burning feathers, praying to their god for a rich source of food to come their way. They had been starving for many moons now, and thought they could not die, they would never kill humans unless it was nessisary. Only the violent werewolves killed humans, the lone wolves. Packs hunted game meat. That was the way of their world.

The werewolves were dressed in lose fitting animal skins, their slender cheeks dirty from months without water or meat.

A few of the female wolves danced around happily to the beat of a drum, the bouncing beat was rhythmic almost like a heart beat, pulsing through the silent forest. The other wolves were out scouting for food, or so the pack thought. Unknown to them, the four wolves that had been sent out to scout for food had been viciously murdered by the Voltouri and their growing number of followers.

The werewolves, not been as fast nor fluid in their actions as vampires were easy pickings and been outnumbered almost six to one the pack had no chance as the voltouri surrounded them. Jane lunged for the silver haired girl, both were of similar size and build and both of similar ages, but as it was not a full moon, the wolves were weakened.

One thing about werewolves, as it got closer to a full moon, they would get more powerful because of the Luna influence on their magic. Durning a dark moon as it was now, the wolves were weak and bearly able to fight the vampires. Their strenght was diminished by the lack of power from the moon and their starvation had ment that they had almost as much chance of beating the vampires as a strong human did.

Jane lunged at the young looking girl, dancing almost with her. Toying with her, testing her defences, but the girl stood their. Giving up the fight she whispered only a few words, "May God have mercy on your immortal souls." And then Jane decapitated her with one punch. The girls head rolled backwards off her sholders and down the small incline of the hill. Jane laughed sardonically before running to find another werewolf to kill.

Screams of pure terror lashed out from the large pack, wounded and starved the werewolves fought with everything they had. The Voltouri and their allies Maimed the werewolves, torchering them and violating every rule that the werewolves had in their pack. They destroyed the people, casting them into a fire. The cold blooded murders continued as they picked off the last straglers that had survived so far.

The Voltouri had managed to crush and destroy 17 werewolves and four previously caught in the woods in meer minutes.

This was sure to provoke the werewolf court even further, the plotting had almost come to a break through, anger and hatred was all that was left on a once happy pack's Lands.

The bloodshed continued long into the night as they continuously seeked out more packs of werewolves and killed the innocent supernaturals in the large continant of Africa.

* * *

**Next Chapter: _Dead On The Doorstep_**


	28. Dead On The Doorstep

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

**Dead On The Doorstep**

_"Love is a chemical reaction in the brain. That is what all emotions are, Chemical reactions. That means their is a fine line between feelings, especially love an hate."_

_-_The Tigeress

Weeks passed in the Cullen's house hold, Tara turned six years of age and Renesmee turned six years of age, and now in late September everything was about to turn upside down. All the couples were happy, Eddie and Tara slept at eachothers houses and had only been back to the cottage once armed with condoms to consumate their love once more. Jacob and Renesmee were all loved up, and Renesmee was already planning their aniversary date which was quite a few months away. Charlotte and Seth had finally gotten together after Emmett had a long chat with Charlotte and Seth about what they truely wanted. Leo and Mary were finally aloud to see eachother- with rule of course, enforced daily by Jasper who didn't trust Leo one little bit. And then there was Madison and Benjamin. The strangest and most unlikely couple of them all, yet they were the happiest. Madison had finally broken down Benjamin's trust barriers, and it made such a difference in him. His life was now filled with light and love!

But it would not all last.

Nothing this good ever could last.

**Carlisle Cullen**

"So I have the results for you Tara, Eddie." I told my grandchildren, Tara stared at me with her intense blue eyes. "You will be able to have children, the child in question would either be a vampire child much like Eddie or a Half vampire child like you Tara. I have deducted the vampire gene to a single gene, so it is possible for you to have either in one pregnancy." I smiled trying to keep the terminology simple enough.

"So our children could be like me or Eddie?" Tara smiled, "That sounds so cool."

"Looking at Renesmee's genes the same thing could happen with Jake, only they could have four different types of children. A vampire human hybrid, a shape shifter, a normal human or strangely a vampire shapeshifter hybrid child, though I do not know how that one would go through life. The same would happen with Charlotte and Seth. Next I must figgure out what Madison and Benjamin's children would be like. I already have their blood, and Mary and Leo I'm pretty sure as a witch is a strangely powerful human that their Children would be like a regular or maybe a powerful hybrid like Nessie or Lottie." I told Tara and Eddie.

Tara nodded as if she understood me and then she said "So what we need to know now is how the pregnancy is going to effect my body."

"Yes, I have already thought about that. My guess would be that the half vampire child would effect you much like a full vampire child effected Bella. I'm not going to sugar coat it Tara, birth will be painful and you could break multiple bones in your body, especially if you had a full vampire child. We would have to moniter you as pregnancy could be a danger with a full vampire child, but as we do not know yet, we will have to wait and see." I told her the truth, she had to know that birth was not something we would take likely. Bella had almost died with Renesmee and broken her spine with Eddie, Rose had a bad experience with Leo because the birth was difficult and Leo nearly didn't make it as the Placenta detached early on in her pregnancy so he was born where a human baby would be about six months in the womb.

**Isabella Cullen**

I smiled to my husband of over six years. It was hard to contemplate what my life would have been like if I would have never met Edward. I would probrably be stuck in some dead end job with some dick of a boyfriend trying to raise 2.5 children in an innercity area bombarded with crime and struggling to live off some measly wage that bearly covered the expenses of eating let alone running a house. Instead I was with a beautiful immortal in my own large house by the sea living with my three grown up children with bearly no worries in the world.

This was the life and when I look back I wouldn't have changed one little thing, exept the interference of the Voltouri into our lives.

Edward came behind me and pulled me into him, kissing my neck softly and then he whispered in a deeply seductive voice, "Why don't we go to the cottage? Spend a little time to ourselves?"

"Because our children are expecting us to be here when they get home from school." I chuckled as Edward pouted slightly and then sighed.

"Hey, don't give me that look. You know I would if I could, but we need to clear it with them first." I giggled and then turned kissing Edward quickly on the lips, and he turned the kiss into a deeper thing. Wrapping his arms around my slender waist and pulling me into him, his tongue rolled around with mine as I let a small moan creep out of my mouth. "Stop it before I end up taking you right here on the kitchen side. Madison will be back soon."

"Madison." Edward sighed, "What are we going to do about that girl? She is adamant that she doesn't want to go back to school." Edward smiled at the thought of his youngest daughter who had come back slightly more rebellious and strong headed than she had been before.

"I think we should let her make her own mind up. You know it will always be her choice." I said to Edward, smirking at him.

"I know, I just worry for her. The rumors that are going around about her been pregnant and taking time off to raise her baby. They are so obviously not true. Benjamin bearly touches her, and when he does I see it in Madison's eyes that she wants more. Not sex, but just more. They are both very fragile people, but I'm seeing an improvement." Edward smiled.

"We have already had one child having sex out of wedlock. I don't want another thank you." I smiled and tried to push the image of Eddie having sex out of my mind.

"I agree. We can't stop the girls because that would be unfair, but we can try to convince them." Edward said to me, smiling and nodding to himself which made me smile.

"I can't believe they have all grown up so fast. Literally and Metaphorically speaking." I said to him, sighing at the short child hood's all of our children had.

"In our world they all had to grow up quickly. If they didn't then I would be afraid for their safety." Edward kissed my hair and stroked it reassuringly almost.

"The only one I worry about is Nessie because she is a half vampire. Eddie I have no problems with and Madison, well, I would love to see anybody even try to rile her. She can be dangerous when she wants to be." I mumbled to Edward, who smiled down at me and then whispered softly in my ear.

"I can't wait to take you to the cottage tonight. The children will agree because we haven't been alone in a very long time." Edward chuckled darkly and then kissed my lips teasingly. I kissed him back with everything in me and was glad when he ended the kiss, or I would have ripped his clothes off right there and then.

**Aro Voltori**

We finnished out assationation in Africa, and word had it that all the supernaturals were beginning to flee to the south of America. We would sweep North America next and then kill the last stragglers that dared to try hide from us.

We boreded the private Jet that was readying to take us to Canada.

We would get out revenge!

**Benjamin Racluse**

I hadn't seen him in over a thousand years, and yet here he was. The one man I was most terrified of in the world, the one who had started my path on a dark life, and the one who had been the subject of my nightmares since I had been born.

My father stood across the beach from me and Madison. I had never seen the look in his eyes as he examined me. I wasn't the scared little boy I had once been, and I knew that if he came anywhere near Madison I would attack him without mercy.

"My son." My father spoke to me, his voice strained and dark as he dared not speak my name. My mother came to his side, her beauty was undeniable. Her eyes only showed concern and fear as she looked at me. I had no idea what my father was doing here, I had severed all ties to his people many hundred of years ago.

I could see the question in Madison's eyes as she looked from me to my father, we looked exactly a like exept for our hair, he always braided his long black hair back into a plait, my hair was my mother colour, a deep dark brown and I wore mine lose around my sholders ocasionally half tieing it up at the back to keep it out of my eyes as I had now in the blistering heat that I had come to know as very uncommon for forks.

"What are you doing here?" I snarled, ready to attack my father, "How did you find me?"

"Should we just say I know a witch or two that weren't afraid to do a tracking spell for me? I am here to ask for your help." Karamiz said to me, I heard the darkness in his voice and was supprised when he took a step closer.

"I will never help you! Look at what it cost me last time!" I hissed as I tucked Madison behind me and tried to restrain her from saying anything.

"I have something that will change your mind." His smile was dark and I had no idea what was coming next.

**Madison Cullen**

He was beautiful, so like Benjamin in every single way possible that I could have sworn I would have mixed the two up if it wasn't for the difference in their hair colour.

"I have something that will change your mind." Benjamin's father said as I watched from behind Benjamin. His smile seemed to darken in a second and then I heard screams. Child like screams full of pain and terror, and with the way Benjamin froze I knew that he knew those screams. Werewolves came out of the trees, large males carrying two small girls. One looked about physically 3 and the other maybe four. Both were beautiful, the one who was physically three had brown hair the same shade as Benjamin's with the same eyes as his and a slightly darker skin tone, yet she looked exactly like him. The other one also had the same hair and shaped eyes as Benjamin, but she was pale and her eyes were a deep slate grey like Benjamin's mothers. I cringed at the same time Benjamin did. These were his dead children.

Izeya and Neferetiti were back alive.

**A/N: Sorry for the drastic cliff hanger! And some bad news, this chapter is shortish because I'm experiencing writers block or rather I have no idea how to build up what I'm trying to! -_- I have started the next chapter but progress will be slow, I might even do another long ass chapter, like the one before if we his 90 reviews on this chapter!**

**Happy reading. Anyway, the next chapter will be called: **_**Everything I've Ever Wanted**_


	29. Everything I've Ever Wanted

_**Chapter 30 will be the long ass chapter, because I started this chapter before the long ass one. :)**_

_**Also, pictures Of Neferetiti and Izeya are now on my blog! **_

_**www. apirateslifeforme2012. blogspot. com**_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

**Everything I've Ever Wanted**

* * *

_"__Let me not to the marriage of true minds_  
_Admit impediments. Love is not love_  
_Which alters when it alteration finds,_  
_Or bends with the remover to remove:_  
_O, no! it is an ever-fixed mark,_  
_That looks on tempests and is never shaken;_  
_It is the star to every wandering bark,_  
_Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken._  
_Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks_  
_Within his bending sickle's compass come;_  
_Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,_  
_But bears it out even to the edge of doom._  
_ If this be error and upon me proved,_  
_ I never writ, nor no man ever loved."_

_-_William Shakespear, Sonnet 116

* * *

Karamiz watched as the two febal creatures her dare not even call his grandaughters were dragged out onto the sandy beach. The older looking one Neferetiti fought against the hold of the large male werewolf, here dark eyes filled with an anger that reflected her fathers who stood across the beach. brown hair that was the same colour as her fathers blew in the salty smelling wind and she was scared at the unfamiliarity of the place as she had never seen a beach before.

Izeya stood almost patiently, breathing in slowly and calmly as she stood looking at her father with her slate gray eyes, trying to beg him to save her.

"How the hell did you make my daughters come back to life?!" Benjamin roared as the fools kept a hold of his daughters.

"I asked this young gentleman here to help me in exchange for his life, of course." Karamiz smiled darkly as Zachariah made himself known, his power over life and death was powerful, but surely not powerful enough to bring back two beings that had been dead centuaries?

"We figgured that supernatural immortal beings can never truely die, and if they are immortal then they cannot decompose. It was simply a task of digging them up and _persuading_ young Zachariah to complete the task of bringing them back." Karamiz grinned darkly and then put his hand on the throat of Zachariah restraining him.

"Why haven't you just used your power to kill them?" Benjamin snarled to Zachariah.

"Because they have a guy who can block powers and mine was the one they chose to block." Zachariah hissed as he struggled to speak as his throat was pressed on.

"So, what do you chose? To help us or to not? Think carefully Benjamin. This only involves your co-oporation and for you to give up a small location." Karamiz said to Benjamin.

"What location?" Benjamin said, raising an eyebrow and then cringing as his daughter, Neferetiti cried.

"The location of the Luna Valley. The source of the witches power and where the witches feed off the earth. We need them to help us and to channel that power into us so we can defeat the Voltouri and save our species from destruction!" Karamiz snarled and then stared at his son.

"The Voltouri are killing werewolves?!" Madison cried and then looked at the group of werewolves on the edge of the beach.

"Yes, blood sucker! And this fool here encourages the company of vampires! When they are killing us." One of the other werewolves said and then growled at Madison.

"Not all Vampire's are bad. I'd kill the Voltouri if I could." Madison whispered and then looked at the small children. "I'll tell you where the Luna Valley is if you let them go."

"Tell us and we will leave, without the children." Karamiz called, looking very intimidating as he stood easily as tall as Benjamin.

"The Luna Valley is in the mountains to the west of the old Centaur plains and to the east of the Mer people's _Usaf. _Look to the left of the great mountain that resembles the head of a bear and then follow the stream up the pass. Then you will come to the Luna Valley." Benjamin directed his father.

"Let them go." Karamiz said to the werewolves.

"Just like that?" A female wolf said to Karamiz, he grabbed her collar and threatened her lowly in her ear.

"Do you dare disobay me?! Let the children go! Zachariah stays with us." Karamiz smiled darkly.

"No!" Madison called and then lunged forward, but at the look that Zachariah gave her she froze.

"Leave me Madison. I can fight my own way out." He said as he was pulled away by werewolves, very roughly.

Izeya and Neferetiti were released and as soon as they were and the werewolves had gone, neither party made a move.

Benjamin studdied the small figgures that were his daughters. He had never really gotten over either of their deaths, but seeing them now made his heart pound and he was overcome with more emotion than he had ever felt. It was the kind of emotion that was the kind of relief of a reletive surviving cancer or a serious opperation and meeting a long lost sibling or parent all in one.

"_Enet-Ah-Cah Ahk-An-Ja?" _Neferetiti whispered to her father and Benjamin's eyes filled with tears.

"What did she say?" Madison whispered to Benjamin.

"She said, 'Are we home yet, father." Benjamin murmered and then looked to his daughter, "_Pi-ra."_

"_An-ja!" _Neferetiti cried as she ran over to Benjamin and threw her arms around him. Benjamin ducked to catch his daughter and pulled her close.

"Father?" Izeya stared intensly and then blinked.

"Izeya, baby. Come here." Benjamin whispered to her. Izeya shook her head and began to back away.

"Izeya, what's wrong?" Madison whispered.

"Is this real? I died and now... now I'm here." Izeya cried and then took a small step closer to the small reunion.

"It's real, Izeya." Benjamin whispered to her and then Izeya hugged her father breifly and giggled.

"This is real!" Izeya cried and then hugged her father and her sister. "So this is my older sister you told me about?" Izeya smiled.

Neferetiti looked confused and her little face was a picture. "We need to teach her english." Benjamin laughed and nodded to Izeya and then he murmered something to Neferetiti who grinned and hugged the smaller girl who she must have recognised as her sister.

"So... What are they then, because they don't smell like werewolves." Madison said and looked at the small children again.

"Izeya is a half vampire half werewolf child and Neferetiti is a half werewolf half human child." Benjamin chirped and hugged the children, his face filled with happiness as he pulled them closer and then kissed each of them on the head.

Unknown to him, Madison was upset. These children were a part of Benjamin's past. She was happy he had gotten them back, but some how she knew this would not be good for him, that this would tear them apart. And she knew that she had to savour the time they had together, because it would never be able to be long enough. She wanted forever, now she knew she would be counting the days.

* * *

Alice froze with the tray in her arms. Leo and Mary sprawled out on the bed hugging watching a film and the smiled and then dropped the tray.

_Her mind flashed to a beautiful forest, and hoods, figgures, vampires, blood, torturing, fire and more. And then it stopped. Aro stood up and stabbed the final blank spot in her vision, she saw blood seep from the blank figgures severed neck and Aro laughed so evilly she could have shivered. Aro stood again, this time looking directly at the witch twins. "We have killed many wolves in our conquest into this mission, but now we must start to think of the real dangers. Not just from other species, but mainly from our own." Aro yelled and Jane smiled darkly._

_"He speaks of the Cullen's! They will not stop until they have created so many creatures so they can out number us! They wish to destroy us and it is time we rose up against this threat and we ended it in it's tracks!" Jane called to the large army of vampires who began to smile with an evil intent._

Then the vision cut off and Alice rubbed her head softly before speeding down the stairs and towards Carlilse out as fast as she could to call a family meeting.

* * *

Out of the cornor of his eye, Benjamin looked at Madison, she seemed on edge almost... sad yet happy at the same time. She flashed a small dimpled smile at him and then he stood to pull her into his arms whispering to her, "What is wrong?"

"Nothing, Benjamin." Madison said, trying to pull away from him slightly.

"You think this is going to change things between us don't you?" Benjamin kept ahold of her and then with an almost grim sense of realisation he asked, "Do you want this to change things between us?"

"I don't want this to change things between us Benjamin, but I'm afraid it will." Madison whispered and then sighed as she looked at the two beautiful children who were looking at her.

"Are you my father's wife?" Izeya asked and then smiled sweetly at Madison.

Madison felt her cheeks turn red as Benjamin said, "No, not yet she isn't."

"Not yet?" Madison asked, looking at Benjamin and then to her supprise Benjamin suddenly dropped to one knee.

"Madison, when I was in a dark place you helped bring me back. When I fought and hurt you, you only gave me love and warmth and trust. Before you my life was so dark and dessolate, it was almost like the dessert at night. There was nothing there, and now I have you my life is beginning to feel complete again. Now I have my children back my life _is _complete, but it will not be fully complete until I can officially call you my wife." Benjamin pulled out a ring, the band was platinum and had a slight blue hue in the dim light of the beach, the band was decorated with etchings of roots and flowers and within the middle of each lilly like flower lay on delicate crystal Amthyst. "What do you say Maddie? Will you do me the extraordinary honor of becoming my wife?"

Madison shivered once as Izeya's eyes filled with tears, and Benjamin stared at her with such love and devotion that she murmered one word, "Yes."

Benjamin placed the ring on her small hand and smiled as it fit her perfectly. The tide washed at his feet and he was supprised at how far the tide was in. The wind blew lightly as the sun peaked on the horisen. It was beautiful, and as Benjamin stared out at the sea with Madison under his arm and his girls at his feet, the moon rose and it was a beautiful blue. The rarest moon. The Blue Moon.

* * *

**A/N: Another third person chapter :) I have no idea where the proposal came from. I was going to make them break up, But I couldn't bare it. Next chapter will be a long ass one about 8000-10000 words! I have no idea what it will be called yet, but I will include Some origional Cullen PoV's and definately some Jenesmee, Selotte and Tarward ;) Also, what do you thing as nicknames for the new girls? Neferetiti I was thinking 'TeeTee' or just 'Tee' as that is how 'titi' is said. And Izeya would either be 'Izzy' or 'Zeya'? Or maybe you could give me some other idea's?**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	30. Powers Of Ours

_**So to the guest who asked who Madison Cullen is, I will explain briefly, or you could go read my first story in the Saga. Madison is a witchblood vampire born of a witches magic when one vampire from a mating couple consume witchblood from a witch and then the magic makes them have a fertility period for a month each year for the next five years to concive a child. If you go to my blog it tells you more about the witchblood children :)**_

_**apirateslifeforme2012. blogspot .com**_

_**Also, count yourselves lucky. I've abandonned my Jeff Hardy story for this one because of all you loyal fans! :) Love you all so much! And Bellanessiecullen, when you get to reading this chapter, thanks for inspiring me to write these stories and now reading them ;) xoxo**_

_**Also sorry for the late update, it IS a long chapter and to be honest I've had prom which I'm pretty sure I have gotten food poisening from cause I felt really ill afterwards and the food was... gross.**_

_**I've also been busy exploring my artistic side again as I haven't drawn for months and suddely, BAM! A very strong urge to draw. **_

_**Ive also been fishing with my dad and had meetings with my social worker, AND I've been having trouble with writing this chapter anyway because I'm experiencing writers block.**_

_**And to my new reader who asked me to update more often, i usually do, but this was an extra long chapter and I have had a life this week... HAHA**_

_**Anyway, now for that long ass chapter. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! **_

* * *

**Chapter Thirty**

**Powers Of Ours**

* * *

"_Sheets of empty canvas, untouched sheets of clay_

_Were laid spread out before me as her body once did._

_All five horizons revolved around her as the earth to the sun_

_Now the air I tasted and breathed has taken a turn."_

_-_Pearl Jam, Black

* * *

A week after the proposal Benjamin's proposal and everything was far from normal. The vision that Alice had startled the Cullen's and they had called in their extended family that included the Denali vampires, Tanya, Kate, Eleazar, Carmen and Garrett and the Moors Cover, Ellie, Danielle, Katrine, Jessica, Silva, Sophie and Chloe. There were also the wolf pack (Shapeshidter wolves) and Nahuel and his Aunt Hulein. All the known vegetarian vampires in the world that the Cullen's had come across in recent years. They had come at a seconds notice ready to fight for what they believed in.

Madison sat awkwardly with Alice in her bedroom looking at wedding catalogues. "Really, Alice. I'm pretty sure that I don't want to look at dresses. I already know the kind of wedding I want. I just want it to be me who plans it though, not you. I don't mind your help, but dragging me up here when all our family is in the clearing talking battle techniques is a bit stupid don't you thing?"

"No, because a wedding is the perfect thing to cheer this family up, so we need to set a date, chose a venue, dress-" Alice was cute off.

"Aunt Alice! I want to decided those things! With Benjamin. Look, I apriciate your help but I'm not my mother. I want your help but I don't want you to try and plan the whole thing. Really, Aunt Alice. This is my wedding and I don't want to start planning it at least for a few more years yet!" Madison ranted to her Aunt who began to look rather upset.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just wanted to cheer everybody up. It's killing Jasper with all the intensity and worry in the house." Alice said, and then sighed giving her niece a hug before smiling at her briefly and hurrying out of the room leaving Madison with the catalogues.

Madison shook her head and looked through the catalogue a little before standing up and deciding to go listen in on the conversation about the so called 'war' that was starting.

"It's not war! It's mass slaughtering of the sickest kind. They are killing my people because of some sick fued they started centuaries ago!" Benjamin burst out as Carlilse tried to figgure out the Cullen's next move.

"I don't get why they are doing this. Our species is rare anyway and now they are mercilacly killing us off a pack at a time. What about children like Izeya? She is half vampire half werewolf, would they kill her off? Probrably! The voltouri are sick and twisted!" Benjamin snarled in anger as Madison walked to his side.

"Benjamin, calm down. It's not our fault that those dicks want to destroy you. They also want to destroy us and every other supernatural being they can get their hands on. So don't worry, it's not just werewolves." Madison touched Benjamin's arm, stroking it slightly and Benjamin smiled at her with such love and trust and commitment it was almost like watching another Bella and Edward.

Benjamin pulled her into his by her waist and Madison smiled and watched as Carlilse spoke again, "As much as it pains me to say this we should have stopped them all those years ago when Renesmee was just a child. They have caused this family too much pain and are causeing other families pain now with their cold blooded murders!"

"We need to act fast before they spread their plague amywhere near our family, so I ask you now. Who will fight to save their families?!" Jasper called and the vampires in the Clearing all raised their hands. Naheul raised his hand, and so did his aunt. All of the children raised their hand, even Mary as she knew she could put her powers to use. Izeya and Neferertiti looked unsure but raised their hands after the rough English she had learned sunk in.

"We must become brothers in arms and learn to work together. We don't have time to collect Allies, the dawn in nigh. We are all we have and we must stand in the way of the Voltouri or die trying!" Jasper said, "We must become one and unite our powers or we will all perish one. by. one."

"So we must join forces and unite to end the wrath the Voltouri have brought on this place, because if we do not it will never be a safe place for any of us even if we managed to get away from the voltouri because they would forever be hunting us down." Benjamin clarified and then looked down at Madison.

"Have you got experience in battle?" Jasper asked Benjamin, raising an eye brow at him.

"I am over 2500 years old. Of course I have training and I have been in many battles over time. I have to say, the one with the Quiliette Wolves was quite interesting. What did they call me? The lone wolf?" Benjamin smiled at the wolves who all looked shocked and a little blown away.

"But that wolf was like us, the legends say he could turn at a seconds notice... you can't... you're a werewolf." Seth blurted out and then Benjamin smiled a little at him.

"I am a witchblood werewolf. The magic in my blood gives me the power to change at my own will, exept on a full moon when the moon commands it of my body." Benjamin spoke to Seth and watched as he nodded carefully.

"I love the story of the lone wolf! I never thought I'd actually meet him!" Renesmee yelled and then grinned like a Child meeting her hero or favourite celebrity for the first time, Jake chuckled at her dopy smile and kissed her head briefly before turning back to Jasper who was making him feel uncomfortable and rather tense.

"We all need to begin exercising our powers, especially Benjamin, Mary and Madison. Benjamin has collected every one of our powers so is like a one man walking army and Madison can use any power she wished if she thinks hard enough, unless it is extremely powerful then she cannot seem to get a grasp on that power and Mary, my lovely daughter is a witch so she can use her witch powers to help us as well. Carlilse could you get our witch friend Lilith to come help Mary train?" Jasper said beginning to put a plan into action.

"All of us will meet here every night for the next two weeks and gather supplies for the wolves, tents for us to sleep in and food to take with us as we need to stop and eat for the wolves and the half breeds and Mary. In those two weeks the powerful ones will be helping eachother develop their power and the others will be having fighting lesson. Now, has every body got the plan?" Jasper said and seemed to be able to look everybody in the eye at the same time.

"Right, we will start tonight. Ones who need to develop powers are obviously most of the children and afew of the adults, as Leo has no power we will asume he is going to be an attacker and fight. All of the Children need to learn to fight and Izzy and Tee and Mary will need to colaborate because they are far too fragile and young to be in the centre of the fight. They need to be kept on the sidelines using Neferetiti's shield." Jasper said again and then breathed in once closing his eyes and letting the smells seep over him.

* * *

Later on Tara and Eddie lay on their rug together, all alone watching their favourite movie of all time, The Notebook. Tara was used to the film now so didn't cry... much. And Eddie was an old romantic so thought the film was one of the saddest of all films he had ever watched. Sitting in the corner of the dully lit room, the windows almost bursting at the seams with the now brightly lit afternoon sun. A nostalgic feeling had indulged it's self onto both of them; giving a feeling that this should have been for a long time. Eddie's arms were tightly wrapped around her shoulders, hers, clinging to his hard muscular chest, and her head on his shoulder. Basking in each other's ambiance, creating each other's warmth. He looked down at her, his eyes dulled by the darkness of the room. He gave that quirky smile, that one he knew that she had loved from a long time ago; it gave her the feeling as if he knew something that she didn't. Caressing her soft cheek, he lifted her chin; their noses almost touching. She could feel the warmth of his breath brushing the top of her lip. Tara stared back into his hardened brown eyes and, parting her lips slightly, leant in towards him, yielding to the soft strength of his kiss, that engulfed her, gaining in strength until she found herself wrapped up in him, body, heart and soul.

Eddie broke the kiss and Tara surrendered as she pulled away also, laying her head on his chest again and letting her emotions overwhelm her as she sat with the man she loved more than life itself. Would this last forever? What if something happened in the fight to either of them and one had to spend eternity without the other? Tara closed her eyes blinking away the tears at the thought of losing Eddie. She vowed to herself in that second that no matter what happened and no matter how selfish it was, she would not lose Eddie first. He was the stronger one, he would cope with her death, but if he died and she had to cope she would not be here for much longer than he had been.

She knew this with a grim certanty, that she would never be able to live in a world without Eddie. It would be like living in a world with no air for humans, it would kill them. Eddie was more to her that just her boyfriend. He was her soulmate and the one she wanted to spend forever with. She had her full life planned out with him for atleast the next centuary. She wanted children, not many but enough to have a lively household full of children, and she also knew that as soon as this war was over that she was going to propose to Eddie if he didn't propose to her. She basked in the certanty that Eddie was close to her and took in every touch as if it was going to be her last, because it might have been. From here on in they were all at war with the voltouri and nothing was going to change that now. Everybodies minds were made up, even hers was.

"Eddie, do you think we will ever be able to do this again?" Tara whispered to him her emotion almost overwhelming her and her voice cracked slightly.

"What do you mean, Tara? Of course we can do this again." Eddie looked a little confused at her outburst.

"I don't mean just this Eddie, I mean this in general, the family, the happiness and the little things. Our lives are changing and it's going to be so hard to get them back once this is through. We're not all going to survive this. You can't believe that. I just... all I've ever wanted is here Eddie and it's been dragged away again by some fucking idiots who just want to tare our lives apart." Tara cried to Eddie, and Eddie now understood. He took his arms and caressed her cheek once again, reveling in the feeling of her soft skin against his. She sighed and he kissed her nose slightly.

"Stop worrying. We will have this again. All of this. None of us will die, we are too powerful for that." Eddie murmered cradling Tara in his arms as she cried silently- and not because of the film. Eddie felt tears come down his cheeks at the thought of his family been killed or worse, but he knew that what he had said couldn't be true. Some of them wouldn't make it. What if it was Madison or Renesmee or Tara? What if it was his parents? What if it was the two fragile children Tee or Izzy? Any of his family would hurt him but his immediate family would surely hurt him more, and if it was Tara who died, it would destroy him.

Eddie rubbed his forhead and looked at Tara, her blue eyes rimmed with tears that were threatening to spill over the edges again. She was trying not to cry for his sake, but he knew that she wouldn't be able to hold on much longer because he could see this was taring her apart. And that tore him apart, the girl he loved, his soulmate was hurting and there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

Benjamin moved down the last half inch so their lips could touch. Softly. Lovingly. They breathed their souls and their love into each other in that kiss. That kiss; hard, but soft; fiery but cool; a split second but also forever. In that one kiss, Madison then knew what was behind that quirky smile, and it made her love for him grow even more. An explosion of total peace and serenity overwhelmed them both. The true meaning of life, the love, and the utter wonder on both of there faces, hoping this night would never end. Knowing that for both of them, this may be the last time to prove there melancholy love, so strong, so deep, and yet so sad to never want to let go.

As they pulled away Benjamin smiled at Madison, her eyes filled with such love for him, such love he didn't think he deserved and yet it was heartbreaking for him to see the woman he loved so obviously inlove with him. He could see her breaking in front of him, her eyes were filled with love and yet such a dark and horible sadness that it made his chest hurt knowing that she was hurting! Damn his love for this girl. Damn her love for him!

Benjamin watched as Madison opened her lips as if she was going to speak and then she closed her lips again.

"What is it Madison?" Benjamin whispered softley moving a small strech of Madison's hair from her face and playing with it, twisting it around his fingers.

"I'm just thinking about us... our future." Madison said quietly and looked sheepishly at Benjamin and then she sighed and said, "Benjamin, what happens if one of us dies?"

"What?" Benjamin asked shocked, dropping Madison's lock of hair and looking straight into her eyes.

"I'm... I'm asking what is going to happen if one of does not make it out of this fight Benjamin." Madison whispered and then breathed in and held her breath expectantly.

"I hope we both make it out of the fight Madison. We are two of the most powerful creatures on the earth, we have the witch powers on our side which gives us power over the elements and other things and then we have our own unique powers. You can have any power you want. You will make it out. And so will I." Benjamin clarified to Madison.

"Benjamin, I've never fought in my life, the only thing I learned to do was wrestle humans for gods sake. I can't have any power. I can only manifest weak powers." She answered and then ran a finger along Benjamin's hand softly.

"No. I can see it with in you Madison, you can Manifest _any _power, you are just letting your capabilities go to waste as you do not _think _you are powerful enough, but once it comes to the point when you have to use your power as in a life and death situation, you will. I believe in you Madison." Benjamin murmered taking Madison's small hand in his and squeezing it tightly.

"So what about you, explain why you can only use weak powers." Madison said, challenging Benjamin slightly.

Benjamin sighed and then looked shiftily to the side, "I can use powers that are weak or powerful Madison, I just chose _not _to use powerful powers I have aquired. Do you know what it is like to know you could have somebodies life literally in the palm of your hand? Zachariah's power is one I have never used because I don't want to use it. I know what you are refering to Madison. I'm not stupid. And Zachariah's power of life and death can only be used on one person at a time and it takes a long time for his power to work and kill somebody and it can only be achieved through touch."

"So what you are saying is that there is no hope then?" Madison slumped in her chair and sighed, leaning into Benjamin for support.

"There is hope Madison. You are our hope." Benjamin whispered to her.

"I'm not. I know everybody is depending on me to use some miraculous power even though nobody has said it, but what if I can't?" Madison cried and then put her face in her hands to stop herself yelling more.

"Then we all brush over it and use our own powers and our own defenses to defeat those italian scum." Benjamin said, "And to answer your previous question, I think that if you died that I would be an empty shell of myself. Only my girls would keep me going."

"And what if you died? What would happen to the girls?" Madison whispered to Benjamin and then his brow furrowed.

"Neferetiti and Izeya would have to decide that for themselves but I would hope that they would stay with your family or... or maybe even you." Benjamin said, and then looked at Madison and she understood what he was saying. He would want her to take on his children as her own. He wanted her to be the mom both of them had never had.

"You would want me to look after your girls?" Madison uttered as tears filled her eyes.

"Not if you didn't want to... but Madison... they already see you as their mother, I've heard them speak. They both call you 'mom' behind our backs. They think of you as their mother because that is what you are becoming to them. I don't expect you to take them on... but..." Benjamin was treading on a touchy subject now, something he had avoided talking with Madison about for a good few weeks. He couldn't live without Madison, but he couldn't live without his girls. It was a double edged sword that he needed to find a ballence on.

"Benjamin, I'd gladly take on your children. I... I didn't know they felt like that about me... but... I already see them as my daughters too. How could I not? I would be proud to call Tee and Izzy my daughters." Madison smiled through her proud tears and chuckled slightly.

"Tee and Izzy?" Benjamin smiled and felt his chest swell with pride for his young love. How could one person be so selfless and so kind hearted? He was lucky to have met her, and it was almost impossible that he had managed to win her heart even with his children.

"Well, those names you have for them are a mouthful. They cleared them and said they liked them." Madison smiled at Benjamin her whole face lighting up as she smiled. That's what he loved about Madison, she didn't smile so much with her mouth, she smiled with her eyes. Her eyes were windows to her soul.

"Tee and Izzy... I like it." Benjamin bent down and chuckled as he kissed Madison's nose and then planted a small kiss on the nape of her neck.

"Well, good. Lets hope that they start to trust me enough to call me 'mom' to my face." Madison whispered to Benjamin and they she layed her head on his chest playing with one of his strands of his long hair.

"I don't think it's so much that they don't trust you, I think it's that they don't want to upset you or me." He said to her, stroking her hair as she played with his.

"Nothing would make me prouder than for them to call me 'mom.'" Her eyes sparkled as she said it and a tear decended down her porcline cheek and glazing her slightly blushed cheeks.

"I know. And nothing would make me prouder than for us to be a proper family. When we get back from this battle I want us to be a proper family. I want us to get married and have our own house where we can be together, just us as a family." Benjamin said, displaying his thoughts and dreams infront of Madison.

"I would like that. Very much." Madison whispered and then shut her eyes and smiled into Benjamin's chest as she thought about her future life, so perfect in comparison to what life was like now.

* * *

Leo layed on Mary's bed and waited for her to get back up to her room , Jasper had given him permission to spend time with her before they went on 'the road.' Mary had gone to get snacks for them to share even though Leo did not paticuarly like human food, nor did he apriciate the smell or texture of it, but it made Mary happy and he loved to make her happy. God he was a love sick fool!

Leo smiled as he looked around the medium sized room that Mary occupied. It hadn't changed much since she was a baby, she hadn't let her parents change it. The aged white pine dresser and toybox lay against one wall, the faded pink and white wall paper was clearly old and yet familiar, stuffed toys layed scattered in one corner of the room and the older tattered blanket that Mary had been found wrapped in lay at the end of her double bed. Posters of various celebrities stuck on the walls, Johnny Depp, Jeff Hardy (Mary liked wrestling like Madison), and a poster of one direction. Among the posters were many, many photos that Leo didn't even know Mary had. As he examined them, he realised they were all the same ones that Madison kept in her photo albums. Printed on normal paper and messily cut out to create an almost... collage on Mary's wall.

Leo smiled at the memory each photo brought him, one at the sea life centre, another at the zoo not long after his birth with him and Mary dressed in similar outfits courtesy of Alice no doubt. He chuckled at the thought of his obsessive pixie like Aunt, and her daughter, the love of his life who was so much like her.

"Leo! Come here!" Mary yelled from the bathroom and Leo stood quickley as she sounded distressed. He stood and ran at vampire speed to the bathroom, but when he got there, he looked around and saw Mary was no where to be seen. He then heard a slight movement behind him and turned around to spot Mary stood there about to scare him.

"You should know you can't scare a vampire, Mare." Leo grinned and ruffled her hair, Mary pulled away with a little huff.

"No fair! I want to be a vampire so I can be slient and _then _I could scare you." Mary grinned and then realised something. She had just told Leo her biggest and darkest secret, that she wanted to be a vampire.

"You will be a vampire soon enough when you stop aging as a witch fully and then we can change you so you will be a teenager forever." Leo smiled, not even sounding bothered that she wanted to be a vampire.

"That doesn't bother you? That I want to be a vampire?" Mary asked in wonder and awe.

"Why would it, Mary? I intend to spend forever with you." Leo said, chuckling at Mary as a giant romantic smile crossed her face and her eyes glittered with humor.

"I thought that you would want me to stay human... a witch." Mary said and then laughed at her own nievity.

"The only one who doesn't want you to be changed is Jasper because he doesn't want you to go through the pain of the transition." Leo rolled his eyes sarcastically and then snorted.

"It would be worth it to spend the rest of forever with you though." Mary said soppily and then sighed very romantically and love sick.

"Yes, I agree. Because I'm just that amazing." Leo said arrogantly, but in a very jokey way that made Mary shove him in the chest and laugh at him.

"You are _so _big headed sometimes." Mary rolled her eyes and then giggled, smiling happily at Leo.

"Yeh, well. I love you, I can mess about with you sometimes." Leo put his arms around Mary's sholders and pulled her into him as they walked to Mary's room. He opened the heavy wooden door and Mary walked through still under his arm, she walked to the bed and took her shoes off, throwing herself on the bed and Leo quickley followed, cuddling up to her and letting her lay on his chest.

Mary grabbed the TV remote off the bedside cabnet and then scrolled through the channels. The comfortable silence between them was unusual but it was... nice. Mary settled on a channel that was playing Re-runs of another child hood favourite of her and Madison and Leo's, Primeval. The british Si-fi adventures where animals from different time lines inflicted damage on the pressent.

"I haven't watched this is ages. I see Abby is still as hot as she usually it." Leo teased as he watched Abby defend a dracorex from a knight on the TV.

"And I see Connor is still as cute as ever." Mary teased him back and burried her hair deeper in his tshirt, smiling to herself as she watched the old TV show she knew so well.

They sat like that for hours, in a comfortable silence that could only be achieved usually by old couples who had spend decades together and truely felt comfortable in one anothers presence. They sat listening to the beat of eachothers hearts, just memorising every scent, touch and memory they had of each other because both knew that it could be their last.

* * *

Charlotte swung slowly on the swings besides Seth, Seth was rather quiet and Charlotte didn't know what to say. It used to be so simple between them before either had began to have feelings for the other, though they were not officially together, they had been on quite a few dates and even shared a few kissed between them. But nothing further had happened, much to Charlotte's dissapointment.

I wasn't that Seth didn't _want _to be with Charlotte, it was the simple fact that she was still a child and he was really a twenty one year old man, almost twenty two, so when you factored age into the equasion it seemed creepy which ever way you looked at it. She was five years old, and looked physically fifteen. Either way it was going to look strange to passers by.

"Is it always going to be this awkward between us, Seth?" Charlotte asked and then ducked her head as she blurted the words. Seth stopped swinging and dug his heals into the ground to stop his swing moving like a penjelum.

"Charlotte, look. i don't even know where you expect this to go. I know we're imprinted, but you're just a child." Seth said and then sighed.

"Look, you were the one who took me on a date, you were the one who kissed me the first time. You can't just lead me on and then tell me I'm a child. I'm almost six, Renesmee got with Jake at my age and he's older than you." Charlotte folded her arms and huffed.

"_Six. _Exactly. And Nessie and Jake are different than us. They are different people, Lottie." Seth sighed, "It's not that I don't want to be with you, but could you imagine what people would think?"

"So we don't tell people. Just our families." Charlotte rolled her eyes and then looked at Seth, waiting for an answer.

"I don't know, Lottie. If it got out I could be in big trouble. Jake know's he's taking a risk. Legally Renesmee is only sixteen and your legally fifteen. I'm twenty one. Could you imagine what shit that could cause?" Seth rubbed his hand over his hair- a nervous reaction.

"Seth. I'm a vampire. I have forever to outrun the law because some fake document says that I'm fifteen." Charlotte rolled her eyes again and snorted out a giggle.

"It's not you who would have to run, Lottie." Seth half smiled at her and then shut his eyes and said, "If you really want to give it a go we will. But you do realise there is no going back once we do this? We are imprinted and once we get together everything within us will tell us we can never split up." Seth said to her, honestly. And then she realised another problem. It wasn't anything to do with her age or what people though. Not nearly as much as he was making out anyway. It was the fact that he didn't want to take her choice away, he didn't want her to resent him for eternity for taking that choice away from her.

"Seth, I love you and only you. I don't have any choice but to be with you." Charlotte said, and then she stood and walked over to Seth who accepted her embrace without a second thought, letting her slip onto his lap so he was almost spooning her in a sitting possition. He liked the way that she seemed to fit him so perfectly, just every small curve of her body fit with his. It was amazing.

Seth smelled her hair, brething in her intoxicating scent and smiling at her sweet smell that was perfectly on the edge of a vampires and humans, not too sweet and not too... human. "I know, I love you too Charlotte." Seth whispered in her ear and then kissed the side of her jaw softly. Charlotte sighed and turned her face to his, hovering her lips centermeters away from his, waiting for his answer. He ducked forward and met her lips, slightly parted they moved their lips for what seemed like a few seconds then drew apart slowly as Charlotte layed her head on Seth's chest.

* * *

"Jake, stop been over protective. You know we will be fine. We are the more powerful coven and the Voltouri know that. They have over stepped their mark and they will pay for it with their lives if thats what it comes to." Renesmee said to Jacob, running a slim, pale hand through her long bronze curls that hung to her mid thigh. "You know, I should really get my hair cut before we go away. I can't fight with my hair like this."

"I'll cut it for you if you want. I always do mine." Jake smiled and then trying to sound normal he said, "I can be your own mobile hair dresser!"

"Yeh, you can be my own personal stylist!" Renesmee said and then grinned at Jake.

"No, that's Alice's job. I'll just be your hair stylist!" Jacob smirked at Renesmee and she rolled her eyes dramatically.

"If I let you cut my hair you better promise to make it straight." Renesmee warned and then she took some scissors out of the draw and held them out to Jacob.

"Nessie, I was joking. I'm not touching your hair. Your mom would kill me." Jacob chuckled darkly and then ran his fingers through his longish hair.

"You need to do yours and I need mine doing before the fight. If you don't do it, I will and I'll just lob my pony tail off." Renesmee took a bobble and tied her hair up, showing she wasn't joking. She passed Jake the scissors and said, "Do your hair then you can do mine."

"But... what if I do it wrong? I can't do your hair, Ness." Jake frowned and then began to cut his hair, the black locks falling to the floor in the living room. Bella and Edward had gone to the cottage so Jake and Nessie were alone in the house, so he knew he could sweep it up after without been yelled at by Bella. Jake carried on cutting his hair until it was all short and almost flat to his head. Renesmee grinned and rubbed her hand against his hair and then his two day old stubble.

"You need to shave as well, Jakey." Renesmee giggled and then turned her back to Jacob, "Now cut my hair." She said insistantly, still in the ponytail.

"I am not cutting your hair." Jake said, putting the scissors on the chest of draws and folding his arms. Nessie turned to him, and glared, she picked up the scissors and held them to her pony tail threatheingly.

"There's only one way I'm gonna get it straight and looking right. Now, you have the chance to cut it or I'll cut off my pony tail." Renesmee challenged, pulling her low pony tail tight, and even up her hair was still to the bottom of her bum.

"You're bluffing, You wouldn't reall-" Jake said, and then Renesmee closed the scissors around her hair. Her eyes widened at the instant feeling of it falling to the floor and the small 'thud' made her jump. She blinked once in supprise as did Jacob and then her hand ran through her hair.

"It's so short!" She blurted and turned to the mirror to see her once long hair in curls to just below her chin. She gasped, and then cocked her head examining the messily cut hair. So, she had not planned on cutting it _all _off. Nor did she plan for it to look so messy, but she actually liked it! It made her face look less round and more angular, older in a way. She smiled at the way it showed off her high cheek bones and her long neck, she turned back to Jacob and then stared at him.

Jake was frozen, dumbfounded and shocked at what she had just done. She wasn't usually a rash person, but as he stared at her long, well- short- hair and the disposed pony tail on the floor he couldn't quite find the right words to say what he wanted to.

"So... is it that bad?" Nessie asked alittle self conciously and then she bent to pick up the hair, even curly the pony tail was easily seventy centermeters long. Straightened it would have been maybe 1.1 meters long. She held it out to Jake, and then smirked.

"It needs straightening up at the back and your fringe needs reshaping. I'll get Alice around." Jake said and then took the pony tail. "Your mother is going to go mental with you."

"I don't care. It's my hair, and besides, I can grow it back. I just don't want it to be long for the fight. It's inconvinient long, and it gets in my way so much. Alice will be able to sort it out and make it look like a hair cut and not a mess." Renesmee said, and then she felt a lump in her throat, "Do you not like it?"

"It's short... but it suits you. Sort of. It makes you look alot older. I'm just so used to you having long hair. It's a big change." Jake smiled and then held up her pony tail. "This could make a wig or two for so poor kid with cancer. We should donate it, take it to that place in town that deals with stuff like this."

"Maybe later, I need to see Alice. She used to cut Mary's hair, I'm sure she can help me with my messy hair." Nessie smiled and then gave Jacob a quick hug.

"Nessie, please promise me that next time you decided to be rash you'll warn me? I almost had a heart attack when you did that." Jake chuckled and placed the pony tail on the chest of draws and placed his arm around Renesmee.

"You wouldn't have let me do it if i would have warned you, but I promised if I ever do anything like it again I'll tell you!" Renesmee ran a hand through her short curls again and then giggled, "They are more springy now."

"Well it must have taken alot of weight off them." Jacob played with one of he curls and laughed with Nessie as it sprung back instantly.

"My head feels like a ton lighter, I'm not even joking. It also feels a little cooler." Nessie laughed and shoved Jake slightly, making him stumble and then shove her back with a light shove.

"I love you, Ness. When this battle is over I sware that nothing will hurt us again. Nothing." Jacob said, and placed his lips on Renesmee's hair.

"Forever is along time to live without no danger, Jake. Danger is what makes life worth living. We can't run from danger." Renesmee retorted and then stroked Jacob's arm.

"But we are running head first into it now. That's not wise either." Jacob sighed laced his lips on Renesmee's, moving them to the sound of her fluttering heart, he passionately kissed her in the front room, just because her parents were not their and he could.

* * *

_Later that Night_

* * *

They gathered in their covens, united as one family. The wolves in their wolf forms carried packs on their backs like horses, filled with food for them and the others who ate food, and tents for those of them who slept at all. It was all drastically arranged, the younger members of the pack had stayed behind to protect the reservation but the older wolves would not miss this fight. Jacob, Seth, Leah, Embry, Quil, Paul, Jared, Colin, Brad and other older wolves that had changed over the years, Matt, Wayne, Jerry, Justin and Bobby were among the wolves that were coming along for the fight. Those wolves did not include Benjamin, who had decided that he would stay in his 'man form' as he liked to call it.

Renesmee had climbed on Jake's back to start the journey as she was tired, and Mary was riding on Leo's back as she couldn't run fast. The two youngest members going into the battle, Tee and Izzy were riding on a wolf each, and were going to alternate between Benjamin for riding instead of running.

"So, we have every body here now. We have supplies and sleeping equipment, and now we will make leave on our journey." Jasper said to the 'recruits.'

Everybody took a step foward and then one of the wolves whined heavily. Edward's head snapped to Embry's thoughts. _Shit, no. This can't be! I was suppose to imprint on a normal girl, not a freaking half werewolf kid! _Embry paniked as he stared at Neferetiti (Tee) and blinked.

"What's wrong? What is delaying us?" Benjamin spoke as the second most experienced in warfare. He glanced over to the wolf that had just whined and he read his thoughts too as he had aquired Edward's power. "No! My little girl!" Benjamin let the snarl rip through him.

He had spent enough time near the wolves and Renesmee over the past few weeks to see how an imprint worked, it was a bond between them that would never be broken. It was almost as strong as what he felt for Madison, and here one of the wolves were imprinting on his baby!

_Shit, man. I'm so sorry, I didn't want to imprint on her! I just looked at her and it happened! _Embry aimed his thoughts towards Benjamin and that seemed to make Benjamin think twice about decking the young boy.

"We will speak later about this when you are in your human form, boy." Benjamin said in a dark toned voice, threateningly and warningly which scared Embry more than anything and earned a small barky chuckle from Jacob who shot the thought of _Coward _towards him.

_Hey, do you want to talk to seven foot daddy werewolf with about a billion different powers and a million years experience of fighting or what ever about imprinting on his baby? _Embry shot back to Jake.

_No, I just got scary new born vamp attacking me and almost ripping out my throat. _Jake chuckled again and let the memory flash through his mind which made Seth cringe as he 'herd' the crack of his own collar bone as he jumped in the way of Bella and Jacob.

Embry mentally tutted and rolled his eyes, _I'd take Bella any day, but that Benjamin is one scary bastard. _Embry said towards Jacob.

"You know I'm still reading your mind, _boy." _Benjamin hissed and Embry flinched a little at the word 'boy' as it was used to patronize him and make him seem younger than he actually was.

Embry kept his mouth, or rather mind, shut after that and tried to think as little as possible about how much he was bricking their 'talk' later. He was probrably gonna get his ass kicked.

The party proceded on, traveling late into the night until they found a clearing large enough to accomodate all the wolves tents and others tents.

The wolves all sat around a large fire with Renesmee, Tara, Eddie, Mary, Leo, Charlotte, Madison, Neferetiti and Izeya as they were all the ones who either ate or could stomach human food.

"I love this, what do you call them again?" Izzy cried munching another Marshmellow off of the end of a pointed twig that She had collected to roast the marshmellow on.

"A... Marshhhh... mellooow." Tee said, picking up more english as she hung out with the people who spoke it often to her. She could now develop simple sentences and phrases and understood people when they talked a little.

"That's it! A marshmellow. They are so nice, can I have another on? Please?" Izzy asked Jacob as he snuggled upto Renesmee with the large bag of marshmellows.

"Sure, kid. Does anybody else want some more?" Jake asked as the fire blazed warmingly. The only person who could eat food but wasn't was Benjamin as he was discussing battle techniques with Jasper. A chorus of 'Yeses' erupted from the large group and Jacob handed out Marshmellows to everybody.

Everybody muttered a 'thanks' and even Neferetiti managed to say a "Thank you, Jacob." Without stuttering as she plunged her stick into the fire and roasted some smores.

"Why don't we tell stories? Tribal stories." Seth said, and the wolfs all sighed as they had heard them so many times.

"Fine, does anybody else have a story?" Jacob looked around and Neferetiti put her hand in the air, "What story do you know?"

"I know an ancient egyptian story." Neferetiti smiled at her use of good english and then asked polietly, "Can I please tell it?"

"Yes, you may." Jacob said, she was only a child so he knew the story would be some drivel and really badly told, but it would be entertaining to see what she came up with.

_"_Now, be quiet and listen to the story of Isis and Osiris." Neferetiti's voice took on some magical tone, and her voice was smooth and beautiful as she spoke. Embry's eyes lay transfixed on the young girl as she began her story, "_In the days before Ra had left the earth, before he had gotten old, his great wisdom told him that is the Goddess Nut bore children, one of them would end his reign among men, so Ra laid a curse upon Nut- that she should not be able to bare children in any days of the year."_

The other vampires gathered as Neferetiti stood and began to speak louder, making her aluring voice carry to the furthest reaches of the clearing, "_Full of sadness, Nut went to Thoth for help, the thrice great god of wisdom, magic and learning, Ra's son who loved her very much. Thoth knew about the curse that Ra had bestoed upon Nut, but in his wisdom he found a way of escape. He went to Khonsu, the Moon god and challenged him to a contest of draughts. Game after game they played and Thoth always won. The stakes grew higher and higher but Khonsu wagered the most, for it was some of his own light that he risked it and lost."_

Neferetiti's voice was enchanting and soon enough everybody was gathered around to hear her story, and that was when Neferetiti's power came apparent. She was an enchantress, able to draw people in, and they all felt the draw. She had such a flare, such beauty and such power. The kind of power that was talked about in Sirens and Incubus, the power to draw, to allure people. That was her power.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Too me ages to write, next chapter will be smaller and more managable, the confrontation with Benjamin and Embry and more on the voltouri and their plans and we will meet with the werewolf king and see what happens when he finds the Luna Valley... :O**

**By the way, you can see Nessie's new hair at www. apirateslifeforme2012. blogspot. com! :D**

**Next Chapter will be called **_**The Beginning Of The End**_


	31. Dawn Has Broken

_**FUCK YEH! I MADE 100 REVIEWS! WOO! **_

_**I feel that I may have neglected Charlotte's PoV for a while, so... this chapter is going to be longish and mostly her view of the next morning. Also I realised I have a chapter called 'the beginning of the end' already, so this chapter is named differently to what I said it would :P **_

_**This is kind of a long chapter, almost 4000 words... but hey, this is the most fun I've had writing a chapter in a while ;) ;)**_

* * *

**Chapter Thirty One**

**Dawn Has Broken**

* * *

"_Dusk is just an illusion because the sun is either above the horizon or below it. And that means that day and night are linked in a way that few things are there cannot be one without the other yet they cannot exist at the same time. How would it feel I remember wondering to be always together yet forever apart?" _

_-_Nicholas Sparks, The Notebook

* * *

**Charlotte Cullen**

The ground beneath me was cool and welcoming, so different from what I usually woke up to. I curled into the comfortable warmth of my quilt, only to realise that it was infact _not _my quilt. My eyes sprug open, much to my first supprise I was layed in a dark green tent on my own, wrapped in a black sleeping bag that smelled faintly of tobacco and peppermint. I breathed in the smells outside the tent, then the realisation came flooding back into my mind as I realised I was out here, going to war with my family and friends.

I managed to wriggle out of the sleeping bag, ditching it on the now hard floor and rooting through my disposed leopard print 'overnight' bag that held various outfits squashed into it. I didn't know how many days or weeks we would be out here, but I knew one thing- I would not care too much if I got a little bit dirty. I may have been Rosalie Hale/Cullen's daughter, but I was not as vain as she was. I didn't mind dirt _too much. _I pulled on some pale blue denim shorts that fit me like a second skin, tight enough to fit around my large backside and hug it to make it look cute. I pulled on my dreaded sneekers as they were the best thing to wear out here and a white tank top.

My hair was been completely unmanagable, it was way too long. Sometimes I wish I would have had the courage to do what Renesmee did to her hair the previous day, but I couldn't bare to cut of my butt length hair, so I pulled it in a high bun and proceded to unzip the tent.

The sun almost blinded me as I cringed away from the bright light. My skin glowed dramatically in the sun, and I felt the heat instantly. This was nothing like forks, though we were maybe only in a different state, the sun was scortching to the point where I felt my skin might actually tan!

I looked around, most of the people had gone hunting I could see, the wolves sat in little groups pulling last nights left over chicken off it's bones and slurping it up with their mouths. I saw that Madison wasn't here, which was a supprise as she rarely went hunting, and Benjamin sat on a log with his daughter Neferetiti and supprisingly he was talking to Seth.

I examined the semi tropical setting, the high trees and the _brown _trunks. Not green. Everything was too green in forks. I wasn't the only one to notice that. But here it was different, the blue skies, the green leaves, the brown trunks, the floor covered in various tropical flowers and blossom that grew its way up into the trees and vines that hung dramatically from the canopy... it was beautiful. I couldn't wait to see what the real tropics were like, they must be beautiful.

I saw Seth look over to me and smile, steching his hand out he moved his hand in a jesture to say 'come here'. I smiled and walked over to him saying, "Where is everybody?"

"Hunting. They were going to wake you but Rose said you could hunt tomorrow if you wanted to." Seth grinned and held out a piece of chicken to me. I took the greasy yet juicy chicken and sunk my teeth in, the juice slightly dripping down my chin which made me giggle.

"Where's Maddie and Izzy?" I said to Seth, he shrugged and then I looked to Benjamin. I guess you could say I wasn't really his biggest fan, not that I didn't like him, but he was just a little quiet to me. "Um... Benjamin?" I said.

His head flickered towards me and he said, "I'm guessing you are refering to the fact that Madison never goes hunting with anybody?" He smiled slightly and then said, "Izeya or _Izzy _as everybody keeps calling her is half vampire half werewolf, and in that she craves blood like other half vampires. She wanted to go along with them but as this is her first hunt, I let Madison take her." He smiled lovingly as he said Madison's name and I felt myself almost say 'awwww.'

"So, Madison has gone hunting with everybody then?" I asked a little shocked and mesmarised at the thought.

"No, she is going to hunt after everybody has finished so she can do it in peace, but Izeya wanted to go with everybody." Benjamin rolled his eyes at the mention of his daughter and his face broke into a small smile.

"You're a good dad you know. And a good person really." I said without realising.

"What do you mean?" Benjamin's face dropped and the defensive look was back in his eyes.

"Well, I see this facade you hold up. You want everybody to think you are a dangerous dickhead but you arn't." I said to him, he blinked once in shock and then began to chuckle.

"You see more than you appear to do, Charlotte." Benjamin spoke calmly.

"But why do you not show that you are good?" I asked, my voice lowering so I sounded comforting.

"Because, when people see good, they expect good and I can't be that good person they want all the time." Benjamin stammered and then sighed, half smiling at me before looking into the forest and playing with his thumbs showing that he felt a little uncomfortable.

"Thank you for been honest." I smiled back and turned to Seth, "So, what are you doing today then?" I laughed.

"This morning we are traveling again, hopefully we will cover some ground and then at around Six we will stop and begin fight practice and power training. I wonder what you will do." Seth drawled and then grinned at me.

"Well, seen as I have the power to get inside somebodies head and physically control their body, I think that I will be on power practice." I noted, giggling slightly at Seth's happy smile. That's one of the thing's I loved about him. He was always happy no matter what the situation.

"I wonder if you controlled somebodies body that you could control their power too?" Seth wondered.

I felt my smile drop and my brow furrow, "What if I could? Do you know what that could mean? I could... I could use Alecs power and make the Voltouri defenseless or I could use Janes own power on her and give her a taste of her own medicine..." I gasped a little and then felt the edges of my mouth turn up a little, "Tonight, I am on power training."

"I agree, a power like yours could be vital in our victory. If Madison can't learn to harness her power for more than weak powers, then you may be one of our biggest advantages that we have." Seth responded, smiling at me like a little child.

"After years of been sidelined I could finally be an important player in the fate of my family." I gasped and then felt my heart begin to beat faster. Wow, I could be a major player in this game that the Voltouri was playing and my family didn't even know that yet. Well, there was only one way to find out.

**Isabella Cullen**

I don't think that if I lived for another million years that I would get used to Edward's beauty. Especially the beauty of him when he hunted, he was feral and furocious yet so beautiful and graceful. So precice and delicate with his movements.

We stopped in the tree's, the wind blowing down wind of us, I smiled as the wind brought the smell of blood towards me. The smell was not that of a meat eater, it was a herbivore... I sniffed again smelling the musky smell and concluded that there were.. I sniffed again, six dear at the side of the river. I moved slowly, peeking my head above the rock we were hiding behind. Six dear stood there, four females and two large bucks trying to woo them. One of the does was heavily pregnant and another a few months into her pregnancy. I decided I would go one of the huge bucks.

I dropped my shield to show Edward my plan, he smile and then nodded as we stalked around the edge of the river. Over the years I had gotten alot better at hunting, I rarely ripped my dresses or clothes, and I stayed relitively neat.

Edward lunged forward at full speed, startling the small herd of dear and as they scattered he took the neck of the smallst buck and snapped it quickly, killing the buck instantly and painlessly as he didn't really like causing the animals pain. I smiled as I took the largest buck, I looked to Edward and copied his movement, a quick flick of my wrist was enough to kill the buck, and I sunk my teeth into his soft, warm flesh.

The blood was thick and wet, it tasted amazing. I could only describe it as sweet, all of the wonderful tastes of human life came to mind. It was like redbull mixed with honey but with more of a kick to it, like chocolate or chilli, it left a distinct after taste in your mouth for hours.

I drained the carcass dry, and as I realised that I was full as I had only hunted yesterday, I felt rather sloshy. My stomach felt very full, which I liked because I knew then that I wouldn't need to hunt for a good few days until I started to feel the insane burning in my throat.

**Izeya Racluse**

I had never been hunting before, been only a half vampire and half werewolf, I guess I had never really had the need to go hunting. Sure there had been times in my early child hood that I had dim memories from that I could see my mother hunting, her arms round the dead body of humans, but I could never bring myself to kill humans. They looked too much like people, or like me.

"Maddie, what are we hunting?" I asked her, she looked to me and smiled her warm and inviting smile. At that point I wished she was my mother. My real mother had never smiled like that, only snarled and hissed at me, showing me anger instead of love.

"We are feeding off whatever we find first. Maybe for your first time we should find some dear, they are easier to feed off as they are not as nice." Madison chuckled and then took my hand in her hand and we began to run at a brisk pase through the trees. It was not an amazingly fast pase, maybe the top speed of a human olimpian athlete, but to me it didn't matter. What mattered was that this was my first hunt in my life and I couldn't wait to do it!

Madison sniffed the air, and then pulled me to the left of a large, ancient oak tree. I stared at the oak tree, and shivered involuntry as I saw the face in it. The tree reminded me of grandmother willow off Pochahontus, it looked too real. I cringed and then followed Madison as she carried on pulling me in the direction of a distinctly musky smell due west of us.

Stood meer meters away from us, Three large bucks that looked dangerous as they drove their anklers into eachother stood. Madison reached out towards the animal. I blinked at once as the animals stopped fighting, and one of the bucks looked at her with large, intelligent eyes. He blinked and then took a weary step over to Madison.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you. I just need to feed and then I will be on my way." Madison whispered and the buck came over without hesitation. I let go of her hand as the other bucks stared at her intently. She stroked the bucks neck and then kissed the spot that was at the side of his jugular, then she bit in. The buck squeeled but otherwise stayed rather still. he didn't move or try to run away. I gasped slightly at the sight, and as Madison pulled from the buck, her lips looked fuller and redder.

She walked over to another buck and repeated the same, reasuring, stroking, kissing and biting causing the animal next to no pain and still letting it live. "Do you want to try not killing the animal, or would you like to just hunt?" She asked me quietly.

"I don't have your powers, how am I suppose to make them come to me?" I murmered.

"I don't use my power for this. Animals just seem to like me. It's easy really. I'm not a killer, I want to help them so they help me." Madison smiled and then I nodded as she took my hand and took me over to the buck that had not yet been bitten.

I reached out to touch the buck, but he flinched away skittishly. I whined alittle and Madison raised her hand to touch the buck. He didn't move. I reached out again, and the buck stayed still as long as Madison was touching him. I touched his neck and then felt the pulse point, sinking my teeth in I began to drain the blood of the buck, the buck wimpered and I felt Madison tug on my shirt, "You are going to kill it Izzy. Come off now."

I tightly shut my eyes and pulled my head away from the buck. It was possibly the hardest thing I had ever done, as the blood called to me. I could feel a tingling in my throat as if something had been released into me. I realised that this was my vampire side showing through. I looked at Madison and felt her arms go around me and she picked me up and spun me around. The bucks leapt away and I laughed as Madison laughed joyfully with me. "You did it, Izeya! You did it!" She yelled.

"Yes I did!" I laughed and then hugged Madison, breathing in her sweet smell. I wished she was my mother.

**Embry Call**

Benjamin stared at me with his intense eyes, standing up and then he said to me, lowering his voice dangerously, "Come with me, boy. We have some things to discuss." I stood up and walked into the forest. I gulped and then followed him. The guy was easily 7'0 foot, and I was only 6'5 which was small compared to him really. The guy was built like a tank, and I was slim yet muscular. What could I say? The guy scared the shit out of me.

We walked into the cover of the trees, and I saw Benjamin's anger fall away instantly. What was he playing at?

"Can you promise me that you will not hurt my daughter?" He asked, almost begged if I had to use the right term!

"What do you mean?" I asked sceptically, not meaning to, but sounding a little sarcastic and sceptical and I raised my eyebrow.

"What I mean is that I have seen the way you wolves act to your imprints, can you guarentee that you will be the same with Neferetiti?" He asked me, and then I realised something. The guy was just worried about his daughter.

"All of us are the same with our imprints, they become the centre of our world." I answered simply, Benjamin sighed heavily and then looked down at me.

"You better not hurt her, ever. I know what this will eventually turn into, I see where this is going. This is going to turn into a relationship when she comes of age. I know that, and with the experiences I have had all I want is the best for my daughter, so you better start now and prove to me every damned day that you are the best possible thing for her." Benjamin warned me, and I nodded as he turned away, and began striding back to the clearing which we were staying in.

**Jane Voltori**

I think some part of me knew what we were doing was wrong from the start, but when you have to look into a childs eyes as the beg you to not kill them and you _feel _something, you know what you are doing is wrong. The child was a witch, only two years old (remember witches grow rapidly after three years of normal growth!) and with her blonde silk hair that was as fine as duck fluff, and her round green eyes she reminded me too much of my child from when I was human. It brought back painful memories about her, and I knew that I could not kill this girl.

"What do you think you are doing Jane? Aro ordered all of the witches to be killed!" Alec yelled at me as he saw he holding the child in my arms.

"I can't kill her, Alec, she is only a baby. Look at her!" I showed him the babies face, and he gasped a little.

"You can't save her just because she looked like Helena." He said harshly and then I felt a dry sob come into the back of my throat.

"It's not just that Alec, we were here to protect our species, but this is cold blooded murder!" I yelled and then pulled the little child closer to my hip.

"When did you develop a conscience? You've never felt that way when you were prepared to kill the Cullen's or when you have killed before." Alec said cruely.

"Because maybe only now am I seeing that what I have become is not what I want to _be!" _I yelled, feeling the girl in my arms jump at the loud sound.

"So what do you want to be then, _sister?" _He said the word patronizingly, and I knew in that second what he was about to do, I saw the tendrils he comanded. Centuries of been by his side made me almost immune to his gift as I knew how to avoid it. I stared at him for a second, and he colapsed to the floor, the sticky tendrils disapearing like smoke. I watched as he withered in pain, and I knew my only option was to run.

I turned and darted for the lightly lit forest, the sun was coming up so it was light enough to see everything for miles, not that I needed light to see, it just made everything more visible.

I weaved through the trees along the forest with little more than my memory to guide me. I had roamed these woodlands once before in my life. My people had owned the land from the West of the the mountain line to the Eastern shore.  
Cresting the hill, I broke free of a dense patch of needle leafs and rolled freely down the embankment with the child pulled securely to my chest, her eyes closed and her rhythmic breathing giving me a sense of time, a natural landslide that served my purposes more effectively now that it was covered in snow and sped my escape from the people who I had called my family.  
I followed the the sun to the east, allowing it to guide me past the lightly scattered beech and conifer trees that peppered the land along hills and valleys; casting a soft shadow along the gray carpet of snow - beckoning me forward. The sunrise had always exhilarated me; allowed me a freedom seldom experienced in my station. Behind the cloak of darkness, I could run like the tall horned stag, waving his white tail in a gesture of peace instead of alarm. My laughter, breathless and sporadic as I was joyful for my escape, was an even cadence that mingled fluently with the early morning chorus sung by the woodland beasts.  
As the canopy overhead thickened, my steps grew muffled by the pine needles that blanketed the forest floor; the ground no longer cold beneath my soles. I paused. The trees were much thicker in the lowland territories; once a wetland that cradled the River generations before, this teratory was unfamiliar to me.

I had always loved this forest, and as my homeland from thousands of years ago, I knew what to expect even if the land had changed. There was something magical about been here, the eeiry feeling or the sense of deja vu, but it was home to me. Every memory was burned into my brain, the white tail deer leeping frantically away from our hunters who would charge at them with spears, red and grey squirrels skipping from tree to tree, raccoons, warblers, deciduous trees like cotton wool, oak, maple ect. The temperature so warm yet cool on ocasion at average of 75 F. The soil that had clay in it with lots of decaying plant matter due to many years of decaying vegetation and animal parts was very fertile and smelled fresh and wild. And then there was the other memories. The memories of the village I had grown up in. Memories that I had pushed deep down inside of me to not ever be able to see again until now.

People dressed in animal skins, beating drum as we danced around large ceremonial fires talking to the Gods, praying and dancing, eating and enjoying ourselves. Memories of me been pregnant at only fourteen years old, which was not uncommon back then. I was married at thirteen to the man I thought I loved. Then an image flashed in my brain, of my beautiful child, my perfectly human child, Helena.

And it was then, for the first time in my centuaries of been a vampire that I wished I could have been human again, or just have never been changed.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Jane has a conscience! HAHAHA! REVEW PLEASE! IT MAKES CHAPTERS COME ALOT QUICKER AS IT GIVES ME MOTIVATION ;D**


	32. The Great Escape

_**Hey guys. just to let you know there are now some teaser posters on my blog for Renesmee's Saga: Forever Sunset. Go check them out! www. apirateslifeforme. blogspot. com :D! Wow, I'm glad the last chapter shocked people so much ;D Hopefully there are more supprises to come /:|**_

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Two**

**The Great Escape**

* * *

_"Procrastination is the fear of success. People procrastinate because they are afraid of the success that they know will result if they move ahead now. Because success is heavy, carries a responsibility with it, it is much easier to procrastinate and live on the 'someday I'll' philosophy."_

Denis Waitley

* * *

**Jane Voltouri**

I knew there was only one place I could go, one place I would be truely safe, and that prospect made me angry as well as relieved. I had to find somebody who would protect me as well as the child. I had to find somebody who would look after us, mainly her and protect her, because one thing I did know was that I was sick of this killing cold bloodedly. I may had come across as cold and dark, but I had a conscience! I felt something when I killed somebody, I felt something when I would feed off a human, knowing that I was once one of them and they had done nothing to deserve that fate!

The child in my arms stired and started to whine slightly with a small gurgle, then without warning she began to screaming, tears forming in the cornors of her grass green eyes. "Be quiet. Please, don't cry!" I begged the child. I pulled off my cloak and layed it on the ground, then layed the baby on the ground. I checked her diaper, or more the cloth that was wrapped around her private areas and it was dry and clean. So, she must have been hungry.

That was she I began to panick, I hadn't fed a human since myself alost 1200 years ago! How the hell was I suppose to feed this little girl?! I pulled the girls 'diaper' up and then wrapped her in my cloak, now all I had on was a pale white floor length dress. I was pretty sure I would look like a forest angel to any passers by. My long blonde hair strewn down my back, my pale, perfect skin dimly glowing in the tree cover and the perfect white dress that covered my arms and dipped around my small figure to the floor.

The girl stopped crying and I sighed, maybe she was just cold or uncomfortable. Within seconds the girl fell back asleep and I sighed with relief. But I knew one thing, I had to hurry up and find food for the girl, even if that meant cooking a wild animal over an open fire, I would have to do it. But the thing that bothered me most, that I was getting hungry too, and the little girl was smelling awfully appitising. I cringed at the thought of killing the little girl who looked so much like my deceased child. No. I would find someone... some_thing _else to eat.

I was going to try hunt an animal for the first time in my life.

I looked around the forest for a tree with an opening or a cave or just any kind of shelter to put the baby in. I looked around, and finally I found a small cave, only big enough for maybe three medium sized adults, but for one small 'teenager' and a baby, it was he perfect size. I layed her in a corner, tightly wrapped in the cloak hoping she would not stir.

I walked out of the cave and looked around, sniffing the air for some scent of anything appetising. I could only smell the child and hear her rapid heart beat, she smelled so human. I cringed and wondered away from her, and as I got further away, I could distinguish the smells of animals. One smelled... musky and not very appitising, but then I caught another smell, way up in the trees. Still no where near as nice smelling as a human, but it smelled... more like a human than the other scents. I bounded up the tree at full speed, making sure that I did not make a sound. At the top of the tree, a big cat, a mountain lion if I was not mistaken snarled at me.

I sprung on the creature, it was no match for me, it's claws raking across my skin like it was chalk against granite. It did manage to rake through the thin material of my dress though, which made me mad. I sunk my teeth into the creatures neck, and realised that the blood wasn't... too bad. Not what I was expecting, and not half as horrible as I thought it would be.

It quenched the first in my throat, which is all I was greatful for and when the carcass was empty, I used my hands to rip off some flesh, trying to be as neat as possible, but failing epically. I ended up with four stake sized portions of meat, and I carried them back to the cave, picking up on the way some wood and fruit to give the child.

As I approched the cave I smelled something. Something bad.

Alec had arrived here, and he was still in the cave. I could hear his rustling about, and I knew that if my heart would have been beating at that moment, it would have been beating a mile a minuite. I placed the wood on the floor and put the stakes and fruit on top of the wood to keep it clean, then I ran to the enterence of the cave.

What I saw would forever change my view on Alec.

He sat with the baby, she was laughing and giggling as Alec tickled her and blew a rasberry into her tummy. "What are you doing?" I yelled.

Alec's head shot up and he looked directly at me, smiling sheepishly, "You are not the only one who feels that your life is unsatisfying. I decided to get out while I still had a chance, and if that only chance was to follow you, even if you are protecting a human child then I decided I would support you. You're my only sister and I don't want to lose you."

"If this is what you want Jane, we will go off on our own and get away from the Voltouri, and if you really want to, I will help you look after this child. I know that is what you want, I see it in your face. You are sick of the killing, the anger and above all the control. You long to be free to do what you want to do and not have Aro looking over your shoulder constantly demanding you to do his bidding." Alec stated, and then grinned, holding the little girl close to him.

"So, do you know how to cook food?" I laughed to my brother, walking out side and bringing the wood inside the cave.

"I know that this kid doesn't have strong enough teeth to be eating that chewy meat yet. You'll have to crush it up like mince when it's cooked." Alec said, and the child gurgled happily. "So, what is her name?"

"Her name? I... I don't know. I don't even know if I'm keeping her yet. What if I hurt her?" I pouted and then sighed, looking at my brother.

"So, you don't want to hurt humans anymore then?" He chuckled again and then placed the child on the floor.

"I don't know. I don't think I ever wanted to kill them, but I've done that for so long it's just become a part of me!" I exclaimed and then sunk my head into my tattered dress.

"Look, Jane. Don't let your past define you. We start again today. No Voltouri, just us. The witch twins with this baby. We could create a new identity, we don't have to be _Voltouri, _we could be something else. We could just be _us._" Alec cried happily and then laughed to Jane.

"You're right. Today we are not Voltouri, from this day we are our selves, what we used to be before the Voltouri. We will be the Forthfold twins." I smiled at the use of my last name before I was turned, Jane Melody Forthfold. That was my true name, and that is the name I wanted from now on. I wasn't a Voltouri, and I never would be again for as long as I lived.

"Alec John Forthold." Alec smiled and looked at the child, "So we need a new identity for her too, what about... Paige?"

"Paige?" I looked at the small child and then smiled, "I like Evangeline Paige Forthfold."

"Evangeline? That is a very pretty name. Different." Alec chuckled, "But very pretty."

"So I guess that solves it then. I'm keeping her. I am keeping this child." I said, and reached out to take Evangeline in my arms, she layed against my chest, looking more comfortable as she got used to the coolness of my skin. I watched as her green eyes met mine, she was so beautiful for a human child.

Alec began to cook the stake and I smiled as I knew that this was the beginning of a new life for me.

**Aro Voltouri**

I looked around, trying to find a trace or Jane or Alec, and yet all I could find was a faint trail, one slightly older than the other leading away into the forest a with the smell of a human... no. A witch by their side. You could tell the small difference in smell between a human and a witch by the slightly more pungent oder of the witch.

Where had they gone, and why had they not returned yet? I walked over to the large pile of burning bodies in the centre of the once full village of witches, the smell of burning flesh was almost over powering and if I was still human I knew the scent would have made me feel queezy as it seeped through the air and layed on the air like a blanket, filling the whole forest with the smell of death and burning corpses.

I looked at the pyer, the flames danced mystically, various different colours such as greens and purples and even pink flitted around in the fire, the result of the various clothing and flesh that was been burned I was sure.

It seemed to dance with a mysical air, and as I watched a young womans drained carcass been thrown on to the pyer by one of the nameless allies we had aquired on out seige, I smiled sardonically. Her face was pulled into a grimice of terror and pure fear and pain, and as her dress set on fire and her skin began to burn and melt, the grimice on her face seemed to grown even in her death, she was still seeming to feel the terror and pain that we had inflicted on her.

"Master, we have reports from Amelia, Jane was seen fleeing the site with a young child under her arm and a few minutes later Master Alec was also seen fleeing after his sister." Another young and nameless ally said to me.

"What?!" I bellowed, my anger getting the better of me. I saw the young man's eyes widen and he jumped away, just as I lunged for him, taring his arm off and throwing it into the pyer. The boy gasped in pain as he scrambled into the fire to retrieve his semi desocated arm. I saw as he put it out and attatched it back to his body, that his arm was already beginning to heal. A shame really. It was a long time since I had personally killed a vampire.

Demetri walked up to me, and I watched as he stood at the side of me, observing the fire as I had, just staring into the flames looking old and mysterious, ageless. He was one of my most powerful vampires I still had onside, and the most valuble person I had to track down the things we were hunting.

"Sir, have you heard anything from Jane or Alec, I haven't seen them since the killing." Demitri asked me, not looking my way, just watching the flames as they dimmed on the burned out bodies.

"No. It seemed they have gone AWOL and decided to leave us. Jane was seen running with a witch child." I snarled as I looked at Demitri, he looked my way and smiled victoriously.

"Do you want me to try find them?" He stated and then laughed as he looked into the fire, blinking heavily before looking my way again.

"No, not yet. They will get what is coming to them. I will extract my revenge some other day, but for now we need to complete this task and avenge Caius." I answered him, and Demitri smiled again, nodding and I noticed his smile was almost peaceful despite the events that had just unfolded. What was going on in that mind of his? There was only one way to find out, and I would.

**Embry Call**

Neferetiti looked at me curiously, her wide eyed gaze stunned me as I had never seen a childs eyes so intelligent and wise. Maybe it was the fact that she was born over 2300 years ago technically, but there again she died, so really she was only about four months old in her hybrid years if human/wolf hybrids followed the same pattern as the human/vampire hybrids which was possible.

One thing I could not believe is that Benjamin had given me his blessing... almost. It had almost shown me that there was more to the guy than what there seemed, and now that I really was beginning to see the more... loving (?!) side to him, I realised he was a good match for my little Maddie.

It had been no secret that Maddie had a crush on me when she was younger, I knew, and as she got older I had to admit I had been attracted to her on a number of levels, her intelligence, wiseness, stubborness, beauty, kindness and other things like her nievity, her tendancy to over look big things yet look at small details, her artistic side and her imagination... and yet, none of that mattered anymore. I knew I would imprint sometime, that is why I never made a move on Madison, and now I was greatful to her for more than one thing.

She had brought me Neferetiti, or Tee as now everybody called her. She had brought Benjamin and in turn caused me to imprint on this wonderful child who I knew would grow up to be just as kind and wonderful as her adopted mother or what ever role Madison was taking on for the girls.

"So, was my story good?" Tee asked me, her smile sweet and innocent, and I knew that her natural bubbliness was apart of her charm as well as her power. Eliza had assessed her power and called her an 'Enchantress' and said when she was older she would be a powerful 'Seductress', like the sirens in greek mythology able to take any man into her grasp, but as if she wouldn't be able to do that with her beauty alone.

You could already see the woman she was going to become, she was going to be a medium sized woman you could see as she was medium hight for her age, I thought maybe 5'4 or 5'5. She was going to have medium sized hips and a striking facial profile. Her dark brown hair was the colour of her fathers and straight as corn silk which she always wore in a half up, half down style like her father where as her sister Izzy always braided hers. She had beautifully sculpted high cheek bones, large brown eyes framed with black lashes like feather dusters and full lips that were golden in colour in contrast to her golden-tanned skin that was a shade or two darker than her fathers.

Her petite hand waved infront of my face and she stood there with a hand on her hip, "Are you not listening to me? I asked if my story last night was good." She rolled her eyes, something she had learned from Renesmee and Madison.

"It was amazing, and it's good that we found out your power." I concluded.

"Not a very useful power is it though? What am I suppose to do? Draw people with it? Not a very good power if you ask me. I'd rather be a mind reader or a fortune teller." Tee complained and then laughed slightly.

"You know that no power is ever repeated." I said to her, and she nodded but didn't say anything. She just looked up at the sky, and then sighed as the clouds covered the sun fortelling a bad future for us all.

* * *

_**This story is coming to a close at about 100,000 words, but then there will be Forever Sunset, and after that I may do another Triology called 'Genorations After:' By the way, the next chapter will explain why Madison can get close to animals. This is a filler chapter really, next chapter will be next weekend probrably as I'm on holiday Monday to Friday next week! Just another thing as well, go to my blog and see the teaser posters for Forever Sunset! :)**_

_**www. apirateslifeforme2012. blogspot. com**_


	33. Don't Close Your Eyes

**Chapter Thirty Three**

**Don't Close Your Eyes**

* * *

_"If you love two people at the same, chose the second. Because if you really loved the first you wouldn't have fallen for the second." _

_-_Johnny Depp

* * *

**Karamiz Racluse**

I plowed my way through the forest, tearing down branches and braken as I went, speeding to the place where I had tracked down my son to, he was a traitor and a lier and a coward! How dare he tell me that only those of witch blood and human blood can enter into the sacred valley!

I got to the edge of their camp, and to my supprise there was alot of people, over twenty vampires and vampire hybrids and lots of shapeshifters and a witch. I was greatly outnumbered. Massively infact. They had almost fourty people on their side, I had me as i had came on my own thinking that my son would be traveling with his mate, or that abomination he even dare call a mate.

I stuck to the edge of the trees, sniffing around trying to find which tent Benjamin was in. If I remembered correctly, and I was pretty sure I did as like most immortal beings werewolves had a photographic memory, Benjamin slept when he was a child, and if that was still the case, then I could corner him in the tent and attempt to get the infomation out of him myself without interference from the others.

I sniffed in the bushes, and then, all of a sudden I heard a voice call, "No! You can't be here!" And then I saw the vampire that my son called his mate with my grandchild, another abomination of a hybrid vampire and werewolf. I snarled as I jumped on the girl.

She punched my chest and my chin, sending me stumbling back a few steps and then I was knocked off my feet.

"Madison, go get Benjamin. Now!" The blonde boy yelled at Madison.

"Zachariah?!" She said, and then blinked as she was a little dazed and she sped off to go get my son.

"You idiot you just alerted to the whole camp I am here! I thought you had fled within the saftey of the Luna Valley. Clearly I was wrong. Now you die!" I hissed and raised my hand to punch Zachariah, but my fist was caught quickley by my son and he threw my hand back.

"You will not come here, terrorise my mate, hurt my children and threaten my friends! What is it you want, _father?_" Benjamin snarled the word, and to my supprise he didn't look scared nor even fearful of my pressence. He just looked angry and very powerful, and for the first time in my life I felt intimidated by my son.

"You lied to me about the Luna Valley!" I snarled and I saw Benjamin stand up taller, clearly this was a show of intimidation and I wasn't liking his new found bravery or attitude towards me at all.

"No I didn't! I told you the exact location, what ever else you wanted to knwo you had to find out for yourself." He said dismissively.

"I gave you back your daughters! You owed me!" I let the words rip out of me and I saw Benjamin's eyes narrow.

"You took away my child hood! You beat me every day until I could get away from you! You abused me and wished I was dead! I think what you have done by bringing my daughters back is pay for the crimes you commited onto me when I was a child!" He cried, and I saw Madison come back and take his hand, standing at the side of him and glaring at me.

"You should have told me that only witches can get into the Valley, or witchbloods or humans!" I argued and then I heard Madison snort, "What?" I glared back at her.

"I don't even know how you dare show your face around here. You are a dick and always will be a dick, so why don't you just fuck off and let us live our lives in peace." Madison hissed, baring her teeth. I actually felt a little scared of this young girl, she was only small but she looked dangerous and god only knows what power she had.

"I dare show my face around here because unlocking the power of the Luna Valley could be our key defeating the Voltouri! This is much bigger than just the werewolves now. They are killing their own kind who will not co-oporate with the new laws and murdering anyone stupid enought not to agree to join their forces." I explained to the little vampire and then I saw her squeeze Benjamin's hand. He looked down at her for a second before touching Zachariah, I gathered they were having some kind of silent conversation which made me feel very uncomfortable.

"Madison has had the idea that _we _could join forces. It will not be easy but Benjamin has said there is saftey in numbers and with your team of werewolves we could attack the Voltouri unknowingly on a full moon and that could be the end of them." Zachariah said to me, proposing the idea that I should work with them. I saw Madison twitch and then she sighed.

"We are alot more powerful than we seem. We have mind readers and people able to menipulate the mind and actions and even senses of people, we have a fortune teller and now we have Zachariah, Life and Death. We also have Benjamin's assortment of powers and my manifestation ability which lets me have almost any power I can condure." Madison spoke, her voice very clear and loud as she spoke.

"I... I think that would be a good idea. Join forces and conquer the enemy. Sounds like a plan. But first we need to go to the Luna Valley and try get the witches there to help us." I said co-opertively, trying to not cause a scene as several other vampires and shapeshifters had now noticed me.

"Right, you go back to your group and tell them the news. We will meet at Lung-Show pass in three days." Benjamin said to me, and I looked him straight into his eyes. His eyes were the spitting image of his mother, and yet every other part of him was soley my son. I felt a small pang in my chest at the man my son had become as the resentment and anger began to wash away. I don't know why I was feeling like this, but I needed to get away quickley.

"Three days." I nodded and spun on my heel, ready to run back to where my group were camping. Three days to get to Lung-Show pass was going to be easy. Even a fast human could have gotten there in that time if they travelled day and night continously.

* * *

**Madison Cullen**

It was the dawn of the third day and we had almost made it to the pass in which lay more allies to make our army more powerful and our family even more unbeatable.

I looked over at Benjamin, still asleep as he seemed so tired, I decided not to bother waking him up. I pulled his arm off me and stood up, brushing the slight dust off my top and bottoms and then running my fingers through my short hair.

I walked out of the tent, it was sunrise, and all of the vampires were out hunting and the ones who slept were sleeping. I hadn't gone out hunting today because I didn't really like to hurt animals. It didn't seem fair just to hurt the animals without good reason, and that is why I had stayed behind because i was not very thirsty.

I had a dull ache in my throat as usual, but it was nothing compared to when I had starved myself of blood for nine weeks, that had been like fire, burning my throat. I had decided to go hunting after I had almost jumped on Renesmee and drank her blood, but I was only a few months old and not very in control over myself.

I looked around the barren camp site, and to my supprise only one person was up and sat at the ashes that had been last nights camp fire.

"Hey Zachariah, what are you doing up this early?" I asked him with a sorry smile as I disturbed him.

"I haven't been to sleep. I don't need it that often, neither do other witchbloods really, it just helps I guess." Zachariah smiled at me and patted the wooden log at the side of him, I went to sit by his side and I felt safe in his pressence. "So, what's it like been a newly made mother of two?" Zachariah asked and laughed.

"I guess it's nice really. It's like having a little sister, sort of reminds me of how i used to mess about with Mary when she was a baby and I had out grown her. It's nice, and Benjamin is so much happier with them here. It's like a light has switched on inside him. He's not broken anymore and that's all I ever wanted for him." I said to Zachariah, he smiled and then sighed heavily his face turning into a grimice.

" You know, that time you spent with me? Those times we spent together, those times we kissed and the times when I told you I was falling in love with you... did they mean nothing to you?" Zachariah asked me. Suddenly the air around me went cold, and I shivered involunentry.

"Those times meant alot to me, but I always told you that I was inlove with somebody else." I whispered and Zachariah put his arm around my sholders, pulling me closer to him. I tried to stop him, but he kept a firm grip of me.

"But you were inlove with me too. I know it. You closed your eyes to the things you did not wish to see, Madison, but you can't close your heart to the things that your heart feels." He said to me, murmering so quietly I could bearly hear him. "And I still think you have feelings for me."

"No, Zachariah, I don't. I love Benjamin. I will always love Benjamin!" I cried and then Zachariah's free hand gripped my face in the palm of his hand, his fingers stroking the bone of my cheek. I shivered again.

"But you do feel something, I know you do." Zachariah said, and then without another word he pressed his lips to mine urgently. I felt his lips part, forcing mine apart with his own he began to kiss me roughly. I pushed on his chest, and he finally let go. "See, that wasn't so bad." He chuckled and then removed his arm from around me.

I raised my hand and punched him right in his face, and then I realised that this situation was very similar to my mothers when Jacob had kissed her many years ago. I heard the punch rattle off the trees, and Zachariah stared at me shocked. "If you ever _ever _kiss me again I will rip your balls off with a spork and cut your dick off with a fucking blunt knife, and then I'll shove it so far up your ass that you'll be tasting your own sperm for the rest of your miserable existance!" I yelled and then I said darkly, "Just wait until I tell Benjamin!" I raged.

"Shit! You can't tell Benjamin! I'm sorry! I-" Zachariah said and he was cut off.

"Benjamin already knows, and now your going to get your head ripped off!" Benjamin roared, I felt the power and anger radiate off of him, and I was scared at the same time.

"Shit, Benjamin, I'm sorry. I've been drinking okay? I deluded my self into thinking that she would kiss me back. We shared something back in the Amazon, we fell in love and she knows it!" Zachariah defended himself.

"Is this true, Madison?" Benjamin asked, his voice cracking.

"We kissed, well. He kissed me... and I thought you didn't want me Benjamin, and then you kissed me and told me that you wanted to be with me... I was so confused and my head was a mess. I admit I had feelings for him, but not as strong as the ones I have for you Benjamin." I whispered and then gulped.

"I understand. Zachariah, I suggest you get out of my sight before I do what she threatened and rip your private parts off and shove them up your ass!" Benjamin snarled, and Zachariah jumped up and ran off into the forest to let Benjamin cool down. "Are you ok Madison?"

"Well exept for my mouth getting mauled by him I'm fine. What about you?" I whispered to him, and walked over to him, taking his hand.

"I'm fine, Maddie. I'm just shocked that you fell for _him._ And he fell for you... I mean.. Zachariah had never fallen for anybody. I guess you are just easy to love Madison." Benjamin smiled and pecked my lips slightly.

"Now that is what I call a kiss." I smiled as I returned his peck and sighed happily at the result. Benjamin wasn't mad, he was just... normal. I loved Benjamin so much.

* * *

_**Ok, so I promised that the next chapter would explain why Madison can interact with animals, I'll just make it simple. She is born of the witch blood and as a female witchblood child she had the ability to make people and animals feel at ease and to trust her easily as do normal female witches. They are at one with nature and the old world, so people and animals are easily drawn to them, this is why many people fall for Madison and feel at ease around her. **_

_**Edits are on my blog to show what the characters look like now. **_

_**Also, Zachariah IS going to have a mate by the end of this story, somebody asked me that's all (MY SISTER.) So... anyway, good bye for now and I will update again next weekend as I'm on holiday all next week! XOXO Readers!**_

_**Also I'm taking Requests for PoV's again. Next Chapter will be a longish one, but who do you want to hear from? Some of the origionals? Or maybe some of my characters? Both? Drop me a name! x**_

_**ALSO, Please review! Long reviews are better (hint hint ) ;) x**_


	34. Death Is Only The Beginning

_**There will be some Tara, Bella and Benjamin. Tara wasrequested and Bella is an origional (for dkjkaden) and Benjamin is just because I love writing him so much. :)**_

* * *

_**Enjoy...**_

**Chapter Thirty Four**

**Death Is Only The Beginning**

* * *

_"Smile because you are alive to day because not many people get that chance."_

_-_True Tigeress

* * *

**Taramina Cullen**

The pass was everything I had not expected. Beautiful mountains lined the scene tipped with snow and boardered by tall trees that seemed to reach on into the sky forever. Clouds covered some of the tips of the mountains, blending in with the ever pressent snow that tipped them and covered them like a frosted white blanket smothering everything in its path. The large and fairly broad leaves on the trees were miscoloured on this side of the equator for the time of year, they were a dead and dying brown mixed with orange and golden colours, and the leaves that struck me most were the ones that were red. Not just a burgandy red, or a brownish red.

Red.

The colour of fresh blood, red.

I watched as a blood coloured leave broke off the tree and decended down very slowly to the ground, making twists and turns and dancing in the breeze almost like a phantom, like it was possessed. It landed at the toe of my left foot and not wanting to touch the leave that was giving me such bad chills I leaped over it with my strong legs and linked hold of Eddie's arm pulling my self tightly towards him. He placed his arm around me and touched the curve of my narrow waist and he said bluntly to me, "What's freaking you out?"

I flinched a little as I watch another blood red leave decend to the floor, landing just behind me this time as I made it intime to not see the leaf touch the floor. I looked up at Eddie and he smiled down at me, looking into my dark blue eyes trying to see what the problem was.

"Leaves just freaking me out." I muttered and then clung to his arm like it was a life line. He held me close as he knew I was genuinly scared, and that is what I loved about Eddie, no matter how weird I seemed, he always trusted me and never, not once in my life had he judged me. I layed my head on his arm as we carried on walking.

Soon enough the pass came into clear view, and around thirty werewolves stood there in lines of five, very organised and very frightening.

The werewolves seemed to stared through us, not really seeing us, just looking in our general direction and acting as if we were nothing more than a small speck of dust that was floating by on the cool breeze. They didn't react of meet my eyes, and yet when I looked again, a young werewolf, maybe twenty when he was changed was looking directly at me, and when I looked at him, his eyes flicked away but in the breif second of eye contact I saw something in his eyes that I thought I would never see, pure discust and hatred for me- he looked at no body else like that, just me.

I shivered and carried on walking with Eddie until he stopped as Karamiz made his way through the very organised werewolves with a young woman at his side, and I knew beyond any doubt that this was Benjamin's mother, they had the same hair colour and eye colour but something about her, that mysterious almost dangerous and mystical aura that Benjamin had- she had it too. I looked away from the woman and towards Karamiz who went straight to my Grandpa Carlilse to speak with him.

"Some of the pack feel a little uncomfortable about this arrangement, they think that as soon as we have destroyed the voltouri you will take the head of the vampire world and try crush werewolves as they did." Karamiz said to him. I felt my eyes widen and watched as Carlilse nodded for a brief second and then stepped aside to be in full frontal view of the werewolves.

He coughed slightly to get their attention and one by one, slowly but surely the werewolves seemed to wake up from their trance and seemed to be able to look at Carlilse, all exept the one werewolf boy who carried on looking at me. I turned my head to meet his, and looking into his eyes I saw that they were black, fully black. I could not even define the pupil from his iris that they were so black. I looked towards Carlilse and then back to the boy who was now looking at Carlilse as he began to speak.

"I understand why you do not trust our kind, I really do, but this is not about just your species, this is about our species, my grandchilds species, your species and every other supernatural species that the voltouri is killing just to satisfy their own greed for power. They will not stop and that is why- Though it pains me to say- we must kill them so that we may have a chance to create a new world and protect our kinds. We could form and alliance between all of the leaders of our different worlds and species, this does not need to be just about killing, but about saving lives and creating a better future for ourselves so we can live in peace and prosperity!" Carlilse yelled and then the boy with the black eyes did something that shocked me.

He raised his hand and yelled "Peace and Prosperity!" The other werewolves followed with chants of the same thing, and then the vampires and the rest of us joined in till we were all chanting together "Peace and Prosperity!"

I watched as the boy with the black eyes moved, something about him seemed familiar- the shape of his nose and those high cheek bones, the tall and muscular build and the dark shaggy hair. And then I knew. I looked over to Benjamin and looked at the distinct similarities between them, and then I snuck a glance at Karamiz and his wife. That wolf was their son, I just knew it.

"Benjamin!" I yelled, and then pulled my arm out of Eddies to run and talk to Benjamin, he was on the fringes of the group with Madison and his children, Eddie followed me, looking at me a little sceptically like I was going slightly crazy, but I needed to tell him.

"Benjamin!" I called again, and this time, Benjamin looked over to me. He looked down at me and tried his best to smile, but he was a little awkward in social situations so he didn't talk to people much, and I had to be honest, me and him hadn't really spoken much, "There's a boy over there, he looks just like your parents, like you!" I wispered and hissed slightly at the same time.

"What do you mean?" Benjamin asked, and looked over to the army of wolves, and then a moment passed, his dark eyes scanning the crowd for the boy I had seen. "No!" He snarled and then stepped past me and lunged for his father, but instead his mother ran into him and pushed her hand on his chest. "No Benjamin! It was my idea! Not your fathers!" She cried and looked at her youngest son.

"What the hell?! After what he put me and my sister through, you go and have another baby with him?! You're as sick as he is! How bad have you screwed this kid up? TELL ME!" Benjamin snarled at his mother. The small woman stood he ground and pushed Benjamin back a few steps.

"First of all, you will not speak to me like that! Second of all, Judeiya is not screwed up. I know what your father did to you was wrong and I have to live with that for the rest of my existance because I know what the man I love is capable of, but he loves me! He thought that you were going to get me killed! He thought-" The woman yelled but she was cut off by Benjamin.

"Fuck you! Fuck this!" Benjamin hissed and then turned on his heal, turning his back on the woman that was defending her husband over her child, and yet I didn't know what to think really after what she had said. When Edward thought Renesmee was killing Bella he had hated her, and now he loved her more than anything in the world, easily as much as Bella herself, but Benjamin's father had believed that his son was killing and still going to get his wife killed, so he hated him for it, for risking the love of his life, his soulmate and the person who was a part of him.

I slunked back to Eddie, and he looked down at me with remorseful eyes, staring into my soul full of worry and love for me. I sighed heavily and burried my head in his chest because when I was down I loved the comfort of his chest and the way that he felt and smelled under my uber sensetive skin, every where he touched would erupt into goose bumps and feel like that part of my body was on fire with a burning passion to want more of him- all of him.

"Tara, everything will be okay. You'll see. I promise everything will be okay." Eddie promised, looking deep into my eyes, and somehow I believed him, everything he said I believed and up until that point I had not believed that everything would be okay, but now with the possible aliance of the wolves and our ever growing army, I was beginning to feel safe in the knowledge that even if we lost a few of our troops, we would be able to defend ourselves very well against the Voltouri, and preserve ourselves and others and saves lives in the long run.

* * *

_6 Hours Later:_

* * *

**Isabella Cullen**

The moon was high in the sky and the stars were out in the mountain pass we had decided to spend the night in. Even though I was not a human, I missed not been able to sleep, just to take a few hours to go fairly quickly and then to wake up the next morning and feel so refreshed. I looked around and found my daughter's tent, Renesmee was curled up against Jacob, but as he snored softly she stared at the celing of the tent wide awake, and when she realised I was watching her, she looked at me and smiled almost half heartedly, and I hated seeing my children like this.

"Nessie, baby, come here and bring your hair brush." I whispered to her been careful not to wake Jacob up as he had not been sleeping very well recently anyway. She looked and me and then nodded, grabbing her hair brush and pushing Jacob's arm off her waist. I smiled as she crawled out of the tent on her hand's and knees, getting a little dirt on them, but she didn't seem too bothered now-a-days about how she looked so much.

She took the hair brush and handed it to me, "Are you going to brush my hair?" She asked me, raising an eye brow at me.

"Of course I am Baby, that's what I always do when you can't sleep." I replied and began to run the brush through her now relitively short hair. I missed her long hair, it would take me hours to brush usually and now it took no time what so ever, or it didn't seem that way.

"You haven't done that in years. Thank you, momma." She murmered and then sighed as I ran the brush through one of her short, smooth curls.

"You haven't called me that in a few years either, but there is always a chance to start over." I said and ran my fingers over the area of hair I had already brushed, playing with the curl and stroking her hair as I had done when she was younger. She sighed happily and nodded in agreement as I continued to brush her hair.

As I ran the hair brush through the last of her curls, she yawned once and then giggled saying, "I don't know," She yawned, "Why that makes me feel so," And she yawned again, "Sleepy!" She said and then began to alternante between a giggle and a laugh.

"I used to be the same, it's what Renee always did to me when I was younger, and I guess it just run's in the family." I said to her as she took one large final yawn and then raised her arms and pulled them around my neck.

"I love you momma. I really do." She whispered and then she took the hair brush and smiled at me, crawling back into her tent, and just before she closed the door I called to her quietly telling her that I loved her too.

I then stood up to walked over to Edward, he had been with Carlilse most of the night with Karamiz and his wife, Rosetta and their nineteen year old son Judaya. Benjamin had gone off into the forest to calm down and Madison had stayed behind with his children, who I could see she was becoming very attached to, especially Izeya.

I walked over to Edward and tapped him on his sholders, he turned around and looked down at me, "Bella." He half smiled and then put his hand on my hip, pulling me close to him, I smiled as he pressed his lips to mine and then mumbled against them, "Let's get out of here." He chuckled darkly and I giggled like a little girl as he took my hand and pulled me into the forest.

We ran together side by side, the trees blured as we moved, every sound and scent seemed to disintegrate as the electric pulsed through my body, the need for Edward and the need for his arms around me and for us to be as one was too strong.

when we were a good few miles out, I leaped on Edward taking him clean off his feet, he laughed and then kissed the nape of my neck, brushing my hair away whispering, "Remember the first ever time I did that?" He murmered.

"At graduation and I was so ready to live the life of a vampire." I wispered as I untangled myself from him, but stayed pressed against him.

"Mmm. And now? Do you regret it?" He whispered.

"No, I'm glad you didn't turn me then." I answered honestly, and then I pulled on Edwards shirt to get his lips on mine. He responded instantly and his tongue slipped into my mouth. I ran my tongue along his lips and then bit his tongue lightly as he nibbled my lip. I moaned a little and then he slowly undid my dress, teasing me, stroking my bare skin knowing that we had not brough spare clothes, and knowing that I wanted to tare the dress off and get this part of it over and done with.

He touched my skin very lightly, but every part of my body was super sensetive and I knew that he was teasing.

**Benjamin Racluse**

I heard a rustle in the bush, only a small sound, and I was pretty sure it was an animal or some small bird or insect. I picked up another stone and threw it into the small pond at full force, the impact on the surface of the water causing the splash to be very large and ripples distorted my reflection is the pond that was merely a very large puddle.

The stone sliced the water again and I sighed in frustration as Madison's smell came over me. She had followed me, and I was NOT in the mood to deal with her right now.

"What the fuck do you want Madison?" I yelled to her angerly, She came out of the bushed and cocked her head at me.

"Why are you yelling at me? I only came out here to see if you were ok." She said, and then looked away slightly, a tear grazing the corner of her eye.

"Because all you fucking do it annoy me! You're up my back side all of the time and all I wanted was to be by my fucking self!" I snarled at her. Madison's eyes met mine, and I saw more tears fill the corners of them threatening to spill over the edge.

"I only came to help." She cried, and then looked down, kicking a pebble with her foot nervously.

"I don't give a fuck Madison. All you do is take and take from me and then fuck me over like everybody else so just fuck off for once in your life and leave me the hell alone! You can't fix everything so stop fucking trying and just give up already! I don't even know why the fuck you are with me! You could have any guy you wanted and yet you have to fucking chose me! Fuck off and leave me alone and get out of my way!" I hissed nastily at her. Tears fell down her cheeks and a small sob came over her body.

"I don't know why the hell you are been like this but I know how you feel Benjamin-" She said through her sobs and then I cut her off.

"No! That's just it you don't! You don't know fucking nothing! You've lived your whole life so easyily! Your life has been so easy and a dream come true! You don't know what it is like to be beaten by your own father or to be cast aside by your family! You don't know what it's like to kill or to have been hunted for centuries! You have no idea what it is like to lose somebody you love or to lose your own child! You have no idea Madison! You're just a young fucking child who knows nothing, so just fuck off and accept that I'm never going to change!" I yelled, and then Madison breathed in and tried to hold together, but in that moment I saw something within her break, something snapped inside her and she began to sob, really sob. I felt her sobs wash over me and I instantly felt guilty. She looked so young and innocent at that moment that I wanted to take back everything I had just said, I wanted to hold her in my arms and let us cry together, let us talk and just be the people we wanted to be, but she turned and ran. I froze on the spot and watched as my soulmate, the love of my life, ran away from me.

**Isabella Cullen**

We were walking back at human pase almost, it was only a good four miles away the spot where we had just made love, and a stroll at this time just seemed sweet and romantic, under the stars in the cover of the forest it was so peaceful and blissful.

I held Edward's hand, it was as smooth as silk and still made me wonder why I had never noticed this when I was human, that Edward was not cold and hard, he was warm and soft and smooth, so perfect in every way.

I looked at the forest, the stars twinkled brightly through the bracken of the trees, and as it was so dark with no light pollution you could see everything from here. The stella dust particles and some of the planets that you could focus on and see were slightly different from the stars, and the moon... it had never looked so gigantic or so close, I felt like I could have reached out and touched it that it looked so close to me. The moon seemed to bleech everything black and white reminding me dimly of my honey moon so many years ago on the tropical island. The memories were faided but were some of the most vivid from my time as a human.

The smell of the forest over whelmed me in every way, floral and animal smells mixed with the sweet smell of Edward and the smell of rotting wood and the leaves and various exotic plants, it reminded me of the tropical gardens I would visit with my mother as a child, but now everything was hightened dramatically and so much more easy to define indevidual smells instead of just clumping it into the smell of 'forest' or 'tropical'.

The branches brushed against my legs softly feeling like feather dusters stroking, almost carsing my skin as it was so soft, and all the while Edward's hand still in mine.

I could still taste Edward on me and that mixed with the dust motes in the air and the other tastes I could taste on the air made me feel at home here for some reason.

I could hear everything, the sound of water gushing from a waterfall and the nesting birds rustling in their nests, the snoring mountain lions and the other nocturnal animals scattering about in the underground burrows and high up in the trees trying to make as little sound as possible. But the best sound was the sound of Edward's steps and the breathes he took, so regular and almost transic.

Then I heard something that rattled me to my very core, a sound that would irrevicobly change my life forever.

I heard the sound of Madison scream in pure terror.

**Benjamin Racluse**

I followed Madison, she had headed away from me and away from the pass, down by the dangerous parts of the forest, parts of the forest that she did not know, that even _I _was not very familiar with any more, but one thing I did know was that danger lurked in that forest, and anybody who entered would not come back out alive.

I ran after her into the broken forest, the trees contorted into shapes that resembled people. The shapes in the trees seemed to be of mangled peoples faces, distorted into frozen grimices and looks of terror and horror, their last waking moments plagued by the demons of this dark forest.

I followed the sound of her crying, and then I saw her on the line of trees, a black figgure approched her, dressed in a dark cloak with a long stick, and when he turned his face, I stared wide eyed, the man had no face, just a skeleton, a skull for a face. The man seemed to have Madison entranced, goading her towards the forest edge, and I knew that if she took one more step she would be gone forever. I ran, reaching out, unable to call her as I did not want to attract more demons of the dark forest to come here. I got about fifty feet away and then she took the step.

She had reached the line of the forest.

Her body began to rattle and I froze, and then her scream ran out across the whole forest, echoing off trees and rocks and the mountains, her scream of death and pain and anguish.

I ran towards her, the banshee or spirit or demon or what ever it was seemed to dematerialise as Madison collapsed to the floor, I heard another scream and realised it was me, running toward madison, I screamed out her name, checking her heart. Her heart was not beating.

Blood covered her eyes, nose, mouth and ears leaking out of every possible hold there was for it to leak out of, I refused to believe that she was dead, not for a second, I opened her eyes, and with what I saw I felt my soul break.

Her eyes were white. Just white and blood shot, the pupil and the gray of her eyes was gone, and I knew what that meant.

Her soul had been taken, she was officially just a body.

My Madison, My soulmate, the love of my life was gone,

Madison was dead.

Really dead.

* * *

_**Read and Review please! Tell me what you think. I couldn't have literally no deaths in the main family because that is not how life works, life isn't fair and I knew people wouldn't be impressed if I killed a real Cullen off (An origional). Hope you liked the chapter and hopefully it shocked you!**_


	35. Silver Flames

_**I am so sorry about not updating recently, but Ive had this NCS project where we have to create a way to make money for charity through fundraisers and stuff, and then to top that off I've fallen out with my mother, we are currently not speaking and I want it to stay that way for the time being, and to top THAT off I've been ill as hell and throwing up badly and shit, so to be honest I am sorry, but I have my reasons. Anyway, on to this next chapter :)**_

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Five**

**Silver Flames**

* * *

_"Dare to reach into the darkness to pull somebody else into the light because remember, strong people not only stand up for themselves, they stand up for others too."_

_-_Unknown

* * *

**Charlotte Cullen**

I knew something was wrong the second they brought Madison around the thick cover of the tree's and towards the camp. Several of the werewolves who were pretty tempermental anyway began to hiss and back away from Madison, and the second thing I noticed, Madison was not moving. I could not hear her heart beating. I could not see her chest rise and fall with the soft, even breaths she usually took.

I jumped up and began to sprint towards Madison, but Seth blocked my way, I heard the others speaking in hushed and very raspy tones as Seth blocked my way.

"What are you playing at, Seth! Let me through!" I growled at him, and he put his hand on my shoulder, pulled me into his chest and I knew something was even more wrong then. I felt his body shake with silent sobs and a tear grazed down the side of his face, dropping onto my bare, pale sholder and making a small splashing sound as it came to rest.

"What's happened?" I asked, and my voice was starting to thicken up as I realised what I didn't want to hear was going to come out of Seth's mouth.

"She's dead, Charlotte. Madison is dead." Seth cried, and then I felt a sharp intake of breath come from my body, and without crying, I looked into Seth's eyes. I could feel my body and I knew it was dazed, my mind was telling me I needed to cry and yet something within me refused to believe that Madison was dead.

I stepped aside Seth, and he let me pass as I walked over to the small group that had formed around Madison's body. Of the people there were Aunt Bella, Uncle Edward, Benjamin, Carlilse, Esme, My mom, My dad, Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper, Karamiz, Rosetta, Judeyah and Zachariah. Renesmee and Eddie stood away from their sister, Eddie holding Tara close to his chest as she sobbed, and Jake holding Renesmee close as she rambled on saying "This isn't happening, she isn't dead. She can't be dead!"

She was in denial, and I knew that eventually that would be worse than just accepting the fate of her sister, but I was in shock and denial too, or half or me was. I tried to push into the circle, It was tight, but I managed, and when I saw Madison's pale face looking up at the sky like a fallen angel, her eyes closed and her nose upturned to the heavens, her lips slightly parted in a peaceful expression of sleep, I felt my weight crumble beneath me, and I sunk to the floor besides her.

"No, Charlotte!" My mom said to me, and caught me as I fell to the floor besides Madison.

"Madison's gone! One of my sisters has gone!" I cried and began to sob as my mother held me, I rested my head on her sholder as she picked me up fully, trying not to show that she was crying as well as me, and she carried me over to Seth.

"She need's you now Seth, more than ever. I hope you are enough for her and will help her get through this, because if you don't I know that Maddie will come and haunt you. All she ever wanted was everybody to be happy, so make my daughter happy, Seth." My mom said to Seth, her last words to him as she fully accepted Seth.

I felt my sobs lessen to shakes and wimpers and tears, just as Seth said, "I will, Rosalie."

My mom nodded, and went over to Madison's body again, I thought for a slight second that maybe they were trying to figgure some way to bring her back, or trying to find some solution to this catastrophic mess that had seemed to unfold in nothing but a few hours.

Seth touched my hair, and wrapped his arm around my bare sholders, pulling me into his chest and stroking my hair softly and soothingly as I tried to get the last of the tears out of my system. Crying never did anybody any good, it was just another sign of weakness.

What I wanted to know what who had been so cruel to kill somebody so close to us, to kill somebody so sweet and as harmless as Madison.

I tried desperately to regulate my breathing so it wasn't so shallow, concentrating on taking long, slow and deep breaths to help me keep calm as my mind processed what was happening. I tried to bring my mind back to the good times, the happy memories that we had all shared.

_One day when Mary and Madison were physically a similar age, but still physically younger than me by a year or so, I remember looking down at them both and thinking that I liked been the big sister. I took Madison and dressed her in a purple outfit and dressed Mary in a pink outfit. Madison was alot more intelligent than she seemed and i remember her rolling her eyes as i dressed her and Mary in matching outfits just in different colours, playing dress up with them as I had always hated dolls. Mary enjoyed the experience and dressing up much like her mother, but Madison was much more practicle and I knew as much as she liked spending time with me and Mary that she needed to find somebody more like her. When Leo became a little older, I realised he was a perfect mixture between Mary and Madison. Madison was serious and calm and Mary was Delicate and Fun loving where as Leo was Strong and funloving. When they all became similar ages it seemed that they all just became best of friends, much like Renesmee, Tara and Eddie._

I sighed and realised I was just frustrating myself more. I had always felt lonely in my family, or rather alone. Everybody else seemed to have made friends with in the family or out side of the family and i was just left to myself, as much as I loved having a large family and as much as Leo had always been there for me, I realised that for the first time I was alone. That's how I felt. I was little Charlotte, not brave, not courageous, not as smart as the others, not as athletic as the others, I had no amazing self control, no qualities that set me apart from the others. I just faded into the background as usual.

I guess despite all of the ignorace, been ignored, pushed aside and been left in the background I had always wanted to just be there for my family. I loved every single one of them, and maybe me been lead into the background was partially my fault.

I had never made a stand for whate I believed in, I had never even made a decision within the family, and yet I knew that someday my time would come when I needed to make those decisions.

I watched the circle dispand a little, my mother, father and aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper walked away and Karamiz and Rosetta also made a retreat leaving Uncle Edward, Aunt Bella, Benjamin, Zachariah, Esme, Carlilse andf Judeyah around Madison's body. Lillith, the witch who was responsible for the life of Madison and Eddie even been possible approched the circle, they moved for Lillith who bent down and touched Madison's face, she brushed the hair out of her face and then sighed heavily.

"Madison is gone. Her soul had been taken, we can do nothing more for her. That is why your power will not work, Zachariah, her soul is gone and without a soul a body cannot function. You must burn her corpse and be done with her." Lillith said coldly, and then her face screwed up as if she was pained.

"There must be something! I have heard stories before of bringing the dead back, powerful witches, the most powerful infact, those from the Lands of The Shades themselves, trained in the black arts of Necromancy to bring about spirits from the underworld back into flesh!" Zachariah said, and then Benjamin and Lillith's eyes both widened.

"Necromancers were wiped out hundred of years, if not thousands of years ago. The last one's were wiped out and only one apparently escaped the great seige, white witches fought against the dark ones, and Necromancy was considered against nature, dark and evil as most Necromancers used their powers to help destroy the world. The shades they created were powerful beings, their bodies not quite ghost and not quite human. If you brought Madison back like that, I have no idea what her future would hold, but if you could find the last Necromancer or even one of her decendent... it could be possible to bring her back." Lillith said to Zachariah and Benjamin, Benjamin looked down at Madison, a tear drifting down his cheek.

"I would go to hell and back if it meant bringing Madison back. It wasn't her time. Where do we go to find the last Necromancer though? Where would we start?" Benjamin asked the witch, and then sighed.

"You would start at the Stagnum Scientia of course." Judeyah said to Benjamin, looking at his brother with concern. I was supprised at that, because Benjamin had refused to speak to Judeyah and yet Judeyah was trying to help his brother.

"What?" Benjamin demanded, looking harshly at Judeyah.

"I said you would start at the Stagnum Scientia or the Lake of Knowledge." Judeyah said again, raising his voice and saying the words very clearly.

"I know what Stagnum Scientia is! I meant explain, the place is only a myth." Benjamin said patronizingly to Judeyah. Judeyah blinked once, and then nodded to his brother, seemingly trying to keep his cool.

"I have studied said myths my whole life, and I believe that there may be some truth in the myths." Judeyah replied to Benjamin, and then Lillith nodded.

"The Lake of Knowledge is a real place, Benjamin, I have been there and it is said that you can look into the waters and see the truth of your own being. What you must do is travel to the Lake of Knowledge and find out for yourself if it is real though." Lillith said calmly and slowly.

"But you just said it was real, why do I need to find out if it is real?" Benjamin snarled, angered at Lillith's riddled way of speaking.

"It will all make sense in due course, tonight you must burn what is left of Madison in this world so that you may bring her fully back into this world. Send her body to the heavens so that you may bring her back to you, body and soul." Lillith answerd Benjamin, and then turned away from him.

"Wait! Where is the Lake of Knowledge!" Benjamin yelled to Lillith.

"Knowledge is power, and Judeyah has that power. Take him along with you, he will be able to find the Lake of Knowledge. You will also need Mary to help you unlock the power of the Lake, look into your heart Benjamin, you know I am right." Lillith murmered to Benjamin, and with one final nod she turned away.

"So, I'm going, Mary is going once she stops been an emotional wreck and Leo will tag along with her. And Judeyah. You need to come too." Benjamin hissed to Judeyah, and then Edward nodded.

"We will need somebody from the pack to go with you so we can keep updated on what is happening with you." Edward said to him, Benjamin sighed and then I saw my chance.

"Seth and me will go with you." I called to Benjamin, and I heard my father growl low in his throat.

"No, that is not happening. You are too young to be taking on a journey like that-" My father began to say to me.

"Leo will be going, and so will Mary. They are both younger than me so don't spout that crap about me been too young. I've lived my whole life listening to you and doing as you say and living my life in the back ground. Seth is the perfect candidate to go and you know it, and where he goes, I go. So I am going on this trip to save Madison weather you like it or not!" I said to my father. I saw his brow furrow and then he sighed.

"You better look after my little girl, Seth." He said in a low warning tone, and I knew that I was going on this trip to save Maddie, or at least bring her back.

"We set off at first light then. Tonight we burn her body and bring her back fully into this world." Benjamin said, and then without another word, he bent and picked Madison up, and carried her into his tent trying to be careful not to jolt her as he layed her on her bed and shut the tent door as he came out, then he went to console his girls and tell them that he would be leaving for a while to help bring Madison back into this world.

**Mary Cullen**

The plan had been set in motion, the small group of us who were going consisted of Me, Leo, Lottie, Seth, Benjamin and Judeyah as we could not afford to relinquish our numbers any further for the risk of the Voltouri killing us off.

I had stopped crying and was more hopeful now that Madison would be back with us, even if she wasn't a vampire anymore. That was one thing I was scared of, that I didn't know what she would come back as. Would she be a human? Would she be a vampire? Would she be an angel? Would she be a Shade?

Lots of questions kept flooding through my mind, and as I sat on the log watching the men prepare the pyer Madison's body was going to be burned on I felt a lump in my throat. Even though we were going on a quest to save her, this could be potentially the last time we saw Madison, the last time we would see her pale skin and the soft arch of her cheek bones, her beautiful eyes as they looked at you... This could be our last goodbye, and nobody was taking this lightly, especially those of us who were closest to her. Everybody had gathered to watch Madison's pyer burn, in her short life it was evident that she had touched many peoples lives and many more who were not here. I watched as Benjamin placed her body on top of the pyer, wrapped in a purple silk sheet so we would not see her burn, I reached out for Leo's hand and held it tight, knowing that he was also trying hard to keep his emotions together.

I was not jealous of the relationship that Leo and Madison had, they were best friends, they always had been really, and even though me and Madison had been friends before her and Leo, I knew what they shared was something special, but I also knew that what me and Leo had was even more special.

I watched as my sister- that is truely how I thought of her- was placed on top of the pyer. Those of us who could cry were already beginning to sob, and those of us who could not physically cry tears were sobbing dryly as their broken hearts pined for Madison's pressence.

I looked to Benjamin who now had the flaming tourch in his hand, he scrunched up his face and I heard him whisper ever so quietly, _'Not a day will go by where I will not love you Madison, and even if I do not ever find you again, I know that I will never feel alone again because the way you loved me was enough to last forever.' _

Benjamin then layed the flaming stick down to the dry twigs at the bottom of the pyer. They caught quickley and within a matter of seconds the whole pyer was alight, the beautiful flames twisting and turning, glowing purple and red, licking the sky with their bright tendrils, driving away what ever darkness lurked around Madison's body and taking them away. Madison's body slowly turned to ashed, setting alight with the most beautiful flames I had ever seen, silver flames danced on her body, like nothing I had ever seen before and the scent was not of burning flesh, but the sweet, almost floral scent of Madison that filled the clearing, and I was sure that I heard a whisper from Madison, not any destinct words, just a small whisper, like a breath to know that she was watching over us and approved of what we were doing to her Body.

* * *

_**A/N: Again, sorry it had been so long. Not updating again until I reach 125 reviews :) Sorry!**_


	36. Making A Breakthrough

_**Thank you for all of the reviews! I had 9 in less that 3 hours! Thats amazing and I've had 4 more since then :D **_

_**Anyway, one of the reviews annoyed me more than it should have done. Leroy, my children are NOT moon pool children. They are **__**WITCHBLOOD CHILDREN,**_ _**moon pool children are in BellaNessieCullen's fanfictions and a few of her followers. I will now proceed to give you the differences between Moon pool children and witchblood children.**_

**1. Witchblood children are created by the blood of witches when a vampire drinks of the blood, for a month after they will be fertile and be able to have a witchblood child and every year for a month for five years after the drinking of the witches blood, the vampire will be fertile. Moon pool children are created via vampire couples where one or both vampires concived a child as a human have sex in a moon pool. **

**2. Witchbloods are more powerful than moon pool children as they can also use witch magic due to the witchblood that pumps around their body.**

**3. Witchbloods have a mixture of blood and venom in their systems, though they appear like vampires they cannot create a vampire unless they give a human their blood as only their blood contains the venom and NOT their saliva. Moonpool children cannot create vampires at all. **

**4. Witchbloods have an active metobolism that makes them able to eat human food, though it has no nutritional value, unlike their parents they can actually eat food and digest it. Moon pool children do not have an active metabolism as they have no heart beat once they reach maturity. Witchbloods do have a heart beat, though it is very slow.**

**5. Witchbloods are fully mature after four years. Moon pool children are fully mature after two years.**

**6. Witchbloods can either be Vampire witchbloods or Werewolf witchbloods. Moon pool children are only the spawn of vampires.**

**7. Witchbloods are MY OWN IDEA. Moon pool children are BellaNessieCullen's Idea. Stop getting the two confused because it's annoying. **

**I DID NOT COPY BELLANESSIECULLEN'S IDEA AND SHE DID NOT COPY MINE. OUR STORIES ARE COMPLETELY SEPERATE AND WE BOTH ACKNOWLEDGE THEY HAVE SOME SIMILARITIES. I HAVE TALKED TO BELLANESSIECULLEN ON TWITTER A NUMBER OF TIMES AND SHE AGREES OUR STORIES ARE COMPLETELY DIFFERENT. **

_**Anyway, rant over. Also, Chrissy, I know you requested Alice, she will have a PoV in the next chapter cause I have the next three planned out already cause I know where this story is going now. I just wanted to let you all know that I am also thinking of continuing Renesmee's Saga: Shooting Star and actually extending it so it is about 100000 words? Yes or No on that? And also I am working on another think linked with this which is a bit like a guide to the main species/ Characters/ places in this story. First chapter of that should be up soon! Another note, Judeyah Racluse (Benjamin's younger brother is 10 years old and he is portrayed by Michael Hudson! :) So on with the next chapter! :)**_

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Six**

**Making A Breakthrough**

* * *

_"People who are heartless once cared too much."_

_-_Unknown

* * *

**Judeyah Racluse**

I watched my older brother, Benjamin morned for his deceased lover. I examined him and realised that we looked very much alike, our faces were the same shape, we had the same noses, same high cheek bones and defined chin, the same shape eyes and the same long hair that was almost perfectly straight the only difference was my skin tone was slightly lighter and my hair was darker, but our eyes were also the same exept his had a new darkness in, something I had never seen in anybody like he had an inwards battle going on constantly in his soul.

I shivered at the thought of my brother, the one I had never really known exept for great stories of his bravery and power off my mother who had hunted down every single story of Benjamin as if it was her lifes mission, trying to keep tabs on her son even if she could not see him.

The man here now was nothing like that brave warrior in the stories, the stories of how he managed to defeat single handedly the plague of vampires that swarmed his village or how he helped the shape shifters fight off another army of vampires and how he taught them to defend their self, or how he was the catalyst for the myth of Anubis. My brother had lived so long that he was a god in some cultures.

I was actually glad that I was going along on this expedition, I had never been aloud anywhere or to do anything on my own before, and been trusted to go somewhere with my brother on a quest to save his deceased lover seemed like the perfect way to see what kind of man my brother really was. From the stories he was a fearless hero and leader amoung his people, he should have been the werewolf king when the wolves decided on a king a thousand years ago, yet he had turned down the crown figgureitively speaking and so my father had upheld the possition for the past thousand years.

My father too was a fearless warrior but he was also arrogant and volitile where as the stories of Benjamin had lead me to believe that he was selfless and caring and that he would have risked his own life for his friends or family and the only thing that had ever made him turn was the death of his sister- and my sister- thousands of years ago.

* * *

_**2 Days Later**_

It was the morning of the second day of our journey, Me, Benjamin, Mary, Leonardo, Charlotte and Seth had made good ground but with all of us needing to sleep, the witchbloods less so than the others, but still needing sleep to feel fully refreshed and at our strongest (Apart from Benjamin as he was very old and powerful and didn't need sleep as much because the older you got, the less sleep you needed in witchbloods.)

We had travelled far into the west and of the continant, running at speeds uncomprehendable to humans and covering such ground that was impossible for most to cover if they walked for months on end.

I have to say that the journey had been completely the opposite to what I had expected. I had expected the journey to be full of life and joy and hope as we were going on a daring quest to save Benjamin's lover.

But it was miserable, depressing and dark. There was no life, only the pittiful shadow of death looming over usbecause that is how Benjamin was making it. I could see the pain in his eyes and the lumbering way he walked, I could see the fear that plagued him, fear that he would not succeed in bringing Madison back to this world and a fear of something else. Something I could not quite grasp on.

Mary was not the depressive kind of young woman, you could see that after spending maybe three seconds of your time with her. She was bubbly, clever and mischevious. Beautiful in the extreme for a human, she seemed to be the kind of person who was filled with light, but when put in a situation that you could not equate to light, that flame seemed to be getting smothered day after day.

Leonardo was very similar to Mary, but you knew that he could also be serious if the situation needed it, and that is what he was been now, very serious and protective over his mate and his sister, trying to protect them and he seemed very edgy and almost too protective of them both.

Seth was just... well. He was another fun loving young man who seemed very much like the other two, like he wanted to have fun but he was been driven to be serious and stern and over protective of his mate who I quickley gathered was Charlotte.

What do I say about Charlotte? She was a complete enigma. I couldn't figgure out her reasons for been here or even the reason why she would want to be here. She had no place here, she wasn't bonded to Madison as deeply as the other two and nor was she of any help to us at this precice time. She was beautiful and complicated and in a slight way I did feel myself been drawn to her to try to understand her, not in a creepy way that I was going to try and take her off Seth, but the young woman intruiged me and I wanted to be her friend, if not her best friend.

We had all decided to take a small break, just to get our supplies together and evaluate where we were going and if we were still going in the right direction. I knew that we were as I seemed to have a very good sense of direction, I could look at the ground and almost see the laylines on the earths surface. Father had said that was my power, to read the earth as if it was a map and to be able to find anything or anyone on this earth.

I looked at the magnetic field again, the directioning that I was uber sensetive to, I knew that the lake was somewhere nearby and within a days run, so by my calculations we would make it to the lake by teatime tomorrow if we eat and slept and kept this brisk pace up that we were going at right now.

I saw Charlotte lean into Seth as she sighed heavily, looking very fed up and tired. I frowned at them both and looked over to see Benjamin looking up at the sky, so sadly, so very very sadly. The look in his eye pained me to see and all I wanted to do right then was go over and speak to him. He may not want me as a brother, but I was sure as hell going to act like his brother.

"Benjamin, lighten up. We are on a quest to save Madison. She's safe and we _will _get her back." I said to Benjamin, he looked at me narrow eyed and all of a sudden his eyes filled with hatred.

"What do you know of saving people, Judeyah? You are a child. You have never lived or loved another to the extent I love Madison, you do not know what it is like to lose somebody who you love!" He snarled at me viciously. I cringed at his harsh words and then stood, unwillingly meeting his gaze. One good thing about been brothers was that we were both tall, I was only about an inch and a half shorter than Benjamin so looking into his eyes was easy, meeting his unflinching gaze however was something I was scared to do.

His face, so similar to mine, yet so different with age- not physical agae, but mental age- and emotion was set in a hard unflinching stare, looking into my eyes with such intensity and hatred I wanted to look away but I decided to just say what I thought, "What are you afraid of Benjamin. You know we will get her back. I can see it in your eyes. You know that we will get Madison back so what the hell is your problem?!" I yelled at him. His brow furrowed for a second and then his eyes narrowed.

"Judeyah, I know we will get Madison back, but do you know anything about the shades? They are suppose to be evil demons that stalk and kill and they are said to be the most blood thirsty beings living as they experienced death that is what they live for. Death and destruction. Even if we get Madison back, how do I know that it will be really her? She may not even be a witchblood anymore. She will have no memories, no feelings and her soul will be scared from her time in the underworld. She was taken by dark spirits who will torture her soul, Judeyah and that is my fault." Benjamin's voice broke a little at the end, but he kept his strong intense stare, only this time he looked void of hatred.

"So what you are saying is that you have been broken too many times that you just expect everything to go wrong and that Madison will not love you again." I concluded.

"No, it's more than that. I've been broken so many times that if Madison does not come back the same and love me the same-" He murmured and looked away, a tear glazing down the side of his face.

"Brother, listen to me. What you are afraid of is the darkness that will engulf your life again if Madison doesn't come back as Madison-"

"No. I'm not afraid of darkness! I'm afraid of the silence, Judeyah. The ever ending silence that my life was filled with before Madison where nothing can save me from my own screaming thoughts. I can't let it go back to the way it was. I can't. For my sake, my girls sake and Madison's sake." Benjamin said, and then he placed a hand on my sholder.

"One thing you have to understand though is that you can't ever give up on her. Even if she has no memories and she doesn't remember you or your love, you have to make her remember because the moment you are ready to quit is usually the moment before the miricle happens. Never give up on her Benjamin." I said to him, and he squeezed my sholder once.

"I won't, I never will because she is my soulmate and even if it takes me a thousand years to get her back, I will because that is what you do when you love somebody." Benjamin smiled slightly and let go of my sholder. "Thank you, Judeyah. You have been a great help. Tell Leo and Mary to take some time off and go explore the forest for a while and Charlotte and Seth to go do the same. They deserve it. We can carry on tomorrow with our quest. For now I need to get requanited with myself and the happiness that Madison wanted me to have in my life."

"Good bye, Benjamin." I said and then turned my back.

"Thank you. See you soon... brother." Benjamin said with a small smile and then he turned and jogged away into the forest. Brother. He had called me brother and all it took was one rational conversation between us.

**Mary Cullen**

I don't know how he had done it or convinced Benjamin to let us have a break but he had. Judeyah had gotten through to his brother, something none of us had been able to do and the ironic thing was that Judeyah was the one Benjamin seemed to dislike most out of us all!

I laughed at myself as me and Leo walked through the forest.

"You know, this had made me realise something Mary, I never want to lose you. I want you to be mine forever, and I mean that. I will never know why I waited so long for you, I was a fool." Leo whispered to me. I smiled at his romantic comment.

"One thing I don't get is, why did you always go for the most beautiful girls? You never went for the personalities because all of your girlfriends were sluts." I chuckled and then sighed at the serious question. "It's like I keep comparing myself to those other girls though Leo. I don't know why. They were all so beautiful though and I'm just..." I trailed off and looked down.

"I think that you are the most beautiful woman I've ever known... inside and out" He whispered in my ear, his cool breath tickling the nape of my neck as I shivered in response to those words.

"So why... Why all the others?" I said to him, stroking him long muscular arms as he watched me intensely.

"The others were a distraction until I found you." And then he grabbed my hands and thrust them to my side, pinning them against the tree with his strength that was a hundred times more powerful than mine.

I could feel my heart beginning to pulse with a new passion, rapidly beating as he took my chin into his newly free hand. He pressed his lips roughly to mine, giving and taking as he needed. Out lips parted and I could feel his control slipping, but I didn't care. I needed him and I needed him now.

I slipped my tongue into his mouth, running it along his lower lips and tasting his saliva meeting with mine that was so sweet. I nipped and gnawed at his lip as he did the same to me, and then he broke the kiss in a passionate breath, moaning undiscreetly as he moved down to kiss my neck. He moved his lips carefully at first, his kissed feather light until he got down to where my pulse was on my neck.

He began to kiss the spot hard, almost painfully and I had no idea what he was doing, but with one swift bite he drew away and I knew I would be left with a terrible hickie in the morning.

His skin rippled in response to mine as our lips met again in our passionate frenzy. Neither one of us wanting to say the words. Him- highly experienced with women. Me- not so experienced with guys.  
I traced my fingers through his hair, tangling them and pulling tight to try stop my passionate demands, but it was too late. I began to unbutton his shirt, the fleeting feeling within my vanquished as I saw the body and face of my true love, my soulmate staring down at me.

"Is this what you really want?" He said, voice thick with passion and emotion.  
"Yes. I want you. All of you. Now and forever." I said, brushing my hair out of my eyes and helping Leo unzip my golden dress as it fell to the floor like a pile of molten gold.

I suddenly felt exposed. What if he didn't like me naked? What is I was too big? What if I was too small? What if-  
"Stop worrying. You are the most magnificent women I have ever had the pleasure to see naked so stop worrying and come over here so I can hold you in my arms." He groaned and then I smiled at him, letting his fingers trail down the smalls of my back as I undid his belt buckle, the very heavy kind and helped him tug off his slim fitting jeans that only seemed to make his large, powerful legs look less muscular. I looked at him in all his glory, he only had on underwear same as me.

He took the clasps of my bra and very carefully undid them and the pulled down my panties and hung the carefully over the tree that was serving as our wardrobe. He smiled at me as the hot sun beat down on us, warming my skin on the cloudless day.

Leo then reached out and took my hands, placing them on his hips as he pulled down his boxers and let his erection spring free .

I gulped, suddenly feeling nervous again, but with one look into his crystal eyes, I knew I was safe in his arms for he was mine and I was his and we loved each other.

He laid me down on the forest floor, the moss comforting as it was soft and the sounds of skittering animals in the undergrowth, the calls of bird from high up in the trees and the smell of the fresh water river and the sound of it whooshing down from the tops of the mountains could not deviate me away from Leo. I smiled as he laid atop me, kissing my cheeks and my nose before pressing his lips to mine again, his arms either side of me, he raised his torso and thrust down into me with one swift movement. I gasped and felt the pain singe through me automatically.

He stayed buried inside of me, deep inside of me as he tried to reassure me that everything would be okay.

"I know. Just do it." I murmured as Leo pulled out of me and thrust again. This time there was more than just pain. A new heat radiated through me, pleasure. Pleasure of the best kind. I let a small moan escape my lips as Leo groaned in satisfaction. He touched my hair and I caressed his body as we made love together on the forest floor. Uniting our souls eternally as our ancestors had done eons before us.

* * *

**A/N: Favourite and Follow ;) And longer reviews are better! Haha**

**Oh and by the way, if you look on my profile the blurbs are up for the next series I have in mind 'Generations after' set after this saga. :) Tell me what you thing! **


	37. The Land Time Forgot

_**Hey guys! So I'm so sorry for the update but I've been having family issues. Just to let you know I've also started a guide to my fanfiction so go check it out :D This chapter MAY get a bit confusing so I've used subtitles (as I have in the past for time passes) just to show you which group the chapter is PoVing cause there are now two seporate quests and groups, Madison's Spirit Quest and the Voltouri War Quest. Thanks ;) On with the chapter!**_

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Seven**

**The Land Time Forgot**

* * *

_"You can close your eyes to things you do not want to see, but you cannot close your heart to things you do not what to feel."_

_-_Johnny Depp

* * *

_**Spirit Quest**_

**Charlotte Cullen**

We had gone for days, searching and searching for the Lake of Truth or where ever we were going, quite frankly I did not care anymore, I was tired and hungry and down right sick of this journey. It felt almost hopeless when we realised that the Lake was further than we thought, alot further. It meant that Benjamin was now on edge again, Leo and Seth were acting like over protective dickheads and Judeyah was getting more agitated by hour as he realised that the Lake was further and further than we had once thought.

"I don't get it! The Lake should have been here! It should have been here!" Yelled Judeyah in frustration towards Benjamin. I saw Benjamin's face crumble and look heartbroken at the dry and barren land scape. We had ventured out of the forest more than twenty four hours ago and we had not eat or slept since then on Judeyah's word that the Lake was not much further and we could reach it if we carried on running for a little while.

The group stopped, Seth in his wolf form and me holding his clothes as I rode on his back, gripping his fur securely to stay on his back. I knew he was also tired and as much as it pained me to ride him, I was shattered and he knew that. I knew that even bearing my slight weight for him was a challenge as we had ran for the past twenty six hours none stop with no food in the baking heat of this desert like, barren place.

The sun was over head and there were no clouds. The werewolves were fine and Leo was also fine been a witchblood vampire and not needing as much sleep as a hybrid or shapeshifter, but the one who was struggling most and the one who could nolonger even walk was Mary. She needed food often and she had not been getting it. She needed water, but there was none around. She needed more sleep than us all and yet she had not been getting that either.

"We need to keep moving. We have to save Madison." Benjamin said to Judeyah.

"No, Benjamin. It's no good saving Madison if we lose any of the others. Look at Charlotte, she can bearly stand. She needs sleep and to go hunting. Look at Seth, he is exausted and yet still battling on but he needs sleep too! And Mary. Look at Mary. She can't even stand. If she doesn't get water soon she is going to die Benjamin. This isn't just about Madison. It doesn't matter if we get there tomorrow or in a thousand years. We will get Madison back for you but for now we must rest!" Leo said to Benjamin. Judeyah's eye brows shot up and Benjamin sighed heavily.

"It appears you are right. We will set up camp here for the night. Me, Leo and Lottie will go hunting, Leo and Charlotte for blood and me for meat. I will bring back the meat and all of us who eat will eat the meat. Seth, I want you to get a fire started for when we get back so you can cook some meat for you and Mary. Me and Judeyah prefere raw meat. Charlotte may want some meat also. Judeyah, I want you to take Mary to the watering hole. It is maybe a mile west of here, but you can hear the slow trickling of the stream. Has everybody got what they are doing? Good. Let's go." Benjamin turned to walk back the way we had come, I stood with Leo and he held his hand out to me. I took my brothers hand and we began to run slowly towards where we could smell live pray.

It took us maybe an hour to find prey that would satisfy our hunger, but to my supprise east of where we had travelled from there was a very large grove, it was over some mountains in a hidden pass that Benjamin seemed to know well. He hopped over all of the rocks and dodged all of the tree's as he ran within the grove, chasing a dear. Within a second the animal was dead as he quickly snapped it's neck. I walked over to the poor creature and stroked it's fur, Benjamin watching me.

"If you want take the blood, the meat will not be affected." He said to me. I looked at the animal, it's black eyes empty as I looked into them, it's aurburn fur so soft and thick under my hands. I brought my teeth down to meet its jugular and then began to drink. The thirst went away almost instantly and secretly thanked Benjamin that I didn't have to make the effort to kill the poor animal as I hated killing them, but somehow I could never _not _kill the animal. Neither could anybody else exept Madison.

I don't know what it was with her, but there was something special with her, whether it was her second power or just some kind of special connection she had with the animals, she was just special.

I turned around to see Leo who was now covered in blood stood behind me. "You done?" He asked

I nodded, looking around the very dense undergrowth. I didn't like this forest, there was something eeiry about it, something magical as if time had forgotten this place. I watched Leo looked a little on edge as well, and then he looked to Benjamin. Benjamin blinked and whispered. "You feel it too."

"Yes, I feel it. The... well. I don't know what it is. It's just strange." I murmered feeling obliged to speak quietly for some reason.

"I feel it too. It's something... something... I've only felt this but at a lower level when Mary or Madison were practicing spells. Mainly Mary as Madison only joined in sometimes but when the two of them did it together, the aura was magnificent. This is what the magic feels like... only this place magnifies is a thousand times." Leo said

.

I shivered at how low and quiet his voice was, the forest, so beautifully quiet was magical in its complexity. The tall tree's covered in moss seemed to be melenia's older than anything I had ever seen, and the pure aura of the forest was as if it was alive. Then I froze.

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw something glisten, I don't know what it was but as I stared, Leo jumped back and pulled me with him screaming as he did.

"Run!" Benjamin yelled as I realised what was chasing us. The creature looked very familiar, it galloped with a forocious intensity and I realised that the animal was a horse with one minor difference. On it's head lay a single, long spiral shaped horn. The horse was pure white and galloped at us again, Benjamin stood infront of me and Leo protectively.

"These are the guardien's of the forest, pure spirits that present themselves as what you would call Unicorns. There are other guardiens closer to the Lake that look like Pegasi, a horse with wings! I'm such a fool! This is where the Lake is, I should have known! The mountain pass, the tree's, the magic and now the guardiens of the forest. They know we are here for something, but as we killed they think we are here for a bad reason." Benjamin said, staring the angry animal in the eye and watching as it growled at him very unhorse like.

He took the carcass in his arm and layed it down on the forest floor saying Latin what I vaguely understood from Uncle Edward's latin classes all those years ago,

_"__Qua pecude, quod non sanguis in manibus meis,_  
_Ne occidas curam mei magnis dis_  
_Sit cælum, et scient omnes inmortalem animam suam benignitate_  
_Et secundum hoc frater fratri gratias carnes oblationis_  
_di, precor, et hodie non visitabomeam in sanguine hostiæ pro fratribus" _

Benjamin spoke those words and as if the horse.. Unicorn.. understood, it bowed it's neck and turned away, galopping off into the forest at a pase that asstounded me. I looked to Leo and he whispered to me,  
_"Let the blood of this animal be not on my hands_  
_Let the great gods take pity on my kill_  
_Let their immortal soul know heaven and his bountiful goodness_  
_I take this offering of flesh from one brother to another in thankfulness _  
_And I pray that the gods themselves will not punish me this day_  
_For my brothers sacrifice in blood that I take"_  
Leo shivered and then said, "It was a prayer to the gods. That horse thing... it's a god. What the hell was that Benjamin?" Leo demanded to Benjamin.

"Those guardiens are there to watch over that lake, only the purest souls get to the lake and only the most forgiving are aloud to leave this forest alive. We are even lucky that the guardian accepted my prayer at all. We need to get back to the others and come back here. We are going to need their help to get through the forest." Benjamin said, and I knew without a doubt that he was hiding something from us. Something crucial that he had figgured out and something he was not sharing with us.

* * *

_**War Quest**_

**Renesmee Cullen**

"What the hell is happening, Mom. Just tell me! I'm not a child anymore!" I yelled to her, she sighed defeated and then looked to my father who nodded.

"Renesmee, listen. The Voltouri have many more people than we ever predicted would be on their side. They have more vampires joining them as we speak, and that is not all. We didn't plan for the war to start till we had all of our allies, but if we postpone the war the voltouri are going to make more allies than we ever thought possible. We need to go to war on the next full moon." My mom said, rubbing her temple as if she was stressed out.

"When is the next full moon?" I asked. She looked again to my father who stepped forward and one sentence that would change maybe even the fate of this family.

"The full moon is in seven days." He replied bluntly. I took a sharp breath in and realised that we had not planned this war until the second full moon, now we had to move the war forward for weeks or we would not be able to defeat the voltouri.

"But... what are the chances that we will all make it... I mean... we don't have Madison or Benjamin or Charlotte or Leo or Judeyah... they all have immense powers that could be useful, especially Madison and Benjamin..." I stuttered and then my mom's face crumpled as she realised I mentioned Madison.

"Madison is dead Renesmee. Do you really think that they are going to bring her back? Really? How are they suppose to find the last necromancer by looking into a lake. They will come back empty handed, you need to stop believing that life is a fairytale and grow up! We are in a war and all you have been doing is acting like a child since we set off!" My father yelled at me. I saw my mom glare at him and I felt tears spring to my eyes.

"You don't know anything! They will bring Madison back! I know it!" I screamed and ran out of the tent towards my dad. He looked guilty in an instant butI didn't care. He had hurt me and I just wanted to get away from him.

I ran into my tent and into the arms of Jacob. He grabbed my sholders and realised I was crying saying to me, "What's wrong?"

He pulled me close as I sobbed, "M-my -da-d been a d-dick." Jacob growled low in his throat and I heard him mutter something along the lines of 'damn bloodsucking leech.'

I stiffled a giggle as I still felt like crying, I let Jake hold me close as he stroked my hair softly. "You know, Nessie. I was saving this for after the war when everything was going to be happy again and everything was put right, but out here it seems that honestly we have no chance of a tomorrow, so I'm asking you now." Jacob said, and then he put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a slightly tattered red velvet box. He cleared his throat and began, "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I've known you your whole life, I've loved you from the second I layed eyes on you but only in the past years have I truely fallen in love with you, and I now realise that even if we don't have forever, I still want you for that and I know that no matter how much time we have together, eternity will never be long enough because I love you, so, Miss. Cullen, will you marry me?" He said opening the red box. I took a sharp intake of breath and wiped my eyes, clearing them to look at the ring.

The ring was beautiful, the band was silver in colour but I could see that it was white gold, Engraved in the ring was a single vine with small flowers that were made of diamonds embeded in the ring to look like clusters of rosed. I gulped down the lump in my throat and opened my mouth but no sound came out.

"Please don't leave me hanging." Jake said desperately, the smile on his face changing to worry. As soon as I heard his voice it was like a switch turned inside me head and body.

"Yes! Yes I will Jake!" I cried happily as happy tears now ran down my face and I smiled like an idiot. I raised my hand for Jacob to put the ring on. He took the ring and then grabbed my hand softly, placing the ring on my wedding finger, then slowly he pressed his lips to each of my fingers and then let his lips linger on the palm of my hand. I felt a shiver run through me and I pressed my lips to his, his familiar lips moving with mine as I breathed in his amazing scent and knowing that this was the man I was spending forever with.

* * *

**A/N: Anyway guys, I just want to say that I really want some constructive review this time please! Longer reviews count more!**

**AND ALSO, I WANT YOU TO VOTE ON WHAT YOU WANT, DO YOU WANT ME TO CARRY ON UPLOADING CHAPTERS LIKE I AM TO THIS STORY OR COMPLETELY WRITE THE END CHAPTERS (5-10 more chapters in this story!) AND UPLOAD THEM ALL TOGETHER?!**


	38. The Last Necromancer

**_I am going to try and write a chapter each day and upload it to fanfiction this week and then on sunday I will post the last chapter, which is the chapter of the war which I have already started to write. :D BE EXCITED_**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Eight**

**The Last Necromancer**

* * *

_"When you create a world, even if that world is based on another's world, anything can happen. Think of the possiblities. Having a true imagination is been able to take somebody else world and turn it into your own while still keeping the base aspects of their world intact, because to do that you must have an understanding of that world like no other person can, you must be able to shape that world to your own imaginings- and that is what fanfiction and true imagination is about."_

-True Tigeress

* * *

**Leonardo Cullen**

I don't know what we were doing or even where we were going, but following Benjamin while he was like this was thrilling. He seemed... hopeful and almost happy as he dashed through the undergrowth of the forest, barging past the braken and the twigs that obstructed him and acting as if they were nothing but air particles as they brushed against his leather pants as he moved.

We all followed him, Seth running with Charlotte on his back and me with Mary on mine only in a piggy back style as she wrapped her legs around my waist and raised her arms in the air, cheering as if she were on a roller coaster as I used one of my hands to steady her and keep her on my back as we dashed to the place where the lake was and the place that we would be able to save Mary from.

I followed Benjamin along with Mary, Seth, Charlotte and Judeyah for a lot of miles, many, many miles that I could not count, going at the same gruling pase and yet none of us complained once, because we knew what it meant once we got there, we got the secret to where the last necromancer or necromancers were and that was the only way that we would get Madison back in any way, shape or form.

When we got back to the extremely dense forest we had visited a day earlier, I was supprised that the magical aura seemed to have gotten stronger. I had no idea why but the place seemed to feel more intense, darker and yet it was more viberantly beautiful in all of its wild glory.

I smiled triumphantly as Benjamin began to slow in the dense forest and then all of a sudden he whispered, "Stop." And that is when the guardien of the forest came again, the pure spirit that looked so much like a unicorn again approched us, pointing it's horn toward's Seth and then towards Judeyah and then Mary. I wanted to snarl slightly as its intelligent eyes lingered on Mary the longest.

I heard Mary gasp as she looked into the guardien's eyes. "I can hear it. It's talking to me." Mary whispered and I breathed in slowly, looking at the unicorn as it comunicated with my Mary. I didn't know what to feel about that, the thing that had tried attacking us previously was now talking to my fiance. To me that seemed to be a little bit weird. I bit my tounge and managed to keep my mouth closed and my muscles still as Mary climbed off my back to approch the animal.

"I know... I know. We only come here for answers, we need to bring back my sister from the dead, a witchblood vampire." Mary said to the creature and as if a magic spell was cast, a ripple of pure energy slammed into us all, I felt it and it made me stumble back a few feet, and it seemed to effect us all at the same time, exept for Seth and Charlotte. All of a sudden the creature looked towards me and I heard in my mind.

_I know you can hear me witchblood, so listen to what I am about to say now to you all. I can only communicate with those are who born of the blood of witches, weather it be a witch or witchblood child though pure witches are the easiest to talk to. You must watch over this child, Witchblood Vampire and make sure no harm comes to her. She is the last of a dying breed, Leonardo and she must look inside herself to discover the truth. _The unicorn told me. I narrowed my eyes to the creature and managed to nod in response. I looked into the crystal silver eyes of the creature and I knew that it spoke the truth. I nodded more greatfully and fisted my hand over my heart, bowing low to the ground.

"Thank you, great spirit of the forest." I projected to the spirit. The unicorn nodded and then nayed softly, tilting its head from one side to the other.

_You have a warriors soul, Leonardo. Never forget what that means. You are surrounded by others with Warrior souls too, that is why you all knit together so well. You are all the children of one soul. Brothers and sisters in arms. _

I smiled at the animal, and instinctively thinking that the creature was a horse, I reached into my bag and got an apple out, holding it out to the creature. "Would you accept this gift of food to allow passage to your great forest for our quest to truely begin?" I asked greatfully.

_Yes. _Came the response. I threw the apple towards the unicorn and in a swift motion, the animal leaped for the apple and gallopped off into the forrest never to be seen or heard from again.

I looked at Benjamin and he raised an eyebrow, "Never saw you as the feed a horse kind." He said, and I cringed looking in the direction of the unicorn.

"It wasnt a horse, it was a unicorn spirit forest thing and you know that." I rolled my eyes and punched Benjamin's arm softly as a joke.

"All I'm saying is that you don't always have to be the funloving boyish child everybody knows, I see that you are truely wise and intelligent and nobody is going to fault you for that." Benjamin said to me, almost brotherly in a way. I looked up at him, not having to look too far as the guy was only half a foot taller than me.

"You're right. Thanks Benjamin." I smiled, patting the guy on the back as an acknowledgement to his growing trust towards us and my growing trust towards him and then I turned towards Mary and we set off into the forest to begin our journey again.

**Isabella Cullen**

"I hate that I can't see them clearly Bella, you know that. But I can't see werewolves, they are a completely different species. Its already hard to see Mary and Leo as it is... They are not merely human and vampire but as they are decended from them and esentially pure I can make out their future even if its blurred, but you mix that into two werewolves, a shapeshifter and a hybrid vampire human, then I can not see shit all. I'm sorry." Alice whispered to me.

I nodded once and tried to drag my thoughts away from my dead daughter. It pained me so much that one of my reasons for existing was gone, but the other three were who I had to stay strong for now.

I walked along a small enbankment that was covered by trees, the sun was above me and I could see my skin glittering in the dampled light of the forest.

I walked out of the enbankment and back to the main camp and to my supprise Renesmee and Jacob were walking directly towards me.

"Mom, mom! I thought you should be the first to know! Look!" Renesmee held out her hand towards me and instantly I saw her finger with a ring on it. I felt my eyes widen and I let out a girlish squeel.

"You're getting married!" I cried to my daughter. She nodded and laughed through her tears and then I saw her trying to stop smile. "What's wrong, honey?" I sighed.

"I'm been happy when Maddie's not here. It doesn't seem right, Momma." Renesmee cried and I pulled her close to my chest, stroking her short bronze curls, slightly regretting her cutting her long ones off.

"Its going to be okay baby. Madison will be back soon, and when she is everything will be okay again. And even if she isn't here, do you really think she would want you to be sad? You know what Maddie's like. If she thought you were sad, she'd be kicking your ass and telling you to stop been miserable and be happy, even if she wasn't happy herself." I laughed at the thought of my daughter, always trying to please others before herself. She was a real saint, Madison.  
"I know Momma, I know. Madison would be kicking my ass. You know what, Momma. When all this is over and Madison is back, I'm not going to stick around. I'm going to do what she told me I should do a long time ago, I'm going to go to art college like she said I should. Remember when I was younger and I wanted to be an artist but daddy said I shouldn't lower myself to something like that when I'm so clever? Well that's still my dream Momma, and the only one who believed in me enough to make me see that I should do what I want was Maddie, so after my seventh birthday I'm going to college, Mom. I'm off to art college." I whispered to my mom. She squeezed me tighter to her chest and then laughed.

"Good, because I think you should be an artist. I think you should do whatever you want, and if been an artist would make you happy then you should do that." My Mom said to me, she kissed my hair and then said to me, "but about getting engaged, wow! I can't believe it! Wait until Edward hears..." She cried and smiled at me.

"Bella, Edward already knows. I asked him if I could propose, 'cause I wanted this to be all proper." Jake smiled at my mom and she grinned at him.

"Aww, Jacob. You asked Edward and didn't tell me? Now I know you're a traitor to your best friends." My mom teased.  
"Oh, a traitor am I?" Jacob raised his eyebrow and began to chuckle slightly as my mom laughed at him.

"I can't wait until Maddie, Lottie and Mary are back. After this stupid war, Me, Tara, You, Aunt Alice, Aunt Rose, Grandma, Lottie, Maddie, Mary, Izzy and Tee are soooo going shopping for dresses. Mom, you're gonna be my maid of honor, Tara, Lottie, Maddie and Mary are gonna be my brides maids and Izzy and Tee would look so cute as flower girls! I can already see it Mom! It's going to be an amazing wedding!" Renesmee grinned and for the first time in ages I felt truely happy and like we had true hope for the future. I loved how she still included Maddie, it made me feel like she wasn't really dead, like maybe she had just gone to a very far away place and that she was going to return someday.

"Don't I get a say in this wedding?" Jake chuckled to Renesmee.

"Hey, you picked the engagement ring and that is going to be the centre piece for the full wedding so really you already planned most of the wedding Mr. Black." Renesmee scolded Jake. I smiled at them bickering already like a married couple. My daughter was growing up and I had to accept that fact. It seemed like only weeks ago she was only beginning to walk and talk and now my baby was getting married and to be honest I couldn't be more proud of my daughter. She had grown to be an beautiful, independant young woman and I trusted her that the decisions she was making were the right ones, even if she was going to get married at only six or seven years old.

"I can't wait to see my dad in a tux." Renesmee giggled at Jacob and I smiled at the thought of my own wedding day, though the memories were muddy, I distinctly remember seeing my father in a tuxedo and the thought brought a smile to my face, I could see that again at Renesmee's wedding and I knew that Charlie would be so proud of his grandaughter, if not a little shocked at the fact that she was getting married. But him been Married to Sue meant that he had learned about the legends a long time ago, so he knew that Renesmee and Jacob were going to both be immortal possibly forever, so he should have had no problems with it.

**Mary Cullen**

We came to a large grove, in the centre lay a massive lake maybe 100 meters in diameter and yet the lake was so clear and tranquil that it reflected the sky like a mirror, it was beautiful and my first instinct was to walk up to the lake and start to ask it the questions we wanted to know.

I looked at the lake and waited for the others to approch it as I wanted to, Benjamin was the first to go near the lake, he went right to the edge, looking in and staring at his own crystal clear reflection. At the other end of the lake, I saw another animal, another horse much like the one we had seen earlier in the forest, but this one was even more spectacular in apperance. From what I could see the horse must have been 22-24 hands high which made the horse look like some kind of dinosaur, and its silver white coat was the exact colour of it's eyes with it's mane been only fractionally darker and the one thing that made it different from the horse we saw earlier?

Instead of a large spiraling horn projecting from it's head, the horse had two white feathered wings on it's back, sprouting from the animal mid back right where a saddle would have been placed on the animal.

I tried to resist the urge to stare, but the animal was the most beautiful and magnificent thing I had ever seen, and unlike the other horse, I knew this one was no a unicorn, but it was called a pegasus. A winged horse.

It drank from the lake, the rippled from it lipping the water spread across the lake, getting bigger and bigger as they spread. I looked at the rippling water, bending over the edge and looking into the water as my reflection distorted slightly.

"I don't get it! This lake is useless! It's not the lake! It can't be! It had no magical properties! It's just a stupid lump of water!" Benjamin yelled in a rage after only a few minutes of trying to get the answer out of the lake.

He kicked the lake in a rage sending small tidal waves across the lake. I didn't say anything, I just looked at my distorted reflection watched as the lake came to rest once more and then I realised what the Unicorn had been saying to me. The words snapped inside my head and I thought them over as I looked into my own eyes in the reflection.

"_A Necromancer can always see another Necromancer by the golden tone around her aura, it is invisable to all other Aura seers. This was a defence mechanism for all the Necromancers as they were considered dangerous. Find this golden glow and you find the last Necromancer, child. The lake can only tell you so much_." The unicorn had spoken to me independantly of the others. As I stared at my own reflection in the Lake, I could see it. The purple aura of an ordinary witch, but boardering that brilliant plumb purple glow was a viberant golden glow, the colour of the rarest gold found on earth, bright and beautiful, I realised that the unicorn had told me that I was the Necromancer, and yet I was too dumb to realise what the Unicorn had said. The Necromancers had a golden aura that only Necromancers could see, and the unicorn had told me to find that aura, and unless I could see the aura I would not have been able to find it, but to find it I must be a necromancer myself.

I looked at my reflection once more and then I turned to the others, Benjamin who looked more distraught than ever, Leo who looked pissed off, Judeyah who looked disappointed and Charlotte who looked slightly dazed and I opened my mouth letting the words roll off my tongue, speaking the truth slowly as if I was trying to validate the fact to myself and I said five words that would change the course of the future as we all knew it:

"I am the last Necromancer."

* * *

**N/A FOLLOW, FAVOURITE AND REVIEW PLEASE! LONG REVIEWS ARE PREFERED! :D**


	39. Shades Of Souls

_**I am so sorry about the long wait, something came up and my life is getting hectic with school work and personal issues, but I WILL NOT stop until I have completed my trilogy and hopefully beyond that…**_

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Nine  
Shades Of Souls**

* * *

"_People are like stained - glass windows. They sparkle and shine when the sun is out, but when the darkness sets in, their true beauty is revealed only if there is a light from within."_

-Elisabeth Kubler-Ross

* * *

**Benjamin Racluse**

Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there, wondering, fearing, doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before. Thinking to myself, who am I to decide what is alive and what is not? Who am I to challenge the divine into letting us conquer their world and turn ash into flesh and wind into soul? Who am I to ask questions about the will of the great Gods or challenge their will?

Is that what I was doing? Challenging the gods? Challenging everything that they did and owned? Was what I was doing right, or was bringing Madison back something that should never happen?

One thing I did know was that I had a purpose, I didn't know that purpose before, but now I did.

I had spent a lifetime battling my own self and helping others in their pursuits of happiness and war, fighting to change nations and the world when all along, I should never have been a follower. I should have been the king, I should have been the ruler.

I had the words to change an nation and the power to bring forth anything I wanted in this world, and that included bringing back Madison from the dead.

We travelled for a number of days to reach the Peruvian Temple that had been built eons ago by Incan witches to bring back the dead, and the memories that filled this place were terrifying.

_I sit on the stairs of this temple, just after my sister's death. I had brought her here to beg the witches to bring back her body, but there was nothing they could have done. There was physically nothing that could have brought my sister back into this world. I sat on the long stairs crying for the maybe the second or third time in my relatively short life. _

I blinked away tears at the thought of my sisters body buried somewhere near here. Somewhere close my sister was buried deep within the earth. I shivered at the thought and my mind went back to Madison and how we were going to bring her back.

"Mary, what do you propose that you do?" Judeyah asked Mary, her small brow furrowed and she bit on her bottom lip.

"I don't know, I just think I'm supposed to just conjure her body back into this world. I'm new to this, but I think I would do it like any other spell, I believe." Mary said, biting her lip again looking very nervous.

"Mary, it's okay. I trust you. Please, just bring back my Madison." I whispered to her. I saw the tears glimmering in her eyes as she looked at me, her green eyes met mine for a brief second and she smiled at me sadly.

"It's nice to hear that, Benjamin." Mary murmured back to me, and I couldn't help but try give her a reassuring smile back, though I think I failed at it. She let go of Leo's hand and walked up to me, taking my hand in hers. Before I would have drawn away from any physical contact with anybody, but this girl was Madison's best friend and possibly my only like to her in this world.

She moved my hands onto the stone alter, resting them on there, looking up at me again and then she did the same Leo, Charlotte and then Seth, leaving Judeyah out of the circle.

"You didn't know Madison, so your memories will be no good to help conjure her back into this world. I'm sorry." Mary shrugged sadly at him and then turned to place her hands on the large stone alter. "Think of Madison. Think of every single thing you can about her. Think of her coming into this world. I can only be the catalyst for this spell. It all depends on you guys as well." Mary said, and then shut her eyes.

A large crack echoed across the room as the Lightning started, returned the thunder's call. The room lit up a brilliant white colour, as the lighting struck a tree signalling something powerful and ethereal was happening. All of a sudden in the corner of the room, I spotted something which looked somewhat like a figure. I felt my face turned as pale as the bright light let off by the lightning. My eyes widened, stepping back cautiously, I looked at the corner of the room again.

"Put your hands back on the alter!" Mary commanded with such power I felt a shiver go down my spine. Mary's breathing became heavier, though it couldn't compete with the thunder and rain outside. She shook it off. Under her breath, I hears her whisper to herself "Madison, I know you are here. I can feel you. Come back. I am conjuring you back!" she sounded uncertain as she spoke the words.

Suddenly a crack of lightening shot onto the alter, Blowing rock and stone everywhere. We were thrown back by the force of the lightening, thrown into the walls of the temple, and then stood on the alter was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

Her hair was midnight black and gleamed ethereally as the light hit it. This created a beautiful contrast to her pale creamy skin. She wore a beautiful dress which highlighted every curve of her body. It was garnet and black, adorned with silver roses woven into a lace border. As she moved, the dress flowed around her and gave the impression that she was gliding weightlessly atop the alter.

As I looked at her, transfixed by her presence, she turned and pierced me with her gleaming silver stare. Her eyes seemed to bore into the depths of my soul. There was no question that this woman was Madison but there was an eerie quality about her that could make the hair stand on the back of your neck. I wanted to run to her and take her in my arms, but my feet would not allow me to do so. Her very presence was so enchanting and otherworldly that I remained motionless, as if by moving she would disappear from sight and be lost to my memories for eternity.

Mary stood there frozen too as the ethereal maiden opened her mouth to speak, "Where am I?" She said, and as if those words were the words to unbreak a spell, we all moved towards her slowly.

Madison ducked down slowly, and I felt my body gravitate towards her, but then with a scream, she fell onto the alter, clutching her stomach, as she felt the pain as strong as one hundred daggers sinking into her stomach. Groaning and screaming with anguish, she writhed about on the alter, clutching her body. Her eyes began to water with the sheer pain and her breathing came out in sharp, shallow rasps as her whole existence came into being. It was as if her body was solidifying in front of us, and I knew that there was nothing that could be done to help her.

When she was completely solidified, completely opaque I looked at her, properly looked at her. Her hair was definitely a few shades darker, longer even. She was slightly slimmer than I remembered, and her eyes were a brilliant yet frightening silver. And yet none of that mattered.

She was Madison, back in the flesh.

"Madison!" I cried as I ran to pick up her small frame, she looked at me scared, eyeing me suspiciously before I took her in my arms.

"Who are you?" She whispered confused, and then I knew my worst fears had been confirmed

Madison had come back as a shade, and whether she was evil or not, only time could tell.

**Madison Cullen**

I looked around processing where I was, trying to take in the new faces, the new world, the new smells, the new sights... it was all so unfamiliar yet at the same time I had a very strong sense of Deja Vu, a sense that I knew these people.

"Where am I?" I asked again, looking at the tallest man out of the four men that surrounded me. He was tall with rich skin that was somewhere in between gold and copper, his skin looked so smooth and soft that I had the instant feeling that I wanted to touch it, but somehow that action seemed wrong in my mind.

Instead the man reached out for me, I backed away at first, looking into his eye from the large stone table I was on, he cocked his head at me once and sighed.

"Maddie, it's me, Benjamin. You... your soul was taken and we had to burn your body, but Mary managed to bring you back as a shade." He said to me, I saw his hand reach out to me, coaxing me as if I were a small, defenceless animal that was cowering away from him.

"I... I died?" I stuttered, trying to make out what he had just said to me.

"Yes, but we brought you back Madison, so you can be with us again. So you can be with me again." Benjamin said to me, I felt my head tilt to one side as I processed these words.

"We were lovers?" I asked, and somehow this seemed right to me. He sighed, looked to a small girl with black curly hair and she nodded.

"Yes, in a sense we were lovers." Benjamin told me, still holding out his hand to me.

"Why only in a sense?" I asked puzzled at his choice of words.

"We were never... intimate." Benjamin said, and I saw the girl with blonde hair snort a little, laughing I suspected.

"You mean we never had sex?!" I asked alittle shocked.

"No. We never had sex." Benjamin smiled to himself, looking at me with a big smile on his lips, "Why does that supprise you?"

"Well... from what I can tell you are very handsome, and if we were together I would have thought we would have been intimate, as you put it. That's what you do in a relationship... right?" I asked, the girl with the black curls giggled very child-like, and suddenly I knew that I could trust her.

"Yeh, they do Mads, but Benjamin and you wanted to wait." A blonde boy grinned at me, he was holding the black haired girl and I looked into his familiar blue eyes.

"What are your names?" I asked them.

"I'm Leo, your cousin, Mary is another one of your cousins but we are adopted, not related, long story. But we're together. Charlotte is my sister and her boyfriend is Seth, that guy over there" Leo said pointing to the blonde girl and a large russet skinned boy with charcoal black hair, "And this is Judeyah, Benjamin's brother." He said pointing to the boy who looked alot like Benjamin. "Me and Mare are also your best friends."

"That's why I thought I could trust you." I said smiling, looking at Leo, and in an instant I saw jealousy flash across Benjamin's face.

"Benjamin, I don't remember anything, but incase I've already told you this once in my previous life, If I'm with somebody, I wouldnt cheat. And by the looks of things we were very serious, if you were willing to bring me back then you must have loved me, and I must have loved you, so stop looking so jealous because no matter what I'll always be your girl, and just your girl." I said to him, he smiled and I reached for his outstreched hand, pressing my palm to his and feeling the almost painful electrical buzz that passed between us.

"Do you feel that?" Benjamin asked me, I nodded, awed at the new feeling that was pulsating through my body. "That's the bond that marks us as soulmates." He smiled as he spoke the words, looking down at me carefully as if trying not to scare me away.

"Soulmates." I whispered, tasting the word on my tongue, somehow it felt right, and I couldn't help but turn around and throw my arms around his neck, pulling his face down to meet mine. Our lips met, and it was only brief the kiss, but in that moment I knew that I had to remember, because whatever was there before seemed so important, and I couldn't remember, and yet I still could feel the conection I had to these people.

"I've been wanting to do that to you since the moment you opened your eyes." Benjamin said, his face still close to mine.

"Good." I laughed a little, seeing Mary staring at me almost like a love struck teenager.

"You are so cute together." Mary grinned at me, "By the way, Mads, we really do need to explain some things to you."

"Like what?" I frowned, looking at the girl I knew I could trust.

"Like about your family, the war... you and what you are..." Mary bit her lip nervously and I gulped slightly as she said 'family' and 'war.'

"Theres more of our family?" I asked looking around at the already large crowd.

"Yes, we have uncles, aunts, grandparents, mothers, fathers and you have children... well, not your own children, but children that you sort of adopted. Kind of." Mary said, looking a little flustered.

"I have a mother and father?" I said puzzled again, looking up at Benjamin.

"Yes, and a brother and sister." Leo said grinning at me, I looked over to him and then I saw him look over my sholder. All of a sudden, the air seemed to get a distinct chill as a semi-loud but sweet and yet supprisingly pleasant voice filled the air.

"Talking about brothers and sisters, Hello, brother!"

We all spun around, looking at the dazzling woman that stood before us. She was almost naked, covered in dirty leather. Her hair was tangled into long dreadlocks and her face was covered in months worth of dirt, and yet her eyes were beautiful. And that's when I realised, she had the same eyes as Benjamin.

"Freeyah? How are you even alive?" Benjamin cried. And then I knew. This was Benjamin's sister, and by the sound of things, she wasn't supposed to be as alive as she seemed.

* * *

_**N/A: READ, REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVOURITE! THANKYOU!**_


	40. Alive At Last

**Chapter Forty**

**Alive At Last**

* * *

"_Never believe that a few caring people can't change the world. For, indeed, that's all who ever have."_

_-_Margaret Mead

* * *

**Freeyah Racluse**

Days had passed, and that I was alive I planned to live my life to the fullest.

When I awoke in the dirt, I didn't know what I was doing there, my last memory was of witches terrorising me and Benjamin, us running for our lives but the witches caught me with their magic. Benjamin was much quicker and he escaped without realising I wasn't behind him in the panic…

"_No! No!" I screamed as the witches tendrils of darkness engulfed my body, making it harder for me to move and scream. All of a sudden I was paralysed and unable to move, but Benjamin was sprinting off into the distance as if he had not heard my last cries of terror, he carried on._

_The witches carried me back to their lodges in the woods, fairly normal wooden cabins that reminded me highly of the wolf village I had grown up in, it was so normal and very pristine, and yet darkness lurked her in every place I looked._

_Still unable to move they dumped my body on a stone alter, I could feel them touching me, pinning me down almost, but as my soul fought to move, my body became a prison in which I could not move._

_They chanted old words, a language I vaguely recognised, but didn't really understand. Their touch began to feel cold as my body petrified, I could feel every cell in my body beginning to harden as if it was stone, I was fossilising from the outside in, trapped within my body forever._

_I don't know how long I was a prisoner in my own body, thousands of years, all that time, starving, my soul still conscious within the stone shell of my body, buried deep within the earth near the alter where I once lay._

_And then after thousands of years I felt it, a large pulse of power, the alter was alive again with the same ancient power that had once bestowed my fate. I only wished that somebody else was not be going the fate I had, to be an eternal prisoner, trapped in your own body for eons, unable to move, unable to speak, unable to cry and yet still been conscious._

_I tried to move, my soul fighting the stone body that I was trapped in and then I felt something change. Stone was turning to flesh once more. I felt the pain, screaming in the soil as I felt my flesh been reborn, but I was only screaming inside. Then I heard it, my own scream. I was suddenly aware of more than just the blackness of my own thoughts. I could suddenly move again, pushing my way through the soil, digging my way through the shallow grave until I saw the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life. _

_I saw thunder. I heard the rattle of it as it shot inside the temple I was buried right beside, and I knew that something was going on inside the temple as I stood there._

_I slowly walked to the temple, cautious of my surroundings. Everything felt so new, so vibrant as I began to feel for the first time in eons. Been fossilized in the ground for thousands of years made me appreciate the natural beauty of the earth, all of the sights, smells, feelings, tastes and above all the sounds. So many beautiful sounds!_

_I walked up the stairs to the temple. The temple where I was once attacked by witches. The memory still seemed scorched on my brain, as clear as the day it had happened, and then when I walked into the room, everybody was looking at a beautiful woman stood on the alter, and to my immediate surprise. Stood there with the girl was no other than my brother, Benjamin._

"_Speaking of brothers and sisters, hello Benjamin!" I cried happily to Benjamin, and then he turned around looking at me with a great deal of shock._

Now, six days later we had established that maybe I had come back because of the power of Mary's spell. She had been trying to conjure a body back into this world, and some of the side effects of that great burst of energy may have been that anything within a certain number of miles would have been brought back to life. A creepy thought, but it seemed plausible, but Benjamin's theory seemed more applicable.

He had suggested that as Mary was trying to conjure Madison back into this world, she may have used more power than necessary, and that power had to go somewhere, and as she was conjuring a body back into the world, she also conjured flesh out of stone, bringing me back to life.

I learned that I now also had a younger brother names Judeyah, and he was adorable, sort of like a young Benjamin. But once person that made an instant impression on me was a man called Zachariah, he had joined us just the previous day, stating that he needed to be with people he actually got along with rather than 'the stupid werewolf king' that I learned later was my father.

Karamiz had always been… difficult to understand. And I could understand why him and Zachariah would have clashed a lot, with him been very immature and my father been a bit of a kill-joy.

But that's what had instantly made an impression on me about Zachariah, not just his looks. He was beautiful in a way I could not really describe; everything about him was so golden. His skin, his hair, but his eyes were a brilliant fiery blue that were filled with intelligence and a child-like stare.

I soon learned that he had been in love, or more likely was still in love, with Madison at the same time Benjamin was realising his feelings for her, so him been here should have been awkward, but it was like he had just accepted that Madison was with Benjamin, and when he saw me he had tried flirting, _a lot. _

This morning he had come up to me again, holding out a piece of raw meat that he knew I would want, I mean, I had been starving in a shallow grave for 2000 years. You can't blame me.

I have to be honest, I liked the attention, whether he actually liked me or not, or he was just trying to get over Madison, Zachariah was actually a very funny guy, and cute.

He had the sort of puppy dog look, cute but manly at the same time, and he was a lot more sweet than he let on I believe. Another thing I have to admit I liked, he was tall, almost as tall as Benjamin. Maybe 6'11, and he made me feel small and feminine. All of my family were tall, my mother was tall at 5'8, my father was tall at 6'10, and Benjamin was 7'0, Judeyah was around 6'10, so it made sense that I was tall. I wasn't gigantic like the boys, but at 5'9 I was pretty tall for a woman, so Zachariah was a nice height for me. He made me feel almost small and dainty.

"Hey, Free. What you doing?" Zachariah walked over to my log in front of the small fire we were cooking Seth and Mary's meal on. He smiled at me thoughtfully and then sat beside me.

"My name's _Freeyah." _I grumbled to him. His nickname was quite annoying. My name was FREEYAH. Not FREE.

"It's a nickname. Freeyah's a bit of a mouthful." Zachariah said to me, so I turned around to meet his eyes.

"So is Zachariah, but I don't call you Zach. Benjamin is also a mouthful, but I don't call him Ben." I stared at him intensely waiting for his reaction.

"You really are a hand full aren't you?" Zachariah smiled at me, slightly flirtatious.

"Benjamin's told me of your ways, so just to let you know, I'm too smart to be seduced by you." I said to him, he looked at me and then threw his head back and laughed, his convulsing as he had a laughing fit.

"Oh, you are definitely a handful!" Zachariah bellowed, grinning at me.

"I have no idea what you mean." I said with mock seriousness. He shook his head still smiling at me.

"You know exactly what I mean." Zachariah chuckled, and I raised my eye brows highly at him.

"Oh, do I now?" I asked, cocking my head to one side as his hand reached out to touch my face. As his fingers brushed against my cheek, a spark of electricity seemed to flow from his hand into my face, I bolted away from his touch quickly and he looked at shocked as me. "SHIT." I said to him, he turned to look around, making sure that nobody was around.

"This can't be true. You're my friend's sister! That's just weird!" Zachariah cried before face palming himself.

I bit my lip annoyed at this new development. Everybody knew what the electricity meant, and what would happen eventually. "It's not so bad… I mean… we… well… yeh." I stuttered as I touched my cheek which was still tingling slightly.

"We only just met, Freeyah. How the hell can we be soulmates?" Zachariah said sounding a little aggravated.

"I have no idea, but it isn't anybody's fault." I replied, trying to calm him down.

"This is just great. I say I'm never gonna fall in love again and then some chick comes along and she happens to be my soulmate. Do you know how complicated this is going to be?! Do you know how mad Benjamin will be?! First I fall in love with his girl, and then I am soulmates with his sister. The guy is going to kill me!" Zachariah yelled, and then surprisingly he began to laugh out loud again.

"You are so weird." I told him, rolling my eyes as he laughed.

"Well this is kind of funny." Zachariah chuckled.

"Hilarious." I agreed, and then I walked up to him, taking his hand in mine and we walked towards Benjamin and Madison's resting place hand in hand to tell Benjamin of this new development.

**Jacob Black**

_COME ON! WE NEED TO GET MOVING! AT THIS RATE THE VAMPIRES AND WEREWOLVES WILL LEAVE US BEHIND! _I yelled mentally at my pack. They were going extremely slowly, tired from travelling for over 45 hours without sleep.

We only had a matter of days to go before we finally were going to fight the Voltouri. So we had to get there first and then revitalise our strength, but most of us were running on empty now, and before long I knew we would all start to collapse of exhaustion. It was even worse for Renesmee and Tara as they were used to sleeping at least once a night, and Lillith, our witch was having to be carried by various people as she was in no state to travel on her own.

_We can't travel any fast, Jacob! We're all dying back here! _Leah cried, and I heard several agreements among the large pack, including Paul, Embry and Quil.

_We need to stop Jake, the werewolves are hungry, the vampires are thirsty, we haven't slept or eaten in days… I don't know how much longer I can carry on! _Quil whined at me.

_Yeh, Jake. Tell the bloodsuckers to slow down_- Paul said before Embry bit his hind leg.

_Don't call them blood suckers. Nessie drinks blood and she's okay. So does Lottie! In fact, all of the Cullen's are good people, so don't call them that. _Embry challenged Paul, sticking up for the Cullen's.

_Thanks to those blood suckers I'm starving and tired! _Paul growled at Embry, _And I miss Rachel!_

_Shut up Paul. We all miss our imprints, but this is about something bigger than just us or even the Cullen's. _Quil said, flanking Embry.

_All of you shut up! We all feel the same, but you know the werewolves won't stop. This has nothing to do with the Cullen's! _I growled at them, mainly the bit about the Cullen's was directed at Paul.

All of a sudden, we seemed to stop moving, I saw several of the werewolves jog off into the forest and the vampires stayed put, Edward walked up to me and said slowly, "We are stopping because the young girls cannot go no further. Nefertiti and Izeya are both very tired and so are the Hybrids. I know we need to go on, but all of your pack want to stop too, Jake, so we are stopping for the night." Edward said to me, smiling at my pack that were now having a mental party with lots of happy mental chants traveling around the pack mind.

I went into the forest to phase, taking my backpack filled with clothes into the forest in my mouth, and pulling the soft clothes onto my naked flesh.

I then went back to the campsite, it was amazing how quickly that the vampires could build tents to house those who could sleep and get a fire started to cook meat for those of us who ate.

Renesmee walked up to me, smiling intently but yawning as she did so.

"Are you going hunting later?" I asked her, she shook her head and then wrapped her arms around me, putting her head on my chest.

"I'm gonna eat some meat. I'm too tired to go hunting today." Nessie murmured to me, I smiled down at her, holding her warm body close to me.

"Do you want to choose a tent and we'll go catch a few hours' sleep before we have food?" I asked her, she seemed to contemplate the idea for a second and then she shook her head again.

"I'd rather go to bed with a full stomach. I'm so hungry at the moment I could eat a horse." Renesmee frowned at me and I laughed slightly.

"Well I'm pretty sure they will bring back dear as usual." I chuckled.

Renesmee sighed, I knew that dear wasn't the best food she liked. She preferred meat eaters, apparently they tasted better. Not that I could really tell the difference. As long as it was cooked, meat did me fine.


End file.
